We're Simply Meant To Be
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection of WolfStar Soulmate!AUs. [Previous] A world where everyone finds their soulmate a different way. [Latest] Sirius has waited a long time to find out if he's Remus' truemate. Omegaverse.
1. The Missing Name

**We're Simply Meant To Be**

* * *

 _This is the collection written for the Christmas Challenge on the HPFC. 31 chapters dedicated to soulmate!AUs_

Christmas Collection - Prompt: House-elf

Bad Movie Tuesday - [dialogue] "No, I've never done this."

Hogwarts Assignment - Arithmancy Classroom - Go Wild

Hogwarts Games - Prompt: Sirius/Remus, Token: Soulmate!AU

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Challenge - (Gold): Erkling: Challenge:Write about an unsettling childhood trauma or experience.

* * *

 ** _The Missing Name_**

 ** _Warning: mention of self-harm_**

* * *

 _Regulus grabbed his brother's arm, pushing the sleeve back up. "Sirius, did you write this name on yourself?" he asked. His eyes moved down to the dried ink. "Just who is Remus John Lupin?"_

~0~

Sirius stood up, his eyes moving around the support group nervously.

"I'm Sirius Black," he began. "My story is a little bit different. You've all lost your Soulmates, whereas I don't have one."

"What do you mean?" a blond man called. "Everyone has one."

"My arms are blank," Sirius replied defensively. "I'll never have a Soulmate. There will never be someone for me. My life has been a string of failed relationships with men who have insisted that the names on their arms don't matter, only to find out that I was just a bit of fun until they met their Soulmate. More recently, I've taken to one-night-stands because it stops me getting attached to anyone. My brother and his Soulmate held an intervention this morning - I've agreed to come to one meeting, that's all."

~0~

 _For a long time, Sirius suspected his parents were behind it. After all, people generally weren't born without a name on their arm. In fact, he didn't know a single person who had a blank left arm. It wasn't until he met James Potter and introduced him to his younger brother, did he realise that his brother's name was intact._

 _He realised that if his parents had removed his, they would have certainly removed Regulus' too, rather than see him end up with somebody male. It was that day that Sirius had to face the fact that his parents weren't responsible the missing name._

 _So, where the world was out meeting their Soulmates, Sirius realised he was destined to be alone._

~0~

A tall man, around Sirius' own age stood up as Sirius took his seat again.

"I know it's not often I contribute," the man began. "But I think maybe I can relate... somewhat. My name is Remus Lupin, and it's been five years since I took a cursed knife to my arm and carved the name from it."

~0~

 _Sirius pulled his sleeves down nervously as he stepped outside. He hated when people stared at him, their eyes full of pity, pretending they understood 'just how he felt'. No, it wasn't the same, just because those people hadn't met their Soulmates yet. The difference was that they all knew there was someone out there for them._

 _There was no-one for Sirius._

~0~

Remus' eyes were fixed on Sirius' and he ignored the gasps from those that didn't know his story.

"Not every bond is perfect," Remus said. "It's not all happily ever after, sometimes the world does get it wrong. It gave you no name, it gave me the name of a monster. The name that had been on my arm until I removed it at fifteen, was Fenrir Greyback."

Sirius gasped at the name. There wasn't a person who didn't know that name.

"He found me first when I was five. He broke into my house and bit me during the full moon. My life following that was hell, no matter where we went, he followed. He wanted me to join his pack, to be like him. It only ended when he decided my father was in the way and tried to kill him, only to end up with six pure-silver bullets in his head and heart. I was left with the scars and the curse."

Remus rolled up his sleeve, revealing a wide, jagged scar across his arm. "Covering the name stopped being enough," Remus added. "I actually envy that you have no name."

Sirius knew in that moment that he would be returning. Though their circumstances were different, Sirius could tell that no-one would ever understood him as well as Remus did.

~0~

 _"Sirius, we have to end this."_

 _"End this?" Sirius repeated, watching Benjy get up from the bed. "Why?"_

 _"Because..." Benjy's gaze moved to the blue band on his arm._

 _"You found… I thought you said that you weren't going to be defined by a name on your arm? I thought this was different!"_

 _"I wasn't, I just didn't realise until I met her, that I would feel so... complete."_

 _"Complete?" Sirius whispered. "How long... when did you..."_

 _"A couple of months," Benjy admitted, pulling on his clothes. "Sirius…"_

 _Sirius just shook his head. He didn't want to hear anything that Benjy had to say._

~0~

"Remus?" Sirius whispered, dialling the number that had been stored on his phone for a few weeks now.

"Sirius?" came the reply. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I... I don't know how this 'partner' thing works, I just know that I'm about to mess up, about to do something stupid... and for the first time, I've been able to stop myself before it's actually happened. I don't want to be this person anymore. I don't know... Remus, what should I do?"

"Where are you?"

"The Flying Hippogriff," Sirius said.

"Stay right there, I'm coming to get you right now," Remus promised.

~0~

 _Sirius woke up, his head pounding. He had long stopped caring about how much he had drunk the previous night, instead he gathered his clothes and put them on quickly._

 _He looked at the body in the bed, his gaze falling on the revealed name, and he felt anger flare up. He knew the name of the man's Soulmate, but he didn't know the name of the man himself._

 _It wasn't long before he arrived home, standing under the burning hot water and feeling just as awful as he had before he had gone out._

 _But he didn't know how else to handle it anymore. He was completely lost._

~0~

Sirius gripped the quill in his right hand. How would it have felt had he been born with Remus Lupin's name on his arm? He could only pretend to know how perfect that would have been.

He wouldn't have ever hurt Remus, he would have sought him out, bought him dinner and done everything for the other man. He would have given him the world.

Before Sirius realised what was happening, three words found their way onto his arm in black ink.

 _Remus John Lupin_

He couldn't bring himself to wash it off.

It just felt right for it to be there.

~0~

 _"What's this?" Sirius asked, staring at the address on the paper James had handed over._

 _"It's a support group," James replied. "For people who have lost their Soulmates."_

 _Sirius screwed the address up. "Well, I haven't had one to lose."_

 _"They'll accept people without Soulmates too, we called ahead."_

 _Sirius began to shake his head._

 _"Sirius," Regulus began. "I asked James to do this - to find someone to help you, because I can't see you destroy yourself anymore. You either get your heart broken, or have one-night stands. Maybe just give it a chance... for me?"_

 _Sirius hesitated for a long time, before reaching for the paper and picking it up._

 _"For you," he repeated._

~0~

"Sirius."

"Remus," Sirius said, jumping up. "What are you... hi, would you like a drink?"

"Your brother called, he said you lot were having drinks and invited me," Remus replied with a smile. He didn't feel the need to tell Sirius that Regulus had explained about Sirius writing Remus' name on his arm, and that Remus needed to decide what he wanted from Sirius, because Regulus wasn't about to let him get hurt again. Remus, after the initial shock that Sirius was falling for him had passed, assured Regulus that he would never hurt Sirius.

His gaze moved to Sirius' arm. "Your arm -"

Sirius quickly pulled his sleeve down. "It's nothing."

Remus reached for his hand and pushed his sleeve back up, his gaze falling on the ink. It was just as Regulus had said.

"Did you write this?" Remus asked softly.

"I just... wanted to know how it felt," Sirius admitted.

"But... with my name? Do you do this a lot?"

"No, I've never done this," Sirius replied, blushing. "Yours is the first name I've written there. The truth, Remus, is that if I did have a name on my arm, I imagine it to be your name. I know it's not possible - I won't ever get a name, and your name was on someone else-"

"Sirius," Remus interrupted. "I no longer have a name on my arm." He reached for the quill, dipped it in the ink and brought it to his own arm. After a few seconds he put the quill down and looked at his arm again. It wasn't quite as elegant as Sirius' writing, but that didn't matter.

"You know, this is the first time I've actually been happy with the name on my arm," Remus whispered. "It's a shame it's not permanent." He held his arm out for Sirius to see.

 _Sirius Orion Black_

Remus wasn't surprised when lips pressed against his, he was only surprised at how perfect and right it felt.

As though they were made for each other.

"So, this is what it's like to feel complete?" Sirius whispered against his lips.

~0~

 _Sirius walked into the room, his hand clenched tightly in Regulus' own hand and his heart pounding hard. He didn't know why he had allowed his brother and his friend to convince him to come._

 _Regulus pulled away from Sirius, heading over to a woman with a clipboard. "Hi, we called this morning about my brother, Sirius Black."_

 _"Oh yes, I'm Mary," the woman said, smiling between them. "Mr Black, my house-elf is in the corner, serving up hot cups of tea. Why don't you help yourself to a cup of tea and take a seat? We'll be starting soon."_

 _Sirius nodded. "I'm only here for the one meeting," he insisted._

 _Mary only smiled. "As long as we can assign you a partner. Someone you can call and talk to should you be having a rough day."_

 _Sirius nodded his head - if that's what it took to only have one meeting._

 _"See me at the end and I'll give you the details."_

~0~

Remus stood next to Sirius' chair, ignoring how tightly Sirius was squeezing his hand through the pain, though the man didn't utter a single word of complaint, instead choosing to smile as though it was Christmas.

Then it was over and Sirius was up from the chair, leaving it vacant for Remus. Remus promptly took a seat, presenting his right arm, and examining Sirius' left. The skin was red-raw. He winced slightly as the tattoo-artist began tattooing his own skin. He caught Sirius' eye and they smiled excitedly at each other.

On Sirius' arm, three words proudly sat.

 _Remus John Lupin_

And it wouldn't be long before Remus could proudly show off the name on his arm.

 _Sirius Orion Black_

It didn't matter that the names were tattooed on, rather than possessing the magical shimmer that original Soulmate names had, because they both had the name of the person they knew they would spend the rest of their life with.

They had the joy of being able to choose their own Soulmate.

~0~

 _"I'm Sirius Black and it's been four days since I started dating my Soulmate, Remus. One day, I plan to have his name on my arm."_

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Being Remus Lupin

Written for:

Ultimate Battle: Celebrating a Holiday - 4469

Christmas Collection: (word) family

* * *

 **Being Remus Lupin**

* * *

 **I've made a few changes to this, as I wasn't completely happy with the original. You may not have seen them depending on what time you read this story before.**

 **I'm reposting in this collection as I realised I had put it in the wrong place.**

 **The title is different because when I was changing it over, I just really hated the previous title!**

* * *

The morning started as any other did for Sirius Black. He woke up, and rolled out of bed, wiping away the drool that had escaped his mouth at some point during his night and had left a path down his cheek. He stretched out his neck and shoulders, letting out a loud groan as something clicked, making them feel less stiff and awkward.

He remembered that it was Christmas Eve, and mentally went over his plans for the day, as he stretched his arms, the shift of material rubbing against his skin.

Sirius frowned.

Since when did he wear pyjamas to bed? He looked down to find himself in some warm, checked pyjamas and his head spun around, taking in his surroundings as he realised for the first time that morning, that he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

He wasn't at home, that hadn't been his bed he had just climbed out of, and he was suddenly a few inches taller. He reached up, feeling short, shaggy hair where his long hair should have been, and was quickly overcome by panic. He rushed to the door, not being able to spot a mirror in the room, and threw it open, finding himself in a hall, a woman quickly moving out of his way to avoid being knocked over.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "Something is wrong, I... I need a mirror I think? Yes, a mirror. Something... I don't know what's going on!"

The woman looked at him in concern for a moment, before something clicked and she smiled. "Don't worry, I know what's wrong, I'll help you," she said, soothingly. "This way."

Not usually one to allow strangers to assist him, Sirius followed the woman, somewhat comforted by the mum tone her voice had taken. It was the same tone Dorea used when talking to him when he was upset, and the familiarity of the tone was enough for him for now.

Sirius allowed the woman to lead him down the hallway, stopping at a floor-length mirror hanging on the wall. He looked at his reflection, hoping to see grey eyes and black hair.

A pair of amber eyes stared back.

"That's not me," he croaked. "I don't look like this! What's happening to me? Where am I?"

...oOo...

Remus Lupin wiggled around in the large bed, oddly comfortable. He felt... free to move around more than usual. It felt like the bed was bigger than the double bed he was used to, and he was making the most of the additional space, stretching out as he drifted back to sleep.

When the alarm went off, he almost fell out of the bed in his haste to turn off the alarm. Since when did he set an alarm for seven-am?

That was just insanity. Maybe he had set it by mistake? Or maybe his father had set it as a joke, (because anyone who knew Remus, knew that he wasn't getting out of bed before eight), Remus turned the alarm off.

The first thing Remus saw as he turned away from the alarm, straightening up, was a very attractive naked man on the other side of the room. It took him even longer to realise that he was staring at a mirror.

Though he was glad - otherwise he would have had to explain why he was in a stranger's bedroom and openly gawking at the man's amazing body. What had started out as being transfixed by the man's high cheekbones and complete gorgeousness, had quickly turned into something more as his gaze had drifted lower.

The realisation that it was a reflection, quickly had Remus rushing to the nearest dresser and pulling it open, looking for something to wear.

...oOo...

"What's happened to me?" Sirius sobbed. "I'm not me. I... I don't want to be blond. I don't care that it makes me look adorable, this isn't me! My hair is too short - how can I put it in a bun at this length?"

"Of course it isn't you," the woman said, her hand stroking his back soothingly. "You're in my son's body. Calm down, darling, this is only for twenty-four hours."

Sirius turned his attention to her, realising that she knew exactly what was going on. "What's happened to me?" he asked.

"My son turned eighteen back in March," she said. "You have been told about Soulmates swapping bodies for twenty-four hours, once a year until they find each other?"

Sirius just stared at her. "Soulmates?"

"It's your parent or guardian's responsibility to explain all this to you," she said softly. "But don't worry, I still have the book that my son read on it, which will fill you in. Now that you are both of age, each year, you will switch bodies with each other for twenty-four hours, or until you meet each other during that time-period. It's the world's way of helping you learn about your Soulmate's lives I believe. What is your name?"

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius replied, turning his now amber eyes on her. "What's your son's name?"

"Remus Lupin. I'm Hope and my husband is John. I'll find the book for you, but since you're here, you're our responsibility for the next twenty-four hours. I'll call Remus' work and inform them that he's taking a Soulmate-day today, so he won't be in. Is there anything important you were due to do today?"

"I was supposed to make cupcakes for James," Sirius muttered. He sighed. "Is there any chance that your son can cook?"

Hope shook her head.

"And are we anywhere near Camden Town?"

"We're not too far away actually," Hope replied.

"Please tell me you have ingredients to make cakes? I'll of course pay you back -"

"No payment necessary," Hope assured him.

...oOo...

Remus felt uncomfortable in the extra tight jeans and the tight t-shirt, a far cry from his baggy, comfortable jumpers and tops. But this was all that the dark-haired nudist seemed to own.

There didn't seem to be a pair of pyjamas in sight!

He hadn't planned on staying naked, blushing again as he remembered looking into the full length mirror and realising he was starkers. It was something he couldn't unsee, and something he secretly wanted to remember.

Not that he would admit to getting such a good look of the other man's naked body.

Remus walked from the room, finding himself in a small one-bedroom flat. So, his Soulmate lived alone and liked tight clothes and band t-shirts, he noted, eager to find out everything he could.

A phone rang and he searched around, picking it up without thinking.

"Sirius! Is that you, have you started on the cakes yet?"

"Cakes?" Remus repeated.

"I knew you'd forget," the man on the other side said, sighing loudly. "You were supposed to do make a bunch of trays of cakes. Regulus is being a pain about it, saying we should go to the shop."

"Make... you mean like... baking them myself?"

"Of course! What did you think I... Sirius, have you been drinking?"

Remus took the cordless phone and walked into the kitchen, glancing around. On the counter was a bag of flour and some baking trays. Clearly this 'Sirius' had it all ready.

"No. I'm just not myself today," Remus replied. "I've got the... the everything. I'll give it a shot. Are you collecting them?"

...oOo...

Sirius took a quick shower, taking a good look at the body of his Soulmate, though he tried not to be indecent about it.

After all, it wasn't every day that he woke up in a different body. His fingers traced over a few scars that littered the man's torso, and he was curious how Remus had received them.

The initial shock of waking up in a strange house, a strange bed and strange pyjamas had worn off, and even the shock of waking up in a different body had began to wear off a little bit. He found that it had been replaced by curiosity. After all, he was here for 24 hours and the universe had chosen Remus Lupin to be his Soulmate and Sirius wanted to know why the world thought that they were perfect for each other.

Once he was dry from his shower, and had tidied up after himself, he began to get dressed, pulling on the clothes that had already been set out on the chair in the bedroom.

The jeans were a bit looser than he was used to, and the Christmas Jumper with a light-up reindeer was something that Sirius would never even own, let alone wear. But after checking the wardrobe, he realised that all Remus wore was dorky cardigans and oversized jumpers.

Though when he looked in the mirror again, he realised that this Remus Lupin looked bloody perfect in these clothes, and Sirius suddenly had a large appreciation for oversized jumpers. He pulled on the converse, frowning at the feel of them.

He much preferred his own boots.

Another look in the mirror when he was dressed had his eyes widening. His hair had quickly dried, and he ran a hair through it, ruffling it into place the way he had seen James do when he was trying to tame his, rather than messing it up.

With the shaggy blonde hair, the adorable amber eyes, and the lopsided smile, Remus Lupin was a beautiful sight. He looked perfect in his clothes and Sirius was even more desperate to get to know more about him.

He knew he was already interested in Remus on a more physical level. After all, who wouldn't be?

It seemed as far as Soulmates went, Sirius had won the Soulmate lottery with this match.

...oOo...

Remus used a toned forearm to wipe flour off his forehead. He was pretty sure he had flour in his hair, not even considering tying the long hair back when he started... which was a ridiculous mistake.

The door opened and he spun around as it clicked shut, a dark-haired man walking into the room.

"Mate? What have you done to the place?" the guy asked, looking around.

"I tried to make your cakes," Remus replied. "It turns out that I'm not very good at this whole baking thing."

The man just stared at him for a long moment. "Mate, are you okay?"

"About that," Remus muttered, holding out his hand. "I'm actually not who you think I am. My name is Remus Lupin... I'm going to be around for twenty-four hours."

James stared at the outstretched hand for a moment and Remus contemplated withdrawing it, but James reached out and shook it.

"I bet Sirius is freaking out about this." James said, as he let go of Remus'. "His parents never explained about the Soulmate thing, and I tried to last year, but I think he decided I was messing with him. So... you're the reason I smell burning."

Remus could only nod and shoot him an apologetic look. "I've never been very good at cooking," he said. "But I didn't want to let you down, so I chose the easiest receipe from the book and hoped for the best. I guess I hoped that some of your friends cooking skills stayed behind."

James grinned. "Not to worry, I'll get my mum to make some up," he said. "So, I was supposed to bring Sirius to my parents for the little Christmas eve party they usually do, but you can come instead."

"If it's family -"

"Don't be silly. It's his family's job to watch out for you on the days where you end up in his body, and my parents and me are his family. So you're stuck with me," James said.

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

James grinned. "Of course it isn't. You couldn't be in better company!"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure," he replied. "So - is there anything I need to do today? I couldn't find information about Sirius' work, so couldn't call in or anything."

"Oh, we've got the Christmas off work," James said. "So no need to worry about it. Me and Sirius have our own restaurant, I manage it day to day, and Sirius is the chef. His younger brother deals with the accounts side of things. I was going to pop my head in there today, but I'll get Regulus to do that."

"Are you sure you want to deal with me?" Remus asked softly. "Because I'm sure I'll be fine here if you're busy."

"Don't be silly," James scoffed. "I'd like to get to know Sirius' Soulmate. Plus, he'll be asking me all sorts of questions when he's back."

...oOo...

Sirius watched Hope Lupin and John Lupin take a bite of one of the cakes he had made. They had looked so doubtful when he explained that he was a chef, that he couldn't help but make some extras for them to try.

"I'm sorry we doubted you," John said, once his cake was finished. "It's just... you look like Remus, you sound like Remus. Even though we know you're not him, it's hard to believe that he could make anything that's edible."

Sirius bit his lip. "James would have called the house this morning, so I hope James knows to go over there and watch after him."

"Won't your parents do that?" Hope asked.

"They disowned me when I was sixteen. My Uncle bought me a flat to live in so I live alone... can I use your phone?"

Hope handed over a mobile and Sirius quickly dialled in a number.

"James, it's me!"

"Me who."

"Me Sirius. Look, you need to go over to my place. I'm there, but it's not me... it's -"

"Remus. Yeah, I know. I've already stopped in. Me and Remus are hanging out today, he's going to come to dinner at your parents and the Christmas party too."

"Oh good. Dorea will look after him. Don't leave her alone with him, she might tell him embarrassing things."

"Mate, I'm already on that," James laughed.

"Don't you dare, James Potter," Sirius growled.

...oOo...

Remus was exhausted by the time dinner was ready. He had been met with a warm reception by James' parents and had spent the afternoon assisting Dorea with getting the house ready for Christmas.

"As much as I love my boys, neither of them would help me for this long," Dorea told him. "Now dear, do you live far away from here?"

Remus shook his head. "A few miles away," he replied.

Dorea smiled. "And tell me about your past relationships."

Remus hesitated. "None," he admitted. "I didn't date."

"None at all?" Dorea replied, approvingly. "One-night stands?"

"Nope. I mean, I knew I'd find my Soulmate, so saw no point in stringing someone else along in the meantime," Remus replied. "There is a neighbour that likes me, but I'm not interested in him. I just wanted to find my Soulmate." He blushed at the look Dorea was giving him.

Dorea just smiled. "You're saving yourself for a man you've never met, don't be embarrassed," she said. "I'm looking forward to meeting you as yourself."

"I'm looking forward to being myself again," Remus said. "I'm not used to having long hair and tight clothes, and I certainly have no clue how to cook. But Sirius seems so interesting, I was looking through his books and stuff, though not too much, I didn't want to snoop..."

"I would have snooped," Dorea assured him. "It was worse for me - to end up in a man's body." She shuddered at the memory. "Me and Charlus made sure to meet immediately, as we didn't want to be stuck in the other body for the whole day. The worst part was when I needed the loo. That was something I never ever wanted to repeat." She turned her grey eyes to Remus at the mention.

"Sirius sleeps naked and I saw everything," he admitted. "I couldn't find pyjamas anywhere!" His wide eyed stare told Dorea that he was completely shocked by it all.

"What a nice boy you are," she murmured to herself. "I think you'd make my Sirius very happy."

...oOo...

Sirius smiled as the two Lupins tucked into Christmas Eve dinner that he had insisted on cooking for them. "I'd normally take longer to prepare the food, so it's not as good as -"

"It's amazing," Hope interrupted, dabbing her mouth with the napkin. "You really are quite the chef, Sirius. You'll have to tell us where your restaurant is, because we'll certainly be coming to eat there."

"I'm glad you like it," he said, smiling softly. "You've both been so nice to me today, even though I'm a stranger."

"You're not a stranger," Hope replied. "You're the person that the universe has decided is the perfect match for our son. We don't want to put any pressure on you to choose the bond with Remus, but if you decide to do it, no matter if it's today, next year or even a few years down the road, you'd be welcomed into this family with open arms. We want nothing more than for our son to be happy, and you've just fit in so well today. We've enjoyed your company."

"It's only been a day - give it time and you might get sick of me," Sirius assured her. "I don't usually dress like this for a start."

"Well, that's the beauty of the Soulmate swap. You swap bodies, so we can get to know you without judging you on anything bur your personality, and you've won us over already. I don't think it'll be hard for you to win Remus over, you're so charming."

Sirius beamed at her. "So... how long do you think before Remus would be willing to meet me?"

"Knowing my son, he'd want to meet you now, if you allowed it," John said, taking a sip of his wine.

"That's perfect!" Sirius exclaimed. "The Potter Christmas Party will be starting soon. Would you like to join us?"

Hope and John looked at each other. "Are you sure we'd not be in the way at the party?" they asked, uncertainly.

"Of course not," Sirius assured them. "I'm sure Remus would feel comfortable with you both there, rather than a party of strangers."

...oOo...

Remus had been assigned to setting the table, after James had explained about the burnt cakes. He didn't mind though - it was the same thing his mother had always insisted he do. He was just relieved that he hadn't been asked to help cook. He was completely useless in the kitchen.

Dinner was a noisy event and he couldn't help but laugh at James' antics during the meal, or the jokes that James told. Dinner was normally a lot more quiet at home, and he had a feeling that Sirius would be just as loud as James.

But it was the party he was eager for, ever since James smirked at him at the end of dinner, brandishing his mobile phone and mentioning that Sirius was still going to attend it after all.

Remus hadn't expected Sirius to want to meet him already. He had always pictured that his Soulmate would want to take time to get to know him. Once they met, they would end up in their own bodies again, and though he missed being in his own, he felt he hadn't learnt enough about Sirius Black.

After all, everything he had learnt just made him eager to know more and more about him.

Soulmates usually swapped bodies and spent the next year contacting each other by text or phone or even writing letters, unless they already knew each other before swapping bodies. They would meet on the second change, or even after that, if they weren't ready for whatever reason.

Remus liked the idea of meeting Sirius now. He wasn't the type that put things off, and clearly Sirius wasn't the type either.

...oOo...

Sirius walked into the hall where the party was being held, waving over at James.

James stared in confusion, before approaching him. "Sirius? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, you pillock," Sirius said, causing James to grin. "So... tell me about Remus?"

"He seems great," James said. "Mum loves him and he's really helpful... and he saw you naked this morning and he's totally embarassed by it. Does that mean you're bits are small? I'd be embarrassed for you too."

Sirius hit him in the arm. "He was probably just enjoying the sight," he snapped.

"Well, you totally have my approval to marry him," James replied.

"On that note, James, this is John and Hope Lupin," Sirius said. "They -"

"Dad! Mum!" Sirius barely caught sight of himself before watching Remus Lupin hug the two people. Though it was a strange sight as Remus looked like him.

"Remus?" Hope said, grinning. "Are you wearing a leather jacket?"

"It was the only jacket I could find," Remus murmured, pulling away.

"And those boots!" John commented.

"It's what... Sirius owned, and I... I didn't expect you both to be here, I..." he trailed off as he turned, catching sight of Sirius, who was in his own body.

"This is surreal," he said, feeling himself quickly shift away from the body he was in.

...oOo...

"Don't you own any pyjamas?" Remus asked, frowning at Sirius, as the pair dropped into nearby chairs, trying to regain the energy lost during the switch back. Hope and John had headed to the bar, giving the pair some privacy, and James had gone away to get them some drinks.

Sirius shook his head. "Why would I need them?" he asked.

"To cover up," Remus replied.

"I live by myself. I like to be naked." Sirius shrugged. "Don't you find pyjamas restricting?"

Remus shook his head. "They're nice and warm, plus I live with my mum and dad. What if there was a fire or something? What would you do if there was a fire?"

"Wrap my blanket around my waist," Sirius responded with a grin. "Why? Are you planning on coming over and setting off the fire alarm so I'd run out naked?"

Remus opened his mouth, but words failed him. He blushed.

"Did you like what you saw?" Sirius asked, moving towards Remus and smirking at him.

"I... I of course I didn't take a proper look. Once I realised that I was naked, I quickly covered up." He hesitated. "You didn't..."

"I took a shower," Sirius said. "I noticed a couple of scars..." he took in the embarrassed expression on Remus' face. "But they don't bother me. I... I think you have an attractive body."

"Thanks," Remus replied awkwardly. "I think you... the same."

There was a long pause of silence.

"Some pairs wait until they've swapped a few times, before meeting. I don't think many meet on the same day," Remus offered, in an attempt to get Sirius talking.

Sirius shook his head. "I don't like waiting around. I just wanted to get to meet you. I was learning about you from your parents, but I realised that I'd rather get to know you by meeting you and hanging out with you and maybe taking you out to dinner and on a date. The book your mum showed me suggested a communication period of a year where we'd phone, text and write, but I decided not to bother with that. We can talk in person."

"I like the sound of that," Remus admitted. "I didn't want to snoop around your place. I warn you though, I can't cook. I may have destroyed your kitchen in an attempt to make cakes. James wouldn't let me have the time to clean it, but I'm more than happy to go over there and clean it up when it's convinient to you."

"Well, I can," Sirius replied. "I can cook for the both of us. I'm very untidy though, except in the kitchen of course. You're just angling for an invite to get into my house, aren't you?"

"I'm very organised," Remus replied. "I just feel bad about the kitchen."

Sirius nodded slowly. "I have to tell you... before today, I didn't believe that Soulmates were real, but I like the idea of it. I'm willing to give this a chance if you are. Do you want to officially date me?"

"I do," Remus assured him.

"Are you attracted to me?" Sirius asked.

"I... I am," Remus admitted.

"Great. I'm very attracted to you too," Sirius confirmed, standing up and setting his chair closer to Remus'. "I suggest we start by testing to see if there are any sparks between us. How about a kiss?"

"Due to the Soulmate bond, there would always be sparks and fireworks," Remus murmured, his eyes already on Sirius' lips which weren't far from his. He wasn't sure why he hadn't just nodded and allowed the perfect lips to touch his.

"Humour me?" Sirius whispered, a hand moving up to Remus' face. "If you want to wait for a kiss, I'll stop."

He slowly closed the distance, grinning as Remus' tilted his chin, his eyes fluttering closed. Sirius closed his own, letting his lips gently press against Remus.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, before Sirius pulled away, keeping a hand on Remus' face.

"So... did you feel the same fireworks?" Sirius asked.

"Not fireworks, but I felt like if you kept kissing me, my heart was going to burst out of my chest," Remus admitted shyly. "It was perfect... amazing and I wouldn't say no if you wanted to do that again."

Sirius grinned. "Well, that's a good reaction. He leaned in a second time, eager to kiss Remus again.

...oOo...

The two families sat down to Christmas dinner together, at Sirius' desperate insistence, wanting to spend as much time with Remus as possible.

"A library, that sounds interesting. I know you like to read, I saw all the books," Sirius had said.

Remus could only nod. "I love reading. So... do you enjoy being a chef?"

Sirius nodded his head. "It's so much fun, it's not just making things by the book - I always but books with simple recipes so I can deviate from what it tells me and learn new things for myself. I like to make desserts the most."

"Desserts - that's something we can both agree on," Remus replied.

"What's your favourite?" Sirius asked.

"Chocolate. Anything with chocolate," Remus said.

Sirius leaned in close, his lips by Remus' ear.

"I could be your dessert. I could melt some chocolate after dinner and we could head upstairs?"

Remus turned as red as the Christmas decorations on the ceiling. "Is that my Christmas present?" he asked.

Sirius nodded his head. "I think it'd be a present for both of us," he murmured.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **4469 words**


	3. Written in Icing

**Written for: Astronomy OWL -** Write about two people, despite being exact opposites, have a bond. Whether it's romantic or platonic bond is up to you. Alternatively, write about two people who can't be friends anymore.

(adjective) stubborn

(object) newspaper

(word) unlikely

* * *

 **Written in Icing**

* * *

Sirius pulled the batch of cookies out of the oven and grabbed the icing. He contemplated between the colours for a moment before deciding on the red. His soulmate—whoever he was—struck him as the type of person who liked the colour red.

Satisfied with his choice, Sirius began to carefully draw the image that was on his left wrist. He had drawn it so many times that he didn't even need to look at his arm anymore to know where the stars sat around the moon.

When his hands began to ache, Sirius put the icing down, delivering the latest tray to the front of the bakery where his friend began to place them in the display. He heard someone order one as he headed back to the kitchen and started to mix up a batch of muffins.

He had some cute little edible stars and moons for the top of those that he was sure the customers would adore!

Though he wished his soulmate was there to adore all the effort he was going through. So far there had been no sign of the guy even though Sirius had sold thousands of things with the picture on.

The sign out in front of the cafe even had a picture of his soulmate mark. Surely anyone with that mark wouldn't be able to miss it?

Even the name was a giveaway. The Moon and Stars Bakery.

Where the hell was his soulmate, and why hadn't he come into the place yet?

...oOo...

Sirius looked at the advertisement in the newspaper about his bakery. It told about the low prices and even showed the soulmate mark, yet no-one had come in declaring themselves his long-awaited soulmate.

There was an article alongside it talking about how the place attracted anyone with a celestial soulmate mark who was searching as hard as the owner. Sirius knew this already, having seen so many couples find their other half. He appreciated the large tips the loved-up strangers left for him as a thank you…

But he didn't care about the money. What he wanted was for his own soulmate to walk through the door, lock eyes with him, and sweep him off his feet.

Or shove him against the wall… maybe not in the bakery though. Maybe in his flat. That would be better for business.

Sirius wondered if his soulmate just wasn't interested but forced the thought aside. He was too stubborn to give up on whoever this soulmate was. He would keep icing the stupid cakes and the stupid pastries until someone told him where to find his soulmate.

Even if he had to do this for the rest of his life.

James reached up and grabbed the paper, distracting Sirius from his thoughts. "You do know how unlikely it is that he'll see this, right?"

Sirius glared, grabbing for it, but James moved it away. "I don't care, I have to try and find him."

"You'll find him. Soulmates are drawn together," James insisted.

"But I need him to see how successful I am," Sirius replied. "I screwed up in college and stuff, but I own a bakery. What if he doesn't like me?"

"A soulmate is someone the universe has chosen for you. I'm sure he'll love you," James assured his friend.

...oOo...

Remus Lupin rushed out of Uni with his newspaper over his head. He had forgotten his umbrella _again_ and for the fourth time that month—and it was only the ninth—he had ruined another newspaper.

He stumbled up the street, his gaze falling on a nearby bakery. He was trying to avoid bakeries ever since Lily had told him he consumed more chocolate than was healthy.

But warmth won out, plus it smelt amazing. Without doing more than briefly looking in the window, he headed inside.

...oOo...

Remus joined the queue, glancing around. His eyes moved across the display, finding very little.

"Mate, don't you have any more chocolate brownies?"

"Yeah. Sirius is just putting the icing on now," the dark-haired man at the counter replied. "Two minutes."

Remus quickly decided that he wanted the in-demand chocolate brownies and tried not to shiver at the cold cardigan that was stuck to his arms, or the fact that water had somehow soaked into his converse.

A brownie and a cup of tea as he waited for the rain to stop. It sounded perfect.

His gaze moved across the cakes, falling on the cookies. He absentmindedly glanced at the design before realising where he had seen it before.

It looked just like his mark… but how?

He glanced around. It was clearly just a coincidence, but he spotted another cake with the same picture. He looked away, only to find the image again on the display board where the prices were written.

He almost fell back against the counter, and a man rushed around it, looking at him in concern. "Sit down, mate; you're looking pale. Let me get you some water, I—"

"I have that mark!"

The man with glasses froze. "What mark?"

"It looks just the same. That's… that's crazy!"

"You have that mark?" Silence had fallen over the bakery now, and Remus heard a door open from behind the counter.

"That's impossible. Why is my soulmate mark over the cookies and stuff? Why is it on the board?"

"You… you don't know?"

Remus shook his head.

"Look, I'm James and I co-own this place. The other owner… well, he's an impatient shit and is dramatically going about searching for his soulmate… by advertising his own mark on the cookies."

"But that's my mark. Only I'm supposed to have it," Remus replied.

"Well, that's not true. Two people share the same mark!" Remus glanced at the man talking, his eyes widening at the gorgeous guy behind the counter who was wearing a leather-jacket underneath his apron. A tall chef's hat was perched on the top of his head. "Your soulmate has the same mark as you."

"So you're telling me that I have a soulmate somewhere in this place?"

The man nodded. "Can you just show your mark first?"

Remus nodded. "Sure. "He pulled off the soaked cardigan, shivering as he presented his arm to the two men. "So… is it the same?"

The man behind the counter moved closer, and Remus couldn't help but stare. His hair was pulled up into a bun, and his eyes were stormy grey. Soft lips were parted slightly as he stared at the mark.

"I think so. Do you… do you want to compare?" Before Remus could understand, the man had pulled up his own sleeve, presenting his identical tattoo.

"But you're beautiful," Remus whispered, completely shocked as to what was happening. "How—"

"You're soaked. Come upstairs and I'll give you something dry."

"Hold on, I haven't gotten my chocolate brownie yet," Remus replied shivering as he turned back to the counter.

Sirius walked around the counter as James headed back to the till. He headed into the back room, returning with a tray of brownies that had almost finished being iced.

The tray was given to James, a couple of brownies with the soulmate marks drawn on were popped onto a place, and Sirius grabbed Remus' arm, leading him through the back and up the stairs to his apartment.

...oOo...

"Favourite music?" Sirius asked.

"Pop music. You?"

"Rock," Sirius replied, reaching for Remus' hand and running his fingers over Remus'. "Favourite… food?"

"Chocolate," Remus whispered.

"Strawberries," Sirius murmured, looking at Remus in adoration. "Favourite—"

"Sirius, is this even going to work? We've not had a single answer the same. Everything we like is different. You can cook, I can't. You like strawberries, I like chocolate. You are organised enough to run a business, I can't even remember where my umbrella is. You wear a leather jacket and ride a motorbike. I can't drive, and I wear a cardigan! This shouldn't work!"

"That's where you're wrong," Sirius assured him. "You get to show me your favourite songs so I can learn them for my guitar. Strawberries can be dipped in melted chocolate to make them all the better. James handles the business. I just make all the delicious things that I can give to you. You don't need to cook, I can. Just give me a chance."

He leaned closer to Remus, reaching to brush a damp strand of hair from his eyes. "And I happen to find those dorky cardigans a huge turn-on."

Remus couldn't argue with that.

* * *

 **Thanks to Firefly for betaing**


	4. The Missing Lupin

**Hogwarts** : Assignment 6 - Defence Against the Dark Arts - Soulmate!AU

 **Writing Club** \- Get a Different Name Day - Write about someone changing their name.

* * *

 **The Missing Lupin**

* * *

 **Sirius/Remus**

 **James/Lily**

Sirius finds out that his soulmate went missing as a child. Whilst searching for Remus Lupin, he starts to fall for his new flatmate, Moore Dursley.

 **(There is no other romantic pairing for Sirius. If you haven't worked it out yet, I won't spoil).**

* * *

 _Hope Lupin pushed the shopping trolley around the supermarket before looking at her son, sitting in the trolley._

 _"Remus, no," she said, grabbing the packet of sweets Remus had taken from the shelf and putting them back. She sighed and shook her head, angry at the supermarket for constantly putting the sweets at hand-level; no matter if her son was walking or in the trolley, he always managed to pick something up. She spent way too much money on sweets._

 _She turned down the next aisle, looking around for sauce. She spotted it and turned back to the trolley._

 _She was met with large amber eyes and she sighed once more. "Remus, that's not healthy," she said, though she allowed her son to clutch the chocolate._

 _He smiled. "Thank you, Mummy," he said, knowing he had won._

 _Hope couldn't help but smile at her little boy. "But only if you behave in here, okay? And don't tell your Daddy. He thinks you eat too much chocolate."_

 _"Okay, Mummy," he replied, looking lovingly at the large chocolate bar in his hands. Hope turned her attention back to her list._

 _She pushed the trolley over by a display of toilet rolls. "Mummy will be right back," she told him before stepping away. She quickly headed down the aisle and grabbed a packet before returning to the trolley. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Remus?" she shouted, looking all around her._

 _She called his name again, rushing to the front of the store where the security guard stood. Why had she walked away from the trolley when she could have brought it with her? What had she been thinking?_

 _Because, in the thirty seconds she was away from her trolley, her son had disappeared, and it was all her fault._

...oOo...

"Moore, you get down here this instant!" Marge shouted, hands on her hips. Her dogs barked loudly at the tone of voice, and Moore rolled his eyes. He glanced longingly at the duffel bag that was sticking out from under his bed before he left his bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Mother, you called?"

"What are you doing up there? Reading, I suppose," she said. She patted the sofa, and Moore obediently sat down.

"Watch some TV with me," she ordered. "Moore, you're what, seventeen now? You shouldn't be sitting around reading books at your age. Boys your age watch the telly and I am not including those ridiculous documentaries you watch about the chocolate industry."

She slipped off her shoes and put her feet up on the coffee-table, right on top of Moore's book and he winced at the sight but knew better than to say anything. He didn't even remember leaving the book on the table. After a moment she sighed and lifted her foot, pushing the book aside and set her foot back on the table, her gaze on the screen.

Moore watched her for a long moment, waiting for her to become engrossed in the tv show before he reached out, taking the book from the table. He hated his mother's disregard of his books. They were his escape from his boring, miserable life.

Not that his mother mistreated him or anything, just that they didn't get along often. Moore was convinced that the woman didn't have a single maternal bone in her body.

He had often felt jealous when he saw other children with their mothers, seeing the bond between the families.

He made to stand up, but the woman turned to him, fixing him with a stare. "I've been meaning to talk to you," she said. "My brother recently started working at Grunnings, and they are looking for people around your age to train up as junior sales… or something."

"Mother, I was actually thinking about going to uni," Moore began. "Remember, I told you before that I had a few acceptance letters."

"Nonsense. Why go to university to train for a job when you can just get a job? I've supported you all of these years, it's time you start bringing in some money too, Moore."

It wasn't that he didn't want to work - it was that after the stuffy private school Smeltings that Mother sent him too, and the plan she was clearly laying out for his life, he felt trapped. He wondered, not for the first time, if he was being ungrateful but told himself that wanting to become a teacher wasn't ungrateful. He could make decent money in a job like that, and he could make a difference.

It's just that he had nowhere to go if he didn't abide by his mother's wishes.

...oOo...

"This is my son, Moore," Marge said, pushing Moore forward slightly.

"It's nice to meet you," Moore said politely. "Hello, Uncle Vernon."

"Moore," Vernon rumbled sternly. "Has Marge mentioned the job at my new office?"

"Yes, Uncle, I'll take it under consideration—" Moore began.

"Enough about work. We're here to meet your fiance and her family," Marge said, interrupting the conversation.

"Yes," Vernon replied. "This is Petunia." He turned to the woman. "Petunia, this is my sister, Marge, and my nephew, Moore."

He turned to everyone else and introduced the pair, before introducing the Evans family to Moore.

He noticed that the redheaded girl looked as miserable as he did, and, when everyone was talking, she slipped from the room and Moore found himself following.

He found her lighting a cigarette in the garden behind the shed.

"You're not going to rat me out, are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Moore snorted and shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it. Care to share?"

She smiled warily but handed the cigarette over before pulling another from her pocket and lighting up. Moore put it to his lips and took a pull. "Don't tell Mother. She'll set her dogs on me," he joked.

"I'm Lily," she offered. "I know they said my name indoors, but you heard a few names so… in case you were paying as little attention as I was."

"Moore," he replied with a grin. "You aren't having fun in there?"

"Of course I am. Your… your uncle seems very…" she trailed off.

"Yeah," Moore agreed. "Your sister too."

"His name is on her arm," Lily replied with a shrug. "Chances are they'll be as bad as each other. What's your name—anyone you know?"

Moore knew she meant the name on his arm, but he shrugged. A lot of people liked to keep things secret, and he was one of them. Only his mother knew the name on his arm, and Moore would bet that she had forgotten it over the years. His mother tended to forget a lot when it came to him.

"My name… I was matched with one of the bullies from school," she admitted, rubbing at her hip where Moore assumed the name sat. "Not that he ever really bullied me of course, unless you count him making my friend's life hell and constant date requests as bullying. I wanted to keep the match under wraps but he told the whole school, causing my best friend to stop talking to me altogether. I told James I'd never be with him… that might have been a lie because he changed after that. He grew up. He's still an idiot, but I… maybe he's not so bad after all. Well, the mature version of him doesn't seem so bad."

"I'm not sure about the name I received. Sometimes it sounds more male than female, but I'm keeping an open mind," Moore admitted. It was the most he had ever said about the name to anyone, choosing instead to keep the thoughts in his head. "I assume it's a unisex name. I've never heard it before. It's a strange one."

Lily nodded. "Soulmate names are weird," she murmured. "You meet your soulmate and you get married to them. I used to wonder why people don't just ignore them."

"Because a soulmate is someone made just for you," Moore replied, before taking a pull of the cigarette. "I've spent my life not being able to make my own choices. Why let me start with who I spend my life with?"

Lily shot him a pitying look. "So, you're not having fun?"

"I'd rather be reading," he admitted. "But Mother hates when I sit in my room with a book. She's under the impression that it's not normal for me to like books over the television. I mean, I like watching, but not all of the time. Only if there's a good documentary on, or a film I've wanted to see. I don't like watching it for the sake of staring at the screen for hours on end."

"I like reading too," Lily replied eagerly. "You know, I thought this visit was going to be awful, no offence. But you're not so bad."

"You either," Moore admitted. "We could hang out sometime if you want?"

Lily beamed at him. "Sure. I'd like that."

...oOo...

Sirius Black looked at the name on his arm again. James had been looking up Lily on the computer: again. Sirius had scoffed at the idea of James looking up his soulmate when he could see her anytime - she was always hanging out around the library after all - and that's when it hit him.

Why had he not looked up his own soulmate?

Nervously, he typed the letters on the keyboard, watching as 'Remus Lupin' appeared in the search box. On second thought, he put quotation marks around the name. He didn't want to be sifting through lots of rubbish, and he pressed enter.

It didn't take long for him to stumble upon a website called "FindRemusLupin". He could immediately see that something was wrong, and he clicked link after link, reading the news articles the links brought him to with growing concern. Finally he returned to the first page, reading a statement written by Remus' mother.

The woman was clearly heartbroken, and he looked at the last update date, which had been only a month ago. As he scrolled down the messages, it was clear that Hope was writing as though her son was reading the website - and Sirius guessed that she hoped that he would one day.

He reached the bottom.

 _'If you have any information on Remus Lupin, please call us or visit us at this address.'_

Sirius wrote the address down and turned off the computer. Without giving himself time to think about his choice, he grabbed his motorbike helmet, keys and phone.

It didn't take him long to get to the Lupins' house.

He pulled off his helmet and fixed his hair. After checking his bike, he walked up the path. He knocked on the door and waited.

The door swung open after a moment and a tired looking woman looked him over. "Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Uh yeah… I… I saw your website," Sirius began.

The woman's eyes widened slightly, but she watched Sirius with a degree of suspicion. Sirius wondered just how many visitors she got about that website, turning up with fake information.

"I mean, I don't have any new information… I… my name is Sirius Black."

At the mention of his name, the suspicion faded completely. "You're his name!"

"Well, I didn't know that until now," Sirius said, with a nervous smile. "I looked Remus' name up on the computer an hour or two ago and then came straight here."

"Is he alive?" Hope whispered, moving aside so Sirius could come into the house. "John! Come here!"

A man appeared. "Is dinner ready already?" he asked.

She shook her head, swiping at her eyes. "This is Sirius Black. He found the website today." She looked back at Sirius. "Can I please see your name?" she begged.

Sirius nodded. He shrugged off his leather jacket and turned, hanging it on the hook where the other jackets sat, before pulling down the front of his t-shirt, showing off his collarbone. An inch underneath it sat the Lupin's son's name.

"It's black!" Hope cried in relief. "For a moment, I was terrified it would be read, meaning he was dead. But he's alive. I knew he was still alive. I prayed every night asking for him to be alive." The tears were flowing freely now and Sirius was surprised to find the woman in his arms. "He's alive and one day you'll be drawn to each other and we'll see him again!"

Sirius hugged the woman as she sobbed and looked at John Lupin helplessly. John seemed content to allow his wife to cry on the stranger and looked as helpless as Sirius.

Finally she pulled away. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" she offered.

"Sure Mrs. L," he said with a smile. "Will you tell me about him? I know there isn't much to tell, but I want to know everything I can."

"Of course. And you can tell us all about you. You are our future son-in-law," John replied. "And since that's the case, you can call us John and Hope."

"Are you sure?" Sirius murmured shyly.

"Of course. You're family now," Hope insisted. She wiped at her red eyes and wet cheeks. "Go and take a seat in the living room and I'll bring you in a drink. Dinner will be another fifteen minutes."

...oOo...

Sirius dug into the serving of shepherd's pie eagerly. He was glad how things were going. He had always been nervous about meeting his soulmate's family, though he had thought he'd meet his soulmate first, not afterwards.

"This is good, Mrs. L," he said, pausing to take a sip of his lemonade.

She smiled warmly at him before continuing to eat her own dinner.

"Our son loved shepherd's pie," John offered, finally bringing his son into the conversation. Sirius could immediately tell that the pair had trouble mentioning the missing boy.

"I can understand why," Sirius agreed, gesturing to the almost empty plate. "You're an amazing cook, Mrs. L. When I make this, it doesn't come out even half as good."

"You like to cook?" Hope asked.

Sirius nodded. "I hoped to take a course, but my mother thinks that a cookery course is a waste of time. She tryed to get me to enrol in a business management course instead. I ended up leaving and moving in with my best friend."

Hope seemed to be holding her tongue as Sirius turned back to his meal. By the time he finished, she seemed to be unable to much longer.

"Sirius, a piece of advice I'd have given to Remus if he was here: do what makes you happy."

"That's what James' mum said. My concern was needing somewhere to go if they disowned me, which they did. Thankfully Mummy had bought James a flat, so I was welcome to move in with him. My Mother was not pleased."

"Mummy is?" Hope asked, interested in hearing.

"Mummy is James' mum," Sirius explained. "Her and Pops pretty much raised me from when I was eleven."

"Well, Sirius, you're always welcome here too," Hope assured him, reaching across the table and placing a hand on his. "You can come over whenever you want. I'll help you learn to cook if you'd like?"

"I'd love that," Sirius said, beaming at her. "I should be going soon, Mrs. L. Can… do you have a picture? Maybe it'll help me recognise him when I see him?"

Hope nodded and the trio quickly finished their dinner, and she led the way back to the living room. She brought Sirius over to a large photo on the fireplace of a small boy beaming up at the camera. The boy looked just like a younger version of his mother and was utterly adorable.

"I know when we find him, we can't just pick up where we left off when he was four, but we're willing to do whatever Remus needs. If he has another life… we'll accept that, as long as we can see him sometimes… but if he wants to come home, we have his room just as he left it, waiting for him."

"But you really want him to come home?" Sirius asked.

"More than anything," Hope admitted. "Though we've always wanted to move out of London. We planned to move to Wales years ago, but after Remus went missing, we couldn't bring ourselves to move from this house. It's silly, but I've always hoped that maybe he'll pass by the area and just recognise the house. No, we're staying here until he's back and then we'll move wherever we need to, to be near him!"

Sirius nodded, his eyes on the small child in the picture as he tried to memorise the features. He hoped he'd find the man in the future. All he had to do was find someone who had _his_ name on their body. Even if they had a different name, there was only one Sirius Black.

...oOo...

James sat facing his soulmate and her friend. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to rent out a room on the cheap to him?"

"On the cheap?" Moore asked, frowning. "No, I can pay—"

"You own this place. Moore will give his share, but he's here because his mother is…"

"Unbearable," Moore admitted. "She doesn't want me to go to Uni, she wants me to go and work with my Uncle. There's a job lined up and everything. I can't live like that anymore. I can't go through life with my family making every choice for me. If I want my own life I need to start now. I need to go to university and take a course for myself."

"I vote he stays," came a voice from the door. They all looked over to see a man with dark hair. "I get it, my mother was the same. She even tried to arrange a marriage for me to some stuck up girl. He can have Peter's old room."

James turned back. "I'll have to think about it," he said. His gaze turned to Lily. "I could think about it over dinner on Friday night, Lily?"

She frowned and let out a tired sigh. "Hand over the key now, and I'll have dinner with you," she agreed.

James grinned. He pulled a folded sheet of paper from the middle of the table.

"Just sign here," he said, passing it over. Once Moore had read through the sheet of house-rules and signed in agreement, James passed over the key.

"The room is empty. Move in when you want."

...oOo...

Moore moved his stuff in the next day. He didn't have much, just a few boxes with books and clothes and other bits and pieces. Clearing out his room, he took the time to look for a small stuffed wolf he had vague memories of, but the toy still hadn't shown up.

In the end he had left without it.

"So, how did leaving home go?" Moore turned to see the dark-haired man standing in his doorway, watching him.

"Not too good," Moore admitted.

"Moony? Right? I'm Sirius Black."

"What?" Moore asked, blinking.

"Your name on the rules. Moony? Or am I saying it wrong? Weird name. Is it a nickname because we're cool with nicknames here."

"No, I'm Moore. Moore Dursley." Moore looked for recognition in Sirius' eyes, but there didn't seem to be any.

"I prefer Moony. I think you're stuck with the nickname now," Sirius replied. "In that case, I'm Padfoot and James is Prongs."

Not a spark of acknowledgement of the name. Perhaps Sirius was one of those people that didn't care about the name on his arm? Moore forced back his disappointment. He was going to live here now. Perhaps he could change Sirius' mind? He moved forward, sticking his hand out and Sirius took it, shaking it firmly.

"I'll give you a hand. What do you need me to do?"

Moore looked around. "Nothing," he said, after a long moment. "The books need to go into the bookcase in a certain order and I prefer to do that myself. I'll sort through the clothes later too. A cup of tea would be good. You could tell me about the place? About yourself?"

Sirius smiled. "Sure," he agreed. He led the way to the kitchen with Moore following, and stuck the kettle on.

"So, how did your mother take it?" Sirius asked, pulling out a mug with a pattern of little black dogs and sifting through the cupboard.

"Not very well," Moore admitted. "I mentioned uni again, and she was very 'my house my rules' and that I _was_ going to take the job. We fought and I told her that I was leaving. I thought maybe if she knew how serious about uni I was, she'd allow it, but she seemed happy to get rid of me."

"Not close with her then?"

"I swear that woman doesn't have a maternal bone in her body," Moore muttered. He couldn't help but meet Sirius' eyes and regretted doing so. They were so perfect. "If I didn't do things her way, I wasn't a good enough son."

"Yeah. My mother was the same," Sirius said, turning his attention back to the cupboard. "James' mum gave us a set of animal cups. You can't have the stag one or the dog. Peter kept the one with the rats. What one do you like?"

He started pulling cups out.

Moore' thoughts went back to the wolf toy that was missing. "Do you have a wolf?" he asked.

Sirius glanced at the pictures. "Yeah, we do," he said, with a smile. He put the rest of the cups back and put teabags into the two cups.

"Two sugars, milky," Moore said.

Sirius nodded. "My mother liked to control everything, down to what music I listened to. If I had anything lower than an A on a test, well, let's just say I regretted it. She arranged a marriage for me, the crazy bitch. Thankfully I had James. I got out of there fast."

"So… you weren't happy getting married?" Moore asked.

"She wasn't right for me," Sirius admitted. "I'm waiting for the right person. You?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for that one person too," Moore said, unable to hide the hope in his voice.

Sirius set the cup in front of Moore. "So, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, you already know how I know Lily. I love to read and study, mostly because I enjoy learning new things. I'm excited at the prospect of starting university finally. Uh… I guess my closest friend is Lily, which now that I think about it, makes me sound a little pathetic. What I mean is, I find it hard to talk to people usually, find it hard to make friends. Lily… I feel like she got it. She didn't want to be at the meeting the family thing either and we understood each other. It was nice to have someone to talk to."

"You didn't make friends at school?"

Moore snorted. "I went to Smeltings," he muttered. "My mother and uncle have delusions of grandeur. They think they are better than they are. Smeltings was a horrid place full of stuck up, pretentious wankers."

"So was my boarding school," Sirius said, grinning. "But I get it. I was the other way around really. Famous name so everyone wanted to be my friend. I hated the attention."

Moore raised his eyebrows. "Did you really hate it?"

Sirius laughed. "Okay, at first I loved it. That was until I realised how fake people were. James though… he was never impressed by my name. He didn't give a crap. He was my friend when I was the most popular person in school, and he was my friend when I was an outcast after being disowned and kicked out. I'm lucky to have his friendship."

The pair lifted their cups in unison and there was a long moment of silence after they had both sipped at their drinks.

"So… you've seen around the place?" Sirius asked.

Moore nodded his head. "Seen the flat, I've also taken a walk to the nearest shops and worked out the nearest bus stop and train station. I've researched my route to uni too."

"Prepared."

"Better to be prepared than to get lost and have to call for help," Moore said.

"Just like a man. I bet you don't like to ask for directions," Sirius joked. He took another sip of his tea.

"Right, so you'd be willing to cross London to find me if I ended up at Heathrow Airport by mistake?"

"Sure, if you don't mind strapping on a helmet and getting on my bike," Sirius commented. "Though you'd look cute with a helmet on. Tell me, do you always wear these cardigans? I bet you have loads."

Moore shook his head glumly. "Mother said they weren't very manly," he muttered. He quickly brightened. "But now I don't live at home I can buy as many as I'd like!"

"Yeah, you really should." Sirius' eyes moved across his chest for a moment. "They look good on you."

Moore stared in surprise. He had been convinced that Sirius wasn't interested, but maybe he had it wrong? Maybe Sirius was just shy, or unsure about how to go about this?

Well, he'd just see how things played out. Maybe he still had a chance?

"Well, motorbikes certainly suit you," he replied with a warm smile. "Leather jacket?"

"Of course," Sirius said. "I want to get a gang tattoo too."

"Are you in a gang?" Moore asked nervously.

"Yup. So far it has me, James, and Peter."

Moore stared at him. "Are you serious? A group of friends doesn't make a gang—"

"I beg to differ," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. "We are so a gang. We have gang-names and everything. I'm Padfoot, James is Prongs, and Peter is Wormtail."

"And I'm Moony," Moore reminded him.

Sirius' face lit up. "Great! You can get our gang tattoos with us. You get to be the fourth Marauder!"

Moore felt a little scared as to what he was getting into, but shrugged his shoulders. "I'll only consider it when you show me it's worth being a Marauder."

"Trust me, Moony, you'll not regret joining us," Sirius insisted. "Moving out after living with an overbearing mother… freedom is beautiful."

"It is," Moore murmured, turning his gaze away from Sirius' face. Freedom wasn't what was beautiful to him. There was something much more beautiful.

"Right, well, you're moved in now. Means you get to pick dinner tonight. On me."

Moore glanced up at Sirius. "You sure?"

"Well, I _am_ loaded," Sirius explained. "You can get it next time, once you've gotten a job."

"Yeah definitely. Fish and Chips? Pizza?"

"We haven't had fish and chips in a while," Sirius said, nodding his head. "Sounds good." He finished his drink and stood up. "I'm going to get on with a project I'm working on in the living room. If you need me…"

"I'll come in," Moore finished. "Thanks for the tea."

"Anytime," Sirius replied, standing up and collecting the cups. He put them into the dishwasher and, with a parting smile, walked out of the room.

...oOo...

Sirius took a moment in his room to recover. Though he didn't know much about Moore, he couldn't help the reaction he had to the other man. Moore was gorgeous. Everything about him made Sirius want to reach out and touch him, and Sirius had really struggled.

He had always told himself he wouldn't date anyone; he'd wait for his soulmate, and it had worked until now. Now he was quickly developing a crush on the man whose name _wasn't_ on his arm. That's why he had excused himself when he wanted nothing more than to sit with Moony and get to know him better.

Instead, he headed back to the desktop in the corner of the living room. He was going to search for more information on Remus Lupin. He was going to remind himself who was important to him.

After a couple of hours searching, he clicked a new tab and typed Moore's name in.

There was no harm checking out his new flatmate. It was only sensible after all.

...oOo...

Over the next week, Sirius found life a struggle. Moore Dursley was completely amazing. He was fun to talk to, he had a dry-wit that Sirius just loved, and Sirius had never realised that he would develop a love for cardigans. Plus, Moore clearly didn't realise how handsome he was. Sirius had spent a week having some very intimate dreams that he struggled to forget the next day.

During the day, he forced himself to put more effort into searching online to find any evidence of where Remus Lupin could be. He knew once he found his soulmate, the feelings for Moore should disappear.

Hopefully.

The feelings for Moore had to be some sort of soulmate test. There was no way he could feel like this for someone whose name wasn't on his body.

And all time spent searching for Remus was time spent avoiding Moore.

...oOo...

"Moore," Sirius began. "We need to talk."

Moore looked up from his book, raising his eyebrows at Sirius.

Sirius approached, hoping things would happen quickly before James and Lily came in from the kitchen.

"You're a great guy and… and in another life, maybe this would have been a thing, but the flirting and the smiling—and I'm not blaming you, because I'm doing it too—is getting too much. I'm starting to like you in the wrong ways."

"Would it be so wrong though?"

"Moore, I'm waiting for my soulmate," Sirius explained. "I told myself I wouldn't be with anyone else. I can't betray him like that, so before things happen, I want to make sure we both know where we stand."

"Your soulmate?" Moore whispered. Sirius couldn't work out the confusion in his eyes, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah. I'll admit that I'm very attracted to you, but I'm telling you this because I'm scared I don't have the willpower to stay away from you. But if we both try and keep things friendly, we should be able to nip this in the bud."

"Sure. Whatever you want." Moore turned back to his book and Sirius nodded as he moved to the corner of the living room. He couldn't help but feel disappointed when he should have felt relieved.

He thought it would be harder with Moore. He should have been relieved that Moore was accepting what he was saying so easily. But he only felt disappointment that Moore didn't even want to fight him on his choice.

His musings over the topic were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Before he could reach it, James had left the bedroom and made his way to the door, swinging it open.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

A man stormed past him and Sirius. "Moore! Where are you?" he shouted.

"Uncle Vernon?" Moore replied, jumping up as Vernon appeared in the living room. Lily rushed from the kitchen at the sound of Vernon's voice.

"You ungrateful little shit," he shouted, glaring at Moore. "My sister has done everything for you. She took you in, she raised you. She gave you everything you needed or wanted. This is how you repay her? You break her heart by leaving her."

"I didn't want to leave," Moore replied defensively. "I wanted to go to uni. and Mother wouldn't allow it. She made it very clear. Either I was to work at your new company or I was to leave. I chose to leave."

"After everything she's done for you?"

"Everything she's done? Mother treats her dogs better than me," Moore snapped. "She—"

"Wait," Sirius said, his voice panicked. "What do you mean - she took him in?"

Vernon deflated slightly. He appeared at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for something to say.

"Are you saying that Moore is adopted?" Sirius suggested. "What's his real name?"

"I'm not saying that," Vernon replied. "It was a slip of the tongue of course. I—"

Sirius ignored him and turned to Moore. "What name do you have on you?"

"I don't want—"

Sirius ignored him. He wasn't in the mood for Moore to pull away. He grabbed his jumper and yanked the neck down, only to reveal his own name.

Perfect.

"This explains a lot," Sirius murmured. "I don't have your name, you know… but if you _are_ adopted, it may explain why."

"You have a different name? So you weren't just blowing me off and avoiding me?" Moore asked, relieved. He turned to Vernon. "Am I adopted? Trust me, I will find out either way. Is this the reason why Mother said there's no pictures of me before I was five? There was no fire was there? This would explain why she would never tell me my father's name." Moore's legs felt weak, and he stumbled back to his seat and dropped down.

"Moony, forget him. Let's get out of here and go for a ride on my bike, just the two of us?"

Moore nodded his head.

"Wait by the bike for me. I'll be there with the helmets in two minutes."

Moore left, only turning back once, to see Vernon and James arguing and Lily trying to push them apart.

...oOo...

"Hey, Mum," Sirius said as Hope answered the phone.

"Sirius, love, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I have a bit of a favour to ask, if it's okay?"

"Of course dear."

"My flatmate had a bit of a tough day. His Uncle caused him grief, and they argued over his mother. Would it be okay for me to bring him over. I think he could use someone motherly to make him feel better."

"Of course, sweetheart," Hope said. "Any requests for dinner?"

Sirius usually told her that anything was fine, but today was a special day. "Actually, I was quite hoping you'd have some of your wonderful shepherd's pie?"

"Of course," Hope replied. "I'll see you soon, dear."

"Later, Mum."

Finished on his call, Sirius grabbed the two helmets and left his bedroom. He noticed that Vernon was turning purple and James was in the process of making him leave, and sped up. He wanted Moore—Remus?—out of there before Vernon left the building.

He had kept the idea of Moony being Remus from Hope because he didn't want to get her hopes up by mentioning his adopted flatmate who even said there were no pictures of him before he was five. His hair colour was right, as were the beautiful amber eyes. Plus, Moore had Sirius' name. Too many coincidences for him not to be the right person.

But he'd see how things went.

It didn't take long until Moony and Sirius pulled up outside of the house. Sirius watched Moony carefully as they approached.

"Where are we?"

"At my third mother's house," Sirius said, smiling but choosing not to elaborate at Moony's questioning look. He reached the door and knocked.

It took only a minute for it to swing open. "Sirius dear, how are you?" She turned her attention to Moony. "Hello," she said, beaming at him, before the smile faltered slightly. "I'm Hope Lupin." She shot Sirius a questioning look, but he didn't want to give anything away.

"Hi, I'm… Moore," he replied, uncertain over his own name.

"Come in, Sirius said you had a bad day so I'm cooking dinner. It'll take a little while longer. Go into the living room."

She led the way into the room and took a seat, her eyes locked onto Moore.

Moore glanced around as he sat down. He thought that Sirius would take him to the pub or somewhere to calm him, not a stranger's house. As he looked around, a picture on the fireplace caught his eye.

He stood up and walked over, frowning. The picture looked a lot like him when he had been younger. He reached out to pick it up, but heard the door creak open and pulled his hand back, quickly spinning around.

The man in the doorway dropped the book in his hands, before quickly reaching to pick it up. He placed them on a side table, his eyes not leaving Moore.

"I'm John Lupin," the man said, walking forward and holding out his hand.

"Moore Dursley," Moore replied, shaking his hand, before looking back at the picture and frowning.

"That's our son," John said, looking at the picture. "Remus."

Moore nodded slowly. He knew something was happening, but so much had already gone on that day, that he felt like he wasn't putting the pieces together very well. He was missing something.

"You said your friend had a bad day? Moore, do you want to talk about it?" Hope asked.

There was something comforting and familiar about her tone and he turned quickly, his eyes wide. Confused, he walked over and took a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah. My Uncle came by to have a go at me. He thought I was being ungrateful for leaving home, even though Mother said I needed to work or leave. I planned to go to uni instead. She wasn't happy and… my uncle let slip that… he said that she took me in and raised me. So Mother isn't my mother, and he's not my uncle."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Sad. Confused. Relieved?" Moore replied. "Sad that if this is true, my whole life has been a lie. Confused over what to do now and… and relieved because it explains why we never seemed to have a bond like other children had with their mothers." He met her eyes, noticing they were similar to his, and wondered why he felt so comfortable right there, and how he was able to tell this stranger everything.

The woman smiled warmly at him and took his hand. Moore didn't even consider pulling away: it felt perfect having his hand in hers. "Come with me, both of you."

She led the way upstairs and opened a door. "Sirius, I've been meaning to show you this room for a while now," she said, pulling Moore inside.

Moore glanced around, curious as to what he was being shown. With each item his gaze fell on, he felt more and more uneasy. How could this feel so familiar? How could—"

"Wolfy?" he whispered, his gaze falling on the wolf toy. The one he had been searching for when leaving his mother's house. He knew he had it when he was little, but… how was it here?

"Why is my wolf here?" he asked, spinning around and looking at the other three, needing an answer.

"Where did you last see your wolf?" John asked.

Moore thought hard about an answer but he just couldn't work it out.

"Moony, their son went missing when he was four years old. Their son was kidnapped," Sirius explained, moving closer. He pulled the neck of his t-shirt down, revealing his collarbone, and Moore's eyes quickly fell on the name.

Remus Lupin.

"I…" Moore began, his eyes widening. "What...?"

"Look, this could be a massive misunderstanding, but you have my name and I have this name. Unless you are soulmates with my great great grandfather, I think you are mine. It'd explain this bond that's been developing between us - the one I was avoiding you because of."

"I'm your soulmate?" he whispered.

"And if you're Remus Lupin, that makes you John and Hope's missing son," Sirius added. "You're looking around like you know this place. The boy in the picture looks like you. You know the stuffed teddy on the bed."

"And you got his name right," Hope added hopefully. "If you are in doubt, we could do a blood test."

Moore looked from Sirius to the Lupins. They both looked like it would kill them if he denied it and left. He looked around the room again. He knew the title of the book on the bedside table without even seeing the cover. He knew that the other side of the dinosaur bedsheet would have just dinosaur prints, and he knew that he had hidden a picture of a robot under that mattress.

But just to be sure… he walked over, and slipped his hand under, coming up with a picture that he _knew_ he had drawn.

"How did you lose me?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"It's my fault," Hope said, tears streaming quickly down her own face at his admission that he was indeed Remus. After all, he had said 'me' and not 'your son', telling Hope that he believed he was Remus Lupin. "We were in the supermarket. I was only gone for a few seconds, but I should have kept the trolley with me. I only took a few steps away, I promise."

"I was supposed to look after you that day because Hope was sick, but I couldn't," John said, shaking his head. "If I had looked after you, we'd never have lost you. Can you ever forgive us?"

Moore looked at the two people who clearly wanted to run over and hold him. He forced his memories back as far as he could, thinking about his wolf and playing with it.

Seeing Hope and John made it possible for him to recall a bigger memory of the time, and he recalled them from his childhood. He remembered them.

"I… I remember you. Mum? D—Dad?"

That was all it took. The pair rushed over and clung to Remus.

"You're finally home," Hope sobbed. "Please forgive me. I never stopped looking for you."

"I forgive you both," he said. "It wasn't your fault!"

Sirius was somehow pulled into the hug. "Thank you for bringing our baby home."

"It's cool, Mum, I said I'd help you find him."

...oOo...

"Moony, darling," Sirius said, coming up behind him and placing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Stop making food and come outside."

"I have to make some up," Remus replied. "Finger food is the only thing I can't ruin.

More kisses littered his neck, distracting him.

"My parents are watching."

"They know how this soulmate thing works," Sirius said, between kisses.

"Dorea and Charlus are watching too."

"They know also."

"James, Lily, and a bunch of family members that I've never met before might be watching. There are kids out there."

Sirius pouted as he pulled away, pulling on Remus slightly until he turned around. "You can make it up to me tonight," he murmured. "I think that's enough food, let's get it outside. Your parents are waiting to introduce you to everyone."

Remus hesitated. "That's what I'm afraid of. It's been a crazy couple of weeks."

Sirius leaned in, his lips finding Remus', and Remus clung to him. It had been just a couple of weeks since he thought Sirius wanted nothing to do with him, yet so much had changed in that time.

Out of everything that had happened: confronting his mother, the police investigation in which Marge Dursley admitted to paying a man called Fenrir Greyback to find her a son, and the ongoing investigation that showed Greyback's operation which had caused thousands of children to be stolen away, this was the most terrifying.

The thought that he didn't belong as part of this family, or that none of them would accept him.

He grabbed two of the trays and led the way outside, comforted by Sirius' presence next to him. They set the trays on the table and Sirius fetched them a beer each before leading the way over to where Hope and John were talking to James; parents.

"Remus, dear," Hope said, hugging him tightly. "Everyone has been waiting for you."

"Sorry, I was just—"

"We've all been waiting almost fourteen years for this moment," a woman said, almost pushing John out of the way. "Let me see my grandson."

She examined him for a moment before hugging him. "Welcome back," she said.

She had opened the floodgates. As she let go, he was pushed towards each member of family and each one hugged him until he couldn't breath. He forgot names, the relationships he had towards the people, but Remus couldn't stop smiling.

He finally had everything he ever wanted. A family that wanted him in return, a soulmate and wonderful friends.

He liked being Remus Lupin much more than he had ever liked being Moore Dursley.

* * *

 _Review Please :)_

The reason I called him Moore was because that could be mistaken (if the writing isn't easy to read) with Moone, leading to the nickname Moony.

I considered Roony as that was the only name we could work out that rhymed, but I felt it just didn't fit right. Also, I thought if that were the case, it's too close to Moony and would feel like a constant reminder, where Moony/Moore are a little bit more different.

Thanks to everyone who helped/betaed.


	5. BackStage Bliss

Written for:

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Assignment 6 - Performing Arts - Write about a person/group of people who are multi-talented in a specific area (e.g. cricket, football, performing arts etc). **Prompts:** (Action) Singing, Acting or Dancing

* * *

 **Backstage Bliss**

"I can't believe you dragged me here, Alice," Remus muttered, crossing his arms across his body as they leaned on the stage. "And now you're making me sit right by the stage. I'm going to get deafened you know."

"Don't be like that. It's not often that I get to cover band performances," Alice said, smiling widely. "They want a review and an interview. I'll write a review for the support act too. As for the table: it's reserved for us. I called the place and let them know that I was writing the article and this is what they gave me."

She set a fluffy blue notebook on the table and pulled a pen with a butterfly on the top, from her bag and looked around at the small crowd that had already gathered.

"It's early and the place is already filling up," she murmured, before slipping from her chair. "I'm going to do a quick check to see how many are here for the cover band to get a feel of how big they are. I'll bring back drinks."

Before Remus could say anything, she slipped from her chair and disappeared, leaving him sitting alone.

...oOo...

Alice returned with an apologetic look and a pitcher of beer as the band headed onto stage to do a sound check. Once she was seated, Remus excused himself for some fresh air. He headed outside, finding it strangely empty out there, except one man standing with a cigarette.

The man looked him over and Remus checked the man out briefly, before leaning against the wall and taking a deep breath.

"A bit much in there?"

"I can handle it," Remus replied, trying not to shiver at the delicious voice that had just spoken. "I'm about to watch two bands so I thought I'd get some air now before I get deafened."

"You think they're going to be bad?"

Remus opened his eyes and turned his head, looking back at the handsome man, who was paying Remus his undivided attention. "I never said that. It's only because we're sitting right in front of the stage. It's been a while since I've been to a gig."

The man nodded. "I'm used to it - all the loud sounds and stuff. So, who do you know, to get yourself that reserved table?"

"My friend. She's writing reviews and is after an interview from the lead act. Maybe the other band, I don't know what goes on inside of that head of hers." Remus rolled his eyes. "I got called anti-social. She told me to put the book down and have a life. It's not my fault my life involves books."

"I'm here with the guys." The grey eyes regarded him with amusement. "You could say I'm a fan of music."

"Well, you're in the right place. I'm sure it'll be an excellent night," Remus said. "Alice is right though, it's good for me to have a night out and a drink and watch some bands."

"So, when you're not watching bands or being anti-social?"

"I'm a teacher," Remus offered. "I—"

"Remus John Lupin, get back in here. The band is about to start, they are just waiting on one more member. Quickly, it's your round."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Typical. If it was her round, she'd leave me out here."

"Wait!" the stranger insisted. "Can I get your number? Buy you a drink?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm really sorry but I don't date," he replied. He gestured to his covered collarbone. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Like never ever?" The man's eyes widened.

"Not even kissed anyone," Remus admitted, blushing slightly at the admission.

"But… what if your soulmate has? What if he…"

"Doesn't matter to me," Remus replied softly. "There's no point me leading someone on and hurting someone when my soulmate comes along. I'm really sorry. You're a really nice guy, but there's no future in this."

The man nodded. "You're something special," he said. "If you change your mind later… I've got a room upstairs."

"I won't," Remus murmured softly. "I'm sorry."

...oOo...

Sirius watched the man walk inside before taking a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't sure how he acted so cool and collected when the girl had said Remus' name. He had hoped his soulmate would appear one day, but hadn't expected to find him that day.

He was instantly hooked, even before learning his name. Sirius had never had a reaction like that before and couldn't help talking to the guy.

As he put out his cigarette and headed inside, he tried to think of what to do. He spent life on the road, but he wouldn't ever want to be away from his soulmate. Remus didn't have a job that allowed him to travel either. Being a teacher was a stable job. Maybe Sirius could limit his tours to areas he could travel home from?

As he slipped through the stage doors, his gaze fell on James, who frowned. "Where have you been?"

"I would have been in a few minutes ago. I was chatting to a guy—"

"You made us late because of some guy?" James asked, annoyed. "Sirius—"

"Not 'some' guy. A guy. Him. My soulmate."

The frown quickly faded. "Congrats man," he said, smiling widely. "Are you bailing?"

"I wouldn't do that," Sirius snapped. "His friend said his name. I never gave mine… I did tell him I had a room here though. I'll work my name into the show."

"Just give your full name at the end instead of our stage names," James replied. "It's not like we're hiding our real identities or anything. Some people know our names."

"Good idea," Sirius said, nodding his head. "Let's get out there so I can impress Remus before telling him who I am."

...oOo...

"Hot!" Alice muttered, writing furiously in her notebook as the band came out, immediately launching into one of their songs.

Remus paid little attention as he caught the eye of the man from outside who was playing guitar and lead vocals. Remus had thought his voice was perfect when he heard him talk. Hearing him sing was a whole other story. He couldn't draw his gaze away.

The man owned the stage, strutting across it, getting the crowd worked up, though his gaze barely left Remus'. Remus even found himself blushing as the music slowed and the singer knelt down on the edge of the stage, serenading him with a beautiful song.

At the end of their hour, the crowd were shouting for more. Another song was played, with a man in glasses taking over vocals and singing a love-song for his wife and son, which had half of the girls in the place swooning.

"We're Mischief Managed," the bespectacled man shouted. "James Potter, guitar and vocals."

"Peter Pettigrew on drums," a little man behind the drum-set shouted.

The last man stepped forward, causing everyone to start screaming.

"Sirius Black on lead vocals and guitar," he shouted before kneeling down. "Stage door," he murmured before straightening up. "You've been an awesome audience. Merchandise can be bought after the show, and check out our website. Flyers should be scattered around the tables and bar. Enjoy the next band."

Remus watched in complete shock as the band walked off, before turning to Alice.

"Did he say Sirius Black?"

"Yeah," Alice replied, glancing up from her writing. "Why?"

Remus bit his lip before pulling his top aside, revealing his collarbone. "I'm going to go and talk to him. Can you… just let me know before you leave, yeah?"

She nodded her head. "I still need to talk to the band afterwards so I'll be around for a while."

...oOo...

"I said five minutes," Sirius said, opening the door. "You took your time!"

"It's only been five minutes," Remus replied. "I came over about three or four minutes ago."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm a little impatient. I've just been waiting so long to meet you." He pulled the door open, leading the way inside. They walked through a hallway and up a staircase. "Quick way to the rooms," Sirius explained. "I mean… not that I'm expecting something from you, I just want to get away from the noise and get to know you."

"I've left my friend down there alone," Remus explained as they walked past James Potter, who grinned at them.

"James, keep his friend company for a bit," Sirius called.

"On it," James replied, "Tell Lils."

"Yeah." Sirius stopped at a nearby door and knocked.

A redhead peaked out. "Sirius?"

"Lily, James is down keeping my soulmate's friend company until I can return him," Sirius said.

She nodded, yawning, before her eyes widened. "Soulmate?"

"You can get to know him after I do. Go and lay down," he ordered. "Goodnight, Lily."

The door shut and Sirius turned to the room facing, quickly opening it with his key. He ushered Remus inside and sat down on the bed.

"I tour a lot," he blurted out. "There could be times where you won't see me for a few weeks and I don't like that idea."

"So, what are you suggesting? We not go through with this?" Remus asked, his voice just a whisper. He had found his mate and Sirius didn't want him back. "You could have told me downstairs." Remus made to stand up but Sirius grabbed him.

"Wait. I mean… I'd want to see you everyday. Remus, you're my soulmate. The world chose you as the perfect match for me. I want it all. Dating, relationship. Marriage… adoption one day in the future and from what you said earlier, you want it too."

"I do," Remus admitted.

"On non-related topics, James is looking for a tutor for his son, Harry. Someone who will travel with us. It'll be a private tutor position and pay is pretty good. If you think of anyone who wants the job…" he smiled hopefully at Remus.

"How long are you here in London for?" Remus asked.

"Six weeks. We have some other shows." He jumped up and rushed to the table, searching around until he came up with a sheet of paper. "Here's a list of all of our gigs. Come to whichever ones you like. I'll have a table reserved for you."

Remus silently decided he'd be at all of the gigs.

"Six weeks to get to know each other before I think about that tutor thing," Remus replied. "As for talking outside… you knew who I was?"

"Your friend came out calling your name. I didn't know before that. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you like you waited for me."

"How many?" Remus asked softly.

"Just two," Sirius admitted. "Does it bother you?"

"As long as that number never goes over three, I'm fine," Remus said, a smile on his lips. "Wait, just so we're clear, the third person is me."

"I got that," Sirius laughed. "So… we've got about an hour and a half, maybe two hours. How about I take you to dinner?"

"You know, I'm suddenly very hungry," Remus agreed. He let Sirius take his hand and lead him out of the pub and into the street.

"So, what's your favourite thing to eat?"

"Chocolate," Remus answered without hesitation. "I'm addicted."

"Funny you should say that. The tutoring job has a chocolate clause. It means you get as much chocolate as you want. What do you think?"

Remus pictured packing up the tiny flat he was renting. He didn't own the furniture as it came with the place, and he had two or three friends. Plus, he wasn't leaving Alice alone. She had already found her soulmate, Frank. In fact, Frank was the reason Alice had moved to the area.

His parents were in Wales so there wasn't too much to stay for.

He tried to picture what Alice would say, which was easy. Alice would tell him to go for it like she had.

"I think that the contract sounds like an excellent offer," Remus replied. "Let's get dinner and then you can tell me more about this chocolate."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	6. Faking Names

**Faking Names**

* * *

For The Crownless Queen

Prompts: Wolfstar, AU. Sorry I didn't use more of the prompts. I was quite stuck on this. I hope you like it!

* * *

 _Thanks to Raybe for the plot and to Firefly and Lizzy for betaing_

* * *

Remus paced the living room as he thought about what to do. His friends had the _insane_ idea of having a 'names' party or whatever they were calling it. They would all be required to show off their soulmate name—soulname—something that Remus didn't feel comfortable with.

Remus liked to keep his body covered up. It wasn't because of the scars from the car-crash when he was younger, it was because if he showed skin, people would look to see if a name was on view.

And one day, someone would realise that there was _no_ name at all on his body.

He knew it happened sometimes, as about 0.01% of the population were born with no names. There were even support groups that helped people (and a matchmaking service), but Remus never felt comfortable going to those in case someone found out.

He headed to the fridge, snagging one of his father's beers and heading back to the living room. He settled in the old armchair in the corner, wondering what excuse he could come up with to avoid the party…

Though James suspected that Remus had one of their names which was why he was hiding it. Remus knew he could just come out and tell everyone… but he didn't want them to look at him with pity in their eyes. He didn't want them to act like it wasn't a big deal having a name on their arm or leg or hip, or wherever they were on each person. He knew it was a big deal, and it made him feel even worse when people pretended like that.

A month until the party. He could tell everyone that there was a family emergency again...

He set the drink down and reached for one of the new books his mother had bought him for Christmas: something he had been wanting to read for a few years but never got around to.

He opened it, turning to the first page of the story, and began to read.

...oOo...

Remus set the book aside and stared in front of him, deep in thought. The book was about a man with tattoos, and as he had come to the end, a plan had come to form in his mind. A crazy, genius idea.

It could backfire, but that was a slim chance. After all, his parents were the only ones that knew he had no soulname, and they certainly wouldn't say anything to anyone. He wouldn't actually be hurting anyone, because, if anyone matched the name, they'd have a different name on them and therefore just think it a coincidence they shared a name with his soulmate.

The more Remus thought about it, the better it seemed, though he couldn't settle on a perfect name. Nothing seemed _right_.

...oOo...

 _._

It was the only thing he could think of upon waking up. Remus wasn't sure why the name was in his head, but after a few minutes of trying to place it, he decided that it was a good name for his tattoo. Black wasn't a rare name, but it wasn't too common either. A rare name would have James insisting he could find his soulmate. A common name would be more likely for someone to be able to find a name fitting which would cause hassle.

Without a word to his parents, Remus headed out to a little known tattoo parlour. The girl was curious as to his reasons, and he explained the random name idea.

A few hours later, Remus was home again, but this time he had a bandage stuck to his collarbone over the tattoo. The collarbone was the best place for it.

Remus didn't know why, but it just felt right picking there.

...oOo...

The redness and swelling had gone down by the time James' party came around. Remus felt it strange: he had gone so long covering his skin that wearing a t-shirt with a wider neck (and a cardigan over it of course) was odd to him.

He chatted with a few friends, his eyes discreetly moving to the names they revealed (all except one girl who blushed as she informed the others that her soulname was across one of her breasts, and she wasn't willing to show it).

Finally James worked his way over to Remus, offering him a beer. Remus glanced at James' stomach, where James had cut his t-shirt short, showing off his soulname.

 _L. Evans._

James in return stared at Remus'.

"So… ever thought about finding your soulmate? Look online perhaps?" James suggested.

Remus quickly shook his head. "No," he replied. "I… Well, I want it to be like on tv. Bumping into each other whilst getting coffee, or… something," he said, trying to put James off the idea of searching online. "I want it to happen naturally."

"You sure?" James asked, frowning. "Because I—"

"I don't want you to look. Let me find them," Remus insisted. He didn't want to go through the pain of finding people with the right name, only for each one to present a different name on their body. He knew James would ask again a few months later, but for now, James just nodded.

"So… I invited Lily. I found her online, but she hasn't replied," James said. "Pretty redhead. I hope I hear back soon."

"Good luck with that," Remus replied. "But it might not be the same Lily Evans as on your arm."

"I'm sure of it. I looked at her picture and just knew," James insisted. He grinned, something behind Remus catching his eye. "So, Alice and Frank are about to finally work it out..."

Remus spun around, noticing Frank walking up to Alice, and Alice to arch her back slightly, her chest sticking out a little bit more as she smiled at him.

Remus couldn't help but grin. He had seen Frank's name when he had chatted earlier - one of the reasons why Alice's top was insanely low - it was across the top of her breasts. He watched as Frank noticed it and dropped his drink which spilt all over her shoes.

Remus couldn't help but envy the scene. He'd never get that moment. To walk over to someone and see his name on their skin. To experience the look Frank had on his face.

After all, Frank _had_ confided in him that the surname on his arm was quite common and possibly didn't mean Alice.

"Yeah, I can see the appeal of wanting that," James said, slinging an arm over Remus' shoulders. "That'll be you one day. But a word of advice: start showing off that name on your collarbone otherwise he'll never realise that he's your soulmate and…" he trailed off, his eyes widening. "She's here," he hissed. "Lily is here!"

Remus couldn't help but laugh as James reached up to make his hair look even messier. "You look great. Don't come on too strong though," he warned.

James quickly disappeared, and Remus was left alone. He sighed. Always alone.

...oOo...

Over a month had passed, and Remus assumed James had forgotten about his soulname. They had gone out a few times, and James had made no mention of finding again. Instead, James talked about Lily. About getting to know her at the party (and since the party too).

"I just looked at her and knew," he insisted to Remus, who tried not to roll his eyes, instead choosing to nod at what James was saying. "When I looked her up, I knew which Lily Evans was my Lily. There were other pretty girls, but when I saw her picture. It's like my soul recognised her."

Remus reached for his tea, sipping it so he wouldn't have to answer James or get too involved in the whole 'soul recognising a soulmate' theory he was pushing. The roar of a motorcycle disturbed the quiet, and Remus' gaze was drawn to the loud machine as he pulled to a quick stop outside of the coffee-shop, the man on it jumping off and walking towards the place.

Towards them, Remus realised as the man approached their table, pulling off his helmet on the way. Remus couldn't help but stare. The man was gorgeous. Full lips begging to be kissed, stormy eyes, fixed only on him like he couldn't see anyone else. High cheekbones and flawless skin. Remus' hand twitched, urging him to reach for the stranger; to touch him.

Remus could see how that was a bad idea. He kept himself seated as James stood up.

"How are you? It's been years!" James said, sticking his hand out.

"Jamie, how's it going?" the man asked, ignoring the hand and pulling James into a hug, slapping his back. "Glad to hear from you."

"I don't go by Jamie anymore," James insisted. "So, how was France?"

"We can talk about that later. So… you texted me for a reason… care to make the introductions?"

James grinned. "Now, Remus, don't be mad," he began.

"Why would I be mad?" Remus asked, instantly suspicious.

James took a deep breath. "Remus Lupin, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Sirius Black."

Remus couldn't work out what the big deal was at first. What would make him angry about meeting James' cousin? It wasn't until they had shook hands, and Sirius had taken his jacket off, did Remus realise what was happening.

Because when Sirius took the leather jacket off and hung it over the chair, the t-shirt showed off a name on his skin.

 _'R. Lupin.'_

He stared at the name for a long moment, before looking up, meeting Sirius' eyes. The man was watching him, carefully, hopefully.

"You know, I've been dreaming of this happening for years," Sirius murmured, taking a seat, his eyes never leaving Remus'.

"What's that?" Remus replied, his voice shaking.

Sirius reached for Remus' hand on the table, taking it in his own. "Finding my own soulmate," he admitted. "I must admit, this is an overwhelming moment for me. I've always imagined what it'd be like to have a soulmate."

"And here he is," James finished, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Sorry, Moony, I couldn't help it. When you said , I just had to check if it was anyone on my mum's side of the family. Sirius is around our age - though I hadn't seen him since we were about ten."

"My parents thought you were a bad influence on me," Sirius said, grinning at James, before turning his attention back to Remus. "I don't even know what to say to you," he murmured. "Just that I hope you want to be with me too. I hope you're ready to start our lives together. I promise I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

"But… but, I…" Remus began. He looked desperately at James.

"Remus, you haven't even shown him your soulname," James pushed, wondering why Remus wasn't immediately jumping into Sirius' arms. After all, they had each other's names…

With shaking hands, Remus undid his cardigan and pulled the neck of his t-shirt down, revealing the tattoo. It was okay - he could handle this. What he'd do is wait until James was gone and explain it quietly to Sirius that there was a mistake. That it was a massive coincidence that the name he had picked was actually someone who had _his_ name too.

"Are you sure that's me?" he blurted out, as Sirius eagerly examined the name on Remus' collarbone.

Sirius pulled back slightly, looking as though someone had slapped him. His eyes were wide, and he looked panicked. "What? Am I not what you expected? I… I don't always drive motorbikes; I can drive a car instead if you'd prefer. And… and, uh… I have a job and money. Is it the hair because that's non negotiable. I'm not cutting it."

Remus hated seeing the hurt expression in Sirius' eyes. "I didn't mean I don't want you," he murmured. "I just… you're so beautiful. Surely it can't be me that is lucky enough—"

"It is you!" Sirius said, his face lighting up. He lifted Remus' hand to his lips, kissing his palm softly. "You're my soulmate, and now that I've found you, I'm not going to lose you. Come—James said you have all afternoon free. I'm going to take you to a movie and out to dinner. I want to know everything about you."

Remus couldn't think of any words to stop him as Sirius led him away from the table. He tried shooting James another panicked look, but James was too busy drinking his coffee whilst looking utterly pleased with himself.

And Remus knew he couldn't say anything to Sirius. Saying something would make Sirius think that Remus was rejecting him. Rejecting a soulmate was a cruel thing to do. They may have not really been soulmates, but Sirius didn't know that, and Remus wasn't prepared to hurt him. He'd just have to find the right R. Lupin for Sirius… and then he'd tell him the truth.

...oOo...

Remus felt extremely nervous as they sat in the cinema. Sirius had insisted on paying for everything on their first date, and Remus wasn't quite sure how he had even ended up on a date. In fact, he had never dated before. He hadn't met anyone with no soulname like him and knew that anyone _with_ a name wouldn't invest at all in a relationship with him.

But he stayed silent, his fingers wrapped around the large box of popcorn and trying not to react as Sirius' arm went around his shoulders, pulling him closer. His mind went to the idea of kissing Sirius, and he couldn't think about anything else. So when the movie ended, Remus wasn't entirely certain if he was relieved that Sirius had let go or disappointed that Sirius hadn't spent the whole time kissing him.

"So, a second date. Anywhere you want to go?" Sirius asked as they walked hand in hand from the cinema, searching for a restaurant to eat in.

"I haven't really thought about it," Remus admitted. Sirius pulled him closer, slipping his arm around Remus' waist, and Remus couldn't think straight. There was something about Sirius that just made him struggle to even think about things properly.

When they finally stopped walking, Sirius pointing out a couple of places to eat, Remus couldn't help but rest his head against Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius' grip tightened slightly on his waist. "I'd suggest going in there, but I don't want you to move," Sirius murmured. "This… I didn't expect it to feel so…"

"So right?" Remus whispered.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. He took a shaky breath. "I didn't… you weren't… I guess what I'm trying to say is—"

"I'm glad you found me," Remus whispered. He knew he should tell Sirius the truth, but the selfish part of him pushed him to pursue Sirius, despite a soulmate somewhere in the world, waiting for him.

Remus lifted his head and turned towards Sirius. He didn't let himself think about this, because if he did, he'd talk himself out if it.

Instead, he stepped forward, his hand coming up to Sirius' cheek. Sirius smiled, his eyes fluttering closed as Remus leaned in to kiss him.

The second their lips touched, long fingers tangled themselves in his slightly-too-long hair, and Remus found himself being kissed like never before.

It had never felt so perfect.

Finally Sirius pulled away, awe on his face as he regarded Remus. "How about dinner?" he murmured, sounding breathless. "I want to know everything about you."

Remus couldn't find it in himself to speak. He merely nodded and allowed Sirius to wrap an arm around his waist once more and guide him into to restaurant. He slipped his own arm around Sirius' waist too.

He should have told Sirius the truth before the kiss. Before the date even.

In fact, he should have told James the truth in the first place.

But as he felt Sirius' fingers gently caressing his side, he realised that it was too late. He wasn't going to be able to let Sirius go… and the only thing he could do was hope that Sirius felt the same.

So when the R. Lupin on Sirius' skin turned up, Sirius wouldn't choose the other R. Lupin.

He needed Sirius to choose him.

...oOo...

Sirius slowly sipped at his wine. "Everything?"

"Yeah," Remus insisted. "You said you want to know everything about me… so tell me all about you. It must be more interesting than my boring life. School, family, friends, work. Whatever you want."

Sirius frowned, his gaze on the wine which he began to swirl around inside of the glass. "Sure," he murmured. "It's not pretty."

"Tell me anyway," Remus said softly, reaching across the table for Sirius' hand.

Sirius nodded his head, his gaze darting around the room, looking for something to ground him. Once he found Remus' eyes, he was able to breath slightly better. "My life has been a mess up until now," he admitted. "My parents… I had a bad upbringing. They cared about image and nothing else. They wanted to marry me off to my cousin when I was sixteen. That's when I ran away."

"Your cousin? But the soulnames?"

"They don't matter so much in my family," Sirius replied. "Andromeda had met her soulmate a few weeks prior. They found out that she had been meeting him and came up with that solution. The only reason they didn't want her and Ted together was because of his social status. He's an electrician. Just a regular guy with a regular job. He's a good guy though, and I can't fault the way he treats my cousin. He adores her, and she adores him."

"And you ran away?"

"I did," Sirius said. "It wasn't just the marriage thing. My family weren't the hugging type. They were more the 'slap you around the head' kind if you even looked at them the wrong way. Get a low score on a test and spend the weekend in the cold damp basement. There was no love or kindness in that house. A couple of years later, my younger brother, Regulus, ran away too. By then I had a flat of my own, money to support us both whilst he recovered. He had met his soulmate, and our parents freaked."

"Was his soulmate not good enough for your parents?"

"Oh he was," Sirius chuckled. "Barty's father works in parliament. But Barty is male. That's what the problem was. It was fine when he was just a name on my brother's arm… because no-one knew for certain which it would relate to. It was when they met when it became an issue. It meant their only remaining son was going to be with a man."

"What happened when you ran away?"

"I contacted my Uncle Alphard. He's the only one who really cared. I didn't ask him for anything, just if he could let me sleep on his sofa until I got myself sorted… but a couple of weeks later, he rented a flat out for me and helped me with money and everything. I went to college and… things looked up. I'm an artist. I've made some decent money on selling some of my pictures. I set my own hours, but I warn you: sometimes I can wake up at three-am, inspired to paint. Sometimes I lock myself in my studio and lose track of everything that's happening in the outside world."

"You sound motivated," Remus commented.

"I love the freedom of painting after my upbringing," Sirius admitted. "Maybe… maybe you'd like to see my work sometime?"

"I'd love that," Remus replied, with a smile. "So… friends?"

"I don't really get close enough to people to make friends. I have my cousin, Andromeda, and my brother… I don't really have anyone else."

"Well, you have me now," Remus told him.

Sirius' face lit up at the words and before Remus knew it, Sirius was out of his chair and leaning over Remus, his lips pressing softly against his. "I do," he murmured after pulling away. "And you have me for as long as you want me."

...oOo...

"So…" Remus began, awkwardly shuffling his feet outside of his gate. "I'd invite you in, but my parents—"

"It's okay," Sirius insisted, reaching out to take both of Remus' hands. "There's no rush. Text me or call me whenever you want to see me. I paint in my studio and will _always_ make time for you." He took a deep breath, stepping closer and looking into Remus' eyes. "I don't want to appear pushy or anything, but I'm eager to see you again. I don't know if I can leave without our second date set up."

"Tomorrow?" Remus suggested. "The art gallery?"

Sirius grinned. "Perfect," he murmured. "I'll pick you up. What time?"

"Eleven. It gives us time to travel, and we could have lunch together first… unless you'd like to go after lunch and have dinner instead? Or maybe you don't want to spend all that time with me, so we could just—"

"Remus," Sirius interrupted, "If I had the choice, after today, I'd be happy to wake up with you and spend the entire day with you until I could fall asleep in your arms in the evening." He tugged Remus even closer. "I know I'm being very forward and… I'm scared I'm coming on too strong, but… but you feel this between us too, right?"

"I feel it," Remus admitted. "I'll tell you if you come on too strong, but… well, I kind of like that you are."

Sirius grinned. "Can I kiss you again before you go inside?"

Remus chuckled. "I was hoping you would. I mean, we're pretty much in a position to kiss."

"Good point." The hands that were holding his slipped up Remus' arms and around his back, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush. Lips sought his out, and Remus lost himself in the moment.

The sound of a door opening had them break apart. "Maybe we can wait before you meet my parents though," Remus murmured.

"Whatever you want," Sirius insisted. "I'll be here tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Remus murmured, watching Sirius walk over to his bike. He couldn't believe he had let Sirius talk him into getting on that machine. The bike roared to life, and Remus watched until he couldn't see or hear it any longer.

When he turned towards the house, his parents were standing at the door, watching him. He mumbled his excuses, uncertain over what he could even say to the pair. He couldn't tell them that he had found someone who he thought felt like his soulmate, even though there wasn't a chance he could be. He also couldn't tell them that he was tricking the guy by having a fake soulname tattooed to him.

He certainly couldn't tell them that he was in love. They had always insisted he find someone with no name too. They would be so disappointed in him.

...oOo...

It had been a month, and Remus was completely in love with the other man. He was quite certain that he had been in love with him since the first day. So many times the kissing had promised something more, but Remus couldn't bring himself to sleep with Sirius. He was already deceiving Sirius, he couldn't take their relationship to the next level under that deception.

Sirius seemed reluctant to move on further in the relationship too. Remus wondered if Sirius was one of the people who waited until marriage. He didn't dare ask, not wanting Sirius to question why he was reluctant also.

Though Remus could say it was for the same reason.

For their one month anniversary, Sirius took Remus out to a small Italian restaurant and presented him with a stuffed wolf toy. They drunk some wine and ate food and everything was perfect.

Until their date was interrupted.

Remus had chosen to wear a t-shirt that showed off his collarbone, something he rarely did. Sirius' elbow was resting on the table, his finger tracing the letters, when they both heard someone approach. They both looked up, expecting it to be the waiter with their dessert, but a blond man stood there, his gaze fixed on Sirius.

"Lucius?" Sirius began, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"I've just finished dinner. I saw you on my way out," Lucius replied. Remus didn't like the way the man's gaze slowly crawled over Sirius' body before looking at Remus in disgust.

"Well, you've seen me. Now leave."

"Is this how you treat all of your old friends?" Lucius asked. His eyes moved down to Remus' collarbone. "Oh Sirius, you've really crossed the line this time, haven't you?"

Sirius froze and Remus looked between the pair.

"You've found someone with your name and gotten involved. Does he know yet that you don't have a soulmate? Or is this another in the long line of men who'll leave you when they find their soulmate and are done with you?"

Sirius' gaze hit the table, and Remus pushed the chair out, wondering who this blond prick thought he was, interrupting their date. "I think you should leave. Me and my boyfriend are having dinner, and I don't remember issuing you an invitation."

"Boyfriend? Most of the men that get with Sirius know he's good for a few shags and that's it. How did he manage boyfriend? Or did you not see that he's got no soulname? You might not care now, but you will."

Remus tried to make sense of the conversation. He was confused about the soulname part but pushed that from his mind for a moment. "Sirius deserves better than to be used like that," he spat, standing up and moving forward so he was in Lucius' personal space. "And if you don't leave now, I'll show you what I'm good for."

Lucius watched him for a moment, debating what sort of threat he was, but he must have seen that Remus was ready to hit him. With a few muttered words, he turned and left and Remus sat back down.

"Sirius, would you like to explain?"

"Not really," Sirius muttered, finally looking up from the table. "But I will. It's about time I told you the truth. Remus, I'm not really your soulmate."

"Okay…" Remus said, lost. Did Sirius meet the other R. Lupin already? He didn't want to jump to conclusions so waited Sirius out.

"The truth is… I never had a soulname. I… I got involved with guys who insisted that they didn't care about soulnames and wanted to be with me. Each time I thought it would be different and that the guy would want more from me, but it was always the same. So when James contacted me out of the blue, sending a picture of you and asking if I was the that was your soulname, I couldn't resist. There was something when I looked at your picture. I knew I didn't want anyone else. I must sound insane."

"But there's a name there now?" Remus asked, nervously.

"I… I thought it was my chance to get a soulmate. I'm sorry I deceived you. I was just so lonely and… and I think I started falling for you just from seeing your picture. And this past month has been so perfect. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again."

"Sirius, is this a tattoo?" Remus asked. When Sirius nodded, Remus couldn't help but smile. "I have a confession too. James had a party where we all had to show off soulnames. I… I got a random name tattooed on me because I… I was ashamed not having a name."

"But…" Sirius stared at him in shock. "I don't understand. How did you pick my name?"

Remus shrugged. "It was the only one that felt right," he admitted. "I woke up and that was the only thing in my head. I got the tattoo and… and I'm sorry too. I couldn't even take things further because it would have been under false pretences."

"So let me get this straight," Sirius said, grabbing Remus' hands. "Neither of us had soulnames. We both got tattoos. You got my name out of the blue, and I got your name because of a text from James. That means there isn't going to be an S. Black appearing in your life to steal you away."

"And no R. Lupin to steal you," Remus replied. "You're not mad?"

"Love, we both kept a similar secret here. I'm not mad at all. I thought that once you found out, you'd leave me."

"I'll never leave you," Remus insisted.

"And what makes this perfect is that the only name you could think of was mine. That we had a mutual person in common to bring us together… and that seeing your picture made me realise you were meant for me. Though neither of us have names, we were still drawn together, Remus."

"You're right," Remus said, smiling softly. "So you think we could still be soulmates just without the names?"

"Name or not, you are my soulmate. I want to spend my life with you," Sirius said. "So now we have the secret out of the way, I can finally invite you over. Would you like to spend the night with me… or the weekend? Remus, you can stay as long as you like."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Remus checked, grinning widely.

"Was I that obvious?" Sirius asked. He leaned across the table. "I can finally tell you I love you."

"I love you too," Remus replied. "I can finally introduce you to my parents."

"Can't wait to meet them," Sirius murmured. "I can finally take you away for a weekend to somewhere nice, but not let either of us leave the hotel room."

"Sounds perfect," Remus whispered.

Sirius closed the distance and kissed his soulmate.

...oOo...

 _(Two months prior)_

Sirius rolled out of the bed, his bare feet hitting the carpet. He slowly gathered his clothes hoping the man in the bed would invite him to stay. His lover didn't say a word, just watched him dress. He could see in the man's eyes that he wanted Sirius gone as quickly as possible. He had his fun and now it was time to get on searching for his soulmate. Sirius didn't matter to him anymore.

It was always the case. These men would pursue him, tell him that the soulnames didn't matter. They'd talk him into bed, and Sirius would _always_ believe them, hoping that _this_ time it'd be different. Hoping that _this_ time wouldn't be like the rest.

Hoping that this time they would stick to their word and stay with him.

He sighed, letting himself out. He mentally went over his schedule. Go home, brush teeth and shower, have a cup of tea, and get into bed. Sleep for a bit, then get drunk and attempt to forget what a messed up life he had.

It didn't take long to get home, and Sirius moved through his routine easily, settling down on the sofa in his dressing gown and waited for his tea to cool slightly.

As he forced himself not to think of the three week relationship where he had screwed up (again), his phone beeped, startling him.

He picked it up and opened the message that had arrived.

His gaze fell on a picture of the most perfect man he had ever seen. Sirius could barely look away.

 _'Sirius Black, this is James Potter. Long time no see, right? What, ten years? I got this number from Uncle Alphard. I'll cut to the chase. The guy in the picture is my best friend, Remus Lupin. I found out today that he has 'S. Black' as his soulname and thought I'd ask if that was you. Are you his soulmate?'_

Sirius stared at the message for a long time. He knew he should tell James Potter that he didn't have a name. This Remus bloke had a soulmate out there already… But he _needed_ to be Remus' soulmate. There was something about the man that was stopping him from telling James the truth.

 _'I have R. Lupin. I'm heading to France but will tell you when I'm back and you could introduce us?'_

 _'Sure. Save my number. Remus will be glad to find his soulmate. I think he's feeling a bit lonely as we've all found ours.'_

The next day, Sirius ended up at the most discreet tattoo parlour he knew. Regulus would be very discreet over what he was doing for Sirius.

He ignored his brother's protests at tricking someone. When Regulus realised that Sirius would just go elsewhere for the tattoo, he gave up, letting Sirius drop down onto the chair and point to his collarbone.

"On here."

"It'll hurt there. I could put it slightly above—"

"No, right here," Sirius insisted. "It has to be right here. That's… that's the place."

Regulus sighed before nodding his head. "Whatever you want," he replied. "But you owe me."

"Thanks, Regulus," Sirius murmured. "You're the best. I'll be better than the other S. Black. I'll know to appreciate him, and I won't take him for granted. I don't have a soulmate and I'd worship the ground mine walks on."

"You'd better look after him," Regulus said. "Because soulmates are drawn to each other. One day, this other S. Black will turn up, and you'll be found out."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Sirius insisted. "The problem with all the others is that they already set their sights on their soulmate, and I'm just a bit of fun. They don't care about me. But with Remus… he'll give me a real chance. I need this, Regulus."

"When will you meet him?"

"I was going to go to France for a bit. I'll be back and ready to meet him once my tattoo has healed. I won't mess this up, Regulus. Please understand. I need this chance to find my own soulmate."

 _Review Please :D_


	7. No Regrets

**No Regrets**

Unbetaed

* * *

Remus sat down nervously in the chair of the tattoo parlour.

"I want this covered up," he said, not meeting the man's eyes. He gestured to his arm and the man nodded.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're not the first," he replied, his voice rough as though he had just woken up. Remus raised his eyes and noticed the man looked impeccable. "You don't have to explain yourself. Have you looked through the designs? They won't be exactly the same as I'll have to take the letters on your arm into consideration when doing this."

"Anything is fine," Remus said, looking away again. "You know what the odds of meeting a soulmate are and actually being happy with them?"

"And you love someone else?"

"No, nothing like that. But maybe I'll finally be happy without this."

"Sure. Take the cardigan off and I'll get started."

Remus did as he was told, showing off the name. When the man did nothing, Remus looked back at him to see him gaping at the name.

"Is something wrong?" Remus asked nervously.

"Oh? Nothing, I'm just trying to assess the best way to do this. Let me go glance at my designs. I'll be right back."

He rushed out of the room and Remus leaned back on the chair and sighed.

...oOo...

Remus spent a long time looking at the designs. The tattoo-artist, Regulus, seemed determined to show him everything and Remus was much to polite to tell him outright that he didn't want to see any more. Every design was fine. But Regulus wasn't taking the hint.

Finally, as the bell above the door rang, Regulus set down the pictures. "I'll just wash my hands and get ready to start," he said, walking away.

"Reg, sweetheart, where are you going? Aren't you going to greet your dear brother," a man called. Remus looked up and could only stare at the man who had just walked in. He looked a lot like 'Reg', but his cheekbones were higher, his eyes were sharper and a stormier shade of grey, and his hair was up in a bun. His hands and clothes were stained in paint and his lips were… were perfect.

The man sighed, his head turning to look around as his arms began to cross, until his eyes fell on Remus. Reg's brother began to evaluate him the same way Remus had and a pleased look crossed his face as he walked over. "Hey beautiful," he murmured. "How about…" he trailed off as his gaze reached Remus' arm.

"What's that?" he asked, his voice rough, uncertain.

"Nothing," Remus replied. "I'm getting it covered."

The man's expression closed off. "You don't want a soulmate?"

Remus snorted. "He won't want me," he replied. "Who would? This just makes it easier. It means I'll stop seeing the name and move on and then _he_ can find someone better."

"Maybe he just wants the person on his arm?"

"Do you know how many soulmates stay together in misery because they think that's what's destined? What if we make each other miserable?" Remus asked.

"How do you know if you don't take a chance," the stranger asked, a pleading expression crossing his face. "What if it's the best thing that happens to you? What if your soulmate is the sort that would do anything for you? That would worship you? Some people have waited their whole lives to meet that one special person who they would do anything to make happy. What if your soulmate is like that?"

"That sounds wonderful and your soulmate is a very lucky person," Remus said with a sigh. "But not all are like that."

The man took Regulus' seat. "Okay, I see I can't change your mind. But maybe I've given you something to think about. It's been nice meeting you Remus."

"How do you know my name?" Remus asked suspiciously as the man held his hand out to shake his. He extended his arm.

As they shook, the man's gaze fell to their hands and Remus felt his gaze following. As clear as day on the man's arm was a familiar name.

Remus tightened his grip and pulled the man closer to get a better look. He wasn't mistaken. His name was on the sex-god's arm.

"You started to flirt with me when I came in?"

"I flirt with everyone," Sirius replied, staring into Remus' eyes. "I don't go any further than that. Just… just go away from here for a day. One day. Think about what I said. If you still want to do this, well, I can't stop you. Just give it one day of thought."

Remus hesitated. He had arrived here so set on not having anything done.

"Please Remus," Sirius muttered sadly. "I can be anything you want. I've waited my whole life to find you. I'll treat you how you deserve. Please just give me a chance."

Regulus chose that moment to walk back in and Remus suspected he had been listening. It was obvious now that everything had been a stall tactic whilst waiting on his brother.

"Change my appointment to this time tomorrow," he finally said, getting up and pulling the cardigan on. "I need time to think."

...oOo...

Regulus regarded him warily as Remus walked in.

"Same design that you picked yesterday?" He reached for the folder.

"Oh… actually, since I paid a deposit, I was hoping you'd just do a different tattoo. Maybe something on my back or something. A wolf?"

"Wait, so you're keeping the one on your arm?" came a shout from the next room and Sirius appeared looking delighted.

"You were supposed to stay hidden," Regulus muttered.

Sirius ignored him and strode across the room, quickly pulling Remus into his arms. "You won't regret this," he insisted, before leaning in and claiming Remus' lips.

Sirius was right, Remus decided as he returned the kiss, his fingers finding their way into Sirius' hair. He wouldn't regret his choice in the slightest.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	8. Siriusly Confused

Written for:

Build Your Cube - Yellow - Single Parent!AU (well, it started off like that… and then kinda did its own thing…)

Acrostic-y Challenge - Soulmate!AU

The Valentines Making Station Challenge - Hold Hands: Write about young love.

Camp Potter - Archery - Write about someone planning something. Prompt: Whisper

Shop for a Prompt - Sirius Black

The FRIENDS Challenge - Season 9: TOW The Blind Dates: Write a soulmate!AU

* * *

Siriusly Confused

* * *

Sirius waited nervously next to his father on the front step of the house as Orion Black reached up for the knocker. The sound of the knocker hitting the door was much too loud to Sirius' ears and he silently panicked about the meeting that was about to go ahead.

When Orion had announced that Sirius and Regulus were to meet his Orion's new 'lady friend', he hadn't expected a cottage on the outskirts of Wales in the middle of nowhere. He also hadn't expected Orion Black to have a lady friend. But he could see that the faded words on his arm that were Walburga's were followed by some darker words. Fresh words.

Fresh words meant a new soulmate.

Sirius tried hard not to be upset at his father's secrecy. He was sure Orion Black had his reasons for never mentioning this woman before. Well, not until that morning when he informed his sons that they were going for dinner. He had stroked his hand against the words as he informed them and they both just knew what she meant to him.

Sirius was determined to have the woman dislike him enough to never invite him back. He had already lived with a Pureblood woman and if his own mother treated him like crap… well, another Pureblooded woman would treat him even worse. Any 'lady friend' of his father's had to be bad news. Sirius was certain that she would be a stuck-up purity-obsessed lunatic.

Therefore he had put on some Muggle clothes he had purchased from a 'charity' shop. Muggle jeans and a tshirt with a strange picture on it that was supposed to be a music reference, with a leather jacket over the top. The jacket had been torn but Sirius had ordered Kreacher to fix it up. The house-elf had managed to do _something_ right.

There was no answer and Sirius resisted reaching out and knocking again. He knew it would anger his father, so he waited. He looked at the heavy wooden door in front of them, a bright and cheerful yellow, and then turned his head, examining the stone path they had walked up on the way to the cottage.

His eyes moved to the stone wall that surrounded the property and he slowly followed it, noticing the bright and cheerful plants that took up the front garden. It was looking less and less like what he expected. His mother would _never_ have plants like that and would rather die before painting her door yellow.

"I expect you both to be on your best behaviour. Do not speak without thinking through your words. If you make anyone in this household feel… less, I will personally deal with both of you."

"Yes, Father," Regulus said softly. Sirius merely nodded his head, thinking over his father's words.

Less? What did that mean?

He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and found himself wondering if the woman behind it was going to be from a less prestigious family than the Blacks. Maybe she wasn't from one of the sacred families? That would be quite the scandal!

He knew when to keep quiet. He had already faced his father's anger that day. When Orion saw what Sirius had chosen to wear, he hadn't been pleased. But there wasn't time for Sirius to change and Orion had threatened to burn the clothes once they returned home.

The door swung open and Sirius began to envision the horror that he was about to see. His father's ghastly girlfriend would most certainly have her hair done up in an elaborate style. She'd be wearing expensive robes and would have jewels dripping from every part of her body, just to show Orion that she had her own wealth and wasn't just after his Gringotts account.

He could almost picture her. How she'd look at him and Regulus. How she'd talk to them. She would of course be prim and proper, but would be cold no matter how hard she tried to pretend otherwise. After all, _they_ were his sons. The heirs to the family.

Sirius almost caught a glimpse of the woman before his father stepped forward, blocking their view. Sirius pouted slightly. His father was clearly too eager to see this woman and that wasn't a good sign in the slightest. Sirius wasn't ready for his father to have a serious girlfriend.

He wasn't ready for his father to have any girlfriend or relationship at all, because he knew all women would be like his mother. Maybe even worse. After all, the Muggle stories were full of warnings about step-mothers and Muggles knew tons of things that Wizards didn't know. Step-mothers tended to plot murder against their stepchildren.

Sirius made the quick choice not to eat any food whilst in the cottage just in case. As Orion murmured to the woman and touched his arm, Sirius found his own hand moving to his own wrist, where the words sat.

They had only appeared a few weeks ago and Sirius had memorised them. He didn't want to miss someone saying them. His father had been so preoccupied that he hadn't asked Sirius about them yet and Sirius was glad. It meant that he got to keep his words a secret.

"Hope. These are my sons, Sirius and Regulus."

Sirius quickly turned his attention back to his father. He was no longer blocking Sirius' way, and Sirius could finally see his father's new girlfriend.

"It is so good to finally meet you." Sirius was shocked to find arms wrapping around him and hugging him tightly. "Orion talks about you often. I'm so glad you came for dinner."

Sirius found himself melting somewhat into the hug. He had never been hugged like that before and he found himself wanting to woman to keep ahold of him, but she let go and moved to Regulus.

He could see the slight shift in Regulus' expression when the woman wrapped her arms around him and Sirius felt a flare of irrational jealousy that Regulus was now on the receiving end of the hug.

Sirius could only stare at her. Where he had expected robes, he found the woman to be wearing dungarees and a floral shirt underneath. Her hair wasn't in an elaborate style - instead it was hastily pulled up in a clip with a paintbrush pushed through it.

Her dungarees were wet from spilled potion, but Sirius quickly realised that the same shade of green was drying into the paintbrush in her hair. Paint. Not a potion.

"You're early," she scolded though there was no anger in her voice. She was smiling at them as though she truly wanted them there and Sirius was confused about that most of all. "Well, you'll have to entertain yourselves whilst I clean up. I was out in the back, painting." She glanced at a watch on her wrist. "Or maybe I just lost track of time. You're only fifteen minutes late!" She moved into the house and Orion walked in.

"This is strange," Sirius muttered. Regulus nodded in agreement.

"I've never seen a Pureblood like her. Do you think…"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think she's a Pureblood," Regulus admitted. "Half-blood?"

"Would Father date anyone who isn't a Pureblood?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening. Everything he knew about his father was clearly wrong.

"Maybe. He had us and our blood is as pure as possible. He's not looking for more children so maybe it doesn't matter so much anymore?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Plus he has words on his arm and… and this woman is supposed to be right for him, so maybe he's overlooked everything for his soulmate?"

"But would he overlook blood status?" Regulus asked uncertainly.

"I would," Sirius admitted quietly. "I mean, the world has picked someone for you. Someone who is perfect for you… how could you turn your back on that for anything?"

"Some things are more important. If mine led me to someone unsuitable to carry on our bloodline, I would walk away. I'd wait for the words to fade and a new set to appear on my arm. I'd do it until I had a good match."

With that, he walked towards the door and Sirius followed behind. He had never ever considered the idea of ignoring his words and waiting for someone more suitable. After all, the first match was supposed to be the most compatible. The first was supposed to be your most perfect match.

He pushed the idea aside. He would deal with it _if_ it was ever an issue. But he was Sirius Black and his father was convinced that the heir to the family would have the perfect match. Sirius was clearly worrying over nothing.

...oOo...

Sirius stared at the box with the glass screen. He had heard these mentioned in Durmstrang, though in passing. He had _never_ seen one. He was almost certain it was a television and that it showed performances like the theatre. He stayed silent though, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he wanted to see what it did. His father would not be pleased.

Or perhaps he would be, since he had brought them into the house of a non-Pureblood for dinner. A non-Pureblood that he was currently dating and who was his soulmate.

Sirius decided to ask if he got a chance to talk to the woman or her son, without his father in the room. He chose instead to look around the room, trying to get a better idea of what the people who lived there were like.

There were pictures on the wall, ones that didn't move. A floo powder pot sat on the fireplace and next to it was a large picture of Hope and a teenage boy.

The boy looked to be around fifteen or sixteen and Sirius resisted getting up and walking over for a better look. The boy was gorgeous. He had a perfectly lopsided smile and large amber eyes. His hair fell messily in his face and he smiled like he was actually happy. The only thing that wasn't perfect in the picture was the scar across the boy's face, but Sirius didn't care about the scar. He thought it made the boy look a little bit dangerous.

"I'm sorry that took so long." Sirius' gaze was torn from the picture and he stared at Hope. "So… I'm going to make a start on dinner for us in a little while as it's still a bit early. Boys, why don't you head upstairs? Remus is in his bedroom. It's the room at the top of the stairs. Or you could stay in here. We've lots of books."

Sirius nodded and stood up. Regulus stayed in his seat, reaching for a nearby book.

"I'll come and keep you company," Orion said with a smile. He strode past Sirius and headed towards the kitchen with Hope.

"Are you staying in here?" Sirius asked.

Regulus nodded. "I'm not sure how I feel about this meeting," he admitted. "You meet him and tell me afterwards."

Sirius shrugged. Regulus had always liked to get lost in a book so he left him to it. He walked past the kitchen, ignoring the voices inside, and headed up the stairs.

As he reached the top, someone rushed out of the room and almost collided with him.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where… are you okay?"

"Yeah… you… you must be Remus? Your mum sent me up…"

The pair stared at each other. Sirius realised as he finished speaking that Remus had just said the words on his arm.

He tore his gaze from the shocked expression and pulled up his sleeve, examining the words. Maybe Remus had said a word different?

 ** _'I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where… are you okay?'_**

"Did I say…" Remus said, nervously. Sirius looked up at him. Remus' eyes were wide and even more beautiful than the picture.

"Yeah… did I?"

Remus looked at his arm for a long moment, his lip caught between his lip before nodding. "Do you… want to come and sit with me in my room?"

Sirius heard the hopeful tone in Remus' voice and couldn't help but smile. He didn't allow himself to think about earlier when he had contemplated if he'd give up his soulmate if they had the wrong blood. He could only focus on the gorgeous boy and the invite to spend time in his room with him.

...oOo...

"So… maybe the first question I should ask is if you're going to follow through with this or walk away?"

Sirius hesitated. "I… I don't want to have to make that choice now," he admitted after a long silence. "There is a lot expected of me. I'm Sirius Black, therefore I'm the heir of my family and… and… and I don't know if that matters when it comes to soulmates."

"Well, at least you're not walking away immediately. That's… that's good." Remus traced his fingers over the floral pattern on his bedspread, before his eyes widened. "These are my mum's bedcovers," he said quickly. "We just have a bunch in the cupboard and I take the top one…"

"It's fine," Sirius replied, his eyes following Remus' hand. "I like the blanket."

Remus snorted. "I've had that since I was little. I used to be very into boats and… and wanted to be a pirate when I grew up. I didn't make it that far."

"I didn't even know what a pirate was, growing up. Not until I read about it in one of the books. I'm just lucky that Wizards and Witches sometimes travelled on boats and interacted with pirates or I'd probably still have no idea. As for growing up… I was told what I was going to be and what I'd do. There wasn't really an option to start making that choice for myself."

"Well, you can think about this yourself now. It doesn't mean you have to rush out and do it, but you can fantasise about things. So… if you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?"

Sirius considered his options for a long moment, his thoughts turning to magical cities and Muggle cities. Other countries and even the solar system which had always fascinated him. He finally turned his gaze on Remus'.

"If I had the choice, I'd be right here, talking to you."

Remus was thrown by the comment and stared at him, a blush staining his cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah. If I was somewhere else, I'd be there alone," he replied. "Why would I choose to be somewhere without… without my soulmate? Remus, I'd really like to kiss you now."

Even more thrown by the request, Remus nodded his head and Sirius shifted closer to him. "I've not kissed anyone before," Sirius admitted, slightly nervous as his leg pressed against Remus'.

"Neither have I, though I've… I've seen people kiss. Like at school and on tv. I read up on it and…" Remus covered his face with his hands. "I didn't mean to tell you that. That sounds pathetic that I'd study—"

"It's not pathetic. I'm glad one of us has some idea," Sirius replied with a soft smile. "I'm just glad you have no clue. We'll be equally bad at this."

Remus chuckled at Sirius' words and turned his body slightly. "We just try one kiss and… and see? Maybe it'll help you decide what to do?"

"I hope it does," Sirius agreed. He slowly moved closer to Remus, and watched as Remus' eyes fluttered closed. Uncertain with what to do with his hands, he reached out and grabbed Remus' hand in his own, whilst bravely bringing the other one up to Remus' cheek.

His fingers gently stroked over Remus' face and cupped his jaw. Sirius' heart was pounding against his chest as his own eyes finally closed. He moved forward, his nose bumping against Remus' slightly and they both let out a nervous laugh which ended when Sirius' lips were close enough for the pair to feel each other's breath on their skin.

There was a long moment where the pair didn't move until Remus' own hand came up, his long fingers caressed the back of Sirius' neck and Remus leaned closer, his lips almost touching Sirius'.

Sirius couldn't wait any longer. He shifted slightly, closing the small distance and their lips finally touched. Neither moved, both uncertain but happy. Both savouring the feel of each other's lips and the electricity pulsing where they touched.

 _Finally_ Remus began to move his lips and Sirius memorised the way it felt so he could copy. His grip on Remus' hand tightened and the other hand that was on Remus' cheek slipped back into Remus' hair.

They pulled away, taking deep breaths and watching each other carefully. Sirius couldn't wait to kiss Remus again. It was his new favourite thing. Nothing would ever compare to the feel of Remus' lips against his.

"So?" Remus whispered.

"I never want to stop doing that… but choosing you means I'm giving up my whole life. Remus, I don't know what to do. What should I do?"

"I want to be selfish and tell you what I want you to do, but I can't make the choice for you," Remus murmured sadly. "But your father is dating my mother and she's a Muggle. By dating her, he's accepting what I am too. Maybe he'll accept us being together?"

Sirius didn't know what to say. His father was dating a Muggle? Someone without magic at all. Sirius couldn't believe it. He felt like he had slipped into some crazy other dimension where things like this actually happened.

Remus stayed silent, clearly waiting for an answer whilst allowing Sirius to process the information and Sirius decided that he really liked Hope. Despite what his parents and people at Durmstrang said about Muggles, Hope was lovely and friendly. She had _hugged_ him. His own mother didn't even hug him. He had been treated better by a Muggle than anyone in the wizarding community.

He was fine with Hope being a Muggle, he decided.

His gaze darted back to Remus and Sirius nodded in reply to Remus' earlier comment. "I hope so," he said. "Because I don't want to have to choose. I don't know what I'd do if _he_ made me choose."

Remus smiled sadly. "I think I know," he whispered. "So let's just enjoy right now when we _can_ be together? We have an hour or two before Mum calls us, so… let's forget about choosing and about anything else?"

Sirius nodded eagerly and almost whined when Remus pulled away. His soulmate moved up the bed and lay down on it, patting the spot next to him, shyly.

Sirius kicked off his shoes and quickly crawled up the bed to Remus, settling next to him. The pair shifted so they were laying side by side.

This time there was no slow movements and hesitation. The second they looked at each other, they were both leaning in, eager to let their lips find each others. Hands came up to tangle in hair and touch skin, lips sped up, quickly becoming familiar with what they were doing and bodies pressed closer and closer.

Though they had both decided to temporarily forget that Sirius had to make a choice, it was something that sat in the back of their minds. It's what kept their hands from exploring too much or for either of them to take it further.

They were so lost in each other, that the pair failed to hear their names being called. They failed to hear the footfalls on the stairs or the creak of the wood.

They failed to hear the door opening.

What they didn't fail to hear though, was Orion's voice as he roared Sirius' voice, causing the boys to scramble apart as quickly as possible. Sirius paled at the look on his father's face.

"Orion? What's wrong?" Hope asked, standing just behind him.

"This! Them," Orion replied, turning quickly and gesturing back at the boys.

"I don't see a problem," Hope replied. She looked from her son to Sirius. "This isn't like Remus. He wouldn't… unless…" she glanced at his arm and Remus nodded.

"They're a match," she said, as though it solved everything. She beamed at Orion. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Orion stayed silent on the matter, his jaw set and his eyes narrowed at Sirius and Remus. Hope's smile slowly faded. "Orion, surely… you are happy your son found his soulmate? I'd assume it's his first since he's only seventeen."

"It's his first. The words are quite recent," Orion confirmed. "But this isn't the match that was expected of him."

Hope studied her lover carefully. "Is it because he's male?" she asked. Orion didn't meet her gaze. "Or that he's half-blood?"

Silence followed.

"It's because he's a Lycanthrope," Hope realised. "When we met and you learned that Muggles weren't so bad, that only affected your view on blood status. You… you were accepting when I told you. What changed?"

"I accepted that your son is a werewolf and that, were we to be together, he'd most likely befriend my own children. I didn't expect him to fall into a relationship with my son. I did not expect to find them like this." He waved his hand in the direction of the bed.

"I think you need to leave," Hope said firmly.

"Hope? What—"

"Orion, my son is a werewolf and he's the most important person in my life. He will always come first. Maybe you've told yourself you can tolerate what he is, even manage to be around him. I had hoped that this would be enough of a start and that you'd warm to him in time… But if you were able to truly accept him, you would have accepted this. If you had been upset over gender or blood status, maybe I'd understand slightly better because you want him to marry a Pureblooded girl and have children to extend your family. But what bothers you is my son's health. Therefore you need to leave."

Orion nodded his head. "Sirius, come here now."

"Can… can I say bye?" Sirius whispered uncertainly.

Orion sighed. "I'll go and inform your brother that we're leaving. You will be downstairs in two minutes."

Sirius nodded his head and Orion turned, leaving Sirius, Hope and Remus alone.

"Sirius, you're going to be faced with a hard choice now," Hope said, moving into the room and lowering her voice. "Maybe you don't make that choice today. Go home with your father and think about what you really want. If what you want is here in this house, you come back. Anytime. Day or night. If you want the life your father has chosen for you… well, I wish you the best of luck with that. Just know that there is always space for you in this house."

"But… how do I decide?" Sirius asked, looking towards where his father had disappeared to.

"You go home and you think hard. Can you have a life without Remus? Can you have a life with Remus but without your family? Think about what each life entails. If you choose Remus, there is a home and a family here for you, but I'm not going to tell you what you should do. That's your choice. _You_ need to decide and be certain."

"You have until my birthday. It's on the tenth of March. That's… that's five months away," Remus said firmly. "If you decide before that, I'll know by the fading words. I won't give up on you before that."

Hope reached out and hugged Sirius, holding him tightly against her. "If you ever need someone to talk to, owl me," she whispered in his ear before releasing him and walking from the room, leaving the pair alone.

"I'm sorry that I can't make this choice," Sirius blurted out. "I'm sorry that… I'm sorry, Remus."

"At least you're considering me," Remus said, with a small shrug. "I thought you'd turn me down straight away so I'm surprised. I hope to see you again, but… you can do better. I don't know why you had my words because I'm not good enough for anyone. Who would want a… a—"

"Werewolf," Sirius finished. "I… didn't expect that at all, but it's part of who you are." He moved closer and brushed his lips against Remus' briefly. "This is the hardest choice I've ever had to make."

"If you don't come back, I wish you the best of luck with whoever…" Remus turned away, his breathing shaky. "Goodbye, Sirius."

"Remus, can I…"

"The longer you stay, the harder this will be," Remus whispered. "Goodbye."

Sirius stepped towards Remus, wrapping his arms around his soulmate from behind and holding him tightly. He needed to remember what Remus felt like in his arms. He needed the help to make his choice. He stayed like that until he heard Orion shout his name.

When he let go of Remus, it felt wrong not to have his soulmate in his arms.

"Don't give up on me before that date," Sirius begged.

"I won't," Remus replied, his voice full of promise. "But please, all I ask is that you really consider me for this. Don't walk out of here and leave me with false hope."

"Remus. If I was going to pick my previous life, this wouldn't be so hard. I—"

He was cut off by his father's shout. "I should go."

Walking away from Remus was the hardest thing he had ever done. It felt _wrong_.

...oOo...

The weeks that followed were the hardest weeks of Sirius' life. He felt complete with Remus, but choosing Remus meant that he was choosing to give up his family. He hated that he had to choose.

Time passed too quickly with the deadline and Christmas was fast approaching. Orion hadn't mentioned Hope or Remus again or disappeared to meet Hope.

It was the day before Christmas eve when Orion announced over dinner that he was talking to the Parkinson family regarding a marriage contract between Peony Parkinson and Sirius. Peony was matched with someone undesirable too and the pair were suitably matched. They were the same age and both with the _right_ blood. What else mattered to Orion?

And the next day, people were talking about the marriage contract that was being written up and that's when Sirius noticed his words faded.

Remus had given up on him.

And that moment, Sirius realised that he couldn't live without Remus. The choice had been made for him - he had his family and the arranged marriage.

But facing the actual reality that Remus had given up on him and wondering if Remus had heard the news about the marriage contract and had thought Sirius had made his choice, broke Sirius' heart.

He loved his brother and his father, even if Orion wasn't the best at it. But Remus was his soulmate and he would give up everything for Remus Lupin.

That night, Sirius threw everything he could into a large bag, sent an owl to Gringotts taking his father's name off Sirius' account so only Sirius could touch the money, and he snuck through the house.

"I saw the words fading."

Sirius jumped at the loud whisper coming from the shadows.

"Regulus, what—"

"I knew you… I suspected you would leave tonight. The marriage contract happened and your words faded. I noticed at dinner. I knew that if you left, it would be tonight."

"Do you hate me for it?"

"No." Regulus hesitated for a long moment. "We talked before going in that house and I discovered that you let your heart rule you, Sirius. I knew since we left the Lupins, that it was more likely that you'd return there than stay here. I follow my head. I'm prepared for an arranged marriage. My words don't matter as much to me as they do to you."

"You can owl me, you know."

"Not whilst I'm at home. When I return to school after the holidays. Are you going to return?"

Sirius shook his head. "Father will withdraw my tuition fees," Sirius replied, folding his arms. "Plus, I want to be where Remus is… wherever that could be."

"I think he goes to Hogwarts," Regulus replied with a sigh. "Look, I'll talk to Father. I'll see if I can convince him—"

"He won't agree. He'll disown me and that'll be the end of it. Maybe I have enough savings to send myself? I can… I can get a job during the holidays."

"There will be enough in there," Regulus assured him. "Go. I'll see if I can sneak out for an hour on Christmas Day if I can, but you go and… and make your first words reappear."

Sirius closed the distance between them and hugged his brother tightly. "You know, the main reason I was here was because of you. I love Father and… and this is where we live, but I feel like Remus' place could be home. You know? I struggled to make the choice before because you're my brother and you need me."

"I don't need you," Regulus insisted. "I can manage without you. But you're my brother and I'll miss you and if I ever do need you for something, well, we'll find a way."

Sirius nodded. "We will. I don't need you either, brat."

Regulus laughed softly. "One thing Father did right was teach us independance. I don't think I'll ever really need anyone."

"I need Remus," Sirius admitted. "It hurts to be away. Promise me you'll be in contact?"

"Owl me when I go back to school," Regulus insisted. "I'll reply straight away. I might see you soon. Good luck. Do you have money for the Knight Bus?"

Sirius shook his head. "I didn't even think—"

Regulus shoved a pouch of money into his hands. "I've been holding onto this for you. I thought you might need it. It's not a lot, it's mostly what I would have spent on your Christmas present plus some of my spending money for last term at school. Good luck."

There was a creak from the upper floor and Sirius paled.

"Now," Regulus hissed. He slipped back into the shadows as Sirius snuck down the stairs to the ground floor. He whispered the spell to open the front door and slipped out.

The wards would tell his father he was leaving, but Sirius hoped that Orion would just let him go. Or that Orion wouldn't be able to stop him in time.

He made his choice.

He raised his wand, summoning the bus. It took seconds to say where he was going and for the bus to start up again. In those seconds, he managed to catch a glimpse of his father's face as the man opened the door to Grimmauld Place.

Orion could have stopped the bus, but he made no move to go after Sirius.

The bus pulled away and Sirius watched his arm. The words had faded since dinner time and he was scared that he wasn't in time. He was scared that he had lost Remus.

...oOo...

There were a surprising amount of people on the bus at that time of night. There were no available beds for Sirius and he found himself sitting on the top deck, right at the back next to some odd people.

Most of them were too drunk to apparate or find a floo, but Sirius didn't want to talk to them. Instead he settled into a seat next to a stern looking woman who looked at him with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Are you going somewhere nice?" he asked, eying her bag filled with brightly wrapped gifts.

"My brother's house," the woman replied. "I have a new niece born a day early." Her lips curved up into a small smile. "And my fireplace wasn't due to be repaired until tomorrow."

"Congratulations," Sirius said softly.

"Where are you going to, young man? Are you on here alone?"

She sounded concerned and it was a rare tone for someone to use on Sirius. He was excited to tell someone what was happening.

"I met my soulmate a few months ago, but my father didn't approve because of his… his status," Sirius began, not wanting to give away Remus' secret - even to a stranger. "He said I had until March to choose. I understand why - he gave me a lot of time, but he didn't want to sit around and wait if I wasn't… the words faded today. New words have appeared and I realise I may have lost him. It took that to realise that it's my soulmate I would choose over everything. I've run away from home and… I'm going to his home to convince Remus to give me a chance."

"Remus?" The woman's eyebrows raised quickly and she stared at Sirius for a long time. "What school do you go to?"

"Durmstrang… or I did. Father will withdraw my tuition funds for this."

"My name is Minerva," the woman said, her eyes fixed on him intently.

"Sirius Black," Sirius replied, reaching out to shake her hand. He was treated to a rare smile.

"Mr. Black, you've given up everything for some words on your arm."

"No. I spent a few hours with him. Remus is so much more than that," Sirius insisted. "He's worth giving up everything for. Plus, my brother… my brother will write. I can do this. I'll get a job. I'll study at home. I'll… as long as I'm with Remus, it'll work out somehow."

The bus stopped and the woman looked out of the window. "This is my stop. Sirius, why don't you join Remus at Hogwarts?"

"I would, but I can't aff… how did you know he goes to Hogwarts?" Sirius narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I will owl you soon, Sirius," she said, picking up the bag. "I believe you'll be dropped soon. The Knight bus tends to stop in Wales before heading back to England."

She walked briskly down the bus and Sirius stared after her, wondering how she knew where he was going.

...oOo...

Sirius almost fell of the bus in his haste. He could see the cottage a short distance away and almost ran towards it, the lights guiding him.

He had expected every light to be off, but as he approached, he realised that there was a figure in the window. He stared, trying to get a closer look, but the figure quickly moved.

Sirius rushed towards the door and just as he reached it, it was flung open and Remus was staring at him.

"You said you would wait until your birthday. You… you said you wouldn't give up on me. But my words are faded, Remus. Did you give up?"

"I didn't. I knew you'd come. I just knew it would be tonight. I've been waiting up for you."

Sirius froze, his eyes widening. "Remus, you said my new words. How is that possible?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders and smiled shyly. "Yours were a bit of a giveaway that it'd be you that said them. I… I already knew what I'd reply." He showed Sirius his arm. "It seems that fate is determined that we end up together. It didn't match us with anyone else. Instead, it gave us a push."

Hope appeared in the doorway behind them. "Welcome home, Sirius. Boys, go to bed. You can do all of this in the morning but it's three-am. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we've got some present shopping to do since Sirius will be with us."

"Should I sleep on the sofa, or—"

"Boys, you're both seventeen and you are soulmates. Go to your room. I just ask that you get to know each other a little bit first and don't rush things. You've chosen each other and fate clearly doesn't want to find other matches for you so this is forever. There is no rush." She reached out for Sirius and pulled him inside of the house, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

"I'm glad you came back," she said, pulling Sirius and Remus into a hug. "This is going to be a wonderful Christmas. We'll be seeing Remus' friend, but we'll do something for our family here first."

Sirius couldn't help but beam at her at the words that included him in the family. Hope squeezed his hand for a moment before turning and heading upstairs.

"I'm really tired, so let's put your bag down and go to sleep?"

Sirius allowed Remus to take his hand and lead him upstairs. He quickly changed and climbed shyly into Remus' bed next to him.

When Remus cuddled close and closed his eyes, Sirius knew he had no regrets. This was perfect.

And when Remus went back to Hogwarts… well, Sirius would just have to find a job in Hogsmeade to see Remus whenever he was allowed to go there. It wouldn't be perfect but he'd work it out somehow.

...oOo...

Sirius stared at the owl that landed in front of him the next day. Breakfast was late - ten - because of Sirius' tiredness from the night before, and he was scared that _this_ was a letter from his father.

Possibly the one saying he had been disowned.

Hope took pity on him and grabbed the letter, ripping it open.

"Sirius, you've transfered to Hogwarts?"

"What?" Sirius took the letter and scanned the words.

 _'Mr. Black,_

 _As per your request last night, I contacted the Headmaster of Durmstrang and requested a change of schools. At the Headteacher's discretion in certain circumstances, the payment for tuition can be transferred between schools if you are forced to change._

 _I have deemed your circumstances as one of those circumstances and completed the necessary documentation immediately after our discussion._

 _Enclosed is information on how to get onto the platform and a list of what you will need to attend school. I have also enclosed a receipt for the remainder of the gold as Hogwarts costs less than Durmstrang._

 _Please note that Hogwarts does not refund tuition fees._

 _Upon arrival at Hogsmeade, please find our Groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. He will give you further instructions on your arrival to the school_

 _I look forward to meeting you again at your sorting._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

Sirius looked up after reading the letter. "She's the woman I was talking to on the Knight Bus last night. I wondered how she knew who Remus was and that I was going to Wales. She… why would she do this?"

"What did you tell her?" Hope asked, smiling softly.

"About running away from home because I want to be with Remus. That I chose Remus over everything." He reread the letter. "My father can't have this refunded either," he said, delightedly.

"Professor McGonagall is really nice," Remus murmured. "She seems strict but she's not really. So… you're going to Hogwarts with me!"

Sirius grinned. "I am. I… I was planning on looking for a job in Hogsmeade or something… but this is much better. I get to see you every day."

Remus threw his arms around Sirius, managing to knock over a glass of juice in his excitement. "This is the best Christmas ever."

Hope shook her head as she grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the juice up. "Well, eat up quickly. I believe we'll be bringing Sirius to get all of his school supplies. Once you get back, you can make space for Sirius in your room."

"You mean he's going to move into my room permanently?" Remus asked, his face lighting up even more.

Hope nodded her head. "If Sirius would rather have his own bedroom, we can sort out the den and make it a bedroom?"

"I'd like to stay with Remus," Sirius insisted before turning back to his plate and eating quickly. "Come on, Remus. We need to get my _Hogwarts_ supplies. I also want to buy you a Christmas present."

"I already got you one," Remus laughed. "Like I said, I knew you'd be here."

...oOo...

Sirius bit his lips as he sat down on the stool. His eyes searched the hall but he couldn't spot Remus anywhere or Remus' friends, James and Peter. The boys had been wary of him on the train and Sirius couldn't blame them, but he hoped they would warm to him. After all, they were Remus' friends and that mattered to Sirius. He had never had close friends like that before.

He paid no attention to the hat as it muttered about bravery to go for what he truly wanted. The only thing that mattered to Sirius was it opening its mouth.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

The three Gryffindors stood up on the bench, clapping and cheering. The rest of the house soon followed. Sirius grinned at the sight of Remus and stood up from the stool, passing the hat back to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you," he murmured softly.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Black," the Professor said, a hint of a smile on her lips. "Now, I believe this will make for an interesting year."

"Oh it will," Sirius insisted, before turning and heading down the table towards Remus and his friends. His life was perfect now. He was with Remus and he was at Hogwarts and he was making friends.

He had a family and people who cared about him.

There was nothing more he could want.

* * *

Review Please :)

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing.


	9. Tie On Another

Written for Last Ship Sailing \- Prompts:

(AU) Red String of Fate

(word) direction

(action) pouring a cup of tea

Soulmate!AU Challenge \- Red String of Fate

OTP Prompts List \- Soulmates!AU

* * *

 **Tie On Another**

* * *

Sirius didn't want to go home. Home was lonely, empty. Home was where the pictures of him and Lucius waited to watch him. The happy smiles and _couple-ness_ of them made Sirius feel sick. The pictures were lies. He knew if he followed his string, he would be led back to his cousin's home.

The same home she now shared with Lucius. In a couple of months, their son would be joining them.

Sirius felt sick at the idea. Things had been so perfect. When he had met Lucius at school - a handsome boy two years his elder - he had been riveted by him. It wasn't until Sirius joined the Quidditch Team at sixteen that Lucius even noticed his existence - and that included noticing their string too.

They began dating the day Sirius left Hogwarts and he hadn't been happier… until he decided to surprise Lucius from work one day but the string led him to a hotel room. Sirius shouldn't have opened the door. He shouldn't have let curiosity overtake him.

If he had left the door closed, he wouldn't have seen what his boyfriend and soulmate was doing to his cousin, Narcissa.

That had been six months ago and his cousin was going to have the baby in a few weeks. Sirius still had no idea how long it had been going on, but what could he do? Their strings were connected, and, by law, he was Lucius' soulmate.

The soulmate of someone who was shacking up with his cousin under the excuse of getting her pregnant. Laws _said_ that soulmates had to put each other first. Even in circumstances like that. Narcissa had her own soulmate somewhere out there after all.

Sirius knew he was being bitter, but he had stopped caring about that months ago.

He ordered another drink and reached for the newspaper that someone had discarded on the next table.

* * *

 _Clinical Spell Tests_

 _Got no zing in your string?_

 _Got some hate for fate?_

 _Want it to fray and go away?_

 _Give us a floo or drop in._

 _All testers will receive ££££_

* * *

 _"Hello, I… I saw your ad in the Daily Prophet. I… I'd like to participate. Gold? Yeah… that amount is fine. Honestly, the most important thing is getting this string gone. Whatever it takes."_

* * *

Remus' eyes drifted over the latest laws that were hastily put in place. Before now, the laws about red-strings were clear. It was mostly stated that a red-string was like a marriage and would be counted as such.

But with the clinical tests that had stolen his soulmate from him, which had been successful, new laws had been rushed to accommodate the changes.

Remus glanced at the nearby table. It had been five months now since the string had broken. Five months since he set the photo down so he couldn't see the face of the man that had cast him aside like… well, like a werewolf. Not that he could blame him of course. His soulmate deserved better. It was best for everyone if Remus was alone.

He avoided looking at his hand where the red string sat, just a few inches long and with an ugly fray at the end. The fray was appropriate. It matched the rest of him really. The scars, the old clothes. Why not a raggedly torn string too?

* * *

 _Did Fate not give you a soulmate?_

 _Or did your string go 'ping'?_

 _We can reattach and find you a match!_

 _New - String attaching service._

 _Floo or come in and see us:_

 _Strings R Us at 19b Diagon Alley._

* * *

 _Sirius kept the newspaper for a whole month before going. He couldn't resist any longer. He wanted to fall in love again. He wasn't going to let one bad experience stop him!_

* * *

Remus shifted in the bed, his eyes heavy. The covers were warm and he drew them around him tighter and snuggled into the pillows.

He had been having a wonderful dream. Dark hair and grey eyes dominated it. Dominated him and he smiled against the fluffy pillow, trying to fall back asleep and back into the dream. He tried to ignore the birds chirping outside of his bedroom window and the sound of his parents talking in the kitchen. He knew what they were saying. It's what they were always saying these days.

How they were concerned about him.

Whatever happened with Ben?

Why was he not out meeting someone nice?

If he could just go and answer the advert that had been appearing in the Daily Prophet about new strings…

Remus wasn't ready to face that all again. He was fine. In fact, he felt an odd sense of anticipation and delight and he couldn't place where it was coming from.

The sensations built and Remus could think of nothing else apart from the happy feelings. It had been so long since Ben. So long since he had been happy that he didn't fight it.

"Remus. Are you awake, darling? We need to head to the market soon," his mother called.

Remus sighed and sat up. "Yes, Mum," he called back, before reluctantly sliding out of the comfortable bed, his feet hitting the rug. He stood up slowly and stretched out, hearing some of his bones click.

It was two days after the full moon and Remus had taken the extra day to stay with his parents to recover as the transformations had been harder since Ben had broken their bond. Recently, Remus had realised that it was more that the string was gone, that the wolf was wilder. Not because of Ben's absence in his life.

Remus walked to the bathroom to take his shower, trying to keep his eyes open properly. He stifled a yawn as he pulled out some towels and set one on the floor.

He enjoyed his shower for the first time in ages. Before, he felt like he was going through the motions somewhat. But now… well, now he felt alive once more. Complete once again. The last time he had felt like that was when he had a string.

On impulse, he glanced down at his hand, expecting to see the horrible, frayed edges of the string.

He didn't expect a new string to be sitting in its place.

Remus washed the soap off quickly. He needed to call James. No. He needed to talk to his mum!

He needed to talk to both of them.

* * *

Sirius didn't want to waste any time. He had a new string and this time… this time he wouldn't do anything to screw it up. However he had failed Lucius enough to cause Lucius to stray… well, that wouldn't happen again. He'd be perfect this time. He'd make his soulmate happy. He'd do anything they wanted.

He left Diagon Alley and headed into Muggle London, getting on his motorbike and fixing his helmet over his head. He didn't know how far he'd have to drive or how long it would take.

But he would find his soulmate. He was certain of that.

The traffic was busy in London, even on a Sunday morning, but Sirius didn't care. He waited patiently to get through London, knowing that the traffic would ease slightly the further away he got. Because it was clear to him as he drove, that he was heading outside of London.

Maybe a change of scenery would be nice?

Sirius hated two things about his bike. First: the helmet was so hot and made him sweat which messed up his hair. Though that could be helped with spells. Second, he couldn't listen to music on his bike like others did with cars. The journey was too long and Sirius was bored, but still he carried on, eventually leaving England and crossing into Wales.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, James. Look." Remus held up his hand to show the new string. "It was there this morning."

"That explains the good mood!" Hope exclaimed, taking her son's hand and examining the string that was attached. "It looks a nice healthy colour. It's almost shimmering."

John glanced up from where he was pouring water into the cups to make everyone's tea.

"I can feel… their emotions. Anticipation I think. Excitement. My soulmate is nervous." Remus stared at the red string for a few seconds. "But what if I'm not what they want? Should I follow it? Or should I forget about it?"

"Remus, your soulmate must have done that advert in the Daily Prophet - the strings that can reattach," James realised. "So they're looking for a soulmate and you need to at least meet them."

"Darling, why wouldn't you be what they want?" Hope asked.

Remus sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I haven't been truthful about Ben," he admitted. "We didn't fall out like I allowed you to believe. In fact, everything was perfect until he found out about my lycanthropy. A couple of days later, the string broke."

Hope was silent for a minute. "Well, it's his loss," John declared as he set the four cups on the table. "Don't let that get you down. There is someone out there that can accept you, Remus."

"Yeah. I think I get why Ben did that," James offered. "So, you're born with your string, right? Well, you weren't born a werewolf. So if you weren't one, I think you and Ben would have been perfect. But he's not the type to accept your condition and the string had already picked him before the bite."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this," Remus muttered.

"What I mean is that when that string came up last night, it matched you with someone who would accept you for who you are. Fate knows you're a werewolf and made this match."

"That makes sense," Hope agreed. "Remus, darling, give your soulmate a chance."

"One chance. I'll meet him and tell him what I am. He'll run, I'm sure of it."

"Him?"

Remus examined his hand before nodding. "It feels like a 'him'," he replied softly. "Let's leave this until we get back to London tomorrow. James, do you want to stick around for the day now you're here?"

James nodded. "You said it was important so Lily said she was going to go shopping with the girls and have lunch with them. I'll stick around for a while. Lily will let me know when she wants me back."

"Great. I'll set another place at the table for dinner," Hope said. "Now, drink your tea and then get ready to walk to the market, boys."

* * *

Sirius found a parking spot by a market. Though the string was pointing the other way, he needed a break. Wales was hills and sharp turns and terrifying sheep.

He began to walk through the market, his eyes on each stall and what it was selling. Many were fruit and vegetables but there were a few with ornaments and jewellery and other handmade items.

Sirius found himself wondering if his soulmate visited places like this, and what did his soulmate buy? Perhaps they could do things like this? Go to little markets and buy things that they'd never use?

Lucius never liked to do things like that, but Sirius was hopeful that his new soulmate would enjoy the same things as him. If not, he'd manage. As long as his soulmate stayed faithful, nothing else mattered.

He had walked up one side of the market when he felt it. There was a tingling sensation in his hand and he could feel that his soulmate was close. There was nothing definite, but Sirius just knew.

He turned around and began searching the small crowd, his eyes darting around and back to his hand. His soulmate was there somewhere.

* * *

Remus had only began to contemplate his soulmate being in the area when a man was striding in their direction, his eyes darting around, searching.

The stranger's gaze landed on him and Remus watched back, knowing that this was his soulmate. He didn't even have to look at the string that connected them. He just knew.

"Hi, I'm Sirius."

"Remus," Remus replied. "Look, before… before anything…" he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him away from the crowds and to a quiet spot a short distance from the market.

Sirius smiled happily at him.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus murmured softly. "I don't usually blurt this out, but I… it scares people away. Better for you to find out now because it's harder when there's... attachment."

"Okay. So, can I take you to dinner?"

Remus stared. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Sirius gave a small shrug and shook his head. "I wasn't expecting that but fate chose you and I think that we should get to know each other."

"Your string was broken? Did you get it fixed? I just want to know if it happened by itself."

"I got it fixed. I answered an advert in the Daily Prophet," Sirius explained, his smile widening. "It was hard after I broke my string—"

Remus quickly took a step back. "You broke your string?" he asked warily. "Why?"

"It's personal," Sirius muttered, frowning slightly. "Not really first meeting sort of stuff."

Remus shook his head. "I said I'd give this a chance, but I can't do this. I'm sorry." He turned to walk away, but Sirius reached out, grabbing his arm.

"Wait. Please. Don't leave. I'm already messing this up, aren't I?" There was something in his tone that stopped Remus from going anywhere. He turned back.

"My soulmate broke our string because he found out what I am," Remus explained. "Things were perfect until then. These days, people break their string so easily and don't really… value soulmates. How do I know you won't do that?"

"Because I do value them," Sirius explained. He sighed. "My last soulmate… I loved him so much like you wouldn't believe. That was, until he got my cousin pregnant and then had her move in with him. I was treated like his bit on the side. I was his soulmate. I would have done everything for him. Remus, it's not fair for you to automatically assume the worst without knowing the truth. I would like a proper chance with you. I would do anything to make my soulmate happy. I only want someone who is faithful. That's all I'm asking."

Remus nodded. "I would never hurt a soulmate of mine," he assured Sirius. "But you're right. It wasn't fair of me to judge you like that when I don't even know you. Let's… let's get to know each other. We can decide then if we want to do this or not."

"You won't regret it!" Sirius exclaimed. He grabbed Remus' hand. "This place is awesome. Let me show you around?"

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "I come here every month so maybe I should show you around?"

"Anything you want," Sirius said, smiling happily. "You know, I've only known you a few minutes and I'm already happier than I've been in a long time."

"You know, me too," Remus replied. "Before, I had this big secret over my head. At least I've already shared that with you. So… how do you feel like meeting my family and best friend on our first date?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "I'm good with that. So… when's our first date?"

"Now." Remus pulled Sirius towards his family with a grin and Sirius used his free hand to reach up and try and fix his hair. He had never met anyone's parents before. This felt promising.

It felt like it was going to work out perfectly this time.

"So does this mean I have to move to Wales?" he blurted out.

Remus laughed as they reached James and the Lupins. "One step at a time. Plus, I live in London."

"Oh good. The sheep here scare me," Sirius said, before beaming at Remus' family. "It's lovely to meet you all," he told them. "I'm Sirius Black, and I promise to do everything I can to make Remus happy."

"I remember you from Hogwarts," James replied. "You were one of the good ones. Your string was… you got rid? I heard what he did."

Sirius shrugged slightly and gave a nod, not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, I'm sure you'll want to stay for dinner tonight," John offered with a smile.

Hope leaned in to give him a hug. "Welcome to the family, Sirius. Hurt my son and there'll be hell to pay."

"Why would I ever want to hurt my soulmate?" Sirius whispered back. "You have my word."

Hope smiled warmly at him and moved away and Sirius took Remus' hand again.

Yes, this was definitely going to work out.

* * *

Review please :)

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing


	10. From Stranger to Soulmate

A/N - Thanks to Raybe for helping with the plot (and also for Moon Mates which I constantly borrow). :)

Thanks to the wonderful Harpies for betaing.

* * *

 **Written for:**

Quidditch League. Holyhead Harpies - CHASER 1 - Round 3: Write about the Truth leading to a death OR write about a Dare saving someone's life.

Prompts: (Emotion) Scared, (Flavour) Cinnamon, (Colour) Midnight Black

Soulmate!AU Challenge \- Names on arms.

* * *

 **From Stranger to Soulmate**

* * *

This is a Non-Magic!AU

And a Soulmate!AU

* * *

Sirius cast a disapproving look around Diagon Alley Station. He watched the people pushing, bumping, and glaring at each other. He heard the rude mutterings pass their lips.

He decided that they were like animals. They were uncouth, undignified, and uncaring; Some even looked to be unwashed.

He wasn't sure if he could go through with this. Dare or no dare.

Sirius began to turn, ready to walk out of the station and admit defeat, but a voice inside of his head caused him to pause. He recalled James' words so clearly, it was almost as though James was standing there reciting them.

 _'Mate, you wouldn't have a clue how to get on a train by yourself… but if you say you can, I think you should prove it. Get the train. Actually, I dare you to. I dare you to only use public transport for a whole day. I bet you won't last a single journey.'_

What had James called him? Oh. Yes. A posh twat. His fists clenched. As much as he loved James, he wasn't going to let James win. Sirius knew he could manage. No matter how scared he was about doing this, it was just one day. How hard could it be?

Sirius walked past some younger girls on their way to school and couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Did you see David, yeah? Well, he has my name but he was totally chatting up Sarah."

"David has _your_ name? But he's like so gorgeous. I thought he had Michelle's name."

"No. She just told people that because she's jealous. I saw his arm. It totally says my name on it. He's mine and she can go and…"

Sirius shuddered as he tried to move away from the quickly. He told himself it was too late to turn back now. Thankfully he never acted like that over the name on his own arm. When he found Remus Lupin, whoever he was, he would act mature and sexy and impress him with ease. Sirius had no doubts in his ability to charm his soulmate, but first, he had to get this dare over and done with.

Sirius purchased his ticket from the counter, feeling quite proud of himself for managing. With his ticket clenched in his hand, he approached the barriers as he had seen others do. He pressed his ticket into the slot, took it from the top, and waited for the barriers to open.

Nothing happened.

He tried twice more before glancing around uncertainly, unsure what he was doing wrong. Maybe it was his ticket? Perhaps it was faulty? He glared at the offending ticket and then at the barrier that wasn't letting him through.

"Are you okay? Are you having trouble with your ticket?" a soft voice behind him asked. Sirius turned around to reply, but froze at the sight of the teen behind him, waiting patiently to walk through. Everyone else was sighing and heading to the next barrier, but this guy was fine with the hold-up.

"I… " Sirius sighed. "I've never caught a train before," he admitted. "Surely I'm doing this right?" He slipped the travel-card into the slot and took it from the top, showing the stranger his predicament.

"I see," he said, his eyes on the ticket. "Can I…?"

Sirius allowed the guy to take his ticket and watched as he turned it around before putting it in the machine.

Sirius smiled, chuckling slightly that he hadn't tried that himself. "Thanks," he said, grabbing his ticket. The barriers opened and let him through.

...oOo...

Sirius walked slowly to the train as he put his ticket away. As he looked into the carriages nervously, he noticed the guy who had helped him had just stepped into the one next to him.

Sirius hopped onto the same carriage through the next set of doors. It made sense to be in the same part of the train as the only helpful person on the London Underground. Plus, the guy was quite easy on the eyes. There was no better way to pass the train journey than to watch an adorable stranger. He leaned against one of the poles, observing the guy as he took out his book.

Sirius took a moment to look over the guy. His dark blond hair was falling into his eyes and his lips were curved up slightly at the corners as he flicked through his book to get to the right page. He was wearing the uniform for Hogsmeade High, but was wearing a cardigan instead of a blazer.

Sirius couldn't stop looking at the cardigan. It was hypnotising almost. He was so distracted, he barely noticed the beeping and the people rushing through the doors - not until they barged into him and he fell in the cardigan-clad-stranger's lap.

Sirius quickly got up and moved away, unable to say anything. He was making a terrible first impression, but the guy was smiling at him, his cheeks slightly red and Sirius decided he would count that as a win. He glanced around, noticing other students from Hogsmeade High wearing blazers.

He preferred the cardigan look. Or maybe the guy under the cardigan was what he preferred.

The guy turned his attention back to his book and Sirius looked at the occupied seats next to him. He moved closer, planning to take one of the seats should they open up.

As the train began to move, Sirius watched the other teen and wondered why he was so drawn to him. He wondered how much worse it'd be if they actually talked.

...oOo...

Four stations later, a few people got up and off the train. Sirius practically dived for the unoccupied seat facing Moony, as he had nicknamed him. It felt appropriate based on the copy of _Moon Mates_ he was reading, which had a picture of the moon on the cover.

He had managed to catch Moony's eye several times and Moony blushed every time. Sirius counted each one as a win as the adorable smile that appeared showed that Moony was interested in him too.

He shifted uncomfortably in the seat and shrugged off his blazer, feeling the heat of the train and wondering why the train didn't have any sort of air conditioning. He shoved his sleeves up and frowned as he looked around, noticing how tiny the windows were. They wouldn't cool the train down at all!

There was a small bang and Sirius' head spun around, his eyes falling on the book on the floor. Both him and Moony reached forward at the same time, almost bumping heads as they leaned over. Moony pulled back as Sirius' fingers reached around the book.

"Here you go," Sirius murmured, handing the book over and offering his best smile. Moony smiled back and whispered a thanks, his gaze lingering on Sirius' arm. He looked pensive, but didn't say anything else. Sirius offered a wide smile, doing his best to look approachable. Maybe Moony would talk to him again before they reached Hogsmeade Station?

Moony clutched the book against him with one hand and reached into his satchel with the other, withdrawing a bag from the bakery. He glanced inside before taking out a smaller wrapper. The book was put away and the boy began to pick the cookie apart and pushed a piece into his mouth.

Sirius entertained a fantasy of how those lips would feel against his. Lost in his daydreams, he didn't realise Moony had stopped chewing. It took him a long moment to realise that Moony was struggling to open his bag, his hands shaking and his eyes wide and panicked.

Something was wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Allergic," the boy croaked, opening his bag and looking through it desperately.

"Do you have an epipen?" Sirius asked, scared and sliding forward in his seat, his eyes on the bag.

"Not sure. Don't think so." Moony's hand flew to his throat and he began to panic even more.

Sirius grabbed his own bag. He opened it and pulled out his own epipen. He flicked open the cap and prepared it. "Get ready," he murmured, before jabbing it into Moony's outer thigh.

He heard the click of the pen and counted to ten before pulling it from his leg. "Better?"

There was a slight nod and Sirius rubbed the spot where the epipen had been inserted for a minute, knowing that it helped. He gave Moony a moment to collect himself before breaking the silence.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"My friend likes cinnamon cookies. I… I wasn't paying attention and took the wrong one from my bag. Usually I'd know by the smell…"

"Distracted were you? I'm so hot, it almost killed you." Sirius chuckled. "You need to get checked out at a hospital now. Come on, the train is pulling up to a station. I'll call us a cab."

"No, you don't have to," Moony said. Sirius ignored the weak protest and grabbed up both of their bags as the train came to a stop.

...oOo...

 _"Mum, I'm at Hogsmeade Hospital. It's an emergency. Send James!"_

Sirius walked back over from the phone after leaving Mrs. Potter a message and sat down next to Moony. "You should give me your house number. I'll call your mum for you."

Moony smiled. "I'll wait until after the doctor sees me," he insisted. "If we tell her now, she'll worry herself and rush down here for nothing."

Sirius nodded his head. "Sure. But you should give me your number so I can call and make sure you're okay later… or tomorrow night… over dinner?"

Moony grinned at him. "Thanks for everything. You know, saving me. Coming with me. Staying with me."

"It's fine. All in a day's work," Sirius replied. "Think of me as your knight in shining armour."

Moony laughed. "Oh, I will think of you as that," he assured Sirius.

"So, is that a yes to dinner?" Sirius asked.

Moony began to nod, and opened his mouth to answer. He was cut off by a loud shout across the empty waiting room.

"Remus Lupin," a doctor called.

Sirius froze. He was in the middle of asking Moony out, and Remus Lupin was somewhere in the room. This was extremely awkward. He looked around in a blind panic, not sure what to do.

Moony stood up. "He's calling me," he said, guessing Sirius' panic.

"You… you're Remus." Sirius grabbed the school bags and they both followed the doctor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you didn't exactly tell me that you were Sirius," Remus replied softly. "I saw your arm when we were on the train. Let me see the doctor first and we'll talk about it after."

He headed into the bay with the doctor and Sirius waited outside impatiently. He had finally found his soulmate and now Remus was busy seeing the doctor. They were taking far too long. He paced angrily, glaring at the curtain every few seconds until the doctor finally pulled it back.

"You're free to go."

Remus smiled shyly at Sirius and Sirius grinned back, throwing an arm around his soulmate and leading him back to the A&E entrance of the hospital. "You should really carry an epipen with you at all times," Sirius insisted. "But I worked it out."

"Worked what out?" Remus asked.

"When you saw my name. I saw you staring. You even dropped your book!"

"I was shocked," Remus admitted. "I wasn't trying to read your arm. I just kind of glanced and… and I know what my own name looks like, even upside down. When I saw my name, I didn't know what to do. I didn't really want to say anything on a crowded train."

"I've been drawn to you since we met," Sirius murmured. "I was going to get off the train at the same time as you so I could talk to you."

Remus grinned at him. "I was considering doing the same thing. I was actually planning it when I accidentally ate Alice's cookie. I don't get why you have an epipen. Do you have allergies too?"

"I'm allergic to horses," Sirius explained. "But I go to a posh school and some students own horses or do early morning riding lessons. I actually found out when I first met James. He had a horse. He ended up selling it because that's what bros do. If your pet tries to kill your bro, you don't have that pet anymore." He rubbed at his arms nervously. "I know which students have horses and manage to avoid them. Headmaster Dumbledore made sure that all of those students were in a different class so I was less at risk. So… do we talk about our names?"

"We could," Remus replied. "Are you mad that I didn't speak up sooner?"

"Not at all." The pair continued to walk again. They headed out of the A&E doors and stood outside of the hospital.

"So… are we still on for dinner on Friday?" Remus asked nervously.

"Of course. You're my soulmate. Can I see your arm?"

Remus held his arm out and Sirius began to push his cardigan sleeve up. He opened the button on Remus' shirt-cuff and pushed that up too.

Sirius Black was written on Remus' arm in black.

"It's true. The names are in our hair colour," Remus murmured. "I noticed your black hair on the train before anything."

"Midnight black," Sirius insisted. "My name is written on your arm in midnight black."

Remus snorted. "Trust you to have a specific shade of black."

"Black sounds so boring - like my surname. So when Mrs. Potter got all the paint sample things, I went through until I found the exact shade of my hair. James has black hair too, but he's not lucky enough to have my shade."

Sirius traced his name slowly with his finger. "You know, James _dared_ me to get the train today. He was acting like I was some posh brat or something. I was only on it to prove him wrong."

"I get the train every day," Remus replied.

"Yeah. I… I… I was thinking that earlier. That I should get the train more often. It's good to do because… of…"

"Because I'm on it?" Remus finished, hopefully.

"Yeah. Pretty much the only reason I'd want to get the train," Sirius admitted. "Do people always push and shove like that?"

"Yeah. You know, if you prefer driving, don't feel obligated—"

"It's not obligation," Sirius assured him quickly. "It's the idea that I get to see you every morning and that's a great thought. I usually hate going to school but I'm actually looking forward to it now because… because I'll get to spend time with you."

Remus beamed at him. "Did I thank you for saving me?"

"You did, but after seeing your arm, I think a thank you kiss is in order," Sirius replied, leaning closer.

"Yeah. You definitely deserve a kiss."

Sirius swooped in, allowing his lips to quickly find Remus' before his soulmate changed his mind. The kiss was soft, just a brush of lips, but before he could pull away, fingers found their way to the back of his neck.

Remus wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his hand on the back of Sirius' neck. Sirius dropped the bags to the floor by his feet and brought his hands up to thread through Remus' hair.

"Sirius Orion Black!"

Sirius pulled away quickly. "Mum!"

Mrs. Potter looked between him and Remus briefly. "I believe your exact words were: _"Mum, I'm at Hogsmeade Hospital. It's an emergency. Send James.'_ Now please imagine my panic when I thought something had happened to you. I caught a taxi straight here. I told the taxi driver off because he was late, only to find you here, perfectly fine and kissing a boy you have yet to introduce me to!"

"Remus was hurt!" Sirius exclaimed. "The message—"

"The message didn't say who was hurt or how. I assumed the worst. Especially when you said to send James. Why was James not with you this morning? Did you not go to school in the taxi together?"

"James dared me to—"

"And Remus? Is this the Remus who's on your arm?" Dorea moved past Sirius and pulled Remus into a hug. "It's lovely to meet you," she said, before turning back to Sirius. "I hope you don't scare the poor boy as much as you scare me at times. Now, what were you explaining, dear?"

"James called me a posh twat. He said I wouldn't be able to do things like normal people. He dared me to travel to school on the train so I did. Remus was there and he ate a cookie and almost died. I had an epipen and we came here," Sirius explained.

"Well, James is in school and undoubtedly worried about you. I will call the school when I return. Remus, dear. Where do you live? Would you like us to drop you off home or perhaps you'd like to come over for lunch? You can use our phone to let your parents know where you are."

"That'd be lovely," Remus said. "I was waiting to call my mum because I didn't want to worry her. Lunch sounds wonderful, thank you, Mrs. Black."

"Dorea Potter. You can call me Dorea," she replied, warmly. She turned back to the waiting taxi. "Please take us back home." She got into the car and Sirius and Remus followed.

"Do you think the school will let James out?" Sirius mused. "I want him to meet my soulmate."

"That is not why I'm calling the school," Dorea told him. "I'm going to inform them that you won't be in for the rest of the day. You will of course return tomorrow."

"About that… Mum, I think I'll be catching the train from now on," Sirius insisted, his hand finding Remus'.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **2998 words**


	11. Something Sirius

Written for the Romance Challenge on the Hogwarts forum. Prompt: someone finding their soulmate by using a spell. Extra prompt: Yule Ball.

 _Unbetaed_..

* * *

Something Sirius

* * *

"I'm tired of all of it," Sirius declared loudly, breaking the silence that had filled the dormroom.

Remus set aside his book and James put down his quill and parchment and they both looked at each other. The end of the story would have to wait, as would drawing up Quidditch Plays. They both recognised the tone in Sirius' voice and both envied Peter who was already asleep.

A silent game of rock, parchment, scissors was played between the pair as Sirius sprawled out on his bed and sighed dramatically. "Tired of all of what?" James asked, cursing himself for choosing rock and getting beaten by Remus' parchment. Of course Remus would choose parchment.

"All of it," Sirius replied mournfully. "The whole dating thing. I have half of the school waiting for me to ask them to the Yule Ball this year and… what's the point?"

"I doubt it's half the school," James muttered. "More like a handful of girls."

"And guys," Remus quickly added, his cheeks turning red slightly. James didn't reply. There were some things they didn't bring to attention. Sirius' need to cuddle in the night was one. Remus' obvious crush was another. Remus wanted it to be a secret and somehow Sirius hadn't noticed at all.

"But I'm fed up with all these pointless dates. They are all missing something," Sirius told them. "None of them feel right. Where am I going wrong?"

"I'm trying to sleep," Peter snapped from the bed at the end of the room. "Let's cut to the point. You want to settle down and I want to sleep. Why don't you sneak down to the potions room and make up one of those soulmate potions that James was talking about at the end of last term?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Remus quickly replied as Sirius sat up, his eyes widening. "I mean… you're letting something… pick someone for you, _forever_."

James glanced over at Remus, noticing his friend was unusually pale. He got it. Whilst Sirius was flitting from relationship to relationship, he wasn't tied down to any person and therefore Remus felt he may one day have a chance.

James was secretly convinced that the pair would be perfect together. Remus needed someone who would look past his lycanthropy. He needed someone who wouldn't have a problem cleaning him up after the full moon. He needed someone who would put him first.

And on the other side of things, Remus was the only one who could calm Sirius after a run in with his family. Remus was the only one who had the patience to deal with Sirius no matter what drama came up.

"Maybe Remus is right," James began, turning his attention back to Sirius, but his friend ignored him, already pulling his slippers on.

"Let's make the potion," Sirius decided. James didn't turn to look at Remus again as he reluctantly nodded. He knew Remus well enough to picture the broken-hearted look on his face. "It's time for something Sirius."

As always, everyone rolled their eyes at Sirius' pun.

...oOo...

James didn't talk about making the potion for himself. He already knew who his soulmate was after making the potion during the holidays, convinced it was going to be Lily's face staring up at him in the smoke. Had it been anyone except Regulus Black's face staring back, he'd have told Sirius.

Sirius was too fixated on the potion to question James. He followed the recipe in the book with tunnel-vision, only able to focus on the potion and nothing else.

Without checking the colour and consistency of the potion, Sirius brought the potion to his lips and took a big gulp.

Immediately, he took his wand out and waved it. "Perficeanimam," he said firmly.

His eyes widened and James reached for the bezoar in his pocket, readying it.

" _Remus_."

James stared at Sirius as his friend looked helplessly towards him. "It's Remus," he repeated.

James didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how Sirius felt about the news.

"This makes no sense. He's never shown the slightest bit of interest," Sirius muttered to himself, the shocked expression quickly being replaced by a hurt one. "We can't tell him. It'll make things awkward."

James nodded. It was better that Remus never find out. If he knew that Sirius was rejecting him, it'd hurt more than anything.

...oOo...

James couldn't help see the pain in Remus' expression as Sirius approached Alice the next day, inviting her to the Yule Ball. Remus disappeared for the rest of the day.

The only time they saw him was when he came to the room to go to bed, muttering in a broken voice that he had agreed to go with Gideon Prewett to the Yule Ball.

...oOo…

Sirius spent the Yule Ball with his arms crossed, watching Remus. Alice had just rolled her eyes and walked off with her friends.

"He shouldn't be having so much fun," Sirius muttered, glaring at the pair who were standing by the dance floor. "How could Gideon do this to me?"

"You are joking?" James asked, his gaze darting sadly to Lily who was dancing with Amos Diggory. "You don't even want Remus."

"Are you blind?" Sirius snapped. "Of course I want him. Who wouldn't, but he's Remus." He stared at James as though that explained everything.

"He… he is Remus," James agreed, not quite knowing what it meant.

"Exactly. He's never shown interest in anyone before." Sirius sighed and looked longingly at his soulmate. "Trust fate to match me with someone who would never see me like that."

James wasn't sure if Sirius was being dramatic or if he really had never noticed Remus' longing glances. All he knew was that he could help.

"Don't let Gideon steal your soul mate away," he replied. "Remus didn't agree to go with him until you asked Alice. I think he's under the impression that Alice is your soulmate."

"I only asked her because I heard she's seeing Frank Longbottom. We're only here as friends."

"I think you should make a move," James insisted. "Trust me."

"I can't, I…" Sirius trailed off as he looked back at Remus, only to find Gideon's lips on Remus' ear.

"Not gonna happen," he snarled before storming over.

James smirked. Whether Sirius wanted Remus to know or not, he wasn't one to handle jealousy well.

...oOo…

Remus listened to Gideon murmur in his ear. Gideon had asked him to the ball to make Kingsley jealous and Remus had agreed. After all, someone should be happy.

When Gideon leaned in to whisper about Lucius, the last thing he had expected was for Sirius to shove Gideon away.

"Get your hands off my soulmate!"

Before Remus could reply, Sirius was pulling him close, grey eyes studying him. "Give me a chance," Sirius murmured.

Remus nodded his head, overwhelmed at the information that he was Sirius' soulmate. He shot Gideon an apologetic look. Gideon grinned, giving a thumbs up in return.

This was the best Christmas ever. Never in a million years would he have imagined that he was Sirius' soulmate. He'd talk to Sirius later about ways to treat their friends, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Not with the way Sirius was staring at him.

...oOo...

James watched as Sirius led Remus onto the dance floor, the pair unable to look away from each other.

They were perfect and he could understand why fate had put them together. There was no-one he could picture being as _right._

Maybe he should reconsider the Regulus being his soulmate thing. It worked so well for his best friends after all. Maybe he could be that happy with Regulus. Maybe it was time to give up on Lily?

* * *

Review Please :)


	12. The Sheriff's Son

**Written for:**

Hogwarts Forum - Gobstones: Bronze Stone - Accuracy: Key, Power: Western, Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Hogwarts Forum - Writing Club - Days of the Month - Serendipity Day - Write about a chance encounter

Shop for a Prompt - Charlus Potter

FRIENDS Challenge - Season 9 - Ross' Innapropriate Song - Write a Western Story.

Ultimate AU Promptathon Challenge - Prison AU

Mortal Combat Characters Challenge - Erron Black - Western!AU

 **This was also written for the Soulmate challenge on the Hogwarts Forum. Prompt - Soulmate's name on your wrist.**

 **This forum is looking for new members. PM me or go to my page if you're interested. :)**

* * *

 **The Sheriff's Son  
**

* * *

The Sheriff watched the lone boy in the cell carefully. The boy had to be around the age of his two sons. He had been caught on a heist the evening before and locked in the cell, and Charlus had left him there overnight.

The boy had looked terrified when he was locked in the cell, but the next morning, looked calmer.

He wrote up the report carefully, needing to send word to the other Sheriffs of nearby towns to inform them of Greyback's remaining gang being in the area, before he heard the boy shift in the cell, pulling the blanket around him carefully.

"Excuse me, Sheriff?"

"What is it?" Charlus asked, not unkindly, though he didn't want the prisoner to think that he was a pushover. The boy would stand trial, same as everyone else.

"I'm aware that a trial might not go in my favour. If I were to write two letters, would you permit them be delivered?"

"To who?"

"My parents and my soulmate," came the reply. "My parents should know what happened to me and my soulmate should know not to look for me."

Charlus nodded his head. "Sure," he said. Maybe he was feeling soft because of the age of the boy, but he found himself handing some paper through the bars.

A few hours later when he brought food into the cell, the prisoner silently handed over his letters.

"You got caught pretty easy. Tripped an alarm."

"Intentional," came the reply. "I didn't want that life. I'd rather be locked up than part of them."

Charlus nodded his head, his eyes on the name on the first letter as he closed the door.

Lyall and Hope Lupin.

He slipped the key into the lock and twisted. "I'll get these sent today," he replied, walking towards the exit of the Sheriff's office. As he walked out of the door, he slipped the first envelope behind the second.

"Sirius?" he whispered. He glanced back at the boy in the cell, his head in hands. The boy didn't look up or appear to have heard him and Charlus stared until the door shut behind him.

That's why the name was familiar. He had seen the name Lupin on his son's arm before.

He changed his course. He couldn't tell anyone he had caught someone from the heist when that person was basically the centre of Sirius' universe (or so Sirius liked to tell them on a daily basis!)

...oOo…

Remus was terrified of what would happen. He could be sentenced to death or imprisoned for years, but it was all better than serving Greyback for the rest of his life. He had been trained since he was a small child and had vague memories of his parents. Enough to know that he was brought up better than that.

At least he had ruined things for Greyback. He had gotten the cruel monster of a man caught along with him but when Remus allowed himself to be captured, Greyback had fought. Greyback had also died.

And he couldn't abduct anymore children.

He was pulled out of his musings by the door opening and two boys with dark hair walking on. One was clearly the Sheriff's son, but Remus' gaze was drawn to the other.

"You know, if I had considered that we'd meet like this, I'd have assumed that I would be the one in jail and you'd be the one outside."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you mean."

"Remus Lupin," the boy said, producing a key. "Sirius Black at your service. My Father, the Sheriff sent me. Said you're free."

Remus looked at the other boy who was tearing up the sheets the Sheriff had been writing out. "What's going on?"

"Well, he can't very well tell people that he freed you, can he?" the bespeckled boy replied. "He's booking you a room at the inn and said if you run, he'll hunt you down himself."

Sirius reached up to brush a strand of hair from out of his eyes. "I think that's more out of concern that you'll run away from me, rather than running in general," he said.

"But I committed a crime," Remus said, not moving as the door swung open. "I need to stand trial."

"Pops has decided that justice has been served. He said he does believe you got Greyback caught on purpose, and with Greyback gone, we've only got a few members of his gang to take out. With him gone, half the gang will disband. They are less of a threat and that's thanks to you."

"And what will I do?" Remus asked, nervously stepping towards the door, his eyes on the man's sleeve.

Sirius rolled his sleeve up, revealing Remus' name. "Well, for now you'll stay in the inn whilst we get to know each other… then we'll see where we go. He said you have parents somewhere, but let's get this all sorted and me and you can set out and find them together."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Your name is on my arm, Remus. I'd do anything you ask." Sirius took his hand and led him out of the cell. "Now come, Mum has invited you over for dinner."

Remus smiled shyly. "I thought I'd never meet you. I'm glad… and not because it got me my freedom. It's because in Greyback's gang, they kill our soulmates if we find them. But not I can be with you without being terrified that Greyback will do anything to you. Now I can stay without anything to fear."

Sirius turned, his fingers moving to Remus' face. "Even if Greyback was still around, I'd risk the danger," he murmured softly. "You're all I've ever wanted." He turned back to James. "Now, let's go. Mum won't like it if we're late."

"What are you talking about? You could turn up three hours late and Mum would just serve your dinner and kiss your cheek like it's all good," James muttered, trailing out behind them. "It's when I'm late that she has a problem. She likes you more."

Sirius laughed. "She adores me. That's why she adopted me," he insisted. His fingers entwined with Remus'. "She'll love you too," he insisted. "And so will I."

* * *

Unbetaed.

Review Please


	13. Squibmates

Written for:

Hogwarts - Romance Awareness Month - You are born with words on your arm which are the first words your soulmate says to you. (Setting) Hairdressers.

Monthly Exchange - For Lizzy - Sirius/Remus, Family, Fluff. Prompts: (AU) Squib, (word) Unlikely

Shop For A Prompt: "Great hair doesn't happen by chance, it happens by appointment."

FRIENDS Challenge - Season 3 - TOW No One's Ready. Write about something using the prompt 'chair'.

Ultimate AU Promptathon - Hairdresser!AU

Gobstones - Brown Stone. Accuracy: (action) Mopping. Power: (word) tightly. Technique: (Word) Slippery

* * *

 **Squibmates**

 **For Lizzy :)**

* * *

Sirius sighed as he pushed the mop around the floor. It was an hour before the place opened, but Auntie Penelope liked to have everything ready early. It was often that someone would come in during the morning with an emergency and a lunch date and Sirius would get a chance to wash hair and make tea before the rest of the staff turned up. He enjoyed the mornings as they weren't as busy and he got to spend time with his aunt.

He finished mopping and stuck up a yellow sign to show the floor was slippery, before putting the mop away. His aunt sometimes got distracted and he didn't want her to rush across the floor and hurt herself. Again.

He headed out to the back room and set everything out ready to make drinks for the customers and flicked the switch to turn on the air-freshener before opening the window. Once it was all set up, Sirius walked through to the front door where a customer was peeking through and opened it.

"Morning dear," the lady said, hobbling in with her stick. "I know it's a bit early, but I was hoping you'd have time to fit me in?"

Sirius grinned. "Vera, you admit it. You're just here to see me."

She laughed and swatted his arm. "Of course. You're the reason your aunt's had so many customers. It's a wonder no young lady has swept you away from us."

Sirius reached for his arm, allowing his fingers to stroke against the words which were covered by his sleeve. "Not a chance," he assured her. "You'll have to put up with me washing your hair for years more."

"You'll be cutting hair soon enough," Vera replied, patting his arm. "Now, how about a cup of tea?"

Sirius nodded. "I'll put your coat away and wash your hair first," he replied. Vera gripped his arm tightly and allowed Sirius to help her to the washing station.

...oOo…

"Sirius, darling, how are you?" Hope asked, rushing in and heading straight to the counter. "Look, I know you said on the phone that you were fully booked since Simone was off sick, but it's an emergency."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Lupin," Sirius replied, his eyes scanning the book, looking for anywhere to squeeze her in but finding nothing. "If you can wait until tomorrow…"

"But you're free now," Hope insisted, her eyes wide. "I know you're only training and that you're doing a course, but… but…"

"My aunt wouldn't allow it," Sirius insisted.

"My son is back in town from his private school and his hair was getting too long and shaggy. That boy, he never thinks to get it cut in… the local town like I tell him. He just spends the money on chocolate." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I tried the barbers but they… they ruined his hair. Please fix it. I'll pay double."

Sirius bit his lip. He knew Hope didn't have much money and that her son had gone away to a private school on a scholarship which meant that her and her husband had to work extra hard on the farm to make everything work. She talked about it often as he washed her hair, before leaving him a small tip. Sirius didn't mind. There wasn't much in the way of tips in Wales when it came to people like Hope, but she gave what she could spare and that was more than enough.

"If my aunt agrees," Sirius finally said, earning a wide smile from Hope before she rushed past him. "But it's unlikely," he muttered.

Sirius finally looked past the woman and spotted a teenage boy around his age lingering in the waiting area, his hands in his cardigan pockets and a khaki-green beanie on his head. Strands of dark-blond hair poked out from the bottom and the tag was still attached. Sirius grinned. Obviously they had just bought it after the previous haircut. His eyes lingered on the scar on the other teen's face, but he quickly decided he liked it.

Sirius leaned down, his arms resting on the counter as he got comfortable. He didn't plan to stop staring any time soon, and when Hope's son turned to look at him, Sirius winked at him.

He received a blush in reply before the boy lowered his eyes. Hope's son then continued to look around, his eyes finding Sirius every few seconds and Sirius grinned.

"She said yes!" Hope grabbed Sirius' hand and spun him around to face her. "Now, he just needs it evened out because it's quite wonky. Just tidied."

Sirius nodded his head. "Send him over. I would, but I don't think his face could get any more red. Hope, you didn't tell me your son was gorgeous."

She grinned. "Well, I didn't want to spoil the surprise, sweetheart."

...oOo…

Sirius began his seduction of 'Sexy-Cardigan-Lupin by letting his fingers speak for themselves. He massaged his fingers into the other teen's hair and smirked when his eyes fell shut. He didn't know what to say and it wasn't long until they were at Simone's empty chair and Sirius could get a close-up look of the guy's eyes.

"So… how do you have such good hair?" he finally said, as Sirius absently combed his fingers unprofessionally though Lupin's hair, considering how to start.

"Great hair doesn't happen by chance, it happens by appointment," Sirius murmured, before realising what the other man had said. He froze, before their eyes locked through the mirror. Only those with magical blood had words, even if it was just a drop, which is why he had words but was still a squib. There was a lingering magic inside of him but not enough to make him able to perform a spell.

"You have words on your arm?" Sirius whispered.

Remus glanced around before rolling up the cardigan sleeve.

 _'So… how do you have such good hair?'_

Sirius slipped his own up to show to Remus.

 _'"Great hair doesn't happen by chance, it happens by appointment.'_

"I'll just.. I'll even it out," he muttered, losing all confidence quickly as he gestured to Remus' hair.

"I'm… I'm Remus."

"Sirius," Sirius replied.

"Did you… go to school in France or somewhere? Home schooled?" Amber eyes watched him through their reflections curiously.

"Squib," Sirius murmured lowly. "You were in Scotland?"

Remus began to nod but Sirius quickly straightened his head. "I'm back home for good now," he said instead. "Does… does it bother you at all?"

"I can get used to it." Sirius smiled tightly. "When my parents sent me to my great-uncle Marius who is also… like me, we came here to get away from the magical world completely so I could have a nice life, you know. Penelope is his wife and they're great parents. I must admit that I kinda never expected to find my soulmate. But I'm… I can accept it back in again. I just need time."

The hopeful smile faded. "I never expected to either. I don't blame you for not wanting me. I'm... " he reached for the scar on his face and sighed. "Different from other wizards."

Sirius paused, observing the scar and considering the words. "Oh," he replied. "Well, I can give it a shot. If we just go slowly with the… magic."

Remus smiled again. "I need magic to keep others safe around me, but I don't have to use it otherwise, if that'd help."

Sirius smiled softly, his fingers carding through Remus' damp hair as he began working on it. "That could help me adjust," he replied softly. "I mean, it's fate, isn't it?"

"What?" Remus asked.

"That we both somehow ended up here," Sirius replied. "We're soulmates and I could have moved anywhere with my family, but we ended up living a few miles from you."

They shared one more smile before Sirius reached for the scissors and began to tidy Remus' hair up. "Just so you know, washing hair isn't the only things my hands are skilled at," he murmured, smirking as Remus' cheeks reddened again.

...oOo...

When Remus stood up, he headed to the unicorn tip-jar with Sirius' name written on it and slipped a couple of coins in as well as his phone number.

Sirius rushed over to check as Remus and Hope headed to the counter, counting to make sure there were enough numbers on the paper. He grinned as he turned around.

"I'll call you later, okay?" he shouted across the place.

Remus nodded his head, smiling shyly.

"And we can go out to dinner or something? Cinema? Bowling?" Sirius continued excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Remus replied. "Talk to you later, Sirius."

The pair left and Sirius sank down into Simone's empty chair, a wide smile on his face.

"What was that?" Penelope asked, coming over with a smile on her face.

"My soulmate," Sirius murmured with a soppy smile. "I found him." He clutched the phone number to his chest. "And he wants me!"

* * *

Review please :D


	14. Just a Touch

Written for:

Soulmates Challenge: You can take away some of your soulmate's pain for yourself. Prompt: Knitted Blanket

Hogwarts Forum - Writing Club - Days of the Month - Write about a Gryffindor

FRIENDS Challenge: Season 2 - TOW Ross' Wedding - Write a Hurt/Comfort fic

Ultimate AU Promptathon - Accident/Injury AU

Mortal Combat - Jax Briggs - Write about a Gryffindor

* * *

 **Just A Touch**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, keeping a safe distance from Remus.

Remus nodded his head. "I am," he murmured. "I just need a day or two to recover."

"I could… I could sit with you, if you'd like?"

Fear flashed across Remus' face before he shook his head. "No. I just want to be alone. Thanks though." He hobbled over to his bed and reached for the mustard yellow blanket his mother had sent him to Hogwarts with when he first left home, Sirius following but maintaining the few steps distance. He stood there as Remus got into the bed and pulled the curtains shut, before sighing.

He suspected that Remus knew of his feelings and that it was the reason why his best friend had been acting weird for weeks. When Remus turned sixteen back in March, Sirius had gone over the top with presents and had been a little too cuddly, which Sirius suspected put Remus off him.

After that, when he tried to touch Remus when slinging an arm over Remus' shoulder or when checking Remus' arm to see if it was broken, Remus would flinch at his touch and pull away, leaving Sirius certain that the love of his life was disgusted by his crush.

It didn't stop him trying.

...oOo…

Remus was woken by an emergency visit by Charlus Potter. He yawned as he headed outside, still in his pyjamas, his parents looking on nervously. Remus wasn't sure what Charlus had said to them, but they had insisted that Remus not even stop to get dressed.

Charlus took his arm and apparated them.

Remus followed him into the house, his slippers getting soggy from the wet grass, and he took them off just inside of the door as Charlus turned to him.

"Sirius is hurt," he said, bluntly. "Now James told me that you're his soulmate and we really need you to help him."

James appeared in the doorway, shooting Remus a small smile, but Remus could see something serious in his expression.

"I can't do anything," Remus said, looking between them. "If he knows the truth, he'll hate me. He'll hate me because he's stuck with me and not someone more suitable… more worthy—"

"Remus, it's three a.m. and we're both exhausted. Sirius _needs_ you," James snapped. "His mother is batshit crazy and… he's not in a good way. You might be the only one who can help him… or we could bring him to the hospital and hope that they can."

"Hope that they can?" Remus followed James. "How bad is it if you're not even sure if the hospital can help?"

He paused in the doorway of the bedroom. Sirius was sitting on the floor, his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth. James walked over and Sirius froze, deadly still.

"Sirius," James began, reaching for him. Sirius whimpered and pulled away. "Remus is here."

Remus moved next to James and looked at Sirius. The other boy's eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Cruciatus," James whispered. "He's not seventeen yet so if we take him to the hospital, his parents could get him back. Mum's trying to get around that now. Look, you're scared of him knowing but stop being selfish and touch him and take this pain away."

"Will it be enough?" Remus realised James was right. He shuffled closer and ignored Sirius' nervous intake of breath and grabbed Sirius' hand.

"I hope so," James murmured. "Together I think you can handle the pain and you can help him heal."

Remus gasped, falling forward as agony shot through his body. He tightened his grip on Sirius' hand as tears welled up in his eyes.

He felt like he was about to die.

He felt James' hands holding theirs together and he was grateful. The pain was tempting him to pull away, as much as he didn't want to. Through the pain, he shuffled slightly closer to Sirius, resting his head against Sirius' revealed shoulder where his t-shirt had slipped down.

 _For Sirius,_ he told himself over and over. If this was half of Sirius' pain, how was Sirius still alive?

An hour passed before the healers turned up. Unable to find a way to get St. Mungo's to accept Sirius under guardianship of the Potters, the Potters had directly contacted the Mind-Healers and asked them to come and look at him privately.

Remus could barely make out what was going on because the pain was overwhelming him, but he caught enough to know that a private specialist was going to be there as Sirius' personal doctor the next day, but the healers would handle that night.

He felt James pulling him up from the floor and he clung to Sirius. The light hurt his eyes and he closed them tightly. Three different sets of hands guided them onto the bed in the room and as the minutes passed, the pain eased up a little and a little more until Remus could breath properly again.

It was the level of pain that Remus was used to so he closed his eyes, pressed a little closer to Sirius and let himself drift off to sleep.

...oOo…

"Remus?"

Six days had passed and Remus had barely left the bed. He only moved to use the bathroom, wash, and change. He made sure to keep a hold of Sirius whilst eating in bed one handed, whilst Dorea spelled away any crumbs.

"Sirius. You're awake!" Remus exclaimed.

"My head hurts," Sirius whispered. "What happened?"

"I think you should talk to your healer for that," Remus said. "I have to go to the loo, I'll be right back." He moved off the bed and staggered to the bathroom nearby. The pain was still there and the move from pain to no pain at all left his head spinning.

He used the loo and washed his hands before returning to the room. Sirius stared at him, shocked.

"Don't ask," Remus murmured, slipping into the bed and reaching for Sirius.

"We're both topless. Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I kept letting go of your hand. It was agreed that the more skin, the better. James suggested we cuddle naked but Dorea decided that wasn't the best idea."

"I'm not against cuddling naked. So… do you still hate me?"

"Hate you?" Remus cuddled up against Sirius and winced at the pain that shot through him as Sirius sighed in relief as it flowed from him. "Why would you think I hate you?"

"Because you always flinch when I touch you and try to stay away from me. But you're here, so you can't hate me as much as I thought."

"You thought I hated you." Remus sighed. "Sirius, no. I was scared that if you realised that I was… your soulmate, I feared that you'd hate me. When I saw you… when you were hurt, James told me I was being selfish and he was right. I should have told you because all I've done was hurt you by keeping it from you."

"It's okay," Sirius whispered, turning over in the bed. "Lay on your back, will you?"

Remus moved and Sirius quickly cuddled into his side, his head resting on Remus' shoulder.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you don't flinch next time I touch you," Sirius murmured. "I think you've suffered enough too. After all, if I had known, I'd have forced you to hold my hand after each full moon. I'd have found a way to be in there with you so you wouldn't face the pain of the transformations alone."

"No, I don't—"

"I'm your soulmate so I don't think you get a say," Sirius replied with a tired grin. "How about you start letting me into the Shack once you transform back at least?"

Relieved that Sirius wasn't going to try and be there during the transformations was such a big relief that Remus had to agree with the demand.

Sirius, meanwhile, made a mental note to discuss with James about being an Animagus. There were just a couple of stages left and then he could share Remus' pain in the shack as well as out.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"And give you the chance to change your mind on the cuddling? Not going to happen."

* * *

Review Please :)


	15. Hogsmeade Colours

Written for:

Soulmates (Hogwarts Forum): You can only see in black and white until you see your soulmate. Prompt: Hogsmeade

Soulmate AU Challenge: The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate.

FRIENDS Challenge - Dialogue: "How you doin'?"

Gobstones: Pink Stone: New Adulthood, Accuracy: (au) Squib, Power - (Object) Witch Weekly Magazine, Technique - (object) Sugar Quills

* * *

 **Hogsmeade Colours** **  
**

* * *

"It's my birthday!" Sirius thundered down the stairs, almost falling in excitement. "Mum! Pops!"

"We know," Dorea laughed as Sirius arrived at the kitchen, still wearing his yellow pyjamas which had little hippogriffs flying over them. "I've made your breakfast and some of my special hot chocolate."

"Great, thanks, Mum."

"Your father is going to meet us for dinner in Hogsmeade. He had to leave early for work. You can have your present when you've eatened, showered and dressed."

Sirius threw himself into his chair and began to eat quickly. Once the food was gone, he rushed away from the table, forgetting to put his plate in the sink.

With a smile, Dorea grabbed the plate and cup and put them in the sink.

...oOo…

Sirius ripped open the wrapping paper excitedly as Dorea used her magic to dry Sirius' hair and put it up in a tidy bun. Sirius had gotten used to the magic being performed on him and didn't even pay attention.

A few years ago, Sirius would have a panic attack at the mere sight of a wand. That was back when his parents knew he was a Squib and had still lived in hope that their eldest son would produce enough magic to get into Hogwarts.

She remembered getting a phone call from Marius saying that Orion had turned up out of the blue with Sirius and just abandoned the boy there. Dorea had gone over to help and ended up bringing Sirius home with her, seeing that he was just a small, terrified and lonely boy who wanted nothing more than a mother to look after him. There hadn't ever been a single regret.

Sirius had learnt to accept magic in his life and realised that it wasn't something to be scared of.

"A leather jacket!" Sirius pulled it on over his black t-shirt and spun around, his eyes shining. "I love it, Mum!"

"I'm glad," she replied as Sirius grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "So, are we going to see James now?"

Dorea laughed. Sirius was always so excited when it was a Hogsmeade Weekend. He had a few friends from his own school but no-one filled the place that James held. "We may be early, but we can look around a bit until James gets there," she said.

...oOo...

"We have about two hours before we meet Mum and Dad at The Three Broomsticks," James began, briefly withdrawing a sugar quill from his mouth. "So how about you get us a bottle of Firewhiskey to share first?"

"I can't. I'm not eighteen," Sirius replied, frowning slightly.

"That's in the muggle world. Here, you only need to be seventeen," James pointed out, causing the frown to quickly disappear.

"Great. Firewhiskey on you."

"Hey—"

"It's my birthday," Sirius pointed out. "It's on you."

James knew not to argue so he shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, but remember that on my birthday, you're paying."

"Done," Sirius agreed. "Wait," he said as they walked past a tiny bakery. Sirius peeked in at the grey window display. "Look at these cakes. Let's get some first."

"But…" James sighed. "Okay, but then we get the firewhiskey, okay?"

Sirius pushed the door open and walked in. His eyes moved around the cakes which were all various shades of grey as he searched for one that looked delicious.

"Hey, I recognise you," James said, passing Sirius. "Remus Lupin? I haven't seen you in years. You were in my dorm for six months and then got kicked out. How are you?"

Sirius turned his attention from the cakes to the other person in the store, curious as to how someone could get kicked out of Hogwarts. His gaze fell on a teenager with shaggy hair and an adorable face, which had a scar. He was clutching a copy of Witch Weekly Magazine to his chest.

"I'm good," Remus replied, with a wary smile. "My parents opened this shop a week ago and it's nice to have a job."

"Yeah I can imagine it'd be pretty hard to find one since you're a Werewolf. We should hang out sometime."

Sirius moved closer. The grey hair was changing. His eyes were changing. Everything was brighter and not grey or black or white.

He leaned on the counter, startling the other teenager whose eyes widened as colour began to fill their world too.

"How you doin'?" Sirius murmured.

Remus set down the magazine and stared at Sirius. "Do you go to Hogwarts too?"

"Squib," Sirius said softly. He turned his attention to the counter, his eyes widening once more as the grey cakes became colours that he couldn't even think to name. He knew he'd have to ask his Mum to go through them with him, but for now…

He spotted a notebook and grabbed it along with a pen. He scribbled down his name and their phone number.

"Call me. Maybe we can catch a movie or something on your next day off?"

"That sounds nice," Remus murmured, blushing slightly.

Sirius grinned before turning to James. "He's so beautiful," he whispered. "You should have introduced us years ago."

"Remus, I'll owl you," James promised as they left. Sirius turned back to wave.

Once the door shut behind them, Sirius grabbed James' arm. "Let's go and find Mum and Pops early. I want to tell them everything about Remus."

"But you just met him?"

"Well, you knew him for six months so you can tell me about him too."

* * *

Review Please :)


	16. Sirius, the Majestic Unicorn

Written for:

Friends Challenge - Write about a bad hair day.

Soulmate AU - Your hair changes colour when your soulmate dyes their hair.

Ultimate AU Promptathon - Different House AU

Gobstones Challenge: Copper Stone - Failure, Accuracy - Twinkling, Power - Slate Grey, Technique - "What have you done?"

OTP List Exchange - "I would rather listen to a lecture on the goblin wars."

Writing Club: Geocaching Day - write about someone searching for something.

* * *

 **Sirius, the Majestic Unicorn**

 **Thanks Lizzy :p**

* * *

 _~One~_

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his beautiful blond hair and feeling glad that he didn't look like Malfoy. After all, Malfoy didn't have such luscious lips or beautiful eyes. Malfoy was nothing compared to him.

He was thrilled. He was finally seventeen and the law was adamant that one of a pair had to be seventeen before they were allowed to change their hair colour. In fact, hair-changing spells were against school rules for those under seventeen.

"What have you done?" James asked, shocked.

Sirius ignored James' question and stare as he pulled his hair into a ponytail and he walked from the room and down to have breakfast.

As he sat down, he looked around for someone who hadn't been blond but now was, but couldn't work out on the other tables whose hair had changed.

"Mate, whose blond today who wasn't yesterday?" Sirius asked, as James took a seat next to him and reached for the warm toast in the middle of the table.

James looked around and snorted. "You do realise that your soulmate could already be blond and their hair hasn't changed?"

Sirius pouted as he looked around again. He hated when James was right.

 _~Two~_

No-one in the school had hair this colour, Sirius decided as he looked in the mirror at his slate-grey hair. He couldn't help but admire himself. After all, how many people could pull off all of these different colours and still look as gorgeous as him?

"Can I tell you why this is a bad idea?" James said.

"I would rather listen to a lecture on the goblin wars," Sirius replied.

"But—"

He walked out of the room, ignoring James once more. After all, James was just jealous that he wasn't seventeen yet and couldn't seek out his own soulmate. He headed to the great hall and began his search, his eyes moving between each student, looking for a similar hair colour.

Today was the day, he just knew it. After all, it was a full moon and full moons were lucky when it came to love. Or so he liked to tell James.

James wasn't supportive.

"Mate, your hair is the same colour as our DADA Professor," James laughed, causing Sirius' gaze to turn towards the Professor's table, horrified. James was right and Sirius quickly spelled his hair back to its original colour.

James started laughing so Sirius kicked him. He deserved it. For the rest of breakfast, Sirius came up with various plans of revenge, finally deciding that on James' seventeenth birthday, he was going to cut all of James' hair off.

 _~Three~_

Sirius watched himself lustfully in the mirror and wondered why he was even looking for a soulmate instead of somehow duplicating himself. After all, the hair was magnificent this time. He looked like a majestic unicorn.

It was almost too beautiful to share with everyone else, though he managed to drag himself away from the mirror and head down to breakfast. He ran through the school, ignoring the portraits that were complaining at him, and stopped at the great hall.

He ran a hand through his twinkling hair, fixed his bag and walked in.

Immediately his eyes travelled over the crowd. Not a single one shared his rainbow hair, which upset Sirius. His eyes darted to the Professor's table and he was relieved that the DADA professor's hair remained the same.

He walked over to his own table and sat down dejected, ignoring everyone talking about his hair.

About thirty seconds after he sat down, the doors swung open again and Sirius glanced up, expecting to see James.

Someone else had rainbow hair.

Sirius rose from his seat as the boy walked over to the Hufflepuff table and Sirius began to follow him. The boy glanced around him, confused as people talked about his hair, before his hand went up to touch it.

Frowning slightly, the boy sat down at the table and reached for the chocolate cereal, pouring himself a generous bowl of it. Sirius slipped into the seat next to him.

"Lupin," Sirius murmured, remembering his name. It had taken a minute because sometimes it was easy to forget Lupin was there. He sat on the far side of the classroom and never said a word during classes. He didn't do any of the activities that Sirius or his friends did. He practically lived in the library.

Lupin's head spun around quickly. "Black?"

"Nice hair."

"Uh… thanks? You… you too. You look…"

"I think the words you're searching for are majestic unicorn," Sirius whispered.

"Yeah, let's go with that," Lupin replied, unable to hide his smile. "Did you want something? Class notes?"

Sirius gave Remus his best smile. "No. I think you need a mirror though."

Remus paled. "What did you do to me?" he asked, reaching for his cheeks and then his forehead as Sirius pulled out the mirror he used to talk to James. He handed it over and waited.

Remus glanced at his face, relieved that there was no prank played, but his mouth dropped open as he looked up at his hair.

"Why is my hair a rainbow?" he asked. "Is this another prank?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, watch." He pointed his wand at his own hair and changed it to blue. Remus' changed immediately to match.

"It's… it's not a prank?"

"Of course not. It's soulmates and love," Sirius stated. "So get used to sitting with me for breakfast because you'll be doing it for the rest of your life."

"That kind of sounds like a threat, Black."

"Threat. Promise. Dedication. The rest of our lives together… Whatever you want to call it," Sirius replied, reaching into the middle of the table and grabbing some toast. "So, Love, Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"I… can my hair be blond again?" Remus asked.

"If only it was that simple," Sirius sighed. "But we have to let the world know that we're together because otherwise someone might try and steal you away from me. By the way, you can call me Sirius."

Remus glanced helplessly at a girl across the table, who grinned back. "Call me Remus… I guess," he offered.

Sirius understood. They were both helpless to this wonderful love that had chosen them to spend eternity together in each other's arms. He decided it was a good idea to hold Remus' hand to help him ease into the tradition from random Hufflepuff to part of the hottest couple Hogwarts had ever seen. Eating one handed would be a little tough, but it was worth it.

As he took Remus' hand in his own and began eating his toast, he decided that maybe it was a good idea for him not to duplicate himself after all. He'd much rather have his darling Remus… and if they ever wanted to spice things up in bed, he could always revisit the idea.

* * *

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing and for 'Majestic Unicorn'.

 **Review Please :p**


	17. Counting Down

Written for:

Hogwarts Romance Challenge: There's a timer on your wrist that counts down to the moment you meet your soulmate.

Soulmate Challenge: Timer on wrist.

FRIENDS Challenge - Season 4: TOW the Fake Party - Write about a party

Gobstones - Orange Stone: Birthday, Accuracy: Refreshing, Power: Popsicle, Technique: Craze.

* * *

Counting Down

* * *

 _03:57:12_

Remus couldn't breath as he stared at the numbers on his arm. He had unwrapped the bandage when he had climbed into the shower, but barely paid attention to it anymore. After all, not many people were accepting of their soulmate having had lovers before them or having been in a serious relationship that ended with them being a single parent.

So it made sense to pay no attention to the numbers. He decided it was future-Remus' problem… but now he was future-Remus and he hadn't checked recently which caused this to sneak up on him.

Remus considered the plans for the day. He was to bring Teddy to a kids birthday party in about four hours, give or take a bit…. But maybe he could cancel? He could take Teddy somewhere else?

Remus shook his head. If he changed his plans, his soulmate would still be wherever he found himself at that time.

He would just have to hope for the best - hope that his soulmate wouldn't hate him for having a child already.

He stepped out of the shower, dried himself and headed to find his favourite cardigan.

 _02:00:15_

Sirius smiled at himself in the mirror. "Harry. Up or down?"

Harry pulled a face. "Do you have a /date/?" he asked, clearly displeased. "We have a party first, Pops."

"I know and we're going to that," Sirius insisted. "But my numbers are coming to an end. Do you remember our talk about numbers?"

Harry thought about it. "Daddy had the same numbers as Mummy and when they counted down to zero, they loved each other."

Sirius nodded his head. "Something like that," he agreed. "Well, it's finally my turn, Harry."

"What if the mummy you find doesn't like me?" Harry whispered, his gaze turning away from Sirius.

Sirius quickly turned away from the mirror. "Harry, whoever matches my numbers will adore you. If they don't… well, I don't want them. I'm your Pops, okay. That comes before anything else."

Harry nodded uncertainly.

"I promise," Sirius said, getting Harry to look him in the eyes. "Do I ever break my promises?"

"You don't," Harry whispered.

"Exactly." Sirius gave Harry a hug. "Now, go help yourself to a cookie and then go and get ready."

Panic forgotten, Harry rushed from the room to get himself a cookie from the jar in case Sirius changed his mind and Sirius turned back to the mirror.

Though Harry was James and Lily's son, he was still Sirius' in Sirius' eyes. He adopted Harry two years before and was a second father to him. Harry would always come first.

As much as Sirius wanted a soulmate, his godson and adopted son meant more to him than any soulmate could.

 _00:07:41_

Remus clutched Teddy's hand in his left and the gift-bag was in his right as he walked through the doors. There was a dj playing music already and face painting was happening in the corner. At the far side was a birthday cake being guarded by an elderly relative and Remus turned to Teddy.

"Which one is Hermione?"

Teddy pointed towards a girl who was clutching a book and a woman that was trying to coax it from her hands. He understood the girl completely. Books were better than parties, especially ones like this that would most likely have very little chocolate and lots of sticky hands. After all, Hermione's parents were dentists.

"Bring her the gift-bag," Remus said, passing it to his son. Teddy took it and ran over to Hermione, almost tripping in his haste. Once he reached her, he shyly handed over the bag.

Hermione thanked him and handed it to her mum, beaming at Teddy as she did. Mrs. Granger sighed and walked away with the gift-bag to put it with the others, leaving Hermione with her book and Remus turned, spotting a bar.

He knew he was going to need a drink as the invitations stated that parents were required to stay. He headed over to the bar and turned to the barman. "An orange juice and… make that two." After all, he didn't want other parents seeing him drinking just yet. He'd wait until another parent had an alcoholic drink first.

"Daddy! I like this song," Teddy demanded as Remus handed over money. "Can I dance?"

"You can," Remus replied, looking around for a table to sit at. He spotted one that was tucked in the corner but had easy access to both the door and the dance floor. He quickly swooped in to get the table and set the drinks down before sitting to watch Teddy on the dance floor.

A boy quickly ran over, hugging Teddy and Remus smiled as a man rushed after the boy, ruffling his hair. For a minute, he forgot all about this timer.

Until Teddy ran back to him with the other boy following, and the man turned to look, meeting Remus' gaze.

And the timer hit zero.

 _00: 00: 00_

The second his arm beeped, Sirius made a quick assessment of the man who was staring back in shock.

Two drinks on the table - one for the kid and one for him. That meant the two of them were there alone. Men didn't usually bring kids to these things if there was a girlfriend or wife around which meant that he was most likely single. No wedding ring either.

The kid was the spitting image of him so biologically his which could make the stranger more accepting towards Harry, which was a plus. Harry also seemed fond of the boy.

This could work.

He sauntered up and raised his eyebrows. "Can I join you?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Pops? You're walking weird. That's your date-walk. Did you fall in love?" Harry demanded.

"Daddy? Harry said his dad is in love with you? Does this mean you're getting married?"

"Teddy, it… I… why don't you and Harry go and… go and dance? Or go and say happy birthday to Hermione?" He slipped some chocolates from his pocket. "Don't let her mum see those though."

Teddy's face lit up at the handful of chocolates and he ran off with Harry, leaving Remus and Sirius together.

Sirius marvelled at the man's skill to get the kids to comply. Remus pushed one of the orange juices towards him and Sirius took a sip of the refreshing, cold drink.

"I have a son," Teddy's dad blurted out.

"I can see," Sirius replied. "I'm Sirius Black, Harry's Pops."

"Remus Lupin," came the reply.

"I don't mind that you have a kid. I adopted Harry after all. He sees me as his dad. His own passed away." Sirius wasn't sure how comfortable he was in sharing the information but he wanted it all out there first. "Are you single? That's what matters. If his mum is in the picture…"

"Fiona," Remus sighed. "She left when he was a baby. We were together but she wasn't happy. The last time I saw her, her countdown was at six hours. A few days later, I had divorce papers through."

"Okay, we both have kids so you'll understand how they come first," Sirius said. "But I've been waiting for this moment and I have to say, I'm pleased. You seem nice and I don't have to worry about if you'll be good with kids. Harry has mentioned Teddy a few times, so it'll be nice for him to have a playmate too."

Remus smiled. "You make it sound so easy."

"Why wouldn't it be? You're my soulmate, Harry's my boy and Teddy is yours. There are a lot of dates where we can bring the kids and I have a big garden, you could come over…"

"That sounds good," Remus agreed softly.

 _...oOo…_

Teddy and Harry came rushing over at the end of the party, popsicles in hand. Teddy had won a balloon whilst Harry had won a packet of (sugar free) sweets and the boys were thrilled.

"What do you want for dinner?" Remus asked, glancing at his son.

"Wait! We were going out for dinner," Sirius said, not wanting to leave Remus yet. "Come and get something to eat with us."

Remus looked at Teddy's hopeful expression before spotting the same looks on both Harry and Sirius' faces.

"I guess I don't have a choice," he replied, unable to keep the smile of his face. He hadn't expected things to go so well or for him to click with the person who matched his timer but he had no complaints at all. He couldn't wait to get to know his soulmate.


	18. A Perfect Day

Written for:

Gobstones: Red Stone - Summer, Accuracy - Stranded, Power - (emotion) envy, Technique - Cooking.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Potions Assignment: Write about someone having the perfect day. Optional prompts: Sirius Black

Shop for a Prompt - Muggle!AU

Ultimate AU Promptathon Challenge - Homeless!AU

Soulmate Challenge - You swap bodies with your soulmate for one day each year.

* * *

 ** _A Perfect Day_**

* * *

The first thing Sirius Black noticed upon waking up was the warm, soft bed.

The second was the delicious smell of bacon.

Both of these were enough to get him awake. He wasn't a deep sleeper and was used to waking upon any change to his surroundings. A warm bed and delicious smelling food certainly fit that.

Sirius pulled himself out of bed, glancing around warily, trying to get a handle on his surroundings. Nothing about the small room felt familiar at all.

"Where am I?" he muttered.

There was a knock on the door. "Happy birthday!" a woman sang, before pushing the door open. In one hand she held a plate ladened down with breakfast. The other hand was over her eyes. "Tell me when it's safe."

"It's safe," Sirius croaked out, trying to understand what was happening. "I—"

"I know… you have plans with James this morning," the pretty woman said, smiling widely. "Just be home in time for dinner. I'm going to make a chicken casserole and your favourite chocolate dessert."

She set the plate down on Sirius' lap, leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and quickly left the room.

Sirius looked at the food for a long time before reaching for the cutlery. Though he didn't feel as hungry as he usually did, the smell was one that he hadn't experienced in a long time.

...oOo...

 _Remus woke up freezing cold. A fan of being wrapped in four blankets even in the height of summer, Remus quickly established that he wasn't in his room. In fact, he was outdoors._

 _He stumbled to his feet and looked at the threadbare blanket that fell to the damp ground. Why was he sleeping outside? Today was supposed to be his birthday, yet…_

 _He realised quickly that he had swapped bodies with his soulmate. Only approximately 7% of the population were blessed with soulmates and Remus had never considered he'd find his. He had expected to date and meet people the same way everyone else did._

 _Soulmates were treasured, because so few people had them, and they usually swapped bodies for the first time when the younger of the pair turned seventeen._

 _Remus struggled to contain his excitement. He had a soulmate! It was an amazing birthday present. Now all he had to do was get home._

 _He glanced around, not sure where he was, but his gaze fell on an old rucksack that looked like it wouldn't last much longer, a waterproof mac, and the threadbare blanket._

 _Remus considered leaving the stuff behind but it was very clear that his soulmate had nothing else and Remus couldn't leave items which could mean something to him behind. He shoved the blanket into the bag, followed by the mac and glanced at his wrist where a hair-tie sat._

 _He reached up, feeling long, tangled hair. Not entirely sure what he was doing, Remus pulled the hair through the hairband, managing a low ponytail at the nape of his neck._

 _He patted his pockets, hoping to find a coin or two so he could call home, but found none._

 _Remus started to panic. He was stranded and he didn't even know where._

...oOo...

Sirius didn't look down as he took a shower, feeling it was an invasion of privacy. The parents who lived there had already showered, so Sirius didn't feel bad taking his time to enjoy his first proper shower in weeks. He mostly lived out of washing in sinks.

Once he was dressed in a t-shirt and cardigan and loose pair of jeans, he headed downstairs and sat at the table with the two kind people. He couldn't help but envy the real Remus for everything he had: a nice home, a kind family. Sirius wished he had these things too.

"I'm not Remus," he blurted out, looking between them.

Hope stopped cooking breakfast to turn to look at him and Lyall looked up from his paper.

"Then who are you?"

"Sirius Black," Sirius told them. "I just woke up here like this. I didn't do anything, I'm sorry I didn't tell you when breakfast—"

"It's okay dear, don't get yourself upset," Hope murmured, her voice soft and calming. "Clearly you and my son are soulmates so you've swapped bodies."

"We've… what?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You don't know about soulmates?" Lyall asked. He leaned forward. "Soulmates are very rare, Sirius. Not many people have them, just a small percent of the population. It means that the universe has found someone so perfect for you, it's determined that you find each other."

"But… how can that be?" Sirius asked.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about it?" Hope asked. She headed towards the phone and picked it up, dialling a number. "James, darling. Remus has swapped bodies with his soulmate today. Can you take dear Sirius out and look after him today? I'll wait in in case Remus calls."

She put the phone down again and Sirius gave a small shrug. "My parents didn't tell me. They want… wanted me to marry my cousin."

"Ah. Well, it may be a good idea to call your house and talk to Remus. Can I have your number?" Hope asked, reaching for the phone again.

Sirius looked away. "I… don't have one," he murmured, embarrassed. He knew his cheeks were turning red and hating admitting to these people that he wasn't good enough for their son.

He heard the click of the receiver being put back on the phone.

"You are Remus' soulmate," Lyall said, filling the silence. "You can stay here."

"No! I can't, I… I can't take advantage of this… this bond thing with your son."

"It's not taking advantage," Hope insisted. "I can't see you homeless, Sirius. You'll stay in the guest room. If its your keep you're worried about, you can help in the bakery downstairs."

"A job?" Sirius whispered, his eyes widening. "You're really offering me a home and a job?"

"Of course," Hope replied with a smile. "But we'll talk about it later. James is on his way over. Can you tell me where you last… settled so we can go and collect Remus?"

"I don't know," Sirius murmured, thinking hard. "I wasn't far from Heathrow Airport I think."

"That's the other side of London." Hope turned back to the food that she was cooking. "I think we should wait until Remus contacts us. He may get a cab home or reverse the charges on a call. I'll stay here today and wait for him."

"Sirius, if you think about what the last street name you saw or building, I'll go out there and get Remus. Think hard. Even a bus number."

Sirius considered the question for a minute. "I do remember there being—" he was cut off by a loud knock on the door. The Lupins rushed from the table to answer.

"Mum, Dad, this might sound crazy but it's me, Remus. I'm… my soulmate… is he here? Also, I owe the cab driver a lot of money. I'm really sorry, I… I didn't know how else to get here and had nothing to get on a train with."

"It's okay dear," Hope said. Sirius appeared in the doorway, watching Hope fuss over Remus who was in his body.

"Sirius is here. We were just trying to work out your location so we could come and find you," Lyall said. "Why don't you head upstairs and have a shower whilst your mum gets you some breakfast?"

"Yeah good idea, and don't be checking me out in the shower," Sirius commented.

Remus' head swung around, noticing him for the first time and Sirius smirked. He saw a blush appear on his own cheeks and decided that he looked good when blushing.

"Good idea," Remus agreed. "I've… I've never felt this hungry in my life."

"You get used to it," Sirius muttered. He watched Remus head upstairs, before returning to the table.

...oOo...

"Your parents are good people. They said I can stay here," Sirius said. "Offered me a job. It's more kindness than I've seen in a long time."

"They are good," Remus admitted. "I brought your belongings. I thought something might be important… I was going to ask them if you could stay here. The moment that I realised… I just needed somewhere for you to be safe and my house is pretty safe."

Sirius chuckled. "I'm sure," he replied. "Thank you. I mean, not many people would be that welcoming. I mean, I know I'm your soulmate but I'm also a stranger and—"

"And that doesn't matter," Remus murmured, reaching for Sirius' hand. "I never thought I'd be special enough to end up with a soulmate, Sirius. I can't wait to be out of this body and get to know you when you aren't looking like me."

"What? Are you telling me you aren't attracted to yourself?"

"Not at all," Remus chuckled. "Are you telling me that you are?"

Sirius gave Remus a once-over. I'd totally be up for doing you," he admitted. "Whichever body you're in. I want to get to know you first, but next year when we swap…" he gave Remus his best lust-filled look and Remus laughed.

"Can I at least kiss me?" Sirius pouted.

"You know, I don't know if I can refuse when you have that look on my face," Remus replied, blushing and grinning at the same time.

Sirius brought his hand up to his soulmate's cheek, not caring that he was essentially stroking his own face and pushing his own black hair aside. He leaned in, his lips eagerly finding Remus'.

"You do know that you're just snogging yourselves, right?"

The pair pulled apart, looking towards the teenager standing in the door looking amused.

"Well, I wanted to do a lot more with myself, but we're waiting for next year," Sirius replied. "I can't wait."

"I've just found out what a good kisser I am," Remus joked.

James stared at him for a long moment. "You both wear cardigans too, you're perfect for each other."

Sirius hesitated for a moment. "Sirius' woke up here and had no other choice. When I got here, I needed something comfortable and what better than cardigans."

James gave a small shrug and headed downstairs.

"Come on, we've a great day out planned," Remus said, standing up.

Sirius nodded, allowing Remus to take his hand and pull him up. "You know, I'm fine with whatever as long as I get to kiss me again."

"Will you be this excited to kiss me tomorrow?" Remus asked. "You know, when I'm not in your body."

"I think I'll never tire of it," Sirius admitted. "Today is the best day of my life - it's been perfect, but I'm sure that now I've found you, every day will be."

Remus beamed at him. "I do have one request though."

"Anything."

"Can I throw away your blanket? I have about a hundred and I'm willing to share with you but none should be like yours."

"Is this your way of asking me to cuddle under your blankets?" Sirius asked. "Because the answer is yes... but right now you said we have plans."

Remus considered if there was a way to cancel the plans because the idea of spending the day cuddlng Sirius seemed like an excellent idea.

"But I won't be cuddling Sirius. I'd be cuddling myself," he murmured to himself. Oddly enough, the idea still appealed to him. "No wonder we're a match," Remus laughed to himself.

* * *

Review Please :D


	19. Sixteen Years Later

Soulmate Challenge - Red String of Fate

OTP List Exchange - Gift-bag

The FRIENDS Challenge - Season 8 - TOW The Red Sweater - Write a mystery fic.

* * *

Inspired by Mamma Mia

* * *

 **Sixteen Years Later**

Previous Lily/Remus, Lily/Sirius. Some Lily/Snape (not detailed).

Pairings:

 **Sirius/Remus**

 **Lily/James**

* * *

Harry bit his lip, not wanting to argue over dinner. There was no way to respond to Snape's comment without sounding rude or disrespectful and Harry _knew_ that Snape had set it up like that.

Lily smiled between them as she ate her dinner, not seeing the tension between them. She pushed her hair behind her ear and reached for her glass.

Looking away from Snape, Harry caught the way his mother looked at her finger for a long moment, the smile slipping briefly. He stared at her instead until her finally lifted her drink and brought it to her lips.

Harry had noticed her do the same thing several times when she thought no-one was looking and there were three days until her wedding.

She was still thinking about her soulmate and Harry, not for the first time, wondered if her soulmate was his father. Lily would never talk about him.

Frustrated, he excused himself from the table to find his Aunt Petunia. The woman was sour and rude, but Harry knew that Petunia disliked Snape as much as he did. After all, they had grown up together. Harry had only known Snape in passing until a year before when his mother had started dating him.

...oOo...

The trick had been to ply his aunt with enough alcohol to make her talk a lot, but not too much where she'd get upset over her own string, which led to someone who didn't sound very nice at all.

At the end of the evening, he had three names. He wasn't sure why she remembered them, though suspected that there had been a lot of fights between his aunt and mother and she would remember facts like that to throw in her face.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

That night, Harry wrote out three wedding invitations, searched for the addresses of each of the men, and sent the invites in the post.

...oOo…

 _"We don't have a library here," Lily said sadly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry…"_

 _"Remus," the man replied shyly. "I'm sorry, it was a long shot really. I mean… it's just, we're from the college on the mainland and my friends insisted we come over here for the weekend. They're all looking to pick up girls but I thought I'd find a library and borrow a couple of books to entertain me. I'm not so good at picking up anyone but they wouldn't let me stay behind."_

 _"Well, I can lend you some," Lily offered. "Or I could show you around the island. It's beautiful! As for picking up girls, I'm sure you're better at it than you think..."_

 _"It is," Remus agreed. "And… and so are you." He blushed as the complement fell from his lips. "I'm sorry, I sound stupid. I mean, you must hear that all of the time… and I just... I do mean it."_

 _"It's okay. You're sweet," Lily replied, softly. "Come on, let's go for a walk."_

 _._

 _Lily didn't hesitate as she lay back on the grass, pulling Remus on top of her. He had been so nervous, his gaze darting to her lips so many times, but in the end, it had been Lily to make the first move._

 _Her fingers reached around his back, pushing the back of his cardigan up and her hands danced over the revealed skin. "You can touch me too," she whispered._

 _Remus pulled away from the kiss, his eyes wide. "Are you… are you sure?" he asked._

 _She smiled at him. "I am," she murmured. "Come on, Remus. Touch me."_

 _His fingers hesitantly reached for her hips, sliding her t-shirt up._

...oOo...

Sirius Black watched as the red string coming from his finger moved quickly. For it to be changing directions so quickly meant that his soulmate was near.

But he had been there before. He had obsessively followed the string, searching for his soulmate but had somehow missed him over and over. The string had brought him to the island in his youth where he had _almost_ fucked up and done something he'd regret for the rest of his life.

He had dragged his band all over the place, just following the string and finally, he realised that his soulmate wasn't searching for him too. His soulmate seemed to be going away from him and not towards him.

That's when Sirius gave up.

"Going to the island?" came a voice.

Sirius glanced around, spotting a man with a small boat.

"I am," he replied. "I missed the boat. Timekeeping isn't... " he shrugged. "Space for one more?"

The man grinned and nodded. "James Potter."

"Sirius Black. I'm off to a wedding."

"Me too." The man's lips pursed. "Or to stop one."

"Stop the wedding?"

"She sent me that invitation for a reason," James replied, starting for the island. "She made me swear I'd never return. She said... well, that's not important. Why would my soulmate invite me to her wedding after almost sixteen years if she didn't want me to stop it?"

He glanced at Sirius as though expecting an answer. "Hey, hold on a minute. You look very familiar."

Sirius grinned. "I told you my name."

"Sirius Black… wait, you're famous!"

Sirius nodded his head. "I am. Sirius Black, rockstar."

"I'm not doing anything as exciting, I'm just a personal trainer," James replied. He glanced at his hand, his eyes on the string. "I always dreamed about coming back," he murmured. "I never did. I hope it's not too late."

Sirius glanced at his own and his mouth dropped open. "Mine is pointing to the island too," he whispered.

"You never followed it?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I did years ago. Sixteen actually. The string brought me here, then it brought me back to the mainland. Then took me halfway around the world. It just seemed like my soulmate was running from me. The travelling was affecting my career and I thought that if my soulmate wasn't looking for me too - if they were running, then I couldn't put my life on hold."

"Understandable," James replied. "I waited for fate to bring us together until my parents decided that a holiday was a great idea. I fucked up and lost her."

"Lily's a great girl. If you need my help, I'll help," Sirius offered.

The two men looked towards the island. "Do you think mine will stay long enough to be found this time?" Sirius whispered.

"You followed your soulmate here sixteen years ago and I found mine sixteen years ago. Maybe Lily knows them? Maybe it's finally fate's way of finally fixing whatever happened."

"You know, James, I like you," Sirius decided. "I've got your back over there."

"And I've got yours," James replied, reaching out his hand. Sirius took it and they shook.

...oOo…

 _Sirius twirled Lily around the dance floor, laughing loudly. He had been drinking a lot - he had arrived on the Island and his band had set up a show there whilst Sirius raced after his red string, only finding that it pointed him back to the mainland._

 _He asked about a boat back, but there were none for two more days and they had to do some recording immediately after getting back._

 _He returned to the hotel and three weeks later, he was so upset, he found himself getting drunk and flirting with the redhead who was there._

 _Sirius wasn't quite sure what was happening, but in between the flashing lights and the copious amount of alcohol, he found Lily pressed against him, their lips eagerly meeting._

 _It didn't take long for the pair of them to stumble to Sirius' room, remove their clothes and fall into bed._

 _The next morning, Lily was gone._

...oOo...

"There she is," James hissed, pointing to Lily. He watched as Lily embraced a man for much too long to be considered friendship.

"And she's hugging my soulmate," Sirius hissed, the thrill of finding the man disappearing quickly as he took in the sight. "Look at them, it's disgusting."

"It is. It should be me in her arms."

"And me in his," Sirius said. "I was on board before for helping you break this up, but let me tell you now. I'm putting in all my efforts because no-one is aloud to hold my darling except for me."

James glanced at the man, thinking he was joking but saw a look of fierce determination on his face. He had read about Sirius Black and his… eccentricities and he decided that he was glad that Sirius was on _his_ side.

"Let's check in and make a plan. Lily may still hate me so this may depend on you seducing your soulmate away from her and me swooping in to save the day."

"That, my friend, is an excellent plan," Sirius decided.

...oOo…

Remus? Is that you?" Lily asked, watching with wide eyes as the man approached her, travel-case dragging behind him.

"Lily." Remus' face lit up at the sight of her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. It's been so long!"

"Sixteen years," Remus replied. He rubbed at his arm with his free hand. "Look, I just wanted… before anything, I wanted to apologise for everything."

"A...apologise?" Lily asked, her smile fading. "Now that you mention it, you should apologise. I really liked you, Remus."

"And I'm sorry. I took advantage of you. You were all helpful and sweet, showing me around and… I took advantage of that."

"Remus, I made the first move," Lily replied. "I'm not sure why you're apologising for that. That's not what I was talking about. You never called. You said you would but you didn't."

"I did call," Remus replied, confused. "I tried a couple of times in the first couple of weeks but got no answer, so I waited about a month and a half because of exams. When I called, your sister told me you hated me and basically chewed me out for taking advantage of you and… and hurting you so much. She wouldn't let me apologise and told me to never call again."

Lily stared at him for a long moment. "Remus, I think my sister confused you with someone else. It hurt me that I never heard from you because what happened meant a lot to me… I mean it was the first time I…"

"Me too," Remus said, taking her hand in his.

"But my soulmate showed up a couple of days after you and I spent lots of time with him and… it didn't work out. My sister must have thought it was him calling. I never hated you and you never took advantage."

Remus stared at her, looking like a huge weight had been taken from his shoulders. He smiled warmly. "It's good to see you again, Lily." He reached out and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back. "Next time, don't wait sixteen years. You better give me your number before you head home. I'll put you down as a guest for my wedding in two days."

...oOo...

Harry waited until he could see all three men had checked into the hotel before sending messages to all of the rooms, asking them to come to the function room. His mother was having an evening with her best friend, Alice and her sister, so Harry knew no-one would be in the smaller of the rooms.

He headed down to wait.

The first man in, Harry quickly dismissed. There wasn't any resemblance between them at all.

"Hello, I'm Remus. Do you know what's happening here?" he asked.

"I'll explain in a bit. We're just waiting on two more," Harry replied. "I have drinks. Would you like one?"

Remus shook his head, turning towards the door as it opened and two men walked through. They both froze at the sight of Remus and one narrowed his eyes. The other grabbed the first man's arm and squeezed.

"Hello," Remus said, politely. "Did you both get called here too?"

"We did. James Potter," the first man said.

"Sirius Black," the second added, his eyes fixed on Remus intently.

Remus turned back to Harry. "It is just us four?"

"Yeah. Okay, so… don't freak out but I got your names from my aunt. She… I'm fifteen years old and… and I'm Harry Evans, Lily's son."

"Fifteen?" Harry had the full attention of all three men now. "Who's your father?" Remus asked.

Harry turned to look between James and Sirius.

"I… I suspect my mother chose my middle name based on my father, but my aunt was certain it was someone called Remus. I thought it was best to invite all of you, hoping that it would be obvious."

"It is a bit obvious," Sirius muttered. "Don't look at me, I didn't actually sleep with Lily. You look like James." His eyes moved to Remus. "I'm going to assume that you're not Lily's fiance as you seem as confused as the rest of us."

Harry looked at James hopefully and James frowned. "She had my child and she never told me," he said, furiously, turning and storming from the room. Harry rushed after him and Sirius turned to Remus.

"Now I finally have you alone, you owe me some answers," he demanded.

"I… I do?"

"Yes! Why did you keep running from me? I followed you from country to country."

"I'm sorry?"

"My string! I followed it, searching for you. It's how I ended up here," Sirius said.

Remus stared at his hand for a long moment. "I was in a car-crash as a child," he said softly. "Head injury as well as a few scars." His fingers traced an old scar on his face. "Did you know that a severe head injury can affect the part of your brain that lets you see your string?"

He paused, taking in Sirius' expression as it turned from angry into hopeful.

"I had no way of knowing who you were, where you were or even if you were alive. I can't see any string at all. I travelled the world so I could try and find you that way. I thought that if I found my soulmate, he'd approach me about it. I never considered that you'd be searching for me too."

"I did. I almost threw away my career for you," Sirius replied. "Finally I realised that I needed to wait until you came to find me. But here we both are, back in the first place I looked for you. I think that's fate."

"It _is_ fate," Remus whispered.

"And we've wasted sixteen years, and let me tell you, I don't plan to waste one more minute. I tour a lot, and I want you to be with me always."

Remus laughed. "It's a little fast, isn't it?"

"Not at all. I've waited my whole life to find you. I can cancel my tour if you want to take time to get to know me…"

"I lost hope that I'd ever find you. If you're willing to do that for me… I'm a writer, Sirius. I can write anywhere. On an Island, on a tour bus."

"After some wonderful sex in my bed?" Sirius asked, hopefully.

"Sounds perfect."

"You know, last time I was here, people were getting married on the island," Sirius hinted. "James can be my best man."

"Wow, you really don't waste any time."

"Talking about not wasting time, it only took me eight minutes to get down here. I bet if we're quick, we can be naked in my room in that amount of time."

"As much as I'd like to, maybe it'd be a good idea to help your friend," Remus murmured.

Sirius sighed. "You're right."

...oOo...

They caught up with James and Harry just outside of the room. Harry was begging James to calm down and James was trying to move Harry aside without hurting his feelings.

"Harry, there's no talking to him until he confronts your mum," Remus tried.

"He can't!" Harry exclaimed. "If he goes there angry, how is he going to break mum and Sev up?"

James stared at him. "Sev? Severus Snape?"

"Yeah. Mum is dating him and I hate him. But… but she stares at her string a lot. Especially these past few weeks. I know you can fix this… dad. You're her soulmate, right?"

"I am," James replied.

"Well, you're supposed to be together. We're supposed to be a family."

"She never even told me you existed," James said. "I've always wanted a family of my own… I would have been on the next boat over. I'd have dropped everything."

"Why does she hate you?" Sirius asked.

"Because of him," James snarled. "She's known Snivellus since she was a child. When I turned up, it threatened things because he's always wanted her. She fell for me and I fell for her of course, but he was always there, messing things up. The day after we slept together, I had to go sightseeing with my parents. When I got back, she told me she hated me and that I took advantage of her feelings. I don't know what I did wrong. I thought she loved me too. She wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the holiday. She hated me. I called a few times but she refused my calls. I even visited two years later, but she threatened to call the police on me for stalking. I had no choice but to give up."

"We need a plan," Sirius insisted. "We need to stop the wedding."

...oOo...

Lily reached for one of the apples in the bowl on the counter when she noticed it. Her red line was moving quickly. So quickly, that she could follow it across the room to where a dark-haired boy stood.

She stared at him, unable to think straight. Her soulmate was there, with his parents. Her soulmate had found her.

She dropped the apple back into the bowl and reached up to fix her hair as her soulmate and his parents turned towards the desk and headed over.

"We have a reservation. Charlus Potter," the man said.

"Of course," Lily replied in her most professional voice, turning to the computer. She quickly pulled the reservation up, her eyes darting to the boy a few times as she processed the payment and handed over the key.

The guy winked at her as he turned and reached for his case. He spun back, his hand out, his eyes on the string that connected them.

"I'll follow you up," he insisted to his parents. The pair glanced at James' hand before Dorea nodded and left, her husband following.

"James," he offered.

"Lily," Lily replied.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" James asked.

Lily giggled. "A few days ago actually," she admitted.

"Well, I'll have to find another word to use that separates me from the others. How about exquisite?"

...oOo...

"What are you doing here?" Lily exclaimed, paling at the sight of Sirius.

"I was invited," Sirius said, holding up the invitation. "No name, just an invite through the post. It's good to see you, Lily."

"Yeah…" Lily went to move away, but Sirius frowned, stepping in her way.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No," Lily replied. "I just didn't think that all my past lovers were going to turn up. First Remus and now you…"

"You slept with Remus." Sirius looked hurt. "Why would you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry, I've missed something. Look, fine - we slept together, but please can you leave because—"

"We… Lily, we never slept together," Sirius said.

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

"We got drunk and naked and started to fool around but neither of us were into it. You fancied me because I was in a band and because I'm sexy, I was up for it because you're beautiful… but I missed my soulmate by minutes and you were upset over something. Half-way through, we stopped. I admitted I wasn't attracted to women and you gave me advice about soulmates and protecting myself and that I need to accept my sexuality because if I'm gay, they'll be male. We fell asleep not long after that but you left before I could thank you."

"I don't remember any of that." Lily smiled at him. "I'm glad we didn't sleep together. I was in a bad place, Sirius."

"Me too. But I'm back for the wedding… and I followed my string and found Remus."

"Remus is a sweetheart, so you better be gentle with him."

Sirius snorted. "That 'sweetheart' blindfolded me and tied to my own bed last night," he replied. "Gentle is not the word I'd use, though I don't have a single complaint about the way he handled me." He winked at Lily. "But that's not why I'm here. I thought that we could have a talk."

"About…"

"The fifteen year old kid you have. It makes me wonder why you were upset that night."

"It's not really any of your business," Lily said.

"It's not," Sirius agreed. "I'm not the kids father… but the guy you're marrying… he's not either and from what I've heard, he has no intention of being. Your son hates him."

Lily stared at him. "Harry doesn't—"

"He told me. He said he doesn't like Sev. From what I've heard, the feeling is mutual."

"Severus doesn't expression himself as easily," Lily began. "He loves Harry like a son."

Sirius snorted. "Your son hates him." He hesitated for a long moment. "He's trying to find his real father."

"He's… he's what?" Lily asked, her eyes widening. "How do you… it's not a coincidence that you and Remus both turned up is it?"

Sirius shook his head.

"James?"

"Charming guy," Sirius said. "Believes that you throwing him out all those years ago was a massive misunderstanding."

Lily's lips pursed together. "It wasn't," She insisted. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a wedding to get ready for."

She turned away from Sirius and stared at her hand.

"He's here to win you back. Maybe you should talk to your son about how he feels about your fiance. I'm not trying to ruin this for you, Lily. You helped me years ago. I just want you to really think about what's going to happen today and if it's really what both you and Harry want."

"Has James… has he met Harry?"

"He has. Harry brought us all here to find his father. There was no doubt at all who it was. They plan to see each other as much as possible. James is going to be a big part of your life now. I think me and Remus might be too, since you brought us together. Even if you did sleep with him." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "One day I might forgive you for that."

Lily smiled. "How about I let you stay here for your honeymoon?"

"Yeah, we'll be getting married before we leave the island," Sirius told her with a smirk, back to his former happy self. "Can't wait to spend my life with him."

"And you… you just met him yesterday?"

"He's my soulmate, Lily. Don't tell me that you didn't know the moment you laid eyes on James. I've waited my life to find Remus. I'm not waiting to spend it with him. We're getting married before we leave, stay here for our honeymoon and then I have a tour to go on."

"You make it sound so simple," Lily said.

"And you make it seem so complicated," Sirius replied. "Whatever happens later, Harry is the one stuck in the middle. I feel sorry for the poor kid. He invited James because he wants to get you both back together. Would he do that if he really liked your fiance? I'll see you later, Lily. I'm sure you'll look beautiful."

"I think she'd look exquisite," came a voice from behind her.

...oOo...

James hadn't left her side since the moment he arrived. She met his parents and he met her sister, who was helping at the hotel too. She even introduced him to her best friend, Severus. It had been cute, watching them. Severus had been wary over James and that he wasn't good enough, but she knew her boys would get along eventually.

Two nights before James was due to leave, Lily finally allowed James to her bedroom as Petunia was working the night shift on the counter. Though it had been sweet with Remus, this was real. This was her soulmate sharing her bed, whispering about how he'd fallen in love with her. This was the love of her life, telling her that they'd be together forever.

...oOo...

Lily looked around at her son and friends as the priest began. Harry looked devastated and Remus and Sirius did too. She cared for Severus, she really did. She even loved him, but it didn't quite compare to what she had with James all those years ago.

"If anyone objects—" the priest began.

"I do!" James appeared from behind one of the pillars. "I object."

Severus was livid to see James and James walked past everyone, his eyes only on that one man.

"You. You had something to do with this," he said. "You've always been creeping on her. Back when I first came here, you were being creepy and trying to put doubts in her head. Then suddenly, Lily breaks up with me. Suddenly, I've betrayed her. Still to this day, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done." He grabbed Severus by the front of his shirt. "And I'm not letting you marry my soulmate."

There was a cheer from Sirius and Remus, and Lily turned to glare at them. As she turned back, her eyes fell on Harry who looked delighted at the scene. There was no pity for her fiance, or kindness. He looked pleased that his father was stopping this.

"Harry. Do you even like Severus?"

"Honestly?" Harry replied. "He hates me, mum. He hates me because he hates my dad. That's why I knew you were lying before, when you said you didn't know. Because Snape knew. He told me a week ago that I'm selfish and arrogant, just like my father. He said it with such hate and… and it proved you both knew who my father was."

Lily turned her gaze back to the two men that she cared about.

"Severus, you told me that you saw a girl coming out of James' room. You said… you said that she was half-dressed. You said… did that really happen?"

"It did. He wasn't faithful," Severus snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that," James demanded. "Tell her the truth. Tell her that you lied because you're obsessed with her."

Lily watched the expressions on her fiance's face. It didn't take her long to realise that he had been lying to her.

"No," she whispered. "Severus, I thought… how could you do this? You know I loved him more than anything. I was pregnant. You could have righted this. I had his number and wanted to tell him about the baby so many times, but you talked me out of it. I think you need to leave."

"Lily, please—"

"No. It's over. I should have noticed how Harry felt a long time ago."

...oOo...

"Can I have this and every dance?" James asked, holding his hand out.

Lily smiled, putting her hand in James'. "Sure. I can't tell you how sorry I am, James. I thought Severus was my best friend. I never thought he'd hurt me in this way."

"Well, I'm here to help you through this. I'm going to stick around and get to know my son."

"What about your job?"

"I'm sure your hotel can advertise a personal trainer," James replied, grinning. "So… Sirius said you promised him a honeymoon here?"

"I didn't expect him to steal my wedding," Lily pouted.

"Well, I'd have suggested me and you get married, but I thought maybe we should fix our relationship and get back on track before getting married."

"I think that too. One good thing came out of this though. Sirius and Remus finally found each other."

"And I have a family," James murmured. "I never moved on from you, Lily. I couldn't stop comparing people to you. Maybe things didn't turn out how we planned, but now we can be together."

Lily smiled, glancing at where Sirius and Remus were dancing closely, looking deeply into each other's eyes, clearly falling in love. "I can't wait for our future together," she murmured. "I hope we can be as happy as they are."

...oOo...

Sirius slipped his arms around his husband and sighed happily. "I can't believe we're finally here," he murmured softly. "I'm falling in love with you and I'd give up anything for you... so, if you would rather us settle, I don't need to do tours or anything anymore."

"You said last night that you love being a musician," Remus pointed out. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I'd like to see life on tour."

"And I can show you off to everyone," Sirius added with a grin. My fans are going to be so disappointed... or they'll just start worshipping you too."

"I can handle being worshipped."

"No. Only I'm allowed to worship you! Speaking of... can we go upstairs and get naked now?"

* * *

Review Please :D


	20. Please Notice Me

Written for:

Fun with Fishing: "I see you all the time in school and I really wish I saw you more in my bed but I'm shy as hell but I checked out star sign compatibility and it matches perfectly so place notice me!"

OTP Challenge - Write about a character meeting their significant other's family. Prompt: University!AU,

Romance Awareness - You have a mark (can be a symbol/picture/anything you like) on your body. Your soulmate will have a matching mark.

THE Friends Challenge - TOW George Stephanopoulos - Write about someone admiring someone from afar.

Gobstones - Yellow Stone: First Love, Accuracy: "I wish I could stay." Power: (AU) Blind, Technique: (action) foot tapping.

* * *

 **Please Notice Me**

(Mention of previous Remus/Lucius)

* * *

Sirius glanced across the room at the boy in the corner. He was staring straight out, as though lost in his thoughts and Sirius couldn't look away. He was sitting almost facing the other guy and he took his time letting his eyes move across the other student. His eyes fell on a rainbow bracelet and Sirius grinned. Perfect.

He wondered to himself why the guy hadn't looked back at him. He was sitting almost facing and Sirius knew that a lot of people looked at him. They just couldn't help it. Sirius couldn't blame them either. He enjoyed looking at himself too.

The guy's head moved slightly and Sirius smiled in his direction, but the amber eyes never met his. Sirius had never seen such beautiful eyes before and he was captivated.

A beep made him jump and Sirius looked at his phone. He turned off the alarm he had set to remind him to get to class. Sirius stood up, hoping the movement would draw the guy's eyes to him but it didn't. Others looked but, for the first time, Sirius didn't care. He only wanted this one guy to notice him. That was all that mattered.

His horoscope had been right about a new crush.

...oOo...

Three days later, Sirius found the guy sitting by the window. This time there was a girl sitting with him. He dropped down at the next table, though the only seat he could get was with with his back to his crush so he couldn't catch his eye.

But he was determined to get his name.

"Remus, you're still not talking about that guy," the girl said.

"Alice, I thought we were going to drop this," came a soft reply that made Sirius' heart race. "I don't want to talk about him."

"But you said he was—"

"Nothing. He turned out to be nothing. He… he lied and he's probably laughing to all his friends about me as we speak."

"Oh. Do you want me to put laxatives in their food?" Alice asked.

Remus snorted. "Tempting but it's my own fault. I was too eager to believe Lucius… to think that anyone would want me."

"Remus, why wouldn't anyone want you?" Alice asked softly.

There was a silence and Sirius was desperate to hear more.

"There's more to you than that," Alice finally added. "You're smart and funny and sweet. You're the sweetest and kindest guy I know… well, apart from my Frank. You deserve the best, Remus."

"Maybe I don't. Maybe this is all some sort of karma—"

"Don't you even dare," Alice snapped. "You are one of the best people I'll ever meet in my life. If it's karma, then karma screwed you. Karma owes you a hell of a lot to make up for what it's done to you. Look, it's your birthday so we're going to go out and… and take your mind off this."

"Sirius! Here you are." James strode over to the table. "Come on, we need to get going. Mum's on her way here. She's going to a wedding tomorrow and thought she'd come and spend time with us today first."

Sirius hesitantly got up from his chair. He had been waiting for the right time to talk to his crush, but now clearly wasn't it. Someone had hurt Remus and Sirius had an urge to hurt that person in return.

"Yeah? Great!" He stood up from his seat and left, taking a look behind him at the guy.

Remus still hadn't noticed him.

...oOo...

Sirius couldn't stop thinking about Remus. Remus was handsome, he seemed really nice and most importantly, Sirius would never hurt Remus like this Lucius guy had. Sirius flicked through a magazine, trying to distract himself, when he came upon the horoscopes.

This was perfect, he decided. He knew Remus' birthday and therefore could tell if they were a perfect match. He shoved the magazine away and took out his phone, beginning his search.

Ten minutes later, he found out that him and Remus were destined to be. Their star-signs were a match and it just pushed him to pursue Remus further.

He had never been interested in someone like this before. He had told himself that he was going to wait for his soulmate—the person whose soulmate mark matched his—but there was just something about Remus that made him not want to wait.

...oOo...

Sirius' eyes were locked on Remus as he walked into the room. This time he sat facing Remus, two tables across and watched him. Remus didn't look his way, only staring into the distance, his head on his arm.

Sirius frowned slightly. Maybe Remus wasn't impressed by his looks? Maybe he had to impress Remus another way? Maybe he could find out from that girl what Remus liked and come back and chat him up?

His eyes remained on Remus as the other boy slowly undid the buttons on his cardigan, pulling it off and setting it on the table in front of him.

A flash of black on Remus' arm drew Sirius' attention. Before he knew it, he had silently shifted from his chair and walked around his table, getting closer to Remus.

There it was. A little black pawprint on a golden moon. Sirius' mouth dropped open and he found himself lost for words. He ducked his head as to not catch Remus' eye, and quickly left.

...oOo...

"I found my soulmate," Sirius said, quickly rushing into the room he shared with James.

"And is this your way of asking me to leave so you can share the room with him?" James teased, flicking through his magazine.

"No. This is a 'how do I get him to notice me' thing," Sirius said. "I sat within his line of sight and he didn't even look at me. I did this twice. Maybe he thinks I'm ugly, or…"

"Yeah, not everyone can be handsome like me," James said.

"What do I do?" Sirius panicked.

"You find him again and introduce yourself," James insisted, standing up. "Come on, I'll come with you."

"Okay but don't embarrass me. He's not just my soulmate by our marks, we're also a match. I checked our star signs. But yes, I plan to see more of him in my bed. Maybe you should move out for a while?"

James rolled his eyes but chose not to comment.

...oOo...

The pair headed back downstairs to the common room and Sirius led James over. He sat down in the next seat. "Hi, I'm Sirius."

Remus jumped as though he didn't realise someone was there. "Hello. Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah. Uh… so I can't help but notice your arm. I… I have the same mark."

The welcoming smile disappeared. "I think you should go. I don't know what Lucius told you, but I'm not falling for that again."

"But.. but I do, it's by my shoulder. I can show— James, let go of my arm."

Sirius fought against James dragging him away. They were across the room when James glared at him.

"You're an idiot. Of course he hasn't been looking at you. He's blind."

"Is he?" Sirius twisted to look at him. "That makes sense. I mean, I'm gorgeous so of course there had to be a reason why he didn't notice."

James rubbed his face and sighed. "He's not going to believe you if you show him your mark because he can't see it. We just need to find another way to go about this."

Sirius turned and walked back over to the table, taking the seat again.

"I'm willing to prove it," he said. "Call your mum and I'll send her a picture."

"Photoshop," Remus murmured.

"Fine. Call your mum and tell her to come here and I'll show her the mark myself," Sirius replied. "And once she confirms that I'm your soulmate, you'll let me take you to dinner and… and cuddle you and stuff?"

Remus snorted. "If my mother says that you're my soulmate, I'll let you do whatever you like. She'll be dropping me back at six."

"It's a date," Sirius insisted. "You'll see, Remus. Do you like flowers?"

"Yes. I think they're beautiful."

"You're screwing with me," Sirius pointed out. "Maybe flowers weren't a good suggestion. I could write you a poem?"

"Chocolate is better," Remus replied, a hint of a smile on his lips. "But what's the point, Sirius? I've had too many people come up to me claiming to be my soulmate after Lucius screwed me over. What makes you any different?"

"Because I really am your soulmate," Sirius said softly. "I'll prove it to you, I promise."

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep," Remus said sadly.

"I'll see you and your mum at six in the entrance hall," Sirius insisted. He rested his hand on Remus' for a second before standing up and walking away, James right behind him.

"You want to find somewhere else to sleep tonight," he said, once they were far away enough from Remus.

"Yeah I gathered," James laughed. "I've already texted Peter. I'm going to crash on his floor."

"What about Lily?"

"She's still in denial even though the marks are identical in every single way," James snorted. "It's only a matter of time."

...oOo...

"Remus!" Sirius called, as he rushed over. "Hello, Remus' mum."

"Hello, are you one of Remus' friends?" the woman asked.

Remus shook his head. "Mum, this is… Sirius. He said he has a matching mark to mine. Would you check it and let me know?"

Sirius felt slightly hurt that Remus never told his mum about him on their day out, but he pushed the hurt aside. Remus had reasons not to trust anyone and he was glad Remus was making sure. It meant that ever since this Lucius bloke, Remus wasn't letting anyone hurt him.

"Of course." She smiled at Sirius and Sirius watched as Remus rolled up his sleeve, revealing the mark on his arm. Sirius pulled the neck of his t-shirt aside, showing the mark just below his shoulder.

Hope looked carefully between the two marks. "Same paw-print," she murmured. "Same moon… Sirius, are you named after the dog star?"

"I am," he replied.

"A dog's pawprint and a moon. It's very fitting. They're the exact same colour and size. I can't see a single thing difference. Remus, it's him."

"Oh," Remus whispered. "Sirius, I'm… I'm sorry. I wasn't nice to you when we met."

"It's fine—" Sirius began.

"It's not. I thought you were joking around and I… I should have…"

"There wasn't much you could do," Sirius murmured. "Can I take you to dinner or something?"

"I have to go now, dear, it was nice meeting you, Sirius," Hope said with a smile. She leaned in to kiss Remus on the cheek before doing the same to Sirius. "I wish I could stay."

"I'll see you next time," Sirius replied eagerly.

She leaned in closer to Remus. "He's very handsome and I like the way he looks at you. I have a good feeling about him," she whispered. Sirius grinned as she turned back to him.

"Goodbye, boys," she added, before turning to leave.

"Your mum is lovely," Sirius said as Hope walked away. "Come on, Remus. Anywhere you want to eat. My treat."

...oOo...

"Thank you for walking me to my room," Remus said, one hand touching the wall and the other by his side.

Sirius reached for his hand. "Thanks for agreeing to come to dinner with me. So… how do we do this? I want to contact you all of the time but I'm at a loss. I'm willing—more than willing—to learn everything I can, but you may have to explain things. I've been told that I need a lot of patience to deal with."

Remus opened his door and gestured for Sirius to go inside. Sirius' heart sped up. He was in Remus' room. "I can be patient and I'm willing to help you, I'm glad that you want to learn."

"So, drinks?" Sirius suggested. "Should I…"

"I can do it," Remus insisted. "Years of practice. Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please, two sugars."

Remus went about making the drinks and Sirius watched. It wasn't long before they were ready and Remus carefully set them down on the small table in the corner.

"I want to apologise for how I treated you earlier," Remus began. "I feel like you deserve an explanation for my behaviour. A few days ago, I met someone… Lucius. He approached me and convinced me that he had a matching mark. He was charming, sweet… long story short, we ended up in his bed together. I found out the next day that he lied. He saw me as an easy target. He laughed about it with his friends. Others thought it was a good ploy and I've had a dozen guys approach me with the same lines. So when you came up…"

"I'm sorry for how they treated you," Sirius said, taking Remus' hand. "I've spent my life waiting for my soulmate to appear and for the record, I'm not the sort to lie to someone in such a cruel way. I've been waiting for you."

"I was waiting for you too," Remus whispered. "But I was gullible. I was the one who made all the moves on Lucius. I was stupid."

"Why? Because you believed him? I wouldn't call that stupid at all. You thought he was someone he's not. I think we need to speak to one of the Professors about it because there has to be rules. He took advantage of you, Remus. Because you're blind, he tricked you. it's not okay how Lucius treated you, but it makes no difference to how much I want to be with you."

Remus beamed at him. "I want to be with you too," he said softly. "Thank you for meeting my mum and proving it to her."

"You're my soulmate. I'd do anything for you," Sirius murmured softly, reaching for his cup and sipping the hot drink. "I fancied you since I first saw you, you know. I kept looking for you wherever I was… I'm happy it's you."

A knock on the door startled them both. "Who is it?" Remus called.

"Alice," came a shout.

Remus sighed. "As much as I want her to come in, I want to be alone with you," Remus admitted in a whisper.

"Come in, Alice," Sirius called, reaching for Remus' hand. "Let's get this over with. I'm happy to meet your friends and family and they can check me over. I'm serious about you and want you to see that."

The door opened and a girl rushed in, her eyes moving from Remus to Sirius. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"It's okay, I met his mum and she checked my soulmate mark earlier," Sirius said. "But you're welcome to do so too if it helps."

He pulled his t-shirt aside and Alice quickly inspected it. "Okay, you're good. Can me and Remus have a minute."

"I'll be outside," Sirius replied, quickly leaving. As he closed the door, he smirked at Alice's words.

"Remus, he looks like a model."

Sirius sat down facing the door and as he waited, he pulled out his phone, only to find a text from James. He clicked it, opening it and read it.

 _'How's the date going?'_

 _'Perfectly. Find out who Lucius is and start brainstorming. He hurt my soulmate.'_

 _'What did he do?'_

 _'He pretended to have the same soulmate mark as Remus so he could get Remus into bed. We're going to report this tomorrow… but we need our own revenge too.'_

 _'On it. Texting everyone I know here now. Someone will know him. Thankfully he has an unusual name.'_

 _'Thanks. I'm staying with Remus tonight so you can go back to our room.'_

Sirius shoved his phone into his pocket as Alice walked out, watching Sirius carefully.

"Hurt him and they won't find your body," she warned.

"That's the last thing I want to do," Sirius said, scrambling to his feet. "He's my soulmate and this is a forever thing… if Remus wants me that long. I swear that I'll do everything to make him happy!"

She watched him for a long moment before nodding. "He deserves to be happy," she insisted. "I've known him since we were children and I'm not above getting revenge."

"Me either. James is already searching for Lucius so we can make him suffer. I'm going to bring Remus to report him tomorrow too. No-one is allowed to hurt my soulmate or take advantage of him like that."

"Well, I think I approve of you," Alice decided. "Just look after him."

Sirius nodded as he passed Alice and walked back into the room. He glanced towards the table, but Remus wasn't there. Instead he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet tapping against the floor nervously as he waited.

Sirius approached him. "Love?"

Remus beamed at the word, his cheeks turning red. "Your tea is cold so I thought we could move this to the bed."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, hearing some nervousness in Remus' tone.

"Very. You're my soulmate and soulmates are..."

"A forever thing," Sirius finished softly. "And me and you will be just that if you want me. Let me just put my jacket and shoes away. Where do they go? I don't want to leave them in your way."

"The shoes line up by the door. Mine on the left side, visitors on the right. Same with the jackets. The two right hooks only for others."

"A good system," Sirius murmured, pulling off his shoes and jacket and putting them in place before turning back to Remus. "There's no rush for us to have sex," he said, crawling up the bed and laying down. "Come and lay down with me. We're going to alternate between talking and making out until we fall asleep and in the morning I'm going to kiss you more until you're late for class."

Remus moved slowly up the bed, settling next to Sirius. "I like the sound of that," he whispered," his fingers reached up, finding Sirius' jaw.

Sirius leaned in. "My soulmate," he murmured softly, before finding Remus' lips with his own.

* * *

 _Thanks to Lizzy for betaing._

 _Review Please :D_


	21. N-P-Crush

Written for:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Transfiguration: **Task:** write about a person who unnecessarily worries too much about a certain situation that turns out fine in the end. (Genre) fluff. **(James worrying about Sirius throughout).**

Fishing Challenge - Prompts: Virtual World!AU and Library!AU

OTP Prompt Swap List - Librarian!AU

Writing Club: AU of the Week: Virtual World/Reality/Game!AU

Out of This World challenge: Pluto - (AU) Virtual World/Reality, (Word) Galaxy, (Dialogue) "Want an out of this world experience?"

Ultimate AU Promptathon - Librarian!AU

Romance Awareness Challenge - A potion or blood ritual reveals your soulmate. (song) Wherever You Will Go - The Calling

* * *

I have no idea what I've just written... but I have to admit I love this story and want to keep writing it.

This is dedicated to Raybe because she helped so much!

* * *

 **N-P-Crush**

* * *

"Want an out of this world experience?" a bored member of staff asked, not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

"I do!" Sirius replied, excitedly, clinging desperately to James' arm. "We both do."

The woman barely looked at them before slipping two sheets of paper across the desk. "Fill these out. Terms and conditions, rules… agreement on opening an account."

Sirius pushed them back. "I got some from here last week. We've already done the paperwork." He handed the sheets over, causing the woman to finally set her book aside.

The pair waited impatiently as she entered the information into the system. "Okay, room 7B is empty," she said. "Go in there and plug in. There will be a member of staff there to assist you."

"Thank you," James said as Sirius took the membership cards and attempted to drag him away. "Is there…"

He trailed off as Sirius forced him from the counter.

"What are you waiting for, James?" Sirius snapped as they headed towards the lift. "A phone number? She wasn't interested. I've heard that people have found their soulmates in this game. We need to get hooked up!"

"It's a game. Soulmates don't exist there. Just people pretending—"

"I heard from Frank that there is someone in there that can help you. I'm not sure how yet, because he's not sure. He's going to let me know."

James rolled his eyes but didn't reply as they headed to the seventh floor. It didn't take long to find the room and the pair went in, finding two beds.

Sirius turned and locked the door behind them before laying down on one of the beds. A scanner ran over him as he wiggled so his head was touching a soft pad at the top. His fingers pressed against the sides, into the special grooves.

"See you in there," Sirius said.

 _~o~_

 _Run away with my heart_

 _Run away with my love_

 _~o~_

Sirius impatiently worked his way through a bunch of newbie missions until he was released from the boringness of learning to play. He wanted to explore the place and do missions.

There were a lot of game options and a lot of worlds. Fantasy, medieval, sci-fi, but Sirius wanted to learn with the normal world, maybe visit places he had only dreamed of visiting.

Well, that was until he stepped out of his tiny box-flat. His thoughts were on getting a bigger place by earning gold, but that was until he spotted a handsome man in a cardigan on the other side of the street, heading into the library.

He ran straight after the man, James on his heels, calling after him.

"Look, isn't he beautiful. Do you think he'll become my in-game boyfriend?"

"This is crazy, even for you," James hissed.

Sirius ignored him and began to approach the man. The man ignored him, typing away at the computer at the desk.

"Hello," Sirius said.

"He looks like an NPC," James said, grabbing Sirius' arm. "Let's leave him."

"No!" Sirius declared. "NPCs deserve love too. Besides, he might have a quest for us. We're staying here."

The sound of the man's fingers against the keyboard halted and Sirius turned to look at him. The man was looking back.

Sirius agreed he had to be an NPC because there was no way anyone could be as beautiful. The man's eyes were the most amazing shade of amber Sirius had ever seen, a shade that couldn't ever be real. He was wearing the dorkiest cardigan ever made too, which made it even better. It was probably an game purchase because he was certain shops didn't sell cardigans like that anymore. An NPC shouldn't have such kissable lips or hair that really needed Sirius' fingers in it.

"How do we ask if he has a quest for us?" James murmured, nudging Sirius.

"We could ask him."

"Hey. Do you… do you have anything for us to do?" James asked.

The man's gaze remained on Sirius. He looked a little awestruck, his eyes not moving away from him. Finally James sighed.

"You ask. Maybe because you spoke to him first, he's waiting for you to finish?" James suggested.

"Hey sexy," Sirius said, moving forward and offering the NPC his best smouldering look. "Want us to do anything? I'm here to do whatever you ask." He shot the character a wink.

"Hello, library visitors, I... I'm Remus."

"Yes, a name," Sirius whispered, pleased with his progress. "So, do you come here often?" He leaned on the counter, trying his best to look enticing.

"I took over from the previous librarian when Madam Pince retired. It's a hard job, sometimes, with so little money, but I love it. Are you new to town?"

"He wants to know about me," Sirius hissed to his friend before turning a wide smile on the NPC.

"I am," Sirius said. "It'd be nice if you'd show me around. Be my private guide, just you and me."

"Hey!" James exclaimed from behind him.

"If you're looking for information on the town, I have a lot of maps and books. Would you like to see now or later?"

"How about tonight, over dinner?" Sirius asked.

"You've chosen… later. If you are busy, come back soon."

"Hey! No, wait. Come back! What did I do wrong?" Sirius said urgently. Remus returned to his computer and Sirius spun around. "James, help me!"

"It's an NPC,"James said, losing patience. "Sirius, we've got worlds to explore and we've been standing around in the library wasting time."

"The love of my life is not a time-waster," Sirius snapped. "Let's try this again." He turned back to the librarian.

"Remus, my love, most beautiful librarian in the universe. Please send me on a quest so I can win your love."

"Sometimes the older books smell like chocolate. It makes me hungry for knowledge."

"So you like chocolate. What else?"

"Be careful by the lake. I hear there's a squid who… uh, never mind. Just don't go in there naked."

"No lake, got that too. Tell me more about yourself."

"Lily looks pretty today. I wonder i she wants some cheese?"

"Lily? Who is Lily? Are you cheating on me?" Sirius demanded. He pushed James' arm away when James tried to pull him away. "Remus, why are you doing this to me?"

The man blinked a few times. "Cheating is prohibited in the game. Would you like to make a complaint about a player cheating?"

"No, but I'd like to make a complaint about you breaking my heart! How can I please you?" Sirius asked, pouting. "Do you like flowers?"

"I'd prefer chocolate, myself. But this is a poor town. Say, would you get me some? I'll trade you—"

"A quest!" James interrupted, relieved. "Finally!"

"Of course, my love!" Sirius shouted over him, excited to do something for his moonpie. "We'll be back with chocolate."

"Let's go and find some chocolate," James said, using it as a reason to drag Sirius away. "Just let's do anything that doesn't involve standing in a library. Maybe along the way, we can pick up other quests?"

"No. We get the chocolate and go straight back," Sirius insisted, frowning at James.

James looked like he wanted to cry.

"It's where Remus is, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

 _~o~_

 _If I could make you mine_

 _I'll go wherever you will go_

 _~o~_

Unfortunately, they had to take up a few little quests around the small town they were in to get enough money to purchase the chocolate. James had been eyeing up a sword for their money, but Sirius' pleading eyes convinced him to hand his share of their gold over.

Sirius bought six of the best chocolate bars he could find before rushing back to the library.

"We're back!"

There was a flash of surprise in the NPC's eyes and they both stared at him.

"You have returned from your quest."

Sirius handed over the bars and Remus took one. "Thank you. As promised, I will trade you this random piece of loot from our lost property box."

He placed the chocolate under the counter and retrieved a beautiful compass. "This marauder compass will help you find quests quicker."

"That looks expensive," James said, his eyes widening. "Any other quests? Do you want us to bring you anything else?"

"I'd enjoy chocolate, but this is a poor town. Say, would you get me some? I'll trade you a random item from the lost property box."

James grabbed a bar from Sirius' hand and passed it to Remus. He retrieved an item from under the counter, handing over a rucksack.

"This marauder rucksack will allow you to carry 10 additional items. It can be upgraded."

"Well done, Sirius. You found us the most useful NPC in the game."

"Don't treat him like he's an NPC," Sirius muttered. "And no flirting. I'm watching you, Potter. He's mine."

The third bar was handed over and in return, they received a charmed hair-clip which Sirius quickly pushed into his hair. James didn't look surprised. He was at the point where nothing surprised him anymore.

The last two items they received were a special map to go with the rucksack and compass, called the Marauder's map, and a silver egg.

"Maybe it's some in-game pet," James said, examining the egg closely whilst Sirius fluttered his eyelashes at the NPC. He had decided to give up stopping whatever this was. It made more sense to let Sirius' infatuation run its course.

 _~o~_

 _In your heart, in your mind_

 _I'll stay with you for all of time_

 _~o~_

Their agreed time of an hour after work each day, with an afternoon on the weekend became two hours per day and both afternoons, after dinner with James' parents of course.

Sirius didn't give up on Remus, constantly bringing Remus chocolates every day even though half of what Remus gave was utter rubbish. One day he gave Sirius a _leaf_. A leaf which Sirius decided to keep for some reason.

James left him to it, choosing to do his own quests whilst Sirius lusted after a game character.

Until one day, James waited at their meeting point in the library for Sirius to turn up, and, for the first time, Sirius was late.

"One of the people I was talking to told me about a character that is so high in potions skills, that he's surpassed even the game creators. He can make any potion," Sirius said, rushing in and almost crashing into James in his haste.

"Yeah, so?"

"There's a soulmate potion, James," Sirius said, desperately. "What if Remus is my soulmate?"

A large part of James wanted to shake his best friend and tell him that NPCs weren't real. There were millions of real people in the game and yet, Sirius had eyes for someone who didn't even exist. Sirius had never acted like this over anyone, not even someone outside of the game.

James knew his friend was in love if he was hoping that the soulmate potion would match them together. Though James knew that nothing could come out of it, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wasn't going to be the one to break Sirius' heart.

"Sirius, please prepare yourself just in case it doesn't show Remus," James murmured.

"Why? It'll show him. It's him, I know it. I knew the moment I looked at him."

"I just don't want you to be hurt when—"

"Remus. I can feel a connection to him. How could I feel that with someone who doesn't really exist? There has to be a way. Even if I can only be with him in this game, I can do that. We're working on having a nice home here, somewhere Remus can be happy. I can write to the game-makers and get them to… to… I don't know. But if I give them a donation, they can give Remus free will and maybe I can make him fall for me too."

Sirius glanced at Remus. "Wait, he's not typing or filing books away." He turned to Remus. "Did something I say activate a quest?"

Remus stared at Sirius for a long time and Sirius stared back.

"I have a quest." Remus' voice shook slightly. "I require you to… to bring a purple leaf to Severus Snape. You will get your reward when you return."

"On it! Will the purple leaf you gave me the other day be enough?"

"It's a Eblondock leaf, whatever that is," James added.

"An Eblondock is a rare leaf, required in the most complex potions," Remus said in a monotone. "These leaves are very rare and worth a lot. In-game. They can only be found by those with high foraging skills."

"So, should we get a less valuable leaf for our quest?" Sirius asked, uncertainly.

"In game hint. An Eblondock leaf is more valuable to a potioneer. It is required in the more complex potions. The lowest in-game price is four-hundred gold and six silver, though that is in another galaxy. Be wary. Severus Snape will try and get that leaf from you for a fraction of that."

"Tell us more about Severus Snape."

Remus produced a map quickly. "He is the best potioneer in game." He turned back to his computer and Sirius turned to James.

"He's sending us to find the guy we're actually looking for. Fate?"

"Or maybe we triggered the quest by talking in front of him," James said. He looked at the Marauder's map which lit up with Snape's location. "We have a long way to travel, you know. We may have to wait until tomorrow because it's Saturday and we'll have more time."

"No, I'm doing this tonight. I don't need to sleep," Sirius insisted. He glanced back at Remus. "I don't care how long it takes. You'd do the same for someone you love. Imagine if my brother was in the game."

"Your… your brother?" James blushed. "What about your brother?"

"I'm not blind, James," Sirius replied, his arms folding. "You're my best friend, you're family and you're in love with my brother. Please do this for me. Please don't take this away from me. It might be me being stupid, but there's just something so human about him. Help me, James."

James nodded his head, not sure how he was going to handle it when Sirius' heart broke. He was scared that Sirius wouldn't give up, even if the soulmate potion revealed someone else. He was scared that Sirius would spend more and more time in the game, obsessing over someone who didn't truly exist.

 _~o~_

 _Bring me back to you_

 _~o~_

"Are you Severus Snape?"

The man looked up from his cauldron, observing the pair in front of him. "Obviously," he drawled.

"I have two things I want to discuss with you. First, I want the soulmate potion. What does it take?"

"It'll cost an in-game purchase of five special gift-boxes."

"Done!" Sirius agreed.

"Hold up," James said, frowning. "Those cost real money to buy, not game money. They aren't cheap either."

"No potion," the man threatened.

"We have something to trade," James said. "Something rare. We have an Eblondock leaf." He watched Snape's reaction. Except for the slightest widening of his eyes, the man's expression didn't change.

"That does not interest me," he replied. "It is a minor ingredient in my potions. However, I will take it off your hands for a silver."

"If it doesn't interest you, I'm sure you wouldn't be offering me a silver," James pointed out. "An NPC informed us that it's worth a lot more."

"NPCs don't provide the value of items," Snape scoffed. "That is a lie."

"No, he told us that it's worth about four hundred gold," Sirius said, recalling Remus' words.

"No NPC is able to provide that information, someone is fooling you," Snape sneered.

"Well… if it's worthless, it won't matter if I tear it to shreds."

Snape's eyes widened quickly and James caught the movement. He halted his movements, a smile on his lips.

"The potion in exchange for this leaf."

"The potion is worth a lot more—"

"Take it or we'll put this leaf in our tea and see how it tastes."

The potioneer hesitated for a long time before letting out a sigh and turning to a cupboard behind him. He removed a potion that had 'soulmates' written across the front.

He handed it to Sirius and James passed over the leaf.

Quickly, a quest completed noise appeared and Sirius pulled out his notebook.

Quest completed. Return to Remus for a special reward.

"A special reward," Sirius murmured. "I wonder what it is?"

They turned away from the sour looking man. "Should we make this a saved point and check out for the night?"

"No," Sirius exclaimed. "I'm using my gold for a coach back to the library before I take this."

James was certain Sirius was going to be really hurt in a short time, but he said nothing. Sirius wouldn't listen to reason anyway. Or perhaps he wouldn't be hurt. Perhaps this would make him more determined to win Remus over and prove Remus was his soulmate.

Maybe he could get his father to contact the company and see if Remus was based on a real person? Maybe he could search the internet for lookalikes and somehow convince one to date Sirius? Maybe Sirius would be happy with the voice actor. He had a pleasing Welsh lilt to his voice and that could possibly be enough?

~o~

I'll go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will go

~o~

Sirius stood outside of the library, staring at it. He grabbed the potion and downed it.

A light shone from him, leading down the street and Sirius' smile dropped.

"Let's follow it anyway?" James suggested. Maybe Sirius would take a liking to the person at the end of the light?

Sirius nodded and they silently began walking. Fifteen minutes later, They came to a small cottage with flowers growing at the front and ivy at the side. A short woman was out front, kneeling in the dirt and digging. She looked up as the boys approached.

"Goodness, are you friends of my sons?" she asked. Her eyes fixed on the light for a long moment. "Oh, I believe he mentioned he was expecting you when he returned from work earlier. Go right in dears. I'll bring drinks and chocolate up to you."

Sirius walked silently into the house, but James hovered by the living room. "I'll stick around down here," he said.

Sirius nodded and headed up the stairs. He found a bedroom with a light and knocked before walking in.

"Look, I'm really sorry but I'm in love with someone else and… Remus?"

Remus smiled softly. "Hey."

"Oh. Am I here to turn in my mission?" He pulled out the notebook and clicked it.

When he put it away, Remus had stood up and walked over. "Your reward," he whispered, his lips quickly coming to cover Sirius'.

Sirius' hands quickly moved up, threading through Remus' hair and he felt himself being pushed back towards the bed. He fell back and Remus quickly followed, never breaking their kiss even for a second. It was the most perfect thing Sirius had ever felt and he never wanted it to end.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you," Sirius muttered.

"Well, that's good because I've been in love with you for ages," Remus said, his fingers moving under Sirius' tshirt. "I'm sorry I lied about who I was."

"You're real, right?" Sirius asked, grabbing Remus' hand and halting it.

"I am. I work on the game - I'm a programmer. I'm not really supposed to interact with people. In fact, people don't usually come and see me in the game so… my mum struggles to walk so I work in game instead of out so my mum can go in game and do all the things she loves like gardening. Also, I should tell you that the soulmate potion doesn't really work. It's an algorithm that bases compatibility on the joining questionnaires with location, age, sexuality and—"

"And it works. I only wanted you and it brought me here. As much as I want this… all of this, I can't do it. Not here. Now I know you're real, can I see you outside of the game?"

"I live in London," Remus said. "When you logout, you'll have an email from me with my address."

Sirius grinned. "Don't tell James," he said. "He's been sulking over something all day. I don't want him to be jealous that I got you."

His lips found Remus' again and they didn't stop until Remus' mum knocked on the door.

 _~o~_

 _I'll stay with you for all of time_

 _~o~_

Sirius clutched the massive box of chocolates as he knocked on the door, James hovering next to him, looking slightly concerned. He hadn't met Remus the day before and Sirius didn't want to spoil the surprise.

Hope opened the door before slowly making her way back inside, the boys following her.

"Hello again dears, Remus told me to expect you."

"Remus?" JAmes asked, his mouth dropping open. He spun around, his gaze falling on the man leaning in the doorway with a smirk.

"Yeah. I've never had anyone so persistant before," he said.

Sirius quickly crossed the room and pulled Remus into his arms. "Hello again, love," he murmured.

"Sirius, are you sure? You only know him from a game and… and…"

"And he's my soulmate," Sirius insisted, his lips pressing against Remus' jaw. "What else do I need to know? I was ready to stay in the game for every moment of my free time just to be with him, but he's real, James. You're just annoyed that he had us fooled for so long."

James couldn't let himself be annoyed at the trick. Thankfully Sirius wouldn't have his heart broken and he could spend time with Remus in the game whilst James actually got on with the quests.

Maybe Regulus would want to accompany him on quests? Bonding in the game worked for Sirius and Remus. Maybe he could get his hands on one of those soulmate potions too and see if it led to Regulus?

* * *

3738 words

Review please :)


	22. Moony's Munchies

Written for:

OTP List Challenge - Bakery!AU

Romance Awareness: You are born with a place and time on your skin and nothing else.

Ultimate AU Promptathon Challenge - Baker AU

* * *

Moony's Munchies

* * *

 _Hope lifted her newborn son's arm and examined the words._

 _"Moony's Munchies," she whispered, glad that it was an unusual place. Some children were met with 'Costa' or 'Starbucks' or somewhere unoriginal which made it hard for people to find soulmates. These days, people always tried to come up with an original name for their business for soulmate reasons._

 _Hope had already decided that her son would never visit those chain places and hoped that if she decided to be strict on that rule, he wouldn't end up with a chain-coffee house or somewhere on his arm._

 _She had no idea where Moony's Munchies could even be, but found it to be a wonderful name. In fact, it made her think of the tiny baby in front of her._

 _"Lyall, I have an idea," she said, looking up at her husband. "What if_ we _created Moony's Munchies?"_

 _"What?" Lyall asked, frowning._

 _"Well, it's something different. The town doesn't really have a nice bakery and if we open our own, we'll get regulars and we'll find his soulmate."_

 _Lyall nodded slowly. "It means selling the hardware store," he said. "Are you sure about this?"_

 _"I'm sure," Hope said, nodding. "The words… it feels like Remus should be a part of Moony's Munchies, not just be lurking there to find a soulmate. What if we don't do this and it ends up opening up in somewhere like London? Then Remus will leave."_

 _"I'll sell up," Lyall agreed._

...oOo...

"Did you see next door?" Remus asked, rushing into the bakery. "There's a new shop. All that building work inside is done. It's a tattoo parlour."

"It is? Well, we don't have one of those around here," Hope replied, reaching for a cloth and wiping her hands. "Are you going back to check it out or are you going to start your shift early?"

Remus hesitated. "I'll start early," he replied.

"What's the name?"

"What?" Remus asked.

"Next door," Hope added.

"Padfoot's Place," Remus replied. "Now, do you want me at the till or serving?"

Hope glanced thoughtfully towards the door. "Serving," she replied.

...oOo...

At seven am, Hope headed to the cafe to open up, only to find a man with dark-hair trying the door, before frowning as he tried to see inside the dark cafe.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello, what time do you open?" the man asked.

"We open at half-past seven," Hope replied.

"Oh. But you close early?"

"We close at seven," Hope added. She smiled widely. "But on tuesdays, we open later for a bookclub."

"Bookclub! Perfect!" the man grinned at her. "I'll come back on Tuesday… or later. No point me going home now. I might as well open early since I'm here."

"Or you could come inside and I'll make you a drink before I open up."

"Are you sure?" the man asked, surprised. He reached up to push the dark hair from his face and yawned. "I wouldn't want to be an imposition."

"None at all," Hope replied, beaming at him. "I'm looking forward until you meet your soulmate on Tuesday. He'll be delighted I'm sure."

"You know my soulmate?" The man didn't look tired anymore, he looked alert. "I've wanted to find him for years. I was searching for a job down here but my uncle gave me a lot of money when I ran away to live with him and when I finished college, I came down here."

"You must really want to find your soulmate. You moved away from everything?"

"No. My brother moved down too. His arm says 'Padfoot's Place'. He's the tattooist there, I'm merely the artist. He's hoping his own soulmate turns up someday. He knew I was set on coming here. I've been planning for years. So… tell me about him."

Hope unlocked the door and let Sirius in. She flicked the lights on and headed to the counter, the man following.

"I'm Hope Lupin."

"Sirius Black," he replied with a warm smile.

"Your soulmate is quite dashing and he's the kindest boy I've ever met. He has a heart of gold and if you hurt him, most of the town will be out for blood."

"Why would I hurt him?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Oh, it's just the general warning," Hope replied with a smile. "Now, we have some muffins too. Would you like a chocolate one with your… what drink would you like?"

"A hot chocolate and I'm good with any flavour, thank you, Mrs Lupin."

...oOo...

Hope stood up two minutes before Sirius was due to come in and nodded to her son. "Remus, let's bring out those muffins," she suggested.

Remus nodded and set his book down on his chair, following his mum from the room. The bell on the door rang as they found their way into the back room and Remus turned, going to greet the new person.

"Not yet," Hope said, checking the time. "Take these out with you first." She took a moment to fix the cupcake arrangement on the tray before handing it to Remus.

She checked her watch once more before nodding and allowing Remus to leave the room.

"Welcome back, Sirius. This is my son, Remus," Hope said, as they left the room. "Right on time. 7:16."

Remus froze and Hope swooped in to take the tray from his hands. "He was here the other morning, trying to find out if someone was inside. I told him to come back."

"Mum, what are you talking about?" Remus asked as Sirius crossed the room.

"Moony's Munchies, 7:16," Sirius said. "Is that you?"

"I…" Remus bit his lip as he rolled up the sleeve of his cardigan, trying not to stare at the handsome stranger with his wonderful hair and luscious looking lips. "That's me." He showed Sirius his arm.

"Perfect." Sirius' fingers reached out, running over the words, causing Remus to shiver. "I opened a business next door just so I could come here and find you," he murmured.

"I'm glad you did," Remus whispered, feeling very lost at the way the man was looking at him

"So, after you're done, do you want to go to dinner with me? I mean if you're not seeing anyone. You're not seeing anyone, right?"

"Of course he'll go to dinner with you," Hope replied. "Remus can miss book club just this once." She grabbed his jacket and thrust it into Remus' arms. "You two have fun."

Sirius slipped an arm around Remus' shoulders. "I'm Sirius Black," he murmured. "And I'm looking forward to getting to know my soulmate."

* * *

Review Please

1098 words


	23. Point the Way

Written for the Soulmate challenge on the Hogwarts Forum - **You have a compass on your arm that leads you to your soulmate.**

* * *

 **Point The Way**

* * *

The heavy chest was lugged on board under Sirius' watchful eye. He only allowed his must trusted crewmates to carry it. James, as first mate, never usually had the duty of carrying treasure, but he followed the order, knowing what this meant to Sirius.

They set sail away from the island and Sirius called up to Frank who was in the crow's nest. No ships were anywhere in sight so he headed down to the deck for the revealing of the booty.

Sirius opened the chest and there was a pleased murmur from the crewmates.

"Pipe down," Sirius shouted. "You'll all get your share once it's counted."

The crew listened. Sirius was a fair captain after all, he never lied about the gold that they came across and he kept a smaller share than other captains did. They trusted him.

"A lot of precious stones here too," Sirius pointed out. "Is anyone interested in keeping any or are we selling them?"

He looked around but there was no answer. "Selling it is," he decided, knowing that if anyone changed their minds, they'd let him know. "I'm going to count now. Those that were with me on the island, get some rest."

He shut the chest and it was carried into his cabin.

...oOo…

The gold was counted. Seven hundred and fifty-two pieces exactly, but Sirius was more interested in what was at the bottom of the chest. The reason they had come on the quest in the first place.

James' map - the Marauder's Map, given to him by his grandfather on the man's last visit. It was the map of all maps, showing where any treasure was buried and showing ships that were in a close vicinity. Though they still kept a track of ships from the crow's nest, it was nice to have something to double check.

Captain Monty (or Grandad Monty as the pair called him when they were sitting in the parlour of James' house having tea) showed them an island on the map. It was time to pass on the most valuable family heirloom and he sent them on their way to find it.

At the bottom of the chest, there was some glistening material and Sirius carefully reached in, pulling the cloak out. As he lifted it, he heard something hit the wood inside of the chest.

He looked inside and saw a beautiful compass, the likes of which he had never seen before. For a brief moment, he considered the value of it.

He reached for it and turned to James. "What the… I can't see your body."

James looked down. "I… I put the cloak on," he said. "It's enchanted."

"It makes you invisible. I've heard stories of your grandfather disappearing. This must be why." Sirius looked at the compass. "And it was used to keep this compass safe. What do you think it is?"

James took it and looked at it. "Well, it's not pointing north. It's sort of a south-east…"

Sirius glanced at it, before frowning. He reached for it and the needle spun quickly. "That's odd. It's pointing south-west for me."

James pondered it. "Well, it's leading us to different things so it can't be broken. It's just not a compass to show us north."

"Should we follow it?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Get Frank to start researching it," he said. "I'm keeping it and you've got your grandfather's cloak."

"Are we setting a course?"

"Well, this is showing south-west and Tortuga is south-west… so we'll set a course. The crew deserves a reward as this was a long sail away."

James nodded.

...oOo…

A week at sea and Sirius couldn't help but watch the compass. He had gotten others to hold it, seeing where it led and there was always a different direction. Frank's seemed to lead the exact direction that Sirius' led which confused him even more. Did they want the same thing?

Finally Frank came to him, clutching one of the books from the small library they owned. It made sense to keep any books that outlined valuable items, valuable stones and the like.

"The compass finds your soulmate," Frank said, setting the book down and waiting for Sirius' response. "You attach it to your arm and it'll bring you straight to your soulmate."

Sirius stared at the picture in the book for a long time.

He had wealth and he had freedom. But he had never had love before. A couple of flings on board the ship, which became awkward and caused him to have to dismiss some crew members, and something once in Tortuga… but there had been nothing real and beautiful.

"I'll find my soulmate and once I'm finished, we'll find yours," Sirius said. "Anyone on the ship is welcome to use it."

...oOo…

Sirius was relieved when the compass pointed him into Tortuga itself. Knowing that the person destined to be with him was at the other end of the arrow almost made him change courses. He knew if it sent him elsewhere, he'd have risked the ire of the crew.

The crew took their share of the gold. "We'll be docking here for four days," he said. "You all know the drill, you've done this before. James, you're in charge. I have something to do."

"Can I see it for just a moment?" Frank asked, once the crew had left to go into Tortuga or to get back on the ship.

Sirius handed the compass over. "She's here!" Frank quickly exclaimed.

Sirius reached for the compass. "Go and spend your gold. You'll get your turn."

Frank shook his head. "I need to save it. I may need to buy her a gift."

"You can buy her many gifts with that," Sirius pointed out. Frank headed back onto the boat and Sirius began to follow the compass, attaching it to his arm in the process.

...oOo…

"Aren't you finished with that yet?" a man growled, as Sirius slipped through a door. "You're useless, Lupin." With a knock of his large hand, the other man went flying. The needle followed the man and Sirius pulled his sleeve over the compass.

The man who was scrambling up from the floor had dark-blond hair, which fell in his eyes. He was skinny - too skinny in fact and a bit taller than Sirius. A scar ran over his otherwise handsome face and his eyes made Sirius' breath catch.

"Excuse me. I was wondering… I… I was looking for a new sword for a friend."

The large man turned around, his cruel eyes fixed on Sirius. "Yes. We have some newly crafted swords right here. Best you'll ever find."

"I heard as much," Sirius replied. "Mr…"

"Greyback." The man smiled, showing his yellowing teeth and Sirius was reminded of the monsters he used to picture when the servants would read him stories in his childhood. If he hadn't been a pirate, he may have actually been scared.

He glanced at his soulmate who was trying to remain unnoticed and he could see the fear in his eyes.

"Your apprentice giving you trouble?" Sirius asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"You have no idea. He's been with me for about ten years and can't do anything right. Doesn't earn his dinner very often." Greyback chuckled and Sirius considered pulling out his dagger and putting it through the man's throat right there. His soulmate had to be around his own age, which made him about nineteen.

"I understand that," Sirius said, shaking his head. "You look like you've dealt with too much. Why don't you show me the nearest place to have a good drink and I'll get you one, on me?"

"If you're paying," Greyback agreed. "Boy, clean up whilst I'm out or you won't eat for a week."

"Yes, Sir," the man murmured softly. Greyback turned to leave and Sirius slipped a coin from his pocket and set it on the side. "Eat!" he mouthed before turning to follow Greyback.

...oOo…

Greyback was passed out on the table by the time Sirius left him. He bought the man more drinks than he could handle and then continued to buy. Greyback wouldn't be woken for anything.

He slipped from the tavern and headed to the blacksmiths.. The lights were out, but Sirius didn't care about that. He found a way in the back and headed up the stairs.

He found his soulmate sleeping on a bed that wasn't fit for a person. The man jumped at the sight of him, drawing a weapon.

"Greyback is passed out at the tavern and won't return all night," Sirius began.

"So you're here to… to steal everything?"

"I'm a pirate," Sirius explained. "And we found my first mate's grandfather's buried treasure. Amongst his things was a rare compass. After researching, it's said that the compass leads us to our soulmates." He unstrapped it from his arm. "It's pointing at you."

"No, that's not how they work," his soulmate replied. Sirius approached him, holding it out and the man took it, watching Sirius warily. The needle quickly spun around the face Sirius once he strapped it to his arm.

"I'm only here for one thing. I'm here for you. I don't even know your name, but you're my soulmate and I want to steal you away from here. From Greyback. I want to give you a place on my ship - at my side. I'll teach you to fight. You'll get a share in everything. I'll never hurt you like he does. I swear it. I just want you to be mine… and I want to be yours."

"Is this an order or a request?"

"A request, though I may have to stay in town until you change your mind," Sirius said with a grin. "I'll treat you well, I swear on my ship. On anything and everything. Please come with me."

"Remus," the man murmured softly, lowering his sword. "This feels too good to be true."

"You'll be free from Greyback forever," Sirius whispered, approaching. His hand rested on Remus' hip.

Remus' hand moved around Sirius' waist and he stared at Sirius with wide eyes as Sirius leaned in. Their lips met softly, gently, briefly.

Sirius pulled away and Remus tried to follow, before catching himself and watching Sirius again.

"Captain Black, but you can call me Sirius," Sirius murmured. "Gather up anything of value to you and let's go."

Remus moved away, pulling up an old floorboard and grabbing a couple of photos. "I'm ready."

Sirius didn't comment on how little Remus was leaving with. Soon enough Remus would have new clothes and anything he desired. He took Remus' hand and led them from the building and to his ship, satisfied that his soulmate would never be hurt again.

* * *

Thanks Lizzy for betaing.

I want to make this a longer fic!


	24. Feeling Together

Written for:

One a Week Challenge - 800 words. Werewolf!AU

Romance Appreciation Challenge: A soulmate feels the other's pain.

Friends Season Two - TOW Phoebe's Husband - Write about someone discovering something new about another character.

Jenga - (creature) Werewolf

Pinata - Romance

Soulmate AU Challenge - You feel any injury your soulmate gets

* * *

 **Feeling Together**

* * *

It all started when he was five. It was an ordinary night until he suddenly felt like he was being ripped in half. His body burned and he couldn't stop screaming.

His parents ran in the room to help. He wasn't aware of arms picking him up or the flash of green from the floo.

All he remembered was one thing.

 _"There's nothing wrong with him. It's his soulmate that's hurt."_

...oOo...

 _He felt his body tear apart. The silencing charms were already up and he had taken the pain potions his father had brought._

 _His mother didn't bother anymore, her attention focusing only on Regulus. His father had been distant too, but still took the time to check on him._

 _But Sirius knew that someone else out there was feeling this agony too. His soulmate was suffering._

...oOo…

"Off to see my mum ," Remus said, offering a vague smile as he swung his rucksack onto his back. He didn't meet their eyes as he turned to leave.

James turned his attention to Sirius.

"What?" Sirius snapped. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," James replied. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," James repeated. Sirius huffed and turned back to his comic.

It was two hours before he felt the familiar aches. He jumped up, his face paling. "Hospital Wing."

"Soulmate?" James asked.

"Every month," Sirius said, wincing. "Quickly."

 _The next morning, Sirius woke up, groggy and shaking. "Don't tell Remus," he whispered. "He's already worried about his mum. He doesn't need to know."_

 _James wondered how long it would take Sirius to work out that Remus' 'visits with his mum' coincided with the monthly pain._

...oOo...

"I've worked it out," Sirius hissed to James quietly. Remus was sleeping, exhausted from his visit with his mum and Peter had gone into the bathroom for a shower before bed.

"What?" James asked.

"A pattern. I started marking the days on the calendar. It's every month on the full moon."

"Is it?" James tried to look surprised, though he worked it out the previous year.

"I think… do you think my soulmate could be… I had this horrible agony when I was five, James. I remember it. They said my soulmate was hurt and that's why I was too. I think my soulmate was bitten by a werewolf."

"It sounds like it," James replied. He waited for Remus' name to be mentioned but Sirius just sighed and climbed back into his bed.

...oOo...

There was a commotion as Sirius hit the ground during their Quidditch game. There were charms on the pitch to cushion falls, but that wasn't enough to stop Sirius' arm from breaking.

As everyone rushed to Sirius, James quickly found Remus in the Gryffindor stand, clutching his arm and clenching his teeth.

"Hospital wing," James ordered.

The pair arrived moments after Sirius. Sirius glared at James, before turning a concerned gaze on Remus. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I… I hurt my arm somehow," Remus said, clutching it.

Madam Pomfrey pushed a potion to Sirius' lips and made him drink it. Once the potion was gone, she turned to Remus. "Let me see your arm."

"Oh. I think… yes, the pain is going. I'm fine now," Remus said.

"Ah. It must be a soulmate thing," she said, knowingly. Her gaze turned to Sirius.

"No, I… I uh… I don't have a soulmate," Remus replied.

Sirius was staring hard and Remus and James wondered if he'd finally work it out.

"Why not?" James asked.

"Because… I'm different. I don't have one," Remus replied. He glanced towards the door.

"Wait," Sirius said slowly. "Your left arm was hurting and I broke mine."

"It must have been a coincidence," Remus replied.

"And… and you're never around. When I'm in lots of pain, it's always when you're gone," Sirius said, getting up.

"Coincidence," Remus repeated, a desperate tone to his voice. "Really, Sirius, I—"

"It started when I was five. I felt like I was being ripped apart. I was in agony but the hospital said it was my soulmate that was hurt."

"Five?" Remus stopped edging towards the door, his wide eyes fixed on Sirius.

"It's you, right?" Sirius asked. "You're a werewolf and my soulmate."

"Werewolves don't have soulmates," Remus whispered. "They don't… don't have souls."

Sirius' smile dropped. "That's… Remus, of course you have a soul. Tell me that you weren't bitten when you were around five? Tell me that you didn't feel pain in your arm the second I hit the ground?"

He moved closer, grinning. "I guess this means we're dating now," he said softly. "You're my boyfriend now, right?"

"Yes," Remus said, his cheeks turning red. "If you want."

Sirius' grin widened. "I do," he said, taking Remus' hand in his. "Come on, let's go and cuddle upstairs."

* * *

Review Please

800 words


	25. I Hope I'll See You Later

Romance Awareness - You know your soulmate when you touch them. Prompt: Reunion

Soulmate AU - You know your soulmate at first touch

Gobstones - Silver stone - reunion. Accuracy: (emotion) Depression, Power: (object) - bottle of whiskey, Technique: (song) 7 Years by Lukas Graham

Out of this World - Astronaut!AU, (Word) Shuttle, (Dialogue) "Do you think there could be life on other planets?"

Jenga - Omega!verse

Pinata - Space

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Assignment 2. Task #1: Write a story in which the number 7 plays an important role.(space voyage is 7 years)

Ultimate AU Promptathon - Omegaverse

* * *

 _Song lyrics from 7 Years by Lukas Graham_

* * *

 ** _I Hope I'll See You Later_**

 ** _Sirius/Remus_**

 ** _Soulmate AU: You know someone is your soulmate when you touch them_**

* * *

 _._

 _'Before the morning sun, when life was lonely'_

 _._

Sirius yawned as he stumbled into the room with his cup of tea, his eyes were barely opening and he wasn't sure if he was even dressed right. He didn't care. The sun wasn't even up yet which meant he'd have time for his daily chat with his favourite astronaut.

He brought the tea to his desk and pressed the big red button which he often used to contact the rocket.

Two minutes passed before there was an answer. Sirius didn't mind. Sometimes it took the astronauts a while to get though the rocket and to the console. James would be asleep no doubt, he always was at this time, which is why Sirius called.

"Moony here."

"Hey Lupin." Sirius moved from his desk, clutching his hot drink. "How are things up there?"

"Tiring. Good. What day is it?"

"Less than forty-eight hours until you return." Sirius kept his voice neutral, trying not to show how excited he was for the moment that the trio in space came back to Earth with the rest of the crew. It was so lonely without his best friend. Yeah, he got to see James' parents for Sunday dinner every week but it just wasn't the same as having his best friend there.

He had been listed to go but had fallen ill shortly before they were due to leave. He forced James to go without him because his best friend had been preparing for the trip for so long. Peter Pettigrew had gone in his place, but Sirius was determined to be on the next trip.

He didn't realise that he'd feel so alone without James there.

"Is that a cup of tea?" Remus asked.

Sirius chuckled. "When you get back I'll make you as many as you like."

"I'll hold you to that. Do my family know I'm coming back? Are they coming?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Not my department, I'm afraid. I can't access those records. I did ask Lily and she's confirmed that she's made some calls."

"What if they don't come to see me return?"

"Well, it may not mean as much, but I'll be looking forward to finally meeting you in person," Sirius murmured softly. He liked their early morning talks, before others got there and their conversations took on a more formal tone. "I'll… I'll sort something out but I'm not allowed to look at your records."

"My mum lives in Wales," Remus said quickly. "Hope and Lyall Lupin. They run a pub there called 'The Lone Wolf'. There, now you don't need to look at my records. You just need to do an internet search."

Sirius nodded his head, smiling. "I'll give them a call," he promised. "Moony, when you get back, do you… I mean, I know you have family you want to see, but after you've settled down and… well, maybe me and you…"

"Padfoot, here early again I see?" Kingsley grinned as he walked into the room. "And Moony up on the screen. No surprise. How are you, Remus?"

"Kingsley?" Remus asked, frowning slightly before moving closer to the screen. "You'd think after seven years of blurs, I'd be able to work out which one was you."

"Yet you recognise a cup of tea quick enough," Sirius pointed out.

"Well, I'm British. It's ingrained into me to know what a cup of tea is," Remus murmured with a chuckle.

"Tell Prongs I'll call him later, will you?" Sirius asked. "I want to ask him again if he think there could be life on other planets. I have new arguments."

Remus nodded, his smile fading slightly. "Goodbye, Padfoot."

Kingsley sniffed as he moved to his desk. "You smell content. You always do after talking to Lupin."

Sirius merely shrugged. He wasn't going to admit to his boss the truth: that he had fallen for the Alpha Astronaut in all of the years they had been talking. That he usually hated waking up early, but did it every morning just for Remus.

 _That night, Sirius passed out again as he always did on a Friday night. The bottle of whiskey in his hands slipping onto his lap, the liquid soaking into the leg of his pyjama bottoms._

 _Sirius was too far gone to even wake up._

.

 _'Soon we'll be thirty years old'_

 _._

Sirius was a wreck as the trio came back from space. His hands were shaking and he hadn't slept. But it wasn't due to alcohol. It was his growing fear that their return would go wrong and James would _never_ return. That he'd be alone forever.

What if something happened to Remus? What if Remus had a wife to return to? An Omega of his own? What if Remus hated him or their scents weren't compatible?

"Sirius, you can't stay in here," Kingsley said, approaching Remus. "Benjy—"

Sirius pulled his arm from Benjy's grip as Benjy reached for him to lead him out. Kingsley wouldn't try because he was an Alpha and protective instincts kicked in.

"It's my last day," Sirius said, "I need to see this land. I need to know that they're back safe."

"But the amount of distress in your scent is affecting others from doing their jobs. There are a few hours, Sirius. Go and freshen up, calm yourself down and then come back. Take an hour to yourself."

Sirius nodded reluctantly. Though he didn't want to leave, he could understand that the others needed to do their jobs. Sirius often used blockers to hide his scent but he wanted to smell like himself for James' return. A little part of him was hoping that Remus might like his scent.

Kingsley followed him from the room, resting a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius, you're only here today because we've been friends since school. You're down for the next mission because you're damn good at this. I gave you the job here because I know that you needed Potter. But you're a mess. I remember seven years, you were so happy when you watched the shuttle take off."

"I'm not a mess," Sirius demanded.

Kingsley shook his head. "You're not a mess when you come in here. You hide it so well that no one notices it but I see it and Frank is worried. Seven years and you don't talk to anyone except the trio on the rocket as though you were there with them. What's James going to think when he comes back and sees you. You've lost weight, you're pale and withdrawn. You don't even do those crazy hairstyles anymore—"

"I'm almost thirty," Sirius pointed out dully.

"I don't buy it. The Sirius I knew seven years ago… I could see your hair being carefully put up in a stylish bun when you're eighty years old. I gave you an hour, but take more. Go and have a sleep, a shower, something to eat. Be here when James and the crew get back… but you _need_ to take care of yourself."

Sirius shrugged. What was the point: Kingsley had him worked out.

"He's going to get back safely. They all are," Kingsley insisted. "And next time James goes, I'll make sure you're there at his side. You, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. Even if I have to come to your house and nurse you back to full health myself."

Sirius' lips twitched at the idea of Kingsley bringing him soup, he could barely picture it. But Kingsley was an Alpha and he felt the urge to protect the Omegas that were in his life. Sirius couldn't fault him for trying to look out for him.

"There you are. Take one of the emergency rooms here if you won't go home, but you'll do what I say."

Sirius nodded his head. "You'll wake me?"

"I'll send Alice in to wake you," Kingsley replied.

Sirius tried to smile before turning and heading to the rooms. Kingsley wouldn't be allowed in any room that Sirius was in due to Sirius' Omega status. Alice was in charge of Human Resources which included enforcing these rules.

.

 _'So I started writing songs, I started writing stories'_

 _'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me'_

 _._

"I did a lot of writing up there, wrote some poems. I wrote a book," Remus said from behind him.

"Three books," came James' voice. Sirius spun around desperately. "And all the short stories that— Sirius?"

"James!" Sirius flung himself into James' arms, clinging to him tightly and James wrapped his own arms around Sirius.

"Missed you," Sirius muttered.

"Of course you did," James replied affectionately. "Mum and Dad?"

"I had dinner with them every Sunday."

"Yet you're so thin. You said you were looking after yourself."

Sirius pulled back, his smile dropped. "Kingsley?"

"He was worried," James sighed. "So, I'd like to introduce you to my friends officially. This is Peter."

Sirius turned and smiled at Peter. "You're the one who broke the screen, right?" he asked as he reached out his hand for a shake.

Peter grinned guiltily. "I've been up in space, but that's what I'm known for?" He glanced at James before reaching out to shake Sirius' hand.

"Yeah pretty much," Sirius laughed. "Nice to finally meet you."

"You too. You're pretty much all James talks about," Peter said.

"And this… this is Remus Lupin."

Sirius turned eagerly, his eyes settling on Remus. The camera didn't do him justice and Sirius couldn't help but beam at Remus.

"See, told you he was gorgeous," James said.

"You did," Remus admitted. "So... " he took a deep breath and his eyes widened, fixed on Sirius.

Sirius watched him curiously before taking his own breath and realising that Remus smelt perfect. Old books and chocolate never smelt sexy before.

"Are you both going to mate now you're back?" Remus asked weakly.

"Who?" Sirius asked, turning to James. "Are you dating someone and you didn't tell me?"

"No?" James replied, confused. They both turned to Remus.

"I meant... " Remus gestured between the pair, confused but a hint of hope in his eyes. "James talks about you all of the time, Sirius. You're all he talks about. You live together. He calls your parents Mum and Dad. He's a gorgeous Omega. You… I know more about Sirius than I know about you."

"Wait. You think that me and Sirius are together?" James started laughing. "No! Of course not. Once you and Sirius started your early morning dates three years ago, I talked him up. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you both live for those soppy little meetings and you're a good guy. I hoped that something would come out of it when we got back. I was excited for this introduction."

"I… shut up, James," Sirius said, glaring at him. "Maybe we should start this over. Hi, I'm Sirius Black. Omega, not dating James, not ever going to date him - he's a brother to me, and I'm very single." He stuck his hand out.

"Remus Lupin. Astronaut and writer. Alpha, also not dating James," Remus replied with a delighted smile. "Great to finally meet you. Your blur didn't do you justice." He took Sirius' hand.

Sirius gasped at the touch, his hand tightening around Remus'. "Fuck, I never expected…"

"What!" James demanded.

"Soulmate," Sirius whispered.

"Imagine if we met on the rocket and felt that. It may have been a disaster," Remus whispered, shocked.

"A disaster?" Sirius pulled back, horrified that Remus would even consider that anything about them could be that. Remus' first words after realising they were soulmates left him feeling scared that Remus didn't want him back.

"I meant that I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on our mission those first few weeks because I'd only want to be with you. I'd have been useless to the mission if I was dragging you into bed every moment I could."

"Oh. That sounds like an excellent idea. Your parents are staying at a hotel ten minutes away. Maybe when you finish catching up with your parents… we could… go on a date?"

"Go with him," James insisted. "Go and spend time with Remus in Wales."

"I haven't seen you in seven years!" Sirius exclaimed, torn between his soulmate and his brother.

"My parents own a pub. There are bedrooms. James, Peter, you're both welcome along with your parents. We could have a small party to celebrate our return. That way Sirius doesn't need to choose. He can be around everyone together."

"Perfect!" James grinned. "Just make sure my room is as far away from you and Sirius as possible."

Remus pulled Sirius close. "You know, I may have had a massive crush on you for a few years. In fact, I hate getting up early in the mornings. But for you it was worth it."

"Me too," Sirius replied, relieved. "I only got up early because of you. I'd get you to myself for a few minutes and that was one of the few things that kept me going."

"Well, we all need to get some sleep," James said. "See you after?"

"Tell Alice that I'm going to have a nap with my mate and I'll do paperwork later," Sirius said, before leading Remus down the hall.

"Let's sleep for a bit. The HR department will call my parents to let them know what time to come here," Remus murmured. "I can't wait for them to meet you!"

 _._

 _'I got my boys with me, at least those in favor'_

 _._

Sirius clutched Remus' hand as the walked onto the rocket. It was hard leaving his and Remus' parents—his family—behind. There had been tears from Hope and Dorea both, but thankfully it was a short mission. They'd be gone no longer than two years.

Sirius knew he could do it. He was with Remus, he had James. Peter was there too.

And when they got back… well, they had agreed it would be time to start a family together. He smiled at his soulmate. He couldn't wait!

* * *

 **2341 words**

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks to Lizzy for betaing**


	26. Hidden Talents

**Written for:**

Romance Awareness Challenge:

You share the same talents as your soulmate - Dialogue: "Do you have something to say?"

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:

-Performing Arts task 2 - Write an actor/actress AU

-Jenga - (Scenario) You're my theatre department rival for this lead but we got cast as love interests instead.

-Gobstones - Purple Stone: Ambition. Accuracy - (Setting) Hufflepuff Common Room, Power- (Dialogue) "This means war!" Technique - (Word) Craze

Ultimate AU Promptathon Challenge:

Actor!AU

* * *

 _In case anyone is wondering why there's this sudden load of soulmate AUs:_

 _I'm a part of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum (link in profile) and we're doing a challenge which is a daily soulmate prompt. This is 16/31._

* * *

 **Hidden Talents**

 **Sirius/Remus**

 **You share the same talents as your soulmate**

* * *

Remus gave it his all through his audition. He had chosen a tricky monologue from Shakespeare for his first one and a scene from West Side Story with Alice for the second. They had spent all their time in the Hufflepuff Common Room practising. They had also worked on a few scenes from various works together because Remus was set on having the lead in the upcoming performance of West Side Story and wanted to show how well he worked with his best friend.

Alice was determined to be Maria.

They spent weeks preparing for the auditions, even though there were never that many people auditioning. But Remus was determined to be the best. He _had_ to be the best. No-one took theatre as seriously as he did.

Especially not Sirius Black who was also angling to be Tony. That was just not happening. Well, Sirius was good. Excellent even, but he didn't have the dedication that Remus had. He didn't have Remus' ambition to be an actor when he left school. For Remus, this was his future.

For Sirius, it was probably a time filler before he moved on to another activity. It was probably Sirius' latest craze and Remus wasn't going to let Sirius Black ruin it for him. There was no way Sirius was going to be Tony instead of him.

 **oOo**

Remus was curled up in one of the comfortable, overstuffed chairs. In one hand he held a crochet hook and in the other, he held the hat he had been making. He froze when Alice screamed.

"The list!" She pointed to the notice board where the blank parchment that would show the casting list was shimmering, writing appearing on it.

Remus set aside his hat, but Alice grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Wait until it's complete," she whispered.

Remus nodded. He couldn't breath. What if he didn't get the lead? What if he… what if he was just an unnamed gang member? What if he was just someone at the party?

"We've got this," Alice assured him. "You're the perfect Tony, Remus. You've got this."

The parchment shimmered again as the writing ended and the pair slowly approached it.

"Tony!" Remus exclaimed, relieved. "And… wait." He look at Maria's name. It didn't have Alice Prewett written next to it as expected. "How the hell is Sirius Black going to be Maria?"

"This means war," Alice said furiously. "He's not going to do it right. He'll screw around with Potter and ruin things."

"Alice, let him just try. If he messes up, I'll have a word."

Alice sighed, taking a moment to calm herself. "Yeah, I guess… I mean, I had the lead in the last production. Time to let someone else have a go. Even if it's Sirius Black. Maybe they just didn't want both leads to be Hufflepuffs?"

 **oOo**

"So, it looks like we're working together," Sirius Black said, pushing his hair out of his face and smiling hopefully at Remus.

Remus sighed, looking up from where he had been trying to finish his hat. "Black, you're late."

"Yeah, but just by five minutes," Sirius replied, setting his bag down.

"Fifteen," Remus replied. "Look, I don't know what this production is to you, but it's really important to me. The whole theatre department is. If you're not going to take this seriously… if it's just your latest… craze or whatever, you should pass the role on to someone who will."

"And if I do take it seriously?" Sirius asked.

"Then I'll be willing to work with you," Remus replied. He picked up his script. "So, have you read through?"

"Truthfully… not properly," Sirius admitted. "I… I didn't think I'd get the part so I didn't really bother."

"Well, read it and memorise it," Remus said firmly. "We've got a lot of practising to do so I hope you have an empty schedule. Have you acted before?"

"Not at all," Sirius said. "Are you making a hat?"

Remus nodded. "Focus though. You'll have songs to sing and we have to learn to dance together."

"And there's kissing," Sirius pointed out.

"Right. Yes. Of course." Remus turned around, the script in hand. He was fine kissing Alice for the scene because neither of them were interested in each other. It was easy to pretend.

But kissing Sirius Black was a whole other story.

"We'll focus on learning the scenes and words first. I'll admit that I've never actually danced before, so… we may need to get one of the dancers to assist—"

"I can dance. My mum had me in dance lessons from the age of four," Sirius replied. "She didn't want me to make a fool of her at any of the pureblood events." His mouth twisted into a frown. "Never thought that'd come in useful. So, you're the expert, Lupin. You tell me where to start and which song I should practice first.

Remus flicked through the script. "When you're alone, just practice lines that Maria says when she's alone. Get your friends to run dialogue with you. When you're with me, we work on Tony and Maria. We can start with the lines and the dance since that's where I need the most work and then move on to another scene."

 **oOo**

"You were having me on," Sirius said, a short while later as he let go of Remus. "You can't tell me that you've never danced and then do all of that."

"Not a single lesson," Remus replied, shocked at how he just _knew_ where to put his feet.

"Soulmate thing?" Sirius asked.

"Oh. I never considered that," Remus murmured. "Probably."

"Well, I did really good in auditions. James reckons I'm good at acting but I don't really know why. I thought that maybe my own soulmate had the talent, and, as you know, I'd get their talents too… so here I am."

Remus smiled at him. "The truth is revealed. You're here to seek out your soulmate."

"Yeah, plus I thought it'd be fun. It'd be an interesting experience."

Remus turned back to the script. "Let's go to their next meeting. Do you want to give the next song a shot? I have the words here and the music. It might be useful to run through as much as we can just to see where each of us needs work."

"You mean, you want to know if I can sing it?" Sirius laughed. "Sure. You may have to sing along with me though because I don't know the song. I agree though, I have no idea what my soulmate's talents are when it comes to acting, so I don't know where I'm going to do well and where I'm going to succeed."

 **oOo**

Sirius glanced at the hooks in the pouch next to Lily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a scarf," Lily replied, barely glancing up. "Crocheting."

"That looks hard." He looked towards the dorms, wondering if James was going to come down anytime soon.

"Oh. It's not that hard. You do pretty much the same thing all of the way through it," she said. "Here, give it a try."

She twisted her hook into the scarf and carefully placed it on the table next to her before reaching for another colour and another hook. She passed them to Sirius before grabbing some for herself. "You've got a slightly bigger hook there, and I've taken the size down. The one I'm using is best for this wool, but... "

She made a loop and Sirius copied her. Her hands moved and the thread wound around her fingers to even the tension.

Sirius copied her. It didn't take long until he was speeding past Lily, an unknown pattern in his mind as he crocheted.

"Have you done this before?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Never."

She laughed. "So, that means you have a soulmate that can crochet." The laugh stopped quickly and she stared at him. "I hope it's not me. What talents do you have?"

"Balloon animals," he quickly replied. He watched as Lily set the second project aside before making a long thin balloon appear.

"Judging by the fact that you barely looked at my hands after the first ten seconds, this should come instinctively," she muttered. Her hands twisted at the balloon, popping it in three seconds. She was clearly relieved.

"You're missing out," Sirius told her, his eyes on his scarf. "I'm an excellent dancer."

 **oOo**

"What's that?" Remus asked, as he arrived in the empty classroom to find Sirius crocheting a scarf.

"Lily helped me learn that I can crochet, isn't it great? We were crocheting together," Sirius said happily.

"Oh I see." Remus did see very clearly. Lily helped Sirius realise he could crochet because she was his soulmate. It wasn't like Remus had any claim over Sirius. After all, they only danced together.

Though Sirius did hold him very tightly, perfectly. He smelt amazing.

"So all I need to do is find out who else likes to crochet in school. Is there a club?" Sirius asked.

"What?"

"So I can find my soulmate," Sirius explained.

"Are you telling me that Lily _isn't_ your soulmate?" Remus asked, giving Sirius his full attention. "I thought you just…"

"Oh she can't make balloon animals," Sirius informed him with a grin. "We checked. I'm relieved. I have a preference for…" his eyes moved down Remus' body slowly.

Remus' mouth dropped open slightly. "I can crochet, and I can act and sing and stuff," he blurted out. "All things that you can do and you don't know why."

Sirius stared at him for a long moment. "And you can dance," he muttered. "Can you whistle?"

Remus' shoulders drooped. "No."

"I can't either," Sirius admitted. "Okay." He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket that was covered in doodles. "Turn that into something."

"How?"

"Just start folding. When I was crocheting, I saw Lily do the slipknot and I didn't even need to see anything else. I just knew. Remember when you were dancing and it was so easy for you?"

Remus nodded. He took the parchment with shaky fingers. He had never done anything with origami before, so if he could do this, it meant that Sirius Black was his soulmate.

He forced himself to clear his mind and began folding without thinking about it.

 **oOo**

"It's a rose!" Sirius said, delighted. "You did it!"

Remus stared at the parchment-rose in shock.

"Do you have something to say?" Sirius asked, nervously. "Are you… happy that it's me?"

"I… I am. I'm shocked. I didn't think… Sirius, you're my soulmate and I managed to make that rose," Remus whispered, shocked. "I… I can't believe it."

"I can. I can't wait to hear you play my guitar. I also am an expert at muggle magic tricks."

"I can paint pretty well," Remus admitted.

"Me too!" Sirius exclaimed. "My talent or yours?"

Remus chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know. I do write stories sometimes."

"I've never tried," came the reply. "Do you think I'll share your talent for looking sexy in cardigans?"

Remus snorted, trying not to laugh. Though as he pictured Sirius in a cardigan, he realised that Sirius would look perfectly sexy in one. "I think you will," he admitted.

Sirius' grin widened as he shifted closer to Remus slightly. "So… I was reading the script last night and I recall there being a kiss. How about we practice that scene… soulmate?"

"If you insist," Remus said, moving closer to Sirius, feeling very confident. Sirius' hands grabbed him and pulled him close and Remus quickly pressed their lips together.

Maybe there was something more important than theatre after all.

"I think I read something about a sex scene. Maybe we should practice that too?" Sirius murmured against his lips.

Remus grinned. "Nice try, I've read this script too many times."

"Oh. Well, I guess next time we'll have to do something like Rocky Horror Picture Show. I _know_ there are sex scenes in that. Maybe after this play, we can practice for that one?"

Remus opened his mouth to answer but Sirius chose that moment to deepen the kiss. Not that Remus was going to complain at all.

* * *

2044 words

Review please :)


	27. A Kidnapping Gone Right

**Written for:**

Romance Awareness Challenge:

Seeing through your soulmate's eyes. Prompt: Imperio

Jenga

WolfStar

Gobstones

Black Stone: Good VS Evil, Accuracy: Nox, Power: Episkey, Technique: Maroon

* * *

 _In case anyone is wondering why there's this sudden load of soulmate AUs:_

 _I'm a part of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum (link in profile) and we're doing a challenge which is a daily soulmate prompt. This is 17/31._

* * *

A Kidnapping Gone Right

 **Sirius/Remus**

You can see through your soulmate's eyes

* * *

Remus hadn't known what to expect when his eighteenth birthday rolled around in March. Soulmates would get glimpses from the other person's eyes, but Remus had considered that he may not have a soulmate. His own father was worried about that, even if Lyall never said anything to him about it.

Remus just knew. Ever since Lyall had told him the truth about the Greyback attack, about the words he had said to Greyback, there had been a small strain between them. It was getting better but there was still some distance between the pair.

So when he turned seventeen and got a sudden glimpse of the inside of the Slytherin common room, he was torn. Part of him wanted to jump for joy. He had a soulmate. There _was_ someone out there for him. But there was also the fact that his best friend hated the Slytherins with a passion.

He couldn't tell James what he saw. Instead he claimed that he couldn't quite make out the location, but he saw _something_ at least.

James was satisfied, believing him, and Remus grabbed an empty notebook and wrote down everything he recalled from the short observation. Maybe things would change once they left school? Or maybe he could work out who his soulmate was and somehow make James warm up to him first before he introduced them.

oOo

As his birthday was in March, that didn't leave Remus with a long time for finding his soulmate. Though he tried to make sense of the things he saw, he just couldn't work out whose eyes he was seeing out of.

He listed his observations as he found them. A loner perhaps. Isolated. Spent a lot of time in a dorm-room rather than the common room. Once Remus had seen the lake and had rushed down to find whoever it was, only to find the location empty of students.

April passed by fast, May, June and July went even quicker and Remus told himself that it would be easier to find his soulmate outside of Hogwarts. He'd be seeing family and friends and work and everything else.

But he saw none of those things.

oOo

 _A snake tattoo. A woman with wild eyes. A wand pointed in his direction._

oOo

"What did you see this time?" James asked, after Remus had zoned out for a moment. Remus took a shaky breath before turning to James.

"I have something to tell you," he said quickly. "I have something I need to talk to the Order about. James… I think my soulmate is in trouble."

James turned his full attention to Remus. "What happened?"

"I never told you before… but my soulmate is…was a Slytherin back in Hogwarts. He's in the same year as us, a loner I believe. I've seen a few things, nothing important and nothing to give away who he is…"

"What changed?"

"I saw a… twisted snake tattoo. A brand on someone's arm. There was a woman. She looked somewhat familiar, like I've seen her in passing but I don't know her. Finally the wand was pointed at me—him—and the way it moved. I think someone cast Imperio on him." The words spilled from his lips urgently.

James stared for a long time and Remus was tempted to reach out and shake him. They were wasting time! "Are you sure?" he finally asked.

"She just pointed the wand and there was this… this flash of light and I felt light headed like I couldn't think about anything. It started affecting _me_ whilst I was watching, as though it had hit me too."

"It makes sense," James mused. "You were there after all. Just an observer, but you were still using his eyes. So a Death Eater has your soulmate under the Imperius. We need to… I don't know what we should do."

"I have a list of Slytherin students from our year. We need to work out who he is. He left at the same time as us because the visions changed location after July. I even included females in case I got some of the surroundings wrong from Hogwarts. It looked like he was in male dorms, but… I didn't want to risk discounting anyone."

He slipped out of the room, heading to his bedroom to find his list.

"Why are all of these crossed out?" James asked, his eyes checking the list over once Remus had returned.

"He tends to be alone a lot. Isolated. I crossed out the more popular of the Slytherins like Black. Snape was in one of the visions so my soulmate glanced at Snape across the room, which means it's not him either."

"We can keep Snape crossed out then," James said, sounding very relieved that Snape wasn't Remus' soulmate. "But all the rest need to be added to a new list. How often are you seeing him?"

"Every three or four days."

"We need to keep tabs on all potential Death Eaters and their whereabouts. I'll talk to Dumbledore and tell him it's urgent. After all, he'll need to escape. He might have information for us so I can get this counted as Order business. When you have a vision, we need to know the exact time so we can account for whereabouts. You just need to know where they are. Even if the location is vague."

Remus nodded his head. He felt helpless, unable to do anything for his soulmate. He hoped he'd find him soon before something bad happened.

oOo

"Grimmauld Place. He just walked up the street. He… he glanced at the sign."

"Sirius Black," James said. He grabbed Remus' arm, yanking him out of the front door.

"How do you know—"

"That's where the family lives," James said as they apparated away.

"Where—" James asked, looking both ways down the street.

Remus took off into a run, heading the direction that he had seen Sirius walking in, and James raced after him. At the corner, Remus froze. Sirius was walking up the street as though nothing was happening behind him. In his state, Remus wondered if he even heard them.

James withdrew his wand and whispered a spell. A second later, the man fell to the ground.

"Don't let anyone see us!" James ordered.

Remus glanced around before he hastily cast the necessary spells and headed over to James. "Get him to… to ours."

Remus grabbed Sirius Black's arm and held tightly before apparating them away. James removed the spells, ducked into a nearby alley, and followed.

When they got back to their flat, Remus turned and frowned at James. "You hurt him. Look at his lip!"

James rolled his eyes. It was a little cut on Black's lip but trust Remus to be overprotective already. He flicked his wand. "Episkey."

The cut healed and the pair lifted Sirius carefully onto the sofa and Remus smiled down at him as he waited for Sirius to wake back up.

oOo

"Potter, Lupin. If you wanted to talk to me, dinner would be a good start. You can't just go grabbing people from… from... school? No. That's not right. Where… where was I?"

Remus watched as James approached Sirius, taking a seat on the chair facing their guest. Sirius had been placed on the sofa and had taken three hours to wake up. He had been watching them silently for about twenty minutes in which Remus had made them all cups of tea. It wasn't until he finished the drink did he break the silence.

"Walking down the street. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I think I saw your face, Potter… but you were… here?" Sirius muttered, frowning hard. "Things are a bit blurry after that. Did a muggle slip me some of their drugs? Can you turn off the lights? I would but you're holding my wand and I get the impression you're not going to give it back."

Remus stifled a laugh at the comment. It wasn't an amusing situation, even if the reply had been so. James sighed and waved his wand. "Nox."

Sirius looked around at him, confused. "Lupin, you're the more reasonable one. Tell me why we're here."

Remus smiled. "I think you saw James' face because of me. But you're here because I saw the name of your road."

"You saw… the name of my road?"

"Yes. When you were walking there, you looked in the direction of the street-sign so I did too. We followed—"

"Wait. It's you?" Sirius' eyes widened and he smiled, the suspicion fading quickly. "Do you know how many times I saw through your eyes and it was just bloody books and I couldn't work out for the life of me who the hell you were? Just books, books, blonde woman in a maroon cardigan who might be your mum, more books, werewolf business, Pomfrey, books." He got up from the sofa, slowly approaching Remus. "You, me, bedroom now."

"That has to wait," James said firmly. "Sirius. Remus' previous vision of you had someone pointing a wand at you. They used the Imperius curse on you. That's what made us rush to find you. She showed you her arm at the same moment Remus was observing."

Sirius was quiet for a couple of minutes, focusing hard. "Maybe," he finally said, shaking his head and sighing. "I remember seeing her yester… well, I guess the other day now, and she asked me to meet her Lord. Again. I said no." He rolled his eyes. "Like I always do, and she stormed out. She's been trying to get her claws into me since my brother was stupid enough to become one of them."

"The memories might come back to you," James said. "Over the last few days. Did they brand you?"

Sirius paled and clawed at his sleeve. He yanked his shirt up, making the cuff button pop off in his haste. The arm was bare so he checked the other one. "No. No mark," he said relieved. "My family are dark, but… I never thought they'd do this to me. Didn't anyone notice? Didn't my mum or dad… of course they didn't. If I had become the pureblood supremacist that they wanted, they wouldn't question it. Regulus was off doing whatever the hell they do. No-one cared that…"

"I cared," Remus whispered. "The second it happened, I tried to find a way to you. I had lists. I kept a journal with everything I saw through your eyes. I've been trying to find you since March."

"Your birthday was in March?" Sirius murmured. "I've been looking for you too. Ever since November. I even tried to work out the books to ask Pince about them thinking she could tell me who borrowed them, but she banned me from the library due to all my questions. I sat in my room trying to write out bits of passages I remember, attempting to work it out." He reached up, cupping Remus' cheek. "And now here we are. You know, we should do something crazy. Let's go and get married."

"No. No weddings," James demanded, wondering if Sirius had hit his head too hard against the pavement. "We need to sort this out, Bla—Sirius. Someone used an unforgivable."

"James, that's not the first time they've used an unforgivable on me," Sirius said, his smile fading as he turned from Remus. "And it may not be the last either. I was trapped. Trapped in Slytherin. I told the Hat I had to be there because my parents… I was scared of them. It wanted to put me in Gryffindor. If it had, I may have realised sooner that we were destined to be together. I was trapped in Grimmauld Place afterwards. I'm not going to talk about my life because I'm here now. I have my soulmate. We can run away together, or we could… we could… what do you do, Remus?"

"I fought in the Order," Remus said softly. "I work in a library and fight in a war."

"The… Order?" Sirius asked.

"Remus, you can't tell—"

"The Order fight against the Death Eaters. We stop them."

Sirius stared at him, a determined expression crossing his face. "We fight and then we get married and run away together," he suggested. "I feel like that's a fair compromise."

"You need to meet my mum first," Remus replied.

"I heard rumours," Sirius began in a whisper, "that your mum is a muggle. Is it true? Does she have a television because I saw one once and it was amazing. When we go there tomorrow, we can watch it, right? Oh. Does she also have a fridge with magnets on it?"

"Tomorrow, I never…" Remus looked at James. "Next month," he said firmly. "We'll go next month."

"I suppose that'll have to do. I mean, I should meet her before the wedding. Wait. Do you talk to her on the telephone though? You'll have to teach me how all of those buttons work. But that can wait. Right now I'm really tired. I'm going to find _our_ bed." He turned and began to unbutton his shirt as he walked out of the room and Remus looked at James.

"What just happened?"

"It looks like you have a roommate," James replied with a grin. "You know, now he's not in Slytherin, he doesn't seem so bad. Entertaining even."

"Entertaining is one word for him," Remus muttered, though a smile played at the corner of his lips. "He knows I'm a Werewolf and it didn't bother him."

"I heard," James replied, pleased for his friend. "He knows your mum is a muggle too. He's pretty accepting of everything and I can tell he really likes you."

Remus' smile widened. "You know… today has worn me out a lot." He faked a yawn. "Wake me for dinner."

He rushed from the room, James' laughter following him.

* * *

 **2318 words**

Review please :)


	28. A Safe Haven

**Written for:**

Romance Awareness Challenge

You can talk to your soulmate in your mind. (prompt) overmorrow.

Out of this World Challenge

Invasion!AU, (Dialogue) "Trust no one." (word) Horoscope

Writing Club - Days of the Month

Psychic Day - Write about a mind reader/someone reading minds.

Pinata

Space

Jenga

WolfStar

* * *

A Safe Haven

Soulmates can talk to each other in their minds.

* * *

It all happened so fast. It started off as an ordinary day where Remus was having tea with his parents when the news interrupted the radio they were listening to. Before the report had started, the words ran through Remus' mind. His soulmate seemed to know what was going on too.

 _'Emergency. Invasion. Panic throughout the United Kingdom. I'm coming to find you before anything happens. I need your address.'_

Remus looked at his parents who were having a silent conversation. After two minutes, his father stood up, his eyes moving between his wife and son.

"Remus, today is the day you're going to learn how to shoot a gun."

Remus hesitated for a long time. Something bad was happening and he couldn't put his soulmate off any longer.

"He wants to come and find me."

"Who, darling?" Hope asked.

"My soulmate. I've been putting this off for a while. I know you both think that my birthday was before his and that I haven't heard him, but I have. I've been hearing my soulmate since March. He's been listening for me since November."

Remus hoped the use of 'he' was enough for his parents.

Lyall stood frozen and Remus knew that his parents were silently talking. Finally Lyall nodded.

"It'll be dangerous for him to travel but we're safe here. It's England under attack at the moment. We'll stock up now and your soulmate and his family can come here and I'll teach all of you to shoot."

 _'Bring all the supplies you can. We live on a farm in North Wales. Get a pen and paper so I can tell you my address.'_

 _'Meeting your parents already? Feels like we're getting serious! Not that I mind. I want to get… serious with you.'_

 _'It's not safe for travelling. Can you do this without getting hurt?'_

 _'I can. My friend has a van. We're already on our way, just in the supermarket stocking up everything we can. Bottles of water, tins of food and the like. It'll be me, James, my brother and James' parents. James' father had stocked up on guns and ammo.'_

 _'How do you have guns?'_

 _'They like to go hunting. We can all shoot and we can keep you safe. Is there space there because—'_

 _'You're all welcome. Stay safe.'_

.o.

"There are five coming," Remus told his mother. "My soulmate, his brother, his best friend and his friend's parents. They have guns. They have a van. They are bringing supplies."

"We'll need to think how to fit them," Hope murmured.

"I thought about that. I can give up my room for the parents and we can move the table from the dining room into the kitchen and make that a bedroom."

"For now." Hope sighed. "The town is going to be in a panic and wanting a base," she explained. "If everyone is coming here, we're going to use the farm I suspect. Your father is going around town, calling a meeting. We're getting supplies, guns, everything we can from the timber-yard. We can turn the smaller barn into a sort of dorm for the younger ones. It'll be a tight fit but we have the biggest farm and the most land around here."

Remus nodded. "I'm going to chop wood," he said.

"We don't need any just yet, dear. Wait until people arrive, then—"

"It's best I do it now. We're going to have people from all over town bringing animals and supplies. We'll have to build places for people to sleep. Plus, it'd be good to practice swinging an axe."

Hope nodded. "We need to get extra supplies planted. This place could be overrun with people soon so we need to be prepared. I've called in our usual farm-hands. They'll be here soon with their families."

.o.

 _'Any requests?'_

Remus jumped, having not expected his soulmate to talk to him.

 _'What?'_

 _'Shopping. What do you want?'_

 _'If there's space, chocolate. We're building up our farm as a base. All the town are coming. We've got wood, weapons. Everything we could get a hold of.'_

 _'Does that mean we can bring more people with us?'_

 _'I don't see why not. As long as they're willing to put in the work to get this place in order in case the attack moves to Wales. Options are: Farming, Animals or Building.'_

 _'We'll all pull our weight.'_

 _'Have you seen what's out there? Are you staying safe?'_

 _'A few good shots. Two encounters. One near my cousin's house. We had some trouble with some people who wanted to take our supplies, but we handled it. We've stopped for a cousin is pregnant and we were talking about what to do. Her, her husband and their neighbours are joining us. We'll be nearing Birmingham soon I believe. See you soon.'_

 _'I can't wait. But trust no one.'_

 _'I can't wait either. I want to finally feel you in my arms. I'm doing a shit job of protecting you because I'm so far away.'_

 _'I'm not a little princess that needs protecting. You're the one in danger. I wanted to come and find you, keep you safe but Mum said that leaving by myself would put us both in danger. She said the best thing I can do is make this a safe place for when you arrive.'_

 _'Your mum is smart. If I knew you were out here in danger, I'd come for you. I like that you're somewhere safe. We know how to shoot, we have weapons. We have supplies that'll last years. The only thing left is me finally getting to be with you. To see with my own eyes that you are safe.'_

.o.

 _'We'll be there overmorrow.'_

Remus struggled to keep his mind on work and off the soulmate that was due to arrive two days later. He tried to lose himself but his gaze kept moving to the gates in case his soulmate turned up early.

Finally it was the day.

There were over two-hundred people on the farm but Remus had lost count so he wasn't sure exactly how many. The people who lived in the town had gathered up their own supplies and followed Lyall Lupin. They had weapons and barricades and so many supplies. Buildings were being erected and more produce was being grown in the fields.

Though Remus was used to farm work, he chose to help build instead. It was agreed that the dining room wall would be knocked through to allow for a larger kitchen due to the amount of people.

The woman Remus knew from the cafe and the elderly couple who ran the pub were in charge of keeping everyone fed. Most of the women focused on farming and animals whilst Remus chose to assist his father in the housing.

Small buildings were erected, They only had to be big enough for a few beds or sleeping bags. Remus moved out of his bedroom and into a tent whilst building continued.

 _'We're here. A guard isn't letting us in.'_

 _'What? Guards aren't allowed to turn anyone away. I'll be there.'_

Remus walked around the side of the house, his cardigan slung over his waist. His hair was tied back with one of the girl's hairbands as he hadn't a chance to ask Marlene, who had been learning to be a hairdresser, to trim it.

"Lucius, I heard that you're turning people away," Remus said, his eyes fixed on the man his father had put in charge at the gate.

"There's no space, Lupin," the man replied, cool grey eyes turning to Remus. "We are already sharing sleeping arrangements with each other. We do not need _more_ people taking up more space and resources."

"This is supposed to be a safe haven," Remus retorted angrily. "This is where people come to keep safe. We're expanding into fields that aren't ours. We're making more places to sleep. Yes, more people means that we need to expand and use up supplies. It also means more people to defend the place and work on all the harvest and collect eggs from the hundreds of chickens people have brought. More people to build. You're not to turn anyone away."

"Your father put me in charge—"

"And I'm relieving you of that," Remus replied. "Go inside, all of you. I'll find some new guards."

Lucius stormed off, the other guard on his heels and Remus turned to the van for a proper look. He noticed a builder's van behind it and two eight-seaters followed behind that.

'Such a sexy display of dominance.'

Remus blushed.

'Do I get to meet you now?'

'Of course. You know, my horoscope said I'd meet you very soon. It could have given us warning about the invasion since it clearly knows all. Or that you were a sexy farm-boy. It's a fantasy come true!'

The door of the car opened and a man stepped out. The man was eighteen: the same age as Remus, but Remus' eyes widened at the sight. He was utterly gorgeous. He winked at Remus and walked over.

Remus glanced at the car. Another man climbed from the passenger's side over to the driver's seat.

"Sirius Black, at your service." The man approached, taking Remus' hand and bringing it to his lips. "Everyone here is prepared to work and don't worry about space, I'll just share your bed."

Remus chuckled. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Finally I get to find out your name," Sirius murmured. "You kept me waiting for too long."

Remus grinned. "Follow me," he said to Sirius, gesturing to the van to follow. He turned and led the way up the wide path, the vehicles following him.

A couple of minutes later, his father came out. "Lucius told me you sent him away. What happened?"

"He tried to turn away my soulmate," Remus replied. "He may have turned away other people."

Lyall sighed. "He won't do building, cooking, farming or helping with animals. I thought guard duty was the only thing that I could rely on him for." His gaze moved to Sirius. "You willing to help out?"

"Anywhere that's not near sheep," Sirius replied solemnly. "We all are. I mean, my cousin is pregnant so might not be as useful as the rest, but the rest of us can make up for that."

The three walked back to the house and the vans followed. Lyall headed around the back to get some of the helpers to unload as the vans and cars emptied.

"Remus, this is my brother, Regulus, and my best friend, James. Our parents, Charlus and Dorea. Alice, Frank, Andromeda, Ted, Molly, Arthur and their sons and Gideon and Fabian."

"It's nice to meet you all. If you go inside, my mum is in charge of sleeping arrangements. Do you want to take a rest and my father will tell you what needs doing tomorrow?"

"We'll start now. We've been sitting in the car for days," Sirius said.

 _'Unless you want to join me for that rest?'_

Remus smirked. _'Maybe tonight. After all, you are down to share my room with me.'_

"Well, me and Regulus can handle the gates until more guards are sorted," James offered.

"I'm actually a builder. I've brought all my tools as well as everything we could fit in the van. I'll get started straight away," Ted offered. Frank agreed too.

"See, we're fitting in already." Sirius placed a surprise kiss to Remus' lips. "Come on, let's unload the van. I snuck loads of chocolate in there and you don't want anyone else to steal it."

Remus' eyes lit up and he eagerly turned to the first van, awaiting his chocolate.

 _'And here is the list of things I play to do to you when we go to bed tonight.'_

Remus was glad that no one could hear the words that Sirius was sending him because each sentence was dirtier than the last.

He couldn't wait until bedtime. Time was moving much too slow!

* * *

2002 words

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing.

Review please :)


	29. Heating Up

Written for:

Romance Awareness Challenge

OmegaVerse AU - Prompt: setting: Office

Hogwarts Assignment - Performing Arts

Write a story with the trope: Love at first sight.

 _Dedicated to Raybe because she loves ABO as much as me! :p_

* * *

 **Heating Up**

For Raybe

 _Soulmate prompt: OmegaVerse Truemates._

* * *

Sirius peaked over the dividers that separated the Accounts Department from the Purchasing Department. His eyes found his target.

The new starter, Remus Lupin.

Alice and Lily had pestered him to gain information due to his desk position, but unfortunately Remus Lupin wasn't sitting at his desk. He was currently under it, trying to sort his computer plugs out.

So Sirius wasn't able to see his face, but he could admire that perfect arse that was sticking out.

He bit his lip, his head tilting so he could get a better angle with his staring. Even when Lupin climbed back out from under the desk and turned around, Sirius kept his gaze on the man.

Remus looked slightly flustered under Sirius' intense stare and Sirius smirked at him.

The man had the build of a Beta, but was absolutely gorgeous. In fact, thoughts of sexy alpha Lucius quickly left his mind, to be replaced with Remus Lupin. Where Lucius had been a fleeting crush, Sirius had no doubt that his mind wouldn't let anyone but Remus in. Or his heart for that matter. For the first time, Sirius believed in mates and love and all the things he had laughed about in the past.

It was like something shifted the second their eyes met. Something felt right: perfect even.

"Sirius! I thought you were making tea."

James came and stood in front of him, his arms folded.

"You're just making me do this because I'm an Omega," Sirius said accusingly.

This is what you say every time," James said, rolling his eyes. "It's just your turn. I made tea yesterday."

"One cup and it was awful."

"As awful as yours," James retorted. "Stop ogling the new guy."

"But his arse—"

"Nope, just no," James said, grinning at his friend. "We had a deal. I don't talk about that and you don't talk about that."

Sirius nodded his head. "Fine." He took another peek around the divider before returning to work contemplating how on earth he could be in love with a man he hadn't even spoken to.

.o.

"Beta I think," Lily said, sipping the water she had just poured for herself.

Alice shook her head. "Maybe he appears as one at first, but I don't think so. I caught him scenting."

"Scenting?" Sirius' eyes widened. "Tell us more."

"It wasn't anything big. He was just sitting at his desk and I was walking over to Frank and he was scenting the room and frowning slightly."

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Sirius blurted out. "I looked into his eyes and I think I'm in love."

Alice and Lily looked at each other before sighing. "Sirius—"

"Excuse me, can I…" they all looked around and saw Remus trying to get to the cups. Sirius had been standing in the way.

Sirius shifted slightly, allowing Remus access to the cups and he saw Remus scenting them discreetly as he started to fill the cup.

Sirius took a deep, obvious breath and was shocked at the result.

Remus finished filling his cup of water and moved back slightly, his eyes finding Sirius' again for a moment. He gave a shy smile before turning away and walking back to his seat.

When he was out of sight, the trio turned to each other again. "Alpha," Sirius murmured. "He scented me—"

"Us," Alice pointed out.

"He totally wants me," Sirius finished, ignoring Alice.

"You scented him. What did you think?"

"Perfect. It smells like… like perfection. Parchment, old books. Chocolate. The smell made me want to…" Sirius trailed off and shook his head. "And that's all you need to know." He was even more certain that this alpha was meant for him.

.o.

It was a few minutes before lunch and Sirius sent a purchase order to the printer. Usually he used the department one, but Peter was printing something already and it gave Sirius an excuse to go over to where Remus was photocopying something.

He stood up from his chair and started over, but froze when he noticed Marlene head over there. He frowned at the oblivious blonde woman as she spoke to Remus and he stormed over as her hand touched his for a whole second. There was no way Sirius was going to allow this flirtation to happen. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Marlene gave Sirius a confused look as he glared at her for a moment. "Well, like I said, it's nice to meet you," Marlene finished, grabbed her printout and disappearing, leaving Remus and Sirius alone. Remus offered Sirius a shy smile once more and Sirius quickly grabbed his paperwork from the printer, making sure to move very close to Remus as he did so.

"Alpha," he murmured seductively as he moved past Remus to go back to his desk. As he reached the divider, he couldn't help but glance back.

Remus was watching him with a determined look on his face.

Sirius blew him a kiss before returning to his desk.

.o.

Sirius watched as Remus headed to make himself a cup of tea. "James, tea?"

"What? Now you're offering?" James asked, spinning around in his chair. "Okay. I'll have some. It's not like you ever offer so I should make the most of it."

Sirius grabbed James' cup and Peters because Peter always wanted tea, before heading into the kitchen. Remus was filling the kettle.

As though he knew Sirius was watching him, Remus froze, his nose twitched and he glanced over, brilliant amber eyes finding Sirius.

Sirius couldn't breath. His body was feeling slightly warm and he put it down to the attraction. He walked to the sink and Remus moved aside, putting the kettle on.

Sirius rinsed the cups out and set them next to Remus'. "Alpha," he murmured, causing Remus to look at him again.

Alpha?" Remus asked.

"My Alpha?" Sirius asked, with a smirk.

Remus breathed in again. "Sirius… wasn't it? Are you alright? You look a bit hot?" Remus moved to the cooler in the corner and grabbed a glass of water, handing it to Sirius. Sirius gulped it down.

"I'm not sure. It came on all of a sudden," he replied. "So… Remus... " he trailed off as Remus' scent seemed to be stronger. He breathed in, trying to get as much of it as he could.

"Crap. I know what's happening. You shouldn't be in here during your heat."

"Heat? Had it just over a week ago. Not due for ages," Sirius said, stepping closer to Remus. He really smelt amazing. "I've never liked a scent as much as yours before."

Sirius reached for Remus, but the other man ducked away in a panic. "I'll be right back," he said. He ran through the door and slammed it shut.

The side of the kitchen was a glass window and Sirius saw Remus standing with his back to the door. He frowned at it before heading over.

Remus gripped the handle from his side. "You're staying in there until… until someone can take you home."

"Wanna be that—"

"Sirius. I think I sent you into your heat," Remus said. "I'm sorry about it, but you need to stay on that side of the door and I'll stay on this side until I can get a message to HR."

Still clutching the door handle, he turned away slightly from the glass.

Sirius headed to the water cooler in the corner and poured some more water.

.o.

"What are you doing?" James asked, his eyes on Remus who was blocking the door to the kitchen. "Is Sirius in there?" James glanced through the window, spotting his friend sitting at a table, shaking. "What happened?"

James tried to move past Remus, but the other man let out a growl. "If you go near my mate, I'll…" he trailed off, looking horrified with himself. "I'm sorry, don't go in there. He's in heat. I sent him into heat and… someone needs to take him home."

James watched Remus wearily for a moment before nodding. "I'll be right back," he replied.

Five minutes later, James rushed down the hallway with Mrs McGonagall. The woman looked through the glass at Sirius, before turning to Remus.

"We were talking and then he was… in my space. I quickly realised by his scent that he was going into heat so I got away as fast as possible and shut him in when he tried to leave."

"I believe he was just—"

"He just had time off for his heat. Remus said he sent Sirius into this heat. His scent must have caused this. We may need to register the pair as mates in the book, but for now, Sirius needs to get home safely."

"I've set up the emergency procedure and I've contacted his next of kin, Dorea Potter. She's on her way to collect him."

"Will he be alright?" Remus asked, stepping away from the door as Minerva entered. James came and stood next to Remus, knowing that Remus could get very agitated if James was too close to his mate. They tended to be like that until bonding.

.o.

 _"My Alpha."_

 _Remus almost spilt his tea. Sirius had been gone for the rest of the week and Remus had wondered when he was coming back. He turned around._

 _"My Omega," he murmured. "So, was it me?"_

 _"Yeah. I went to the doctor. The change in… well, you don't need to know, but he said it changes when a true-mate enters your life. So… may I suggest we have lunch together today if you're free? I promise not to go into heat again."_

 _Remus grinned. "Sounds perfect," he replied._

* * *

 **1614 words**


	30. Soulmate Stories

Written for:

Romance Awareness Challenge:

You remember your soulmate from your past lives and search for them

Out of this World Challenge:

Neptune. Character: Remus, Word: Eclipse, Dialogue: I'm the most handsome man on the planet."

Ultimate AU Promptathon:

Writer AU

Writing Club: Happiness Happens

(Scenario) Having a reunion with an old flame.

* * *

 **Soulmate Stories**

Thanks to Shannon for betaing

* * *

Remus clutched a copy of his latest book in his arms as he headed through the crowd of people, who were gathering outside of the bookshop, waiting for his arrival. He was there for a book signing and hadn't expected the turn out to be so much more than his previous book.

He didn't know how he had so many fans. He hadn't anticipated this when he came up with the brilliant idea of releasing his first past life as a book, in the hopes that his soulmate would find it.

"Remus Lupin, did you ever consider your series of fictional works starring Moony and Padfoot would become so big?" a reporter asked. Remus was aware of the camera being pointed in his direction and he tried not to look as overwhelmed as he felt. He offered a smile.

"I never expected this," he replied. "I've always been fascinated by the concept of past lives so that's why I chose this subject for my stories."

"And do you believe you've had past lives?" came the next question.

"I do," Remus replied with a chuckle. "I would love to answer more questions, but I hate to keep everyone waiting inside since they're being so patient. It's nice to see you again, Alice."

Alice beamed at Remus before he turned and headed away into the independant bookshop.

The crowd parted and Remus walked to the front where a table waited for him. A stack of his books were behind him for people to purchase too. All eleven previous books and the one that was released only three days before.

There had been a nationwide shortage of the book and more had to be printed. Remus had been shocked at the idea of that.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Remus Lupin," Remus began, smiling around and tugging nervously at the sleeve of his cardigan. "I'm honoured that you're all here to see me or ask questions about my book. I was thinking that I could do half an hour for questions and then sign books and meet some of you."

"We're working on a ticket system," someone murmured from behind him.

"To make things easier, we'll call you up in sets of ten," Remus added. "That'll save long queues from forming and taking up too much space. It also allows you to browse in the shop before your turn, rather than having to hold your place." He moved backwards so he was perched on the edge of the table and smiled around. "Let's start, shall we?"

A teenage boy at the front stuck his hand up and Remus addressed him.

"How many books is your series going to be?"

"I believe there may be at least four more," Remus replied. "I'm not going to tell you where and when each is set, but I'm sure they'll be met with as much approval as the rest."

"Will Moony ever get to be with his soulmate? He's been met with a lot of obstacles tearing them apart."

"I hope he will," Remus replied softly. "We'll all have to find that out together."

"What inspired the character 'Padfoot'?"

...oOo…

Remus' hand was cramping by the time he reached ticket 375. Some fans had been satisfied to snap a photo instead which gave his hand a small break from writing.

Remus was used to writing a lot. He prefered to write his stories in notebooks. In fact, his house was full of notebooks. Each set dedicated to its own past life. He wrote everything in notebooks. The only time he wrote it onto the computer was when he had finished the story.

So writing a message in each book was easy with his endurance.

A book was slid in front of him and Remus flicked it open. He opened his mouth to ask for a name, but the words died in his throat.

"I'm sorry I took so long, Moonpie."

Remus stared at the words for a long moment before raising his head. Familiar grey eyes were watching him intently and the man had a small boy next to him.

"Sirius Black," the man said, his eyes darting to the book. "My son's friend's mother suggested I read the books and … and… they're brilliant, they really are."

Remus signed the book and handed it over. There weren't many people left and Remus wondered what to do. Give his number? But there were cameras who would snap pictures.

"We'll be in the kids section," Sirius added.

"Frank," Remus said, turning his head.

His head of security stepped forward. "Remus?"

"Can you let me know if that man and his son leave?" he asked. "It's him." He didn't need to explain further. He had confided in Frank years ago that the stories were real.

Frank nodded and disappeared after Sirius. Remus turned his attention back to the fans that were still waiting.

He had a second wind and found himself signing the books even more quickly. Pictures were snapped, books were sold, messages were written.

Finally everyone had gone.

...oOo…

"Who are you?" Remus asked, approaching the kids section, his eyes fixed on Sirius.

"You know the answer to that," Sirius said, turning his attention away from the display he had been looking at with the boy.

"No. I don't really," Remus said warily. Though he knew those eyes, he needed to be sure. "Prove it. Tell me who you are."

"I'm the handsomest man alive!" Sirius flashed Remus a winning grin. "I'm the star of a ton of books that you've written. Imagine my surprise when I found the first one and realised that it sounded like one of my dreams. It was like you had shared those dreams with me. As though you had been there. Then I see a picture of you. I see your eyes and I know those eyes."

"Tell me something that isn't in the books," Remus murmured. "One of the ones I've yet to write."

Sirius walked over and Frank shifted, concerned he was a threat. Remus shook his head at his trusted friend.

"The period after losing you and before meeting you is a little like an eclipse," Sirius murmured softly. "I have the memories of being with you, I know I'll find you again. But until you're in my life, I'm stuck in this… this brief darkness waiting for the sun once more."

"That sounds cheesier than I remember," Remus laughed. Sirius began to laugh too. "From what I remember, it got you naked so it wasn't that bad."

"You have a son?" Remus asked when the laughter faded

"Adopted, though in my eyes, he's mine," Sirius explained. "My best friend passed away and I became a father." He lowered his voice, not wanting Harry to be reminded. "I don't know why I didn't read these books sooner but I've never been one for reading…"

Remus grinned. "Maybe next time you should write the book."

"Well, souls that finally get to be together don't get a next time," Sirius pointed out. "They finally get to move on… together."

"Good point," Remus said with a soft smile. "So, you think this time it'll work?"

"There's nothing stopping us now," Sirius pointed out.

* * *

Review Please :)

1060 words


	31. Counting On You

**Written for:**

Romance Awareness Challenge:

You timer counts up from 0 until you meet your soulmate.

Out of this World Challenge:

Mercury - Word: Orbit, Character: James Potter, Dialogue: "Aren't you too old to be counting stars?"

Gobstones:

Grey Stone: Betrayal, (Object) Flashlight, (Word) Glowing, (Dialogue) "You're breaking my heart."

Fun with Fishing:

"You're Welcome." and 'All my intel said you're not meant to be back until next week and I'm sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.'

OTP List

AU - Neighbour

Pinata

Muggle

* * *

 _In case anyone is wondering why there's this sudden load of soulmate AUs:_

 _I'm a part of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry forum (link in profile - come and join!) and we're doing a challenge which is a daily soulmate prompt. This is 22/31._

* * *

 **Counting On You**

You timer counts up from 0 until you meet your soulmate.

I've named the soulmates: Stoppers since they stop the clock.

* * *

"Hi, I'm James Potter."

Remus had barely opened his front door before the man was grinning at him, holding out his hand.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Remus Lupin," Remus replied. "You're my new neighbour?"

James nodded his head. "Just moved in across the hallway. I wanted to be closer to my boyfriend - he lives nearby."

Remus nodded his head.

"So, can I come in for a cup of tea?" James asked. "I'm sorry if it's a cheeky question, I should wait for you to offer, but I just can't find my kettle. I either left it behind or packed it in the wrong box and I'm dying for one of these chocolate biscuits."

He held up a packet of biscuits and Remus nodded. He had planned on reading his book for the afternoon but his neighbour was friendly and it made a nice change. If he was friends with the man, hopefully there would be no loud music inconveniencing him.

Remus headed into the kitchen with the biscuits and cup of tea and poured a few onto a plate. The tea was quickly made thanks to the kettle still being warm from his last cup.

James was looking out of the window when Remus walked back in. "Nice view," he said, gesturing to the window. "It's a shame - not so nice on our side."

"Our side?" Remus asked. "Family?"

"Like a brother," James replied. "Not blood, but he may as well be. He's also the brother of my lovely Reg."

"You're dating your best friend's brother? Younger or older?" Remus asked.

James chuckled. "Younger. Only by a year, mind you. Not that you'd realise that the way Sirius talks about it. When he first found out about us, he went mental thinking I was 'defiling his little brother' and called me a monster. This was a year ago. We had been on two dates and kissed a couple of times."

Remus started laughing. "Is he your Stopper?"

James nodded. "Sirius had a family feud so I didn't meet Regulus until a few months before that. Our numbers stopped but I was seeing this girl… once my numbers stopped, she quickly pulled away from me. I took some time to get over her before making a move. Do you have a Stopper?"

"No." Remus' fingers danced over his sleeve where his numbers were covered. "I've joined a few events with people who haven't found their stopper but I've not had much luck so far."

"Don't worry too much," James replied, reaching for one of the chocolate biscuits. "My friend doesn't either. It'll happen."

Remus gave a small shrug. "So, what's your place like?"

"Boxes of stuff," James replied. "A missing kettle. To be honest, we decided to get a few new bits of furniture so a bit bare. I'm here for a year though minimum. You may see a lot of me, though my roommate is away for… work. So you'll see him sometime."

"Well, if you're not unpacked, you're welcome to make the most of here," Remus said generously. "If you need table to eat at or want to watch the television. You and your roommate both."

James grinned. "Well, I did find my playstation," he replied. "Tell me, Remus, are you a gamer?"

Remus pushed away all thoughts of his book. "I've been known to excel at games such as Mario Kart," he replied.

"I'll go across the hall and grab it. Pizza? My treat."

Remus grinned. "You order pizza and I've got a chocolate fudge cake in the freezer for desert."

James' gaze went from the biscuits briefly. "A fan of chocolate? I'm sure I have a tub of chocolate nibbles," he said. "I'm guessing bribery works to build friendships."

"It does here, as long as that bribery contains chocolates," Remus replied with laugh. "I've also got ice-cream to go with the cake. It's nice if you heat the cake in the microwave first."

"I'm so glad I knocked here," James said, starting for the door. "I usually play the games by myself. You'll be seeing a lot of me, Remus."

"I'm sure I will," Remus replied, pleased that he had been interrupted. He was certain that James was going to be an excellent friend. As he tended to be a bit of a loner, Remus usually found it hard to make friends.

...oOo...

"Remus, hi!" James grinned at his friend. "What can I do for you? I'd invite you in but there's company over - work stuff." He pulled a face. "My roommate is back and tired from his last assignment so the manager came over here."

"That's fine," Remus replied softly. "I was actually hoping to ask a favour."

James nodded. He slipped out of the flat and closed the door behind him. "Sure, whatever you need."

"Well, I'm going to spend a couple of weeks in Wales with my parents," Remus said, pulling a key from his pocket. "Would you keep an eye on the place for me? Maybe pop in and water the plants?"

"Only one of them is alive," James pointed out with a chuckle.

"One of the other ones… looks slightly perky still," Remus argued, his cheeks reddening.

"Of course. Two weeks, did you say."

"I'm going tonight," Remus said. "It's Friday, so two weeks… well, some time over that weekend. I always go for two weeks."

James took the keys. "I'll keep an eye. It's a shame. I was hoping to introduce you to Sirius."

"I'll meet him when I get back. It's a work thing so don't interrupt him now," Remus insisted. "Thanks. I know it's short notice, but when I was booking the tickets, there were some really reduced prices."

"You're welcome," James replied. He turned to go back into his flat.

"This won't take as long as we thought," he said to the men with him. "No elaborate plans about me and Remus going to stay near comic-con or something. He's off to Wales and wants me to watch his flat for two weeks." James held up the key.

Sirius stood up. "You managed to get him to trust you in the space of a month and a half?"

"Yeah. I'm very trustworthy," James replied with a grin. "He'll never know we were there and we'll continue to be mates as before."

Sirius crossed his arms. "But I'm back now. I'll need you to be here some of the time."

"You and Peter come over too," James insisted. "Remus is cool. I mean… he reads a lot, but he's up for playing games and he's pretty funny. He's cool."

...oOo...

Remus was glad that he hadn't bought a return ticket. His mother had announced an hour after his arrival that her and Remus' father were going on a last minute cruise.

Remus was glad for them. They had been saving for over a year for the cruise and he laughed at his mother when she mentioned the cheaper, last minute tickets. It was a trait he clearly picked up from her, being a little frugal by looking for the best deals. Sometimes those were the best ones.

So a week later, Remus headed home. He got into the block at seven and headed to his flat, glad to be home.

He put the key in and opened the door, pushing it shut behind him. As he turned around, he realised that there were figures at the window who both spun around.

Two things happened. His arm stung for a moment and Remus knew his Stopper was there, and second, a flashlight shone at him.

"Remus?"

"James." Remus sighed in relief. He wasn't getting robbed. The flashlight turned off and he was very aware of the other man shifting to hide something pointing from the window. "You have a gun."

"A telescope," James replied swiftly. "We were… looking at stars. We have a disagreement over how many stars are in the Leo constellation."

"Aren't you a little old to be counting stars?" Remus asked.

"You were supposed to be away," the other man muttered accusingly.

"No, don't blame me," Remus snapped, lowering his voice. "You can't just come into my flat and… and have a gun and be my Stopper and then be… be shitty with me because I came back to my own flat."

"Stopper?" James asked. "Sirius, shut the curtains. Remus, turn on the light."

"But I need to—"

"You're really not going to do it with Remus here, are you?"

Remus listened for the sound of the curtains being drawn before he flicked the light on.

"Well," Sirius said. "This is awkward."

"Very. So, let me get this straight." Remus turned his attention to James. "You befriended me so you could do this."

"No, I—"

"It's why you were so forward on your first visit. You wanted to get in and see if you had your view. If it wasn't, I'd probably have never seen you again."

"Of course you would! I thought you were great straight away, and… and Sirius is your Stopper, so you'd have found out and spent time with us all…"

Remus shrugged. "Yeah, it's easy to say that. I think you should leave. Both of you." He rubbed at his arm for a moment before turning and leaving the room, heading into the bedroom.

This was not how he expected to meet his soulmate.

A minute later, the man appeared in the doorway. "Remus, right?"

"That's right."

"I'm just here to apologise. Maybe explain what we're doing and why. First, James talks about you. He said you're cool. I swear he said that. Maybe he initially knocked in hopes of seeing from your window, but he wouldn't have kept coming back if he didn't like you."

"Fine, but he still came in here and you and him…"

Sirius approached the bed, sitting down on it. "Remus, I didn't expect this to be the way we met either. It should have been James introducing us… or us meeting in the hall. I was rude in there, not even acknowledging who you are to me. You're my soulmate, but I had all my focus on something else and I didn't react well."

"It's fine," Remus said.

"It's not," Sirius insisted. He reached for Remus' hand. "I've waited for this moment all of my life and I screwed up. Give me another chance. You're breaking my heart."

"You've got a gun at my window."

"I'm an assassin," Sirius explained. "It's not as bad as it sounds. I kill… I kill bad guys."

Remus finally turned to look at him. "What?"

"Some people escape justice," Sirius said. "The man hurt a child. He got away with it, but he should have gone away. None of the charges ever stick. He's guilty. He even pretty much admitted it to… to the woman after the trial. We take on cases like this. We serve justice when the system fails. My last contract was a man that was stalking his ex-wife and their daughter. He was crazy. Tried to kill her twice… but the system was failing them. She was scared for her life."

"Okay. Well, I shouldn't be here."

"You're leaving? Because you're disgusted with me or…"

"I think me and James are going to go out and I'm going to forget to lock the door," Remus said. "Tomorrow when I return, you're going to bump into me in the hallway when James returns and we're going to try this again."

"A second chance!" Sirius exclaimed. He pulled Remus' hand to his lips. "You won't regret it. I promise you! Finding my soulmate has always been the most important thing to me. I knew he—you—would feel like you're in my orbit."

"You like space? Star counting and orbit…"

"Love it," Sirius confessed. "And the roof here is good, we can go and watch the stars and cuddle and do romantic stuff. I can't wait." He leaned in and shyly pressed his lips against Remus' lips. "Beautiful."

Remus smiled and Sirius beamed at him. "Your smile make it look like you're glowing. Your face lights up and you're even more perfect. Maybe we should stay in tonight, just the two of us?"

 **2034 words**

Review please :)


	32. Dreaming Of Stars

Written for:

Romance Awareness Challenge:

Soulmates can meet in dreams. Prompt: "I'll miss you when I wake up!"

Out of this World:

Futuristic!AU, Word: Mission, Dialogue: "Beam me up, (name)."

* * *

So, I've reread yesterday's fic a few times and I'm not that pleased with it. I think I'll go back and improve it.

Today's fic is much better (I hope). I've read it through a few times and I'm happier with how this has turned out.

I know some of these have had reviews asking for something longer and I will be going back through those and extending stories and ideas. But for the rest of this month, it'll just be this collection.

Once the month is up, I'll be working more on MCs.

* * *

 **Dreaming of Stars**

* * *

"Beam me up, Remus!"

Remus groaned as he looked around him. He had hoped that for the night, Sirius would choose a romantic setting. After all, sometimes Sirius got it right and they'd be laying in a garden with an unobstructed view of the night sky. Sirius would point out all of the constellations and Remus would be so tempted to touch him, kiss him, hold him close.

Not that he could. They couldn't touch in dreams. They could talk and interact and even choose their settings and activities. But all Remus wanted was Sirius to hold.

The room around them was circular and a big screen took up the entire front. It took Remus a moment to realise they were travelling through space and that the screen was actually a window showing them where they were going.

Right, so no romance then. A trip on a random spaceship. He looked around again, trying to place why the ship looked familiar.

"Sirius?"

"Come and join me, we've got a mission to achieve." A chair spun around and Remus couldn't help but smile as he saw his soulmate. Sirius' hair was tied back in a bun, meaning he had fallen asleep without taking his hair down, and he was wearing a gold top. Remus glanced down. His own was blue.

"Live long and prosper," Sirius stated hopefully, a pleased smile on his face.

Remus stared at him. "You've lost me," he said, before walking over and taking a seat next to Sirius.

"I was watching Star Trek earlier," Sirius pointed out, swivelling his chair so he was facing Remus again. "It's the year three-thousand and twenty-seven and we're flying through space to see new planets and more stars than we could see in James' garden."

"Oh, is that where we were?" Remus asked curiously. "So you've put us in Star Trek?" Remus looked around again at the brown empty seats and the various unmanned consoles. "Crew?"

"They were telling me what to do," Sirius muttered. "I'm the captain and you're the captain's love-bunny. They needed to go away. They are in another part of the ship."

"I'm not your love-bunny," Remus muttered, secretly glad Sirius had gotten rid of them. Even though they weren't real, they were still people Sirius knew from his life when awake. When Remus chose the setting, his family tended to show up. It was awkward whispering sweet nothings to each other when Remus' parents were there. Even if they weren't really and he was just dreaming them up.

It was even worse when Sirius was trying to tell Remus explicitly what he was going to do to him when they met up, with James hanging around them.

Remus glanced over at Sirius again and took in how tired he looked. "Love, is everything okay? You have exams and stuff, how are you doing?"

Sirius' smile dropped, before another one was forced onto his face. "Everything is fine!" he insisted. "I'm staying at James' house for a few days though… I had a… disagreement with my parents."

"What happened?" Remus leaned over and reached for Sirius' hand, but his fingers passed through, only resting on the chair. He kept his hand there. It was the closest they would get to touching.

"They… they, well, they arranged for me to get married to someone," Sirius admitted.

Remus pulled back, his eyes wide. "What?"

"I told them no." Sirius was out of his seat, on his knees next to Remus' chair, clutching the armrest. "Remus, I swear that I'm not going to do that. I only want you."

"I know," Remus insisted, slipping from his own chair onto the floor, needing to be as close to Sirius as possible. A stray hair had escaped the messy bun and Remus longed to reach up and tuck it behind Sirius' ear.

"You've pierced your ear!"

Sirius blinked a few times, thrown by the change of topic, but grinned proudly as he touched his ear. "Yeah. Mrs. Potter took me to get it done this morning," he explained. "It's red and swollen usually, but I think the dream is covering the healing part up."

"I like it," Remus replied softly. "You know I only want you too, right?"

"I know. I don't even _look_ at anyone else," Sirius admitted. "James does. He said that it's not hurting if he checks someone out because he's never going to do anything with them… but I don't even need to look at anyone else because I only want to look at you."

Remus beamed at him. "I feel the same. No-one else could ever compare to you. I can't wait until you're old enough to leave home so we can meet."

Sirius was silent for a long time, his fingers moving across the floor so their hands were touching, even if neither could feel it.

"I'm not going back home. It was pretty bad when I left," Sirius murmured. "Mummy—Mrs Potter—is fighting for custody of me. I talked to a social worker today and she says it looks good… that I'll be staying with James and the Potters. I was thinking that once all the paperwork is done, we could finally meet?"

Remus' mouth dropped open and he stared into Sirius' stormy eyes. The other teen looked so hopeful and Remus could scarcely believe it. "This summer after exams?"

Sirius nodded. "I can't wait. You know how many times I've wanted to run my hands through your hair? It's so shaggy and I could just…" he stared up at it lustfully. "The things I want to do to you, Remus. With you!"

"Sex?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but that's not it. I want to do all the things we do in our dreams. I want to watch the stars with you. Go on picnics and just sit with you and finally get to hold you. I want to wrap my arms around you and not move. I want to kiss you and I want to introduce you to everyone. I want to stare into your amber eyes all day and—"

"You're always staring into them," Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, but I can never reach out and touch you whilst I do it." His gaze fell to Remus' lap. "During the holidays. There's space at the Potters - I asked. I assume your mum will come with you?"

"She'll insist on it. She'll want to meet you and make sure you're as wonderful as I tell her you are."

"There's space," Sirius insisted once more. "We can find ways to be alone." He pulled his lip between his teeth, his gaze darting down to Remus' lap again. "I realised something the other day."

"What?"

A beep from a console distracted them for a moment, but a second later it stopped and they both looked at each other again. Sirius' grey eyes searched Remus' expression intently.

"We can't touch each other, but we can touch ourselves, right?" Sirius continued after a moment.

"Right," Remus replied curiously, just as the console beeped again. It lasted a few seconds and Sirius appeared very agitated once it ended. He stared at it for a long moment after it had finished, but it stayed quiet.

Satisfied, he turned back to Remus.

"Can we… I want you to…"

Sirius was cut off once more by the beeping. Instead of ignoring the console as he had done, he pulled a phaser from his pocket and shot at the machine. The first three shots missed it completely, but the fourth hit the console and it fell silent. The flashing lights darkened and Sirius turned his attention to Remus.

"I want you to touch yourself," he said quickly, as though expecting another console to interrupt him. "I want to… too, but we don't have to."

"Oh." Remus blushed at the idea, but the idea of watching Sirius. "Yes."

He watched as Sirius removed his trousers before removing his own. This was going to be amazing, and even more amazing when he met Sirius for real in a couple of weeks.

"After this, we'll explore the world together," Sirius said, glancing to the front of the ship where they were slowly moving through the stars. "We've got hours together. One day we'll be able to be together day and night."

"My dad told me that once you touch your soulmate in real life, you're able to touch in dreams too," Remus admitted.

Sirius' eyes dragged over Remus' form as Remus continued to undress. "That's great to know," he murmured in his most seductive voice. "I can't wait."

"I'll miss you when I wake up," Remus whispered.

Sirius froze from where he was undressing and his hand reached out for Remus' face. Remus imagined what that touch would feel like. "The Potters will allow you to call," he said softly. "And I'll see you every single night until we can finally meet. I promise."

Remus smiled. "I feel like that moment can't come soon enough."

* * *

Thanks for the help Lizzy :)

Review Please :D

1496 words


	33. Midnight Match

Written for:

Out of this World Challenge: Jupiter - Explorer!AU, Word: Cosmic, Dialogue: "I'm staying up to watch the meteor shower."

 **Romance Awareness Challenge: You're more powerful when you meet your soulmate.**

* * *

Right, so I've tried to do my best here, but I have to admit that Alien Remus was a little bit of a struggle. This is a world where he's a wolf but not shunned, also one where soulmates are needed more on his planet than on Earth. So I feel like this explains his slightly more forward nature. Also space-fics aren't something I'm used to writing, but I gave it my best! :)

* * *

Midnight Match

* * *

"Welcome to our new home," Sirius said, stepping off the spaceship with Regulus. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Regulus said with a smile. "What are Kingsley's plans?"

"Soulmated couples get housing built first because repopulation is important. Once that's done, they'll build smaller ones for singles. They want singles to meet and find a companion. Someone to be happy with. With that month long process of everyone meeting everyone, we now know who all the soulmates are and people like me and you are stuck being alone."

Regulus sighed. "Alone doesn't mean alone," he said. "There were many attractive women that I saw getting onto the ship. We'll find someone."

"I hope so," Sirius said. "I can't deal with seeing all the happy couples though. I'm going to sleep outside tonight."

"Is it safe?"

"Reports say that this planet isn't occupied," Sirius replied. "It'll be fine! I just want to watch the sky. I've been told it's cosmically beautiful."

Regulus rolled his eyes at Sirius' pun.

...oOo…

"Why is everyone asleep?"

Sirius let out a yawn and glanced at his watch. "Because it's midnight," he said tiredly.

"Are you going to sleep too?"

"I'm staying up because I'm watching the meteor shower."

"Ah. Can I watch it with you? I see these often and would like to see it how you see it. I'd also like to talk and find out about your people. You seem so strange, sleeping in the night."

Sirius processed the words. "My people. Wait." He turned his head to find a man his own age, sitting, watching him.

"You look just like me!"

"No. You have darker hair and your eyes are stormy and grey."

Something twisted inside and Sirius struggled to catch his breath. The man's lips curved upwards.

"Why are you not feeling this too?" Sirius demanded.

"Well," he began, shifting closer, his amber eyes fixed on Sirius. "You clearly use sight to find your mate. We use scent. Why else would I come here where there's such a big risk of being hurt? I could smell you from a mile away and couldn't stop myself. I felt this before I even approached you."

"You think we're dangerous?" Sirius asked. "I would never hurt you. You're my soulmate."

"Strangers from outside of our world appearing whilst we were sleeping," his soulmate pointed out. "We have reason to be wary."

"But we thought your planet was empty. This isn't an invasion, I promise," Sirius said. "Look, tell your leaders that we want to meet."

"I'm Remus." The man shifted closer still, his nose against Sirius' neck.

Sirius tilted his head, his eyes fluttering closed at the strange but personal action that he didn't want to stop. "Sirius. Like the star."

"You're more beautiful than any star I've ever seen," Remus murmured, though his cheeks were red as he pulled away from Sirius' neck. "And trust me, there are always stars out when I'm awake."

Sirius grinned. "I can't believe my soulmate was on a different planet," he whispered. "You're the beautiful one, Remus. Stay here with me." He lay back down and held an arm out. Remus lay next to him, cuddling into his side.

"I've waited so long for you," Remus whispered. "I'm not usually this forward. It's the wolf inside of me, it pushed me to come here and find you without waiting for permission."

"The wolf?"

Remus nodded. "My other form. Do you not have one?"

"I don't. We're just as we are now," Sirius murmured. "Tell me about it."

"Tell you? You're my soulmate, Sirius. That means you should be able to shift too. We could run through the forests together."

"I can't wait," Sirius replied. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"You're my mate. I can't leave you unprotected," Remus replied. "I'll be right here, I promise."

...oOo…

"We have many unmated people here," Charlus said, his eyes moving to Sirius and Remus for a moment before turning back to Kingsley. "Because of the inner wolves, our people can be heavily affected if they don't find theirs. It's driven some wolves to madness. I think you staying on our planet is beneficial to both our people. Yours need a home, somewhere to settle. Ours need to find our soulmates."

"I agree," Kingsley said. "I'd like to examine a list of your laws and discuss housing with you. Now we know this is your planet, we don't want to go ahead with our own plans. We'll leave it up to you to tell us where to build and what type of buildings fit in."

"We are quite… protective. We'd want to keep our mates in our own homes, so it may be best to find out if any others are mates. Once we do that, we'll work out how many homes are needed."

"That sounds reasonable, as long as my people agree to it."

"Agree? Perhaps our customs are different. Once you find your mate, you're bonded for life. But we understand that our different worlds have different requirements. If you explain, we can work something out, I'm sure."

"We tend to date and get to know each other first," Kingsley explained. "Unless we're like him." He nodded to Sirius and rolled his eyes. "We take time to get to know the person we're spending our lives with."

Charlus smiled. "I'll let my people know this. They'll have to follow your people's needs or risk scaring their mates away. Instead, we can allow the mated couples to stay in some of our houses and maybe set up some new builds for the rest of you?"

"I like that idea. You may need to help anyone who is a soulmate because we don't shift. So it's going to be confusing where to even start to…" he glanced over at Sirius, frowning as he saw a large black wolf sitting where Sirius had just been. "Again, Sirius is an exception to this. It'd be useful for some sort of… introduction. What to expect. What they can do in this form, and so on."

Charlus nodded. "It was good to meet you, Kingsley. It'll take some work, but we'll work this out eventually."

The men parted and Sirius clasped Remus' hand. "Just so you know, I don't need dates and stuff. When can I move in?"

* * *

Review Please :)

Thanks Lizzy for all the help!


	34. Finally Meeting

Out of this World - The Moon - Werewolf!AU, Moonlight, Regulus Black

Romance Awareness - Anything you write on your arm appears on your soulmate's arm.

Hogwarts Assignment 2 - Performing Arts - Extra Credit - Write an overused trope that you love. (Soulmates/First Meet/Love at First Sight/Werewolf... take your pick) :p

* * *

 **Finally Meeting**

* * *

 **Just a little idea that got stuck in my head.**

 **Italics are words written on their arms.**

* * *

 _'What are you wearing?'_

 _'My pyjamas and a dressing gown. You?'_

 _'Darling, you're no fun!'_

 _'I have a blanket too, I'm not technically wearing it but it's wrapped around me.'_

 _'Are you cold? I could come over and warm you up if you'd like?.'_

 _'You're sweet to offer, but I'm fine.'_

 _'Are you sick? I'll bring soup. I promise to keep my hands to myself!'_

 _'I'm sorry my Love. You know I can't.'_

 _'Will you ever tell me why, Darling? Why we can't be together?'_

 _'It's dangerous.'_

 _'Can you let me decide that? Whatever it is, we can make this work.'_

 _'Love… please.'_

 _'Are you a bad guy? A good guy? Are you sixty? Whatever it is, we can make it work, Sweetheart. It's been so long since our words appeared for the first time. Years. Please. Let us be together.'_

 _'Goodnight my Love.'_

 _'Goodnight. I'll dream of you. One day I might actually have a dream where I see your face. I'm sorry I pushed again. I just long for us to be together. Please don't hate me.'_

 _'I could never hate you. You don't know how much I long for that myself.'_

 _'I love you. You know that, right?'_

 _'I don't doubt that for a second. I love you too.'_

...oOo…

 _'I need help.'_

 _'Why? Are you in trouble?'_

 _'I… I don't know who to turn to. My best friend is away somewhere. I can't say anything more. There's no-one else I can talk to.'_

 _'You're worrying me. Talk to me.'_

 _'My brother. He was attacked. He was bitten!'_

 _'By?'_

 _'Fenrir Greyback.'_

 _'Lupin Farm, North Wales. Come quickly.'_

 _'Darling, are you sure?'_

 _'Yes. Come now. My parents can help you.'_

...oOo…

Sirius rapped on the door of the farmhouse, not knowing what to expect. His brother was clutching his arm, hurting from the attack. Sirius didn't trust St. Mungos with him. He trusted his soulmate.

The door swung open and a woman smiled at the both. "Come in, we're expecting you. Remus is just tidying up for me." She moved aside and the pair walked in.

"Dear, let me treat your wound. On the sofa with you."

They walked through to the living room and Regulus froze, his eyes fixed on a man in front of him. "Wolf."

Sirius glanced past Regulus and when he met amber eyes, he _knew_ this was his soulmate. He helped Regulus onto the sofa.

"My brother called you wolf. Are you one too?"

"I am," Remus said, looking down at the ground. "Werewolves can recognise each other. I'm not sure how, we just... we just know."

As Remus' parents crowded around Regulus to heal him and Sirius moved closer to Remus. "Is that all? Is that why you've never allowed us to meet?"

"Is that not enough?" Remus asked.

Sirius ran his hand over Remus' cheek where a faded scar marred his otherwise handsome face. "That's not enough to keep us apart. I thought you might be married or something."

"Not married. Just scared that you would hate me for what I am," Remus admitted.

"I'll never hate you. But my brother's going to survive, right?"

"He will. He'll be cursed like me though, but I'll teach him how to handle this. How to handle the pain when the moonlight hits us. You're my soulmate and I'll do anything to help you! Oh… there's… there's only one guest room."

"Guess that means I'm bunking with you," Sirius whispered, before moving around the sofa to ensure Regulus was recovering well.

He met Remus' gaze over the sofa before grabbing a pen from his pocket and writing on his arm. He watched Remus' face light up into a brilliant smile as he pulled up his own sleeve to read.

 _'I meant every word. I love you, sweetheart.'_

* * *

Review Please :)


	35. Taking Shape

Romance Awareness - You have half a soulmate mark. It completes as you spend time with your soulmate.

* * *

 **Changing Marks**

 **Just something quick that was in my head.**

* * *

"Just watch," Sirius insisted, pleading with James. "It's on my shoulder, by my neck."

"If you're going to try and tell me that it's me doing it again, I'll have to lock you out of the dorms. You can't just cuddle people without warning."

"No. I worked out my mistake. It's not you - it was never you."

"Well, who was it? Peter?"

"Peter? Are you joking? No! Just watch," Sirius hissed. He pushed open the door of the dorms and glanced around.

Remus was laying on his stomach, his eyes on his book and his head propped up on his elbows. His eyes flicked up to them for a second before returning to his book once more.

"Remus!" Sirius exclaimed, walking over to his bed, stripping off his top and kicking off his shoes. "Budge up."

"What? Why?" Remus turned to him, his eyes narrowed. "What are you planning?"

Sirius ignored the question, dropping down onto the bed next to Remus. "What are you reading?"

James moved around the bed, trying to look at Sirius' shoulder.

"A book," Remus muttered. "James, do you mind? Are you trying to get a look at my backside or after my chocolate? Whatever it is, get away from there."

"Neither," James said, is eyes on the black splotches on Sirius' back. As he watched Sirius' arm press against Remus', the splotches began to slowly move and one began to change shape, spreading out across Sirius' back. One that had been half formed started to take proper shape.

Remus, I want you to look at Sirius' back," James said.

"I knew it. You just want me to stop reading..." Remus leaned up to look and his words trailed off. As he leaned back, the marks stopped moving. "Is that a... is that a moon on your back?"

"Touch it," Sirius insisted. "See if it moves again. It should if you're... you know."

Remus hesitated and the minutes passed as he stared at Sirius' pattern. Sirius didn't move, scared that even the smallest movement would have Remus run away.

Finally fingers touched his skin and Remus gasped. "How long?"

"I noticed a few weeks ago. It was both yours and James' seventeenth and I noticed when it was just James here. I thought it was him at first... but when I grabbed his hand, it made no difference."

"He made me hold his hand whilst he looked at himself in the mirror," James grumbled. "I tried to tell him that my marks hadn't changed but he didn't listen."

Remus' fingers continued to trace the skin and James was very aware that Remus was using his free hand to unbutton his cardigan.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to know what mine is doing," Remus insisted. His fingers moved down to his trousers and he hesitated.

"Where is yours?" Sirius murmured.

"Lower back. I'd have to... take everything off. If you... if that's okay?"

Before James knew what was happening, Sirius had flicked his wand and closed the curtains.

He headed to his bed to grab a comic before going down to the common room. He knew what they were going to do behind those curtains and he didn't want to hear a thing.

* * *

Review Please :)


	36. Changing Sides

Romance Awareness - You can only be killed by your soulmate OR your soulmate can't harm you at all. Bonus Prompt: Suitcase

* * *

 **Changing Sides**

* * *

Remus stared at the man he was duelling. He had known him since he was eleven years old. James had helped him learn who to avoid at Hogwarts… And who wouldn't notice Sirius as he grew up, clearly the most gorgeous person at Hogwarts.

But that wasn't why he was staring; It was the hex that was thrown at him. The hex that had done nothing at all to him. Remus knew his shield was a second too late to avoid it. By the look on Sirius' face, he knew it too. Grey eyes were widened in shock and his wand lowered slightly as he contemplated Remus.

The wizard stepped forward hesitantly, a slight smile gracing his lips and making him appear even more handsome. The movement wasn't threatening as the wand lowered more, but someone behind Remus threw a curse and Sirius turned his attention away, reacting instantaneously. They had both forgotten for a moment that they were in the middle of a battle.

Remus wasn't a threat anymore. After all, none of his curses would hit and they both knew it.

What he didn't expect was for Sirius to throw up a shield over Remus whilst Remus turned his attention to Antonin Dolohov. Remus wanted to ask him why, but the battle was over in minutes and Sirius was gone with the others.

...oOo...

"I'm here to turn myself over to the Order."

Sirius held his hands out as though he expected to be handcuffed, his wand on offer.

James snatched it away, watching Sirius suspiciously. "Why are you here?" he asked, glancing down at the suitcase Sirius had brought. "How did you know where we lived?"

"Does that matter?" Sirius asked as he folded his arms in front of him, his eyes lingering on his wand for a moment.

"Yes," James said, keeping his reply simple and his wand pointed at Sirius. "This could be a trick."

"He's unarmed," Remus hissed. "James, lower your wand."

"Because my curse didn't hurt Lupin," Sirius said, nodding towards Remus and shooting Remus a wink that made Remus eyes widen. "There's only one thing that can turn me away from my family's path and that's my soulmate."

"Soulmate?" James asked, shock quickly replacing suspicion. No Death Eater would lie about having a Werewolf as a soulmate.

Remus nodded. "I didn't tell you because I thought that nothing would come of it. This is a shock to me. I never expected…" Sirius smiled at him and Remus trailed off, smiling back. This was his soulmate and Sirius Black was switching sides just for him.

"We need to get Dumbledore. I don't trust him… or use veritaserum."

"We can't, the law—"

"I'll talk to Dumbledore. You don't trust me, Potter, and I have no reason to trust you." He grabbed his suitcase and walked past them into the flat, dropping down onto the sofa as though he owned it. One arm rested on the back of the sofa and he grinned at Remus. "Care to join me, love?"

"Remus! Don't!"

Remus snorted. "What's he going to do? Hurt me?" He walked over and sat at the other end of the sofa. James stared at the pair.

"Potter. Where are your manners?" Sirius asked. "Cup of tea for your guest? Two sugars with milk but don't make it weak."

"James?" Remus pushed and his friend reluctantly moved out of the room and to the kitchen.

"So, where's our bed?" Sirius asked, turning to Remus with a heated look.

"Yours is the sofa," Remus replied firmly, his cheeks reddening under Sirius' look.

"We''ll see," Sirius replied cockily.

"We will. Keep that up and you can share with James."

...oOo...

Remus and James watched from the doorway as Dumbledore stared at Sirius, probing his mind to see if he was trustworthy. They has been there for ten minutes and Albus was looking more and more satisfied as time went on.

Sirius on the other hand looked tired and drained. There was no smirk or smile on his lips. Remus hadn't taken his eyes off the man, so he would know. He looked sad.

Finally he pulled away. "Tell them the truth and you'll find it easier," he advised. Dumbledore turned to the pair. "I have no doubts whatsoever about where his loyalties lay. He's on our side. I'll arrange somewhere for him to stay-"

"No. He can stay here," James and Remus both replied at the same time.

"I still want to keep an eye on him," James said, glancing at Remus.

Remus didn't answer. He just wanted to get to know his soulmate, Death Eater or not.

Sirius beamed at the pair before approaching them. "Told you," he murmured softly. "You're my soulmate. I can't hurt you, but others can and I _can't_ let that happen. I stand by you, whatever side you're on."

Remus couldn't help but smile. Maybe he would reconsider the couch after all.

* * *

Review Please :)


	37. Black and White

Romance Awareness - Hot and Cold game - when you get closer to your soulmates, colours brighten or words on arms start to appear etc

* * *

 **Guys, I know some of these are quite short and seem like there could be more. I'll be going back through when I finish this challenge and working out what ones I can add to.**

* * *

 **Black and White**

* * *

"Dad got us a table right at the front, right by the dance floor," James said. "Grab my arm and I'll lead you. There are kids on the floor."

Sirius nodded and offered his arm to James and James began to murmur to Sirius, telling him when to stop or when they were moving around a child who was too little to understand what Sirius' cane meant.

"James."

"Yeah?" James replied, stopping with his murmuring and guiding Sirius to a seat next to his mum.

"It's grey in here."

"Is it?" James glanced at his friend.

"I assume so. Not so… dark."

"Maybe your soulmate is getting a bit closer?"

"No. You don't get it. It's a massive difference. Like… clean. Yes, clean."

"White?"

"Well, I'm blind. I don't exactly know if this is white," Sirius muttered crossly. "Perhaps? It's cleaner than it was an hour ago, that's for sure."

"Dear, you tell us if that lightens any more," Dorea suggested. "Right now we'll watch the show and tomorrow we can follow the colour."

Sirius beamed in the direction of her voice and nodded.

"Drinks?" Charlus asked.

"A beer?" James replied hopefully, causing his father to chuckle.

"Maybe next year." Sirius listened as the chair scraped back. "Lemonade or coke?"

"Lemonade," Sirius said after a moment's consideration.

"I'll help you," James said, his chair scraping also. Sirius felt James brush past him softly.

"Mum?" he checked.

"Here, dear," Dorea replied, reaching out for his hand.

Sirius nodded. His own real parents hadn't been considerate like the Potters. He would end up sitting in silence, not knowing who was with him or who had left him. He'd only be aware if Regulus was around.

It wasn't until a family get together when he was thirteen, did he even meet Dorea Potter, his mother's aunt. From the moment they met, Dorea had sat with with him, listening to him panic when he heard people leave, watching him struggle to do things for himself without any guidence.

At the end of the evening, he had an invite to spend time with the Potters and his parents were happy to send him there for the whole Summer holidays.

Two years later, Dorea and Charlus Potter were his guardians. But Sirius still worried and panicked.

He listened to the noises around him, but with the music already playing, he struggled to catch anything else. On one side of him, Dorea had started talking about the activities that were planned for the next day. On the other were children singing along and laughing. He could hear a lot of stepping, which meant it was the dance floor.

He nodded along with Dorea. She tried hard to involve him in everything and he appreciated it especially after his own mother never bothered.

There wasn't much else happening until he heard drinks get placed down on the table. "Wait. The colour… it's getting brighter. Really bright! I can't… such a pure colour. He's here." Sirius got up from his seat quickly, stepping out towards the dance floor but James grabbed his arm. "He's here!" Sirius repeated.

"Charlus, save the next table please, dear," Dorea said, standing up. "James, come along."

She took Sirius' arm and began to lead him around, guiding him and he changed direction. Dorea spotted the boy quickly, his head moving around, searching, eyes wide, walking nearby, his parents trailing behind. She silently pointed him out to James and moved Sirius a distance away.

...oOo…

"So, your colours have brightened and they are almost perfect and you're looking for your soulmate?" James asked, approaching.

"Yes. How did you know… is it you? I'm Remus."

"I'm James, and no. It's my brother. He's standing with my mum. You see the guy with the glasses. As you can tell, he's blind."

"Is… is he?"

"Yeah. In case you're wondering, he can only see black. Or, he could. Now he's seeing white. He can't see you. Either we can say we didn't find you and you can take time to think about this, or we've grabbed the table next to ours and you can come and sit down and get to know him."

Remus turned to his parents, who were watching at a safe distance, murmuring to each other.

"I'd like to meet him," Remus said. "He's my soulmate and… and I'm not going to walk away because he's blind."

James nodded, beaming at him. "Good. We're going to get along just fine. He's really excited about this, just so you know. Don't you dare hurt him."

"I would never!"

Remus walked over to Sirius nervously. "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet you."

"It is, isn't it?" Sirius replied vainly. "I'm Sirius Black and you are gorgeous."

Dorea let out a slight laugh.

"I… no, but you are."

"I have to disagree. I see only black for the last seventeen years and being next to you has given me such a pure colour. I've never seen this before and… it's beautiful. Therefore you are too."

He turned to where Dorea stood. "Mum, tell me if he blushes."

"He is," Dorea murmured. "Come, let's sit down. Remus, are you and your parents joining us?"

"Yes, please, Mrs. Black."

"Potter, darling. As the soulmate of my son, you are welcome to call me Dorea though."

Remus smiled at her before turning back to Sirius. "Do you… should I help you?"

"Yes. I'd love to hold your hand!" Sirius said, grinning. His soulmate sounded adorable and he couldn't wait to spend the evening with him. A hand found it's way into his and Sirius pressed himself against his soulmate's side as Remus slowly led them to the table, following James and his parents whilst Dorea trailed behind them.

"You're going to sit next to me right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course. So… are you here for a week too?" Remus replied. "I'd like to spend time with you, if that's okay? Maybe I could call you or something?"

"I'd like that," Sirius decided. "So, we'll count this as the first date, shall we?"

"Not at all. Our first date won't include my parents. It'll be me taking you to dinner tomorrow," Remus said softly. "If that's okay with you?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

Review Please :)


	38. Madam Puddifoot's Matchmaking Services

Romance Awareness - Soulmate Agencies/Matchmakers

* * *

 **Guys, I know some of these are quite short and seem like there could be more. I'll be going back through when I finish this challenge and working out what ones I can add to.**

* * *

Madam Puddifoot's Matchmaking Services

* * *

"There's a new soulmate agency," Sirius said, slamming the door of his flat open hard, his eyes finding James.

"Scam," James muttered, not bothering to look up. After four years of living with Sirius (plus sharing a dorm back at school), he was used to the dramatics. Doors being slammed open didn't quite have the effect it used to.

"No, this is legit," Sirius insisted. "Frank. Frank signed up. I went with him and everything because I deserved a long lunch and… and he was matched straight away. But I was doubtful too…" Sirius pushed the door closed behind him and sat on the coffee table, blocking the television to get James' full attention. "So, the meet was arranged - in the offices of course because stranger danger - and this pretty girl turns up!"

"Scam," James repeated, trying to look around Sirius. Sirius leaned in his way once more and James gave up, flopping back against the sofa. Sirius smirked, knowing he had won.

"Not a scam," Sirius insisted. "Their marks were almost identical. One focused on the stem sprouting and one focused on the seed, but when they touched hands, their designs… I was allowed to watch. The little sprouting seed began to grow. I watched it. It started to turn into a tree."

"Wait. It worked?" James lifted his head and looked at Sirius in disbelief.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed. "I mean, it's going to be hit and miss. I have a circle and a blob… so I'll be meeting a lot of people through the place, but I've seen with my own eyes that they are actually trying to match people up. I have faith in this."

"Any matches yet?" James asked.

"No. I haven't actually signed up yet. This all happened today so me and you are going there now to give them whatever money they want so we can find love."

"Or we could just wait until…" James trailed off, sighing as Sirius turned the television off. "Fine," he muttered, getting up. "I hope this time it works though."

"Oh. It costs a lot of money," Sirius pointed out. "But there's a money back guarantee."

James sighed. Everything Sirius suggested costed money.

...oOo...

"Well, mine is like some branches and I think flower buds," James explained uncertainly as he looked at the woman. Sirius' enthusiasm had caused him to fork over the money and he hoped that this woman was the real deal.

"And mine is a circle and a blur," Sirius added eagerly, not able to wait his turn.

The woman smiled. "A blur is never a blur. It's just not showing it's form yet. Show me them both."

James pulled off his t-shirt and turned around, showing the mark that was halfway up his back.

"Ah, I believe these may be antlers," the woman said. "And the type of flowers is important. If they were open, this would be an easier match. Flowers are popular and I'll have to search my database. She turned to Sirius. "And yours?"

He pulled the neck of his t-shirt aside, revealing his own soulmate mark.

"Your most prominent feature is the sphere. It's not a circle, there's more to it. Placement in regards to the 'blur' which I suspect is an animal of some kind. Perhaps yours is the moon? See these faint dots around it, those could be stars." Her eyes lit up. "Yes, perhaps… I believe I have someone in mind for you, Mr. Black. I had a man in two days ago with a wolf. I'll arrange your meet once I've dealt with Mr. Potter."

She turned to James, considering him, before tapping away on her computer. "I have sixteen girls on here with flowers. Six of those girls have small flowers in different designs, so those are out. Three of the others don't have any sort of branch or antlers or anything that could perhaps resemble a branch like yours initially looked like. That leaves seven. No, eight. One seems to be the same shape but the size of the flowers could be hiding the antlers."

She stared at the screen for a long moment before turning back to James. "The one with the large flowers is the closest match. We'll start with her but I warn you, she might not be your soulmate. You both have to understand that this is not a guarantee that I'll even find them, but I'll do my best."

She slid forms across the desk as James pulled his t-shirt back on. "Fill these in with times that you are free to meet your soulmate over the next fortnight. It's best over a weekend if you can manage."

"I can be in at any time whatsoever," Sirius said, pushing the form back without even looking at it. "I'll fit my schedule around my possible soulmate."

"Same," James replied. "Though, if you could have us both in at the same time it'd be great."

"That can be arranged." She reached out and shook each of their hands before they left.

"This place is great," Sirius murmured, pulling out his phone. "I've got to tell everyone!"

"Shouldn't you wait for results first?" James replied, but Sirius paid no mind to him as he made his first call.

...oOo...

Remus stared at his phone in shock. When he had gone to Madam Puddifoot's, he hadn't expected a result so quickly.

Even if he had paid £1000 for the service. Two days before, she had nothing on file to match with him, but it had still sounded promising. His friend, Peter, had already found a match and his parents had given him money for Christmas _and_ his Birthday, practically begging him to sign up and find someone to make him happy. Since they were in Wales, they worried too much… but Remus was lonely and now with his only friend in a quickly-serious relationship, Remus was even more alone than before.

He used the money his parents gave him (£300) and covered the rest with money from his savings account. It didn't leave him with much left but he needed to take a chance for once in his life. Worst case scenario was that they didn't find his soulmate in the year and gave him his money back and he would just be back where he started.

The best case was that they would find his soulmate, which they had done. Possibly. He was going back there on Saturday to possibly meet him.

Remus didn't know how he was going to manage for the entire week until Saturday arrived.

...oOo...

"I've just read an article that even celebrities come here," Sirius said, setting down a magazine. "It's raving about this place, saying that Madam Puddifoot has this perfect talent of matching soulmate marks with its counterpart since some are different. I mean, Alice and Frank both had the sapling together… but your soulmate is possibly focused on flowers instead of the… the antlers and mine is a moon and my soulmate's is a wolf."

Sirius opened his mouth to continue, but the door to the waiting room opened and a woman walked in. James watched her carefully, but Sirius' eyes were on the door. He had already been told that he was meeting a man which the redhead clearly wasn't.

The door opened a few more times with various people walking in, one being his own cousin. She smiled at him and took a seat next to him.

"Andromeda?"

"You called me up and raved about this place. I couldn't help myself," she replied. "I came in before it closed. Narcissa and Bellatrix came with me, but neither of them had a match. Only me."

"I'm glad you're here," he murmured as two men walked in. "I'm quite nervous."

"Hey, Andy, I don't suppose you're my match?" James asked, winking at her.

"Dream on, James," she replied with a smile.

The door opened once more and Madam Puddifoot appeared with a notebook. "I'm aware that Mr. Black and Mr. Potter want to do this together. Are there any other groups?"

"I'm his cousin," Andromeda said. "If it's okay with my soulmate, I'd feel more comfortable to have my cousin with me during this."

Madam Puddifoot nodded her head and began to call the pairs. Each pair called left the room and she returned for another.

Until there were six people left.

Sirius grabbed James' hand in one of his and his cousin's hand in the other as the pairs left one by one. Sirius refused to look to see who had left. A couple of guys had caught his attention when everyone was arriving, especially one who walked in wearing a cardigan and was clearly very shy.

Finally six people remained. Sirius didn't let himself look around still. Not until it started. He decided it was bad luck to look and hope which one of however many remaining men was his soulmate. He'd wait until he was called.

"Miss. Evans and Mr. Potter first," Madam Puddifoot said. "Stand in the middle and touch hands."

Sirius risked looking up as James let go of his hand. He watched the redhead that James had eyed up on arrival, stand, and walk to the middle to meet him.

"Hi, I'm James Potter." He pulled off his t-shirt, bunching it up against his chest. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you. I'm Lily," she replied hopefully. She pulled a hairband from her wrist and pulled her loose curls into a messy bun. She wore a halterneck dress with a low back, showing off her own soulmate mark and Sirius could see why she was picked. The flowers were widespread, but large enough to cover the rest of the design. There were glimpses of brown, but not enough to determine if it were antler or sticks or anything. The placement of them matched James' unopened flowers.

She reached out her hand and James took it, bringing it to his lips.

The second their hands touched, Sirius watched in awe, looking from one to another. The antlers on James' back grew, spreading up to his shoulders and the flowers opened into lilies. On Lily's back, the flowers shrunk and wound themselves around the antlers that they were previously hiding.

Madam Puddifoot smiled at the pair as they took a seat again, next to each other. Sirius knew James would have usually focused entirely on this girl, but was waiting for him and Andromeda to go first, to make sure they both found someone.

"Miss. Black and Mr. Tonks."

Andromeda stood up and moved across the floor. She reached for the man's hand before he could properly offer it, and looked at the charmeleon on her arm expectantly.

Sirius whistled when the creature changed colours on both of their arms. The colours matched the clothes each of them were wearing. As Ted had been wearing a yellow t-shirt, Andromeda's had turned yellow whilst the one on Ted had turned green, the colour of Andromeda's dress.

Finally it was Sirius' turn. He stood up and turned his attention to the only person left. His lips curved up into a wide grin as he realised it was the man in the cardigan.

He had no hesitation in stripping off his shirt, even though he didn't need to as his t-shirt had a wide neck. He tossed it at James before approaching his soulmate. He knew already it was this man. He could just feel it.

"Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black."

Remus pulled his t-shirt aside, his lip in between his teeth as Sirius reached for the mark.

"Can I?" Sirius asked, his fingers an inch from the wolf. Remus merely nodded his head and Sirius' fingers caressed his skin.

Sirius watched as a moon appeared in the sky, the wolf moving as though it was going to howl at it. Stars twinkled around it. Sirius watched for a minute. The moon shifted between phases and the stars didn't stop twinkling.

"Perfect," Sirius whispered, stepping closer to his soulmate. "Sirius."

"Remus," his soulmate said, his eyes widening slightly. "It's good to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Sirius murmured seductively. "How about we all go to dinner, on me?"

"On you? That's a first," James called. "Lily?"

"I'd love to."

"I'm good with that," Ted replied.

The group all headed for the door, thanking Madam Puddifoot on the way out. As they left, Sirius grabbed Remus' hand in his. He had barely said much to the other man, but this just felt right.

"Sirius, you can't walk around like that, you have no top on," James said, holding up the t-shirt.

"It's fine. Anyway, Remus prefers me like this," Sirius said, grabbing the t-shirt and keeping it in his free hand. "Don't you, love?"

"Yeah, I do," Remus admitted softly, his cheeks quickly turning red.

...oOo...

Remus spent the entire time in the waiting room with his eyes on one man. The most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his life. A few stray black curls framed his face whilst the rest was tied back in a bun.

Thankfully the man never looked up, otherwise he would have noticed Remus staring.

Remus couldn't believe it when he saw the unidentifiable blob on the man's shoulder, stand up and stretch, revealing a wolf that mirrored his own. He couldn't believe this man was his soulmate. No one had ever looked at him like Sirius had when he had approached, and Remus just _knew_ that this was a perfect match. That he had somehow won the soulmate lottery.

He suspected that he was never going to be lonely again.

* * *

 _Review Please :)_

 _2276 words_

 _Thanks for the help Lizzy._


	39. Soulmate Utopia

Written for:

Romance Awareness - A world where Soulmates are shunned/exiled or experimented on.

Gobstones: Mourning, Rainy, Ted/Andromeda, (word) mutiny

Hogwarts - Assignment 3 - Home Economics and Domestic Magic - Task 5: Write about someone moving house or someone who doesn't have a home.

* * *

Guys, I know some of these are quite short and seem like there could be more. I'll be going back through when I finish this challenge and working out what ones I can add to.

* * *

 **Soulmate Utopia**

* * *

They sat in the large room, waiting. Sirius didn't know what was coming, and, if the others knew, they weren't telling. There was only silence and the sounds of crying.

The room wasn't uncomfortable. There were beds in there and food was brought in each day to them but the days passed and no one came to see them.

All Sirius knew was that they all had strange birthmarks.

"We could mutiny against them," he suggested, two weeks into their capture. "We could take them."

"Take on the Blacks and their laws?" a girl asked, speaking for the first time in two weeks, though Sirius had heard her cry almost every night. "Are you mad?"

"Yeah," Sirius muttered. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"And the guards will stop us and we'll be executed for certain," another girl said, pushing her red hair behind her shoulders. "My sister told me about… they send us away somewhere. Sending away is better than being killed. Do you really think they'd kill us?"

"Haven't you heard about the Blacks?" the first girl asked. "They don't care about anyone."

"Surely they must care, even a little bit," a boy chimed in, shuffling closer to the group.

Sirius scoffed. "They don't care about anyone," he replied. "I'm their son. I'm their son and they've locked me up. Do you know what they said when my mark appeared? They said they've got one son - my brother."

The girls looked at him in shock.

"Sirius Black," he added.

"Alice Lestrange," the girl said.

The redhead looked between them for a moment. "Lily Evans."

"And I'm Peter," the boy said.

Sirius looked between them. "We don't know what's going to happen to us, but we should all stick together and look out for each other. Okay?"

"Okay," the rest agreed.

...oOo...

Sirius forced himself to look disinterested as their sentence was carried out four days later. For wearing a mark of the devil, they faced banishment.

He made himself stop shaking as he approached a circle that glimmered and sparkled, even though it was pouring with rain. He held Alice's hand, telling himself that it was because _she_ needed comfort. He glanced around and saw Peter standing with Lily as she had what seemed to be a panic attack.

The crowd gathered around them and Sirius turned to give his parents a cold look. Inside he was mourning them. Though they had been cruel, they were still his parents.

"Goodbye, Regulus," he said, his eyes meeting his brother for a moment. Regulus had the same expression on his face, but Sirius could see in Regulus' eyes and the way his head nodded slightly that Regulus would miss him too. He studied Regulus for a moment, watching the rain plaster his hair to his head, before turning his attention away.

"Come on, Alice, Peter. We can do this." Lily shuffled forward and he took her hand in his, tightly squeezing it. Peter held her other hand.

Sirius started forward and the rest followed.

...oOo...

"Welcome!"

Sirius groaned, his hand on his head. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He was laying on the grass in a beautiful field. There were flowers planted nearby and Sirius forced himself to sit up.

"Welcome to our world."

"Your world? What is your world?"

"A place where soulmates can exist."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lily asked, staggering to her feet with Peter's help.

"Soulmates," the man repeated. "To the 'others' in the place you come from, it's known as exile. Here, it's beautiful. Your marks help you find your soulmate."

"But… the devil and—" Peter began.

The man smiled. "Follow me. Your people always come through on the first of the month at the same time. I'll bring your group to the Town Hall. There are more of my people waiting to escort anyone else who comes through."

"I'm sorry, what is going on?" Alice asked as Sirius gave her a hand up.

The man didn't speak again. He merely led them from the beautiful field and out to a nearby building. There were houses beyond that and Sirius felt some hope. The people weren't hostile, they were welcoming.

...oOo...

Sirius and his new friends hung back until last, watching as each person was introduced. The hall was packed with people who lived in the town and it was shocking how each person walked up on the stage, showed their mark and someone in the audience had a matching mark.

Sirius also noticed that people stood in pairs around the place, their marks on show where possible. A girl wearing a short top was showing off a devil—soulmate—mark on her stomach.

Back home people hid the marks and hoped they wouldn't be found out.

The man on the stage smiled at them. "Come on up, only you kids left to organise. All sixteen?"

Sirius nodded and the others followed. Seeing the fear in their eyes, he led the way, stopping at the front.

"I'm Sirius Black. My parents are the ones that—"

"Sirius!"

"Andromeda?" Sirius turned his attention to a woman against the wall. "Mother said you ran away!"

"No. My mark came up four years ago and I was taken away. I found my soulmate, Sirius. I'm happy. You can stay with me and my husband Ted, if yours isn't here yet."

Sirius processed her words. Andromeda was one of the few people he trusted in the world. If she said soulmates, perhaps there was some truth after all. Maybe they weren't all damned with the birthmark that had appeared.

"My… my mark… it's like a paw print, I think. But… but it's… I think it's a wolf."

There was a murmur at the back of the hall. "That's our son's mark," a woman said, standing up and forcibly dragging a boy from his chair. "We'll of course give Sirius a home."

Sirius stared at her in shock. This woman was willing to give him a home despite knowing nothing about him. He stuttered his thanks and moved aside for Alice.

...oOo...

"Everyone here today found soulmates," the woman said, walking over to Sirius and inspecting him. "It's lovely to meet you, dear. I'm Hope Lupin. Of course we were hoping that our son would find someone soon, but we weren't prepared. The guest room has no personal touches yet but it's yours to do with as you like."

She dragged her son forward and Sirius found himself smiling. Hope's son was handsome with a dorky cardigan. He clutched a book against his chest as he stared at Sirius.

"So… soulmates. I didn't even know they existed until today. Does that mean I'll marry you some day?"

"Yes. I'd like that! I mean, if you want. There's no… you don't have to."

Sirius grinned widely. "I'm glad you'd like that. So… I'm going to need someone to explain this place to me. Show me around, watch out for me. Plus, I need to know where my friends are staying so I can visit."

"I can do all of that. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Sirius," Sirius replied.

...oOo...

 _Regulus Black forced himself not to tremble as he walked onto the stage, his eyes searching. His brother was there somewhere, and that gave him hope._

 _"My mark is a locket," Regulus said. "Well, it looks like one. There's a pattern with a lion I—"_

 _"Me. That's me." A man with glasses jumped up, waving._

 _"Sit down James," the man next to him snapped. "That's my little brother. Show some respect!" Regulus' mouth dropped open as he realised that it was his brother talking, and a couple of seats away was his cousin._

 _Silently he moved from the stage and headed over. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all?_

* * *

 **1,299 words**

 **Review Please :)**


	40. The Unicorn Club

Written for:

Romance Awareness - Everyone finds their soulmate in a different way.

* * *

Guys, I know some of these are quite short and seem like there could be more. I'll be going back through when I finish this challenge and working out what ones I can add to.

* * *

The Unicorn Club

* * *

Sirius yawned and rubbed his eyes as he stumbled from his bed. The others had insisted it was an emergency dorm meeting and Sirius wasn't sure why it was held when he should be fast asleep, hugging his pillow.

He hadn't even met everyone in his dorm. Two had been 'away' when he had arrived after dinner. He had only met Peter before he turned in early, and Peter had been the one to wake him.

He stared blearily down at the stairs, wondering how the hell he was supposed to get down them without tripping, but he slowly made his way down, thankful that he put his slippers on. The handrail was cold and he suspected that the floor was also.

When he reached the bottom, he glanced around, noticing that there were three by the fire. Two were in armchairs and one on the sofa and they were staring at the flickering fire as they talked. Sirius couldn't hear them but their mouths moved and their heads nodded.

A blanket waited on the sofa for him and he walked over and sat down, turning all attention to him.

"This," a boy began, "is a soulmate meeting."

"Okay," Sirius murmured. "Did it have to be at 1am?"

"Yes. We can't risk others overhearing," the boy continued.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius offered, deciding that if he was going to share his soulmate information with a group, it made sense to have names.

"I'm James Potter. This is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Yeah, I met Peter earlier," Sirius said.

"Why did you transfer schools?" Remus asked, his voice almost a whisper as though he was scared of waking those upstairs.

Sirius smiled. "I snogged one of the guys in my dorm. Mother was furious. She is under the impression that I only did it because I was in an all boy's school. It hasn't occurred to her that I did it because I'm gay as a unicorn."

Silence followed his statement.

"Are… are unicorns really gay?" Peter asked.

Sirius nodded. "Course they are," he insisted. "You should hear the kinky things they do with their horns when- "

"And back to soulmates," James quickly interrupted. "Welcome to the Gryffindor dorms. You were lucky enough to be put with us. For some reason, no one seems to want to stay in our dorm very long and we hope you're the exception."

Sirius glanced at Remus who was wrapped tightly in a blanket. The flickering fire lit up Remus' face, showing off wide amber eyes, long lashes and soft lips. A scar ran down his face and Sirius was immediately enchanted. His smile turned into something more seductive and he shifted slightly closer, his eyes never leaving Remus'.

"I'm definitely sticking around," he murmured.

"Right. Well, I'll start," James said, his eyes moving between Sirius and Remus for a moment. "I have words on my arm." He rolled up his sleeve. "So, you're my brother's friend? The one he mentioned?" James stared hard at Sirius. "The problem is that I don't have friends who have siblings. Peter and Remus don't."

"I have a brother," Sirius offered. "He was sorted into Slytherin earlier. Are you going to join my Unicorn club because I can make you third in command."

"No, I… hey! Why not second?"

"Because that's for Remus," Sirius replied. "I can be very convincing and I'm sure I'll have him coming… into my… club." He leered at Remus who was biting his lip, his cheeks stained red.

If this was the effect he got in the middle of the night with his hair a mess, he had high hopes for the morning when his hair was brushed and he was dressed and looking sexy.

"Peter, what about you?" Remus said, his eyes still locked on Sirius.

"Colourblind," Peter replied. "So, I'll know my soulmate when I see colour."

"Not a fun one," Sirius said, giving Peter a sympathetic look. "Remus?" he asked in his most seductive tone.

"I'm not quite sure. There are no marks on my body. I've not swapped bodies with anyone or dreamt about a soulmate. I've not seen them in the mirror or seen through their eyes. No changing eye, hair or nail colours and no additional talents as far as I can tell."

"I'm the same," Sirius replied. "Maybe it's touch. " He shifted his legs onto the sofa. "Can I touch you, Remus?" he murmured provocatively.

"It doesn't hurt to… to shake hands," Remus said as Sirius leaned over him. He stared as Sirius' leg draped over his, causing Sirius to straddle him.

"Remus, are you okay?" Peter said, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes," Remus replied, sounding not okay at all.

"I wasn't talking about shaking hands," Sirius said, looking down at Remus. "Mother says that people like me don't have soulmates. Maybe neither of us do so we should enjoy each other instead?"

"Sometimes I think I don't—"

"Remus, that's enough!" James snapped. "You do have a soulmate. So do you, Sirius. The people who are recorded to not have a soulmate are the ones that haven't found their soulmate."

"Well, aren't you going to touch me?" Remus asked, sounding more brave. Sirius didn't miss the way Remus' eyes were moving down to his lips and Remus' hands moved up to Sirius' hips, grabbing them through the material of his t-shirt.

"Fuck, I've never been so attracted to someone in my life," Sirius admitted, shifting slightly in Remus' lap and making Remus' lip end up between his teeth. "I went to an all boys school and I've never wanted someone so much as I want you."

He reached up, his fingers moving to push Remus' hair from his eyes, and froze as his fingers made contact.

"Huh. I guess Mother was wrong," Sirius whispered. "It was touch after all."

"Wait. Did he… is he… Remus, is Sirius your soulmate?" James asked hopefully.

"He is." Remus turned his attention to James, the shy and nervous expression gone. His eyes were almost glowing which Sirius assumed was the fire. "You might want to go upstairs now," he growled. Without warning he grabbed Sirius around the waist and flipped them over so Sirius was laying on his back, Remus on top of him.

Sirius stared up at his soulmate and Remus smirked down at him. "Is this okay?"

"Fuck yeah!" Sirius whispered, listening to the other two running up the stairs to the dorm.

"Mine," Remus murmured possessively.

"Mine," Sirius replied, not caring that he sounded just as possessive. It was quite the turn on actually. Shy Remus wasn't really shy at all. He was clearly a secret deviant and Sirius loved it.

Remus' eyes moved over Sirius' face and Sirius watched him in return, waiting for Remus to make a move. Finally Remus looked at his lips.

"Welcome to the Unicorn Club," Sirius murmured happily before Remus leaned down, covering his lips with his own.

* * *

 **1,160 words**

 **Review Please :)**


	41. Waited Too Long

_The last one of that challenge. These will not be daily anymore._

* * *

Written for: Romance Awareness - Any Soulmate Prompt you want to repeat… or a different one. (I went with Omegaverse)

Duelling Club: Word - Adorable, Quote: "When I am with you, the only place I want to be is closer." Pairing: Remus/Sirius.

* * *

 **Waited Too Long**

* * *

Sirius paced the living room of the flat he shared with James as he waited for news.

It was _finally_ Remus' seventeenth birthday, the day his scent changed to that of an adult, and unfortunately Remus had his heat that day, meaning Sirius couldn't visit him and check the scent himself.

He wanted to know if the Omega was his true-mate or not. He hoped Remus was because Remus had dreamt about a future with his true-mate and it appeared to Sirius that there was no place in his life romantically for anyone else.

With the intense feelings that Sirius felt for Remus, he was struggling to stay away from Remus' house. It was only because of the respect he held for his friend that kept him at his own place. Remus wouldn't be himself during his heat and would be embarrassed afterwards of his behaviour. Especially his behaviour around an Alpha like Sirius.

Sirius didn't want to put his friend in an uncomfortable situation. He was waiting for Remus' mum to call him to say he could stop over.

...oOo…

The heat lasted an extra two days than it usually did and by the time Sirius got the call, he was going crazy.

He rushed to shower before heading out and it didn't take long to get to Remus' house since James and Sirius had chosen their home based on where their friend lived.

He parked his bike, rushed up to the door and knocked. Hope answered seconds later, smiling at Sirius.

"I hope it's you," she whispered, letting him into the house. "He hopes it's you. He's reading in the garden. Being stuck indoors for days made him need to be outside for a bit. The heat smell is lingering so he can't go out properly for a bit."

Sirius nodded and walked through the house, his hand over his mouth. He didn't want to go to the garden effected by the heat that had happened in the house.

He didn't move his hand until he had closed the door behind him.

He took a moment to watch the love of his life. Remus was fully focused on his book and didn't even look towards the door and Sirius let his gaze wander over Remus' face, across the lips he wanted to kiss and the hair he wanted to run his fingers through. He realised quickly that the smell of Remus' heat lingered slightly and was having a small effect on him. He moved away from the door slightly. "Remus."

"Sirius?" Remus replied, dropping his book next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, me and James were thinking that the four of us could go out to celebrate your birthday later… or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I'll feel more myself," Remus replied. "Do you… want to come over here?"

Sirius could see the hope in Remus' eyes and his obviousness was adorable. "Yeah, sure." He walked over slowly, resisting taking a deep breath until he was almost face to face with Remus.

He leaned in slowly, his face against Remus' neck, before taking a deep breath.

Remus smelt more perfect than before and Sirius felt _something_ inside of him. As though something that was missing had been found. His arms wrapped around Remus tightly as he smelt Remus again.

He felt Remus' nose press against his own neck, doing the same. "Wow," Remus whispered, his fingers moving up to Sirius' neck, a hand threading through his dark hair.

"I was scared it wouldn't be me," Sirius murmured, moving his head so that his lips were against Remus' skin instead. "I was terrified I'd have to watch someone else with you."

"I… suspected it was you," Remus replied. "I thought I was just telling myself that. I knew that even if it wasn't you, I'd still choose you."

"You would?" Sirius clutched Remus' cardigan, holding him tightly as though Remus would change his mind somehow. "I'd have done the same. How about I take you to dinner tonight, a date? We can go out with James and Peter tomorrow and tell them the good news?"

"You'll wait till tomorrow to tell James?" Remus pulled back and chuckled. "I'm actually shocked you haven't called him already."

"That would mean letting you go," Sirius pointed out, pulling Remus back into his arms. "I'm here with you, Remus. I want to be closer to you, not let go so I can do something else. I've waited too long for this moment."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


End file.
